Love and War
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Regina's only desire has always been to love and be loved in return. When she rescues a strange little boy from Neverland, she might just have the chance for the happy ending she's always been denied. But of course, it doesn't come easy. Not when a war is being raged in Storybrooke between a lovestruck Savior and a possessive werewolf, to which she is blissfully unaware. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Regina's only desire has always been to love and be loved in return. When she rescues a strange little boy from Neverland, she might just have the chance for the happy ending she's always been denied. But of course, it doesn't come easy. Not when a private war is being raged in Storybrooke between a lovestruck Savior and a possessive werewolf, to which she is blissfully unaware. Everyone else is not so blind. Red Swan Queen

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character and the plot**

Badass. Beautiful. Sexy. Intelligent. Cunning. Boss. What other words could be used to describe the one and only Regina Mills? Emma Swan could probably come up with a few, but they would still be along the same category. She watched the queen as she strutted by. The blonde couldn't help but be mesmerized by the brunette. She moved like a predator, every step held a purpose. There was absolutely no energy wasted at all. She never walked, always strutted, like she knew she was a thousand times better than anyone else. She was just perfection, pure and simple. From her perfect curves to the magnificent ass that was always covered in tight dresses or pants. From the mouthwatering golden cleavage that she loved to expose, to the lustrous black hair that Emma desperately wanted to run her fingers through. Not to mention those big beautiful eyes and full, luscious lips with that maddeningly sexy scar.

Regina was just fascinating. She was strong willed with a beautiful heart that deserved to shine, but would never be given the chance due to her feud with Emma's parents that had lasted for decades. Snow and Charming still didn't trust her, but Emma was not of like mind. The brunette had proved time and time again that she was trustworthy, and Emma did trust her. Now, the blonde wanted nothing more than her trust. She wanted to know everything about her, but at the same time she couldn't just walk right up to her and say all of this out loud. No, that wouldn't do at all, not being surrounded by her parents, a crushing pirate, her ex-boyfriend who happened to be the father of her son, and his father who happened to be the Dark One. Plus a blonde fairy, who was not very nice and less than helpful unless she was getting something in return. They all had decided to take a rest before preparing for the final battle. Regina, however, had other plans.

The brunette was repeatedly sharpening something near the fire. Emma was about to ask her what she was doing when Neal sat down next to her. "Can I help you?"

"I just uh, wanted to talk to you. How are you holding up?"

"Fine. The sooner we get Henry back, the sooner we can leave." She answered curtly.

"Yeah." He said, glaring at Hook across the campsite.

She rolled her eyes. They were supposed to be getting Henry back, not dealing with petty rivalries. Truth be told, both of them made her want to shoot herself. She stood up and walked towards a quiet part of the campsite, where she could watch Regina in peace. Whatever the brunette was doing, she seemed to be finished and was putting something metal on her arm. Then she stood up and walked off into the woods. Emma immediately moved to follow. "Regina. Regina!" She almost ran into the brunette when she stopped suddenly and turned to face her, one perfect eyebrow arched.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Um, where're you going? Aren't you tired?"

"Of course I am. But there are pressing matters that I must attend to." Regina replied.

Emma frowned slightly, knowing that when Regina started talking all 'queenly' it was because she was getting very annoyed. "Such as?"

"Matters that don't concern you."

"Well, I am concerned. You could get tired during the battle tomorrow and we need your magic."

Regina sniffed. "There won't be a battle tomorrow."

"What?"

Regina sighed and signaled for her to follow, leading her up to a ridge that allowed them to look down upon the Lost Boys' camp. The Boys were wide awake and on full guard. "Can you see Henry?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because when I tell you to, you're going to go grab him and run."

"What?" Emma asked. "But Pan is right there."

"Yes he is, and I am quite done putting up with his mind games bullshit. Don't worry about him. Get to Henry and get him to safety." She held up her wrist, revealing the metal bracelet. "This will amplify my magic so that I can defeat Pan, or at least hold him off long enough for you and the others to get back to the ship. Wait here a moment."

"But Regina, we have a good plan. You don't have to sacrifice yourself." Emma pleaded. The brunette had already tried that before and Emma was not about to go through that particular heart attack again. But Regina wasn't listening. Something else had caught her attention.

xxxxxxxxx

Regina peered into the gloom to a small clearing next to the camp. Some of the Lost boys were surrounding another boy. He was so small she could hardly see him. She ignored the babbling blonde and poofed herself closer for a better look. The Lost boys were beating the boy mercilessly, even as he tried to fight back and pleaded for them to stop. She couldn't see much of the boy they were attacking. He was wearing a long black cloak that hid anything from view. He was so small compared to the other boys. But she couldn't stand by and watch this happen any longer. She was about to leap to the boy's defense when Pan came into view.

"Well, well, little goat. Have you decided to finally accept my rule?" His answer was spit thrown in his face. Pan scowled, angrily wiping it away and raised his hand, palm glowing bright green, and began sucking something out of the boy.

Regina unleashed a burst of magic that sent Pan flying and magically threw all of the Lost Boys to the side. The boy they'd been hurting scrambled to get away from her. "It's alright," she soothed. "I'm not going to hurt you. Okay? I'm only here to help." She could see large brown eyes looking at her with terror, that slowly changed to relief. He sniffed, eyes tearing up before he threw his arms around her. "It's alright. It's over." She smiled, wanting to hold him forever. Her heart ached, feeling his happiness through his touch. But now was not the time.

"Please don't leave me." He pleaded.

"I won't." She offered him a small smile. "Can you walk?" She looked down and found chains coiling around her feet. She waved her hand, releasing him. "What's your name?"

"Ronno." came the soft answer.

"Well, Ronno, we need to get you out of here." She looked up as the alarm was sounded. "Keep up with me okay?" She couldn't see much other than his eyes. Something metal was wrapped around his mouth with metal spikes sticking out of the darkness in front of his nose. But he nodded. She turned and sprinted towards the camp. The Lost boys turned to her with their bows drawn and fired. She managed to raise a shield just in time. With a thunderous burst of magic, everything in the camp was sent flying through the air. Except for her, Ronno and Henry of course. Pan appeared, looking pissed , but she quickly leaped into battle using a conjured sword. He parried with his own.

"Well, well, well, Evil Queen."

"Shut up, boy, and fight. Henry, Ronno, run!" Regina yelled.

xxxxxxxx

Emma sniffed the air and frowned at the smell of smoke. She alerted the others and they quickly made their way down to the camp. Or tried to anyway. The path was covered in smoke and they were forced to turn back.

"What the hell is going on?" David asked, coughing into his arm.

Neverland was burning. "It's Regina! We have to help her!" Emma shot forward, unsheathing her sword.

"Emma, wait!" Snow called after her.

But she was gone. Regina had to be okay. Henry had to be okay. No sooner had she thought it, when Henry crashed into her.

"Mom!" He hugged her and she quickly returned it.

"Henry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but Mom's fighting Pan. She needs help."

"Okay, just follow the path back to the others. I'll be right back. I promise." She kissed his head and took off again. When she finally made it to the camp, her jaw dropped. Regina did not need help, of any kind. She was more than holding her own, bending, ducking, parrying, thrusting with her sword at Pan, all while catching any arrows the Lost Boys were shooting and disintegrating them with fire. Every few seconds or so, she would unleash a few fireballs at the boys to make them scatter. The trees were catching fire and it was quickly spreading. The land of the lost was bathed in black smoke and bright flames, all because of Regina. Even as more the Lost boys ran in with their swords, her focus did not waver. She simply adjusted and conjured another sword. Pan quickly became angry and tried to hit her with a bolt of magic. Regina dropped the swords and raised both hands to make a shield around herself.

"Enough Regina!" Pan screamed. "I tire of this game." He brought both of his own hands together to power up a spell, a swirling ball of pale green magic. Regina dropped her shield for only a second to launch a black spike at the ball Pan was creating, causing an explosion that shook the entire island.

Xxxxxc

When Regina opened her eyes, all she could see were tree roots. "What the hell?"

"Are you alright?" Ronno asked somewhere behind her.

"I told you to run. You could've died."

"So could you." He countered. "You didn't leave me. I won't leave you."

"You made this?" Regina asked, looking around in wonder.

"I had to use some of your energy but yes." He answered, pushing gently on the shield of roots to open them up. Half of the forest had been razed, and the Lost boys were beginning to stir.

"Let's go." Regina commanded. She took off. She was weak after the battle, but they needed to stay ahead of Pan. That blast wasn't enough to kill him, so they needed to get moving. She made it back to the camp, surprised at how well Ronno had kept up. He might've just been beaten, but he could gather enough strength to get going when he needed to.

"Regina! What happened?" Snow demanded, clutching Henry to her chest.

"What does it matter? Run!" Regina snapped.

"Where's Emma?" David said.

"WHAT?! She's supposed to be here!"

"She went after you." Henry said.

Regina facepalmed herself. "You've gotta be kidding me." She sighed and turned to head back the way they'd come, finding the blonde only seconds later running from a group of Lost boys. She launched a fireball just behind Emma that exploded and sent them running. "Miss Swan, I do believe I told you to stay put."

"Hey! I was coming to save your ass." Emma retorted.

"Clearly, it was not needed." Regina shot back. They rejoined the others and took off for the Jolly Roger, but a weakened Regina was quickly falling behind. Ronno stayed at her side and gave her soft nudges when he thought she could go faster. She finally had to stop to catch her breath. The forest was eerily silent and Ronno stayed pressed against her leg the entire time, his small hands hanging onto the leg of her pants as though it were a lifeline. She wondered why he was chained up and beaten by the others. Why Pan had singled out this small boy to torment.

"Regina." Ronno said softly. "We have to move. They're getting close."

Regina nodded. She didn't hear anything, but she wasn't about to argue if he did. She started to run again when an arrow caught the back of her foot and sent her careening to the ground. Three Lost boys stepped out of the bushes with arrows drawn and Pan laughed as he floated down among them.

"You were so close, your majesty. So close. Now, return to me what is mine so I can kill y-" The manboy didn't even get to finish when a vine suddenly shot out of the darkness and coiled around his neck. Vines leaped out of the ground to grab his wrists and he was dragged off into the night. The Lost boys looked terrified and confused, before they were met with a similar fate as they too were dragged off screaming into the darkness of Neverland.

Regina looked at Ronno as he lowered his hands. "What are you?"

Ronno dropped his head, fear shining clearly from his eyes. "I don't want you to run from me." He answered softly.

She looked him over and took his hand, placing a kiss on the back. "Why would I do that?" She offered him a reassuring smile. She couldn't tell if this made any difference. She was anxious to see what he looked like, and to get that stupid brace or whatever it was off of him. "Come on. When we get back to the ship, everything will be better. I promise. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

"Then let's go." She used a rock to get back to her feet and was forced to limp as fast as she could towards the ship. She nearly ran into Emma as she came charging back. "Miss Swan, what the hell?"

"I thought you might've gotten hurt." Emma said.

"Well, obviously, I did. Now can we go already?" Regina snapped. She was exhausted and in pain and very much still in danger. Emma helped support her, much to her annoyance as they finished their mad dash to the beach. She climbed on first and reached back to pull Ronno up behind her. She then collapsed against the side of the ship and sighed. Ronno sat down as well.

"Mom!" Henry nearly dove on top of Emma as Hook managed to pull her up and they pulled away from the island.

Regina looked away from the display and focused on healing her leg. Once that was done, she stood up to take Ronno below deck.

"Regina, who is this?" Snow asked.

"You picked up a Lost Boy?" David demanded.

She pinched the bridge of her nose to keep from blasting them both off of the ship. "This is Ronno. And he is under my care until we get back to Storybrooke."

"Regina, you can't just claim a child." Snow said.

"Are you going to take him from me?" Regina asked with a hint of warning in her voice. She waited for the princess to make another comment, but it was her boneheaded husband who decided to weigh in again.

"Regina, he is one of them. You know, the people that just tried to kill us?"

"He's not anymore." She said simply, nodding to Ronno and walking below deck. Thanks to magic, modern accommodations had been added to the ship's interior. That included a fully functioning bathroom. She filled the tub for Ronno and looked at him. "Would you like for me to step out?"

"Will you run if I show you what I look like?" He asked, continuing to hide himself in his cloak.

"No." She promised. "We have to get that thing of your face. You said you trusted me." She sat down cross legged on the floor and waited, wondering what was so wrong with him that he felt the need to hide himself. She hated for anyone to feel a such a way and reached out to touch his cheek, surprised to find it wet. He didn't move as she pulled back his hood, revealing the face of a rather cute dimpled little boy with a full head of dark hair. She unstrapped the metal brace that almost encased his entire head and effectively burned it in her hand. "What was so bad about that?" She asked, smiling, tickling his neck. He had the cutest little smile and her heart sang at having induced it.

But it quickly fell. "That's not the bad part." He started to cry again and she was quick to wipe away his tears. He opened the cloak, revealing a malnourished torso where she could see nearly all of his ribs. He was covered in dark bruises and scars and cuts. But what really caught her attention was what came further down.

"Are those... goat legs?"

"I'm a satyr." He said, hugging himself.

She tilted her head, still staring at his strange appendages. There was nothing to see...privates-wise, thankfully. His legs were perhaps the meatiest thing on him, covered in dark hair with large hooves. She lifted one of his legs to examine one and he was easily able to hold his balance. The hoof was cracked and broken, bloodied and caked with mud. It would have to be cleaned immediately. "How...the hell..did you walk on this?"

"You're not running." He said.

"I must admit that this is...strange, but not scary, and certainly not cause for me to run. Everyone else has, huh?"

"Yes."

She frowned. "Well, they all sound pretty stupid. Now, hop in the tub and let's get you cleaned up so we eat and rest, huh?"

He smiled and hugged her, nearly knocking her over. She smiled and returned it, careful not to hurt him any more than he already was. Truly, the boy was resilient, and had been through quite a bit just from looking at him. He was a fighter, a survivor. That, she could already tell. Hugs were not something she had been subjected to very often over the last year, not even from Henry, so she was glad of the human contact that did more than either of them realized. Her heart ached with the happiness it was feeling. Just from the way Ronno looked at her, his eyes sparkling with admiration and perhaps even...affection, for his personal savior. She didn't want to get her hopes up about keeping him, but she truly did hope that he would stay with her when they returned to Storybrooke. She'd only known him for a short time and they'd already saved each other's lives multiple times. The last thing she wanted to do was give him up.

Ronno eventually pulled away to face the tub.

"Oh my god!" Regina gasped.

"What?" He asked, looking around.

"You have the cutest little tail I've ever seen!"

He frowned and attempted to cover it up and she laughed. "It's not cute."

"Okay, if you say so." She smiled, and stood up to help him step gingerly into the tub. Now that she was a bit rested, she tried her best to heal as many of his injuries as she could. He set about trying to scrub away all of the dirt and grime. "I'll be back in a minute. I need to go check on the others."

He suddenly looked afraid again. "Will anyone come in while you're gone?"

"No, no one is going to come in here without my permission. Okay?"

He smiled, warming her heart. "Okay." He turned back to the water with a determined look and started scrubbing his arms.

She shook her head and stepped outside, finding Emma pacing. "Miss Swan?"

"Are you alright?" Emma demanded. "Is the kid alright?"

"Yes. He's fine. What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Emma said.

Regina frowned slightly at the blonde's answer. Sure, she and Swan had been acting more cordially to each other for Henry's sake, but her concern was really unnecessary...although, it was a bit touching. "Well, as you can see, I'm fine. How's Henry?"

"He's asleep. Guess the ordeal took a toll on him."

"Guess so." She said thoughtfully. "I'm gonna check back in on Ronno then." The blonde clearly wanted to say something else, but Regina ignored her curiosity to go back into the bathroom and closed the door. Ronno was sitting on the toilet, all clean and was trying to dry the fur on his legs.

"Why did Pan keep you locked up, Ronno?" She asked, sitting down again.

"Pan's magic was weakening. He used my power to sustain Neverland until he found the heart of the truest believer."

"But how did he find you? Satyrs are a rare magical creature. Your people were rarely seen at all in the enchanted forest."

"That's because he killed them all." Ronno said matter of factly.

She frowned. "You don't sound very upset by that."

"They were willing to trade me for their own safety." He wiped his eyes roughly as tears started to fall. "They never wanted me. They beat me, called me nothing! I was treated better with Pan." He turned away from her and she almost wanted to cry herself for what this child had been forced to endure. No wonder he tried to hide himself.

"Come here." Regina said softly, but firmly.

He stepped towards her and she pulled him into her arms.

"It's alright. Sshh. It's okay to cry sometimes, but you will never feel unwanted or unloved again. And you are not nothing. You are a hero, because you saved my life. And don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

"Thank you." He whispered.

"It's the truth."

He leaned back and allowed her to clean his face. "Do you have any scissors?"

"If you're talking about cutting your hair, then that's not going to happen." She said, conjuring some clippers. "Now, how would you like it?" She smiled.

"Just so it doesn't fall into my eyes."

She nodded and shaved away the excess hair, but leaving him plenty to style. "How's that?" She conjured a mirror for him and he grinned at his reflection. "Now, about clothing. Do you usually...not wear pants?"

"No, but if you think I should…" He said, looking at her.

She waved her hand and a white t-shirt appeared on his body, along with a thin black coat with a hood, which he quickly pulled up. A pair of gray sweats appeared on his legs, but they still didn't completely cover his hooves. Either way it was very clear that he didn't have human feet.

"It's fine, Regina." He laughed at her frown. "I guess people will find out sooner or later."

"If they say something, you have my permission to kick them." Regina smirked.

He grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright then. Let's go get you something to eat." She quickly healed any more injuries he may've had, taking special care with his hooves, before they walked out of the bathroom, heading towards the dining hall of the ship. David, Neal and Hook were still up. Snow and Tink were sitting in the corner talking quietly, while Emma was pacing the floor.

Regina lead Ronno to an unoccupied part of the long tables and conjured a feast of tropical fruit, vegetables and assorted meats. She had no idea what he ate, but his mouth practically watered at the table before him. But he didn't touch anything. He looked up at her with big brown eyes and hugged her before grabbing a handful of grapes. She laughed as he dug in and watched carefully as he ate, having to slow him down several times so he wouldn't be sick. He managed to put away a massive amount of fruit, but hardly touched anything else.

"Okay, I'm about to burst now." He said, leaning away from the table.

"Well then, let's get you into bed." Regina smiled and made the rest of the food disappear before rising to her feet. He followed, keeping a hand pressed against her leg, as though he were afraid she would disappear if he didn't stay in contact with her.

"Did the deer get enough to eat?" Hook asked as they passed, gesturing with his flask at Ronno's hooves.

Regina scowled but was surprised when Ronno's leg suddenly shot out and hit Hook square in the gut. He fell out of his seat clutching his abdomen in pain.

"I'm half goat, Jackass." He hissed.

Regina smirked and steered the boy away. She smiled at a grinning Emma, who was struggling not to laugh herself. She walked with them back to their cabin that they would be sharing.

"You kid, are going to fit right in with this one." She smiled at Regina.

"Kid?" He said. "Is that a joke?"

"What? Oh! No, it wasn't a joke." Emma said quickly, taking a step out of range.

"It's alright, Ronno. She calls all children that." Regina said soothingly.

"Why do you call children baby goats?" He gave the blonde a pointed look.

Regina smirked at the flustered looking woman. "She just does. Come on and let's get to sleep." She lead him into the cabin that they would be sharing with Henry and Emma. Henry was already curled up in one of the beds. Ronno looked at the other one and looked up at her.

"I can sleep on it?"

"Of course. As long as you don't mind sharing."

"You go first." He said, taking a step back.

Regina raised an eyebrow but nodded and climbed into bed, pressing herself against the wall so he would have room. He frowned and pulled her forward with surprising strength and climbed into the bed, curling into a tight little ball next to her.

"Good night, Regina." Emma said, crawling into bed with Henry.

"Good night Emma." Regina replied, her eyes never leaving the little boy next to her. "Good night Ronno."

xxxxxxxx

Regina stood aboard the deck of the ship, rubbing her wrists. Ronno stood next to her while everyone scrambled into positions. She was rested now, so it was time to get them home. Ronno placed a hand on her leg.

"You should get to safety, tie yourself down." She said, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do.

"You should probably do the same." He replied.

She looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, but he kept his eyes trained on Neal and David as they prepared to shoot the Shadow into the sky.

"Ready Regina?" Emma asked.

She nodded. Neal opened the coconut and David fired. The Shadow was disoriented for a moment and Regina lashed out with her magic, trapping him in the sail. The ship began to rise off the water and she grabbed onto the railing in front of her to steady herself.

"You did it." Emma smiled up at her.

"Did you doubt I couldn't?" Regina smirked.

"Not at all." came the reply.

Regina looked down at Ronno. He looked up at her with a beaming smile and she went to go sit down while they waited for them to arrive in familiar waters. "Ronno, I think we should talk about something." He sat next to her and looked at her. "When we get to Storybrooke, would you like to stay with me?"

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled, and nearly fell off the bench she'd been sitting on when he threw his arms around her neck.

"Then yes! Yes! I would love to stay with you."

She laughed and hugged him back. "You did save my life, I owe you something." She released him and he sat back down, grinning happily. She grinned as well, feeling happier than she had in months. Someone actually wanted to be with her. It felt so strange. She looked over at Henry, nestled in Snow's arms. He hadn't spoken to her since they'd woken up and she magically sealed his heart in his chest. He'd called her Mom, thanked her for what she'd done, and that was that. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"What's Storybrooke like? Do you have a big house? Do you have a lot of fruit at your house?" Ronno rattled off the questions and she was glad of the distraction as she answered them. Someone actually wanted to be with her.

xxxxxxxxxx

To say that Ruby Lucas had a crush, would've been an understatement. She had fallen in love with none other than the Evil Queen. The sexy, smart and powerful queen of sass. The ultimate physical personification of perfection there could ever be. Everything about the queen was elegant, sassy, classy, seductive and cunning. She was a badass, pure and simple, an alpha she-wolf in human form. Who wouldn't be in love with her? Like Ruby, she knew the pain of loss and being seen as a monster. She knew what it was like to be hated, even if it was yourself doing the hating. They had more in common than either of them gave each other credit for.

The only problem was, when it came to the asking out part, Ruby faltered every time. She wasn't afraid of persecution from the others, and she'd long ago realized that Snow, her supposed best friend, was a hypocrite, so she wasn't really worried about her. Regina Mills was a rather intimidating woman, and the thought of rejection was...heartbreaking to the she-wolf. She truly cared about the woman, and she wanted the same in return. Although, she knew it wouldn't be an easy task. Regina had been hurt many times in her life, and she wasn't going to just hand her heart over to someone else without a war. Still, it would be worth it to werewolf.

Ruby was in the diner, as usual, when Grumpy burst inside. "They're back! They're back from Neverland!" He was barely able to finish before she was out the door and running full pelt towards the docks. It was already nearly filled with people, excitedly waiting for the heroes to return. The Jolly Roger was pulling in fast and she could see Regina. She ignored everyone else for the sight of the beautiful brunette. The small boy next made the wolf tilt her head as this was obviously not Henry, but she decided she might bring it up later. She didn't think her relationship with Regina was good enough for her to pry into her life, but she was curious.

The ship docked and the heroes disembarked into the cheering crowd. Ruby went to hug Snow, but quickly made her way over to Regina, who had been hanging back. "Hey Regina."

"Hello Miss Lucas." Regina said politely.

"Hi." Said the boy next to her.

"Hello, and who might you be?" She asked, crouching in front of him.

"Ronno."

"Ronno. Cool name. I'm Ruby." She glanced down, noticing his hooves that Regina almost immediately hid with magic to make it seem as though he had normal feet with sneakers on. "I did see that, you know." She smirked up at Regina, before turning back to Ronno. "You're a satyr, aren't you?"

"Yes." He said warily.

"Cool, I'm a werewolf."

"Really?!" His eyes grew wide with excitement and she smiled as she stood back up.

"Yep. Maybe we can Run sometime."

"Okay." He beamed and looked up questioningly at Regina.

"Perhaps once you've settled in." She said.

Ruby looked up at Regina and felt her heart melt at the smile on the queen's face. She was practically glowing with happiness. "How was the trip? Everything go okay?" She asked with concern. "Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine Miss Lucas. I had Ronno to protect me." Regina smiled at the proud grin that split the boy's face. "And any injuries, as you can see, have been healed. Thank you for your concern." When Regina turned her smile to the wolf, her heart nearly leaped out of her chest and there was nothing she wanted more than to taste those sweet lips for the first time. But since she wanted to keep her head, she simply smiled back. "I'm going to go ahead and take Ronno home, we'll see you later Miss Lucas."

"Wait, Regina." Ruby gently touched the brunette's elbow as she turned away. Regina turned back to look at her with a look like 'did you just touch me bitch?'. "If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to call me. I mean, anything. I'm always free."

Regina gave her a strange look before shrugging. "Thank you Miss Lucas. I may need to take you up on that offer sometime in the future."

"I hope so." Ruby grinned, fighting the urge to leap for joy. Regina nodded and looked up at Henry for a moment before turning and leading Ronno away. Ruby wanted to fist pump the air. She turned, suddenly finding herself nose to nose with Emma.

"Back the fuck off Regina." said the blonde lowly.

"You back the fuck off." Ruby growled, letting her eyes glow.

"You really think you have a shot with her? You ate your last boyfriend. I'm not letting you anywhere near her."

"And you stole her son. Remember? The son you gave up? As if you could compare to me, Savior."

"You have no idea how to treat a woman like that." Emma smirked.

"She is more than a woman. She's a fucking queen. A perfect one at that." Ruby growled.

Emma scowled. "Back off, dog."

"I don't think so, bitch."

"Emma!" Snow walked over and the two women instantly relaxed their stance and took a step back. Ruby's eyes returned to normal after she blinked and both put on fake smiles as the princess approached. "Come on, we're heading home. Hey Ruby."

"Hey Snow." Ruby said.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Snow asked, looking between them.

"Nothing important." Ruby shrugged, smiling sweetly at Emma, whose smile faltered for a moment.

"Oh, well then I'll see you later at Granny's right?"

"Where else would I be?" Ruby asked with a smile as Snow turned to head back to the others.

"Running through the forest like a wild fucking animal." Emma said.

"Oh trust, I would love to show Regina just how much of a wild fucking animal I can be." She grinned evilly. "I bet she would love it."

Emme's nostrils flared, but she couldn't reply before Henry came over and took her hand. He said hi to Ruby before pulling his mom away. Ruby walked back to the diner with Granny, unable to get thoughts of fucking Regina like a wild animal out of her head. If Emma honestly thought she would take Regina from her, then she had another thing coming.

xxxxxxxx

"So you missed all of that with Ruby?" Ronno asked, watching as Regina brought some grapes out of the fridge.

"Missed all of what?" She tilted her head and poured the grapes into a bowl for them to share.

"Nothing. Anyways, your house is amazing. Do I really get my own room?"

"Of course. We'll decorate it however you want." Regina smiled. They'd already explored the house and she'd shown him the big backyard with her apple tree, which she'd moved so it would be closer. She lead the way back into the living room and they settled down on the couch and she showed him how to work the tv. He turned to a crime show drama and they dined on the fruit while watching it. But she couldn't stop her mind from wandering. There was a lot that needed to be done to get him settled in, and she still wanted to talk to Emma about spending more with Henry. She hoped that he and Ronno could get along, but right now she just wanted him to talk to her. He was still her son, even if he didn't want it to be so. However, there was someone else who depended on her now. She knew Ronno could take of himself, he'd already proven that, but she was happy that someone else wanted her love. Someone else wanted to be with her. "Ronno, do you know who I am?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you know that I was the Evil Queen?"

"No." He frowned,turning to look her up and down. "But I can't really see you being an evil anything. As for a queen, that's a no brainer."

She smiled. "So you don't mind?"

He shrugged. "If I did, would it really matter? You can't change the past. So what's the point of being upset about it? I'd like to start over, don't you?"

"I'd love to." She smiled and they both turned back to the tv.

"By the way, you missed all of that with Emma too, right?"

"Missed what?"

His eye twitched as he looked at her like she was crazy. "Never mind. What else is on?"

A/N: Please read and review and let me know what you think! I haven't exactly decided where I wanted to go with this, so suggestions are appreciated and I love good feedback. So yeah, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ronno had only been in Storybrooke a day, and already he didn't understand the people. The world itself was easy to understand, but it was the people who had been uprooted from their land and transported here that continued to puzzle him. He and Regina were just walking down the street to the grocery store and already they received more glares than he could count and a few dark mutterings about her being evil and corrupting children. He kept his cool, following Regina's lead, who didn't let it bother her, but it did bother him. Why were they so mean to her? To them? Sure she was once the Evil Queen, but didn't they already know that people weren't purely evil or good? Regina was no exception to this. People can always try to do better, be better. She proved that by risking her life to single handedly battle Pan and the Lost Boys. It was as if they just ignored that.

Regina had already spoken to him about her past. He understood without her going into full details that it was dark and painful. And that he would probably be scorned for being seen with her. Something he'd dismissed immediately. He'd never cared what others thought. Why start now? Besides, he was staying with a queen, and he was used to scorn and hatred. But he understood why she'd done the things she'd done. She was just different, like a lion among mice, a wolf among sheep, an alien among humans. She just couldn't relate to people as easily as others. Not that anyone else had helped her in that department. Even her own son had abandoned her. She could be surrounded by a thousand people and still feel completely alone, alienated and empty. Her obsession with vengeance had taken away the feeling of emptiness, but only for a little while. All she wanted and needed was to love and be loved. It was such a simple and selfless desire, one that it seemed fate was determined to deny her. How hard was it to just let someone love you? Why did they have to make it so hard?

Regina lead him into the market and together, they filled the shopping cart with plenty of almost every kind of fruit and vegetable in the store. They walked around and picked up some things that they might've wanted to try, as well the ingredients for her homemade lasagna. He was very excited to try it since she said it was so good, although he had absolutely no idea what lasagna was. They were checking out when Emma, Henry and Snow walked in.

"Regina." Emma called as soon as she saw the brunette, walking over.

Ronno focused on placing everything on the moving belt and turned to the new arrivals once he was finished.

"Can I help you, Miss Swan?" Regina asked. She looked down at her son with a warm smile. "Hello Henry."

"Hi." He said simply.

"Yeah, just wanted to say hey, see how you guys were doing." Emma said.

Ronno raised an eyebrow at the very blatant look of affection the blonde was giving his personal savior, his guardian angel, and at the way Henry seemed to dismiss his mother. He didn't know him very well, but he already was starting not to like him. Regina didn't deserve to be treated such a way.

"Hey Ronno." Emma said.

"Hello Miss Swan." He said, mimicking Regina's manner of speaking to the blonde.

"Henry, this is Ronno. Your mom saved him in Neverland." Emma introduced him.

Ronno inclined his head respectfully. Henry nodded back. Both boys were clearly ready for this little conversation to end.

"We should go." Regina said, easily spitting their discomfort. "We have a long day ahead of us." She smiled at Ronno and paid for their groceries before making them all disappear, transporting them to the house and put in their proper places. "Now, on to the department store so we can get you some clothes. Good day Miss Swan. Henry." She dipped her head and lead the way outside.

"Do you like Miss Swan?" He asked.

Regina shrugged. "She has her moments. Other times, she's as annoying as her mother. Why?"

"Because she's always really happy to see you, but you're just like...annoyed or something."

"Do I even need to explain why?" She asked, with an amused smile in his direction.

"No." He smirked, and didn't even notice the bearded man as he passed. That is until he heard him mutter something about an evil bitch. "Excuse me, sir." He said, turning to face the man. Grumpy frowned at the boy, looking at Regina with a look of fear, but she appeared relaxed and only mildly interested in the situation. "If you are going to insult someone when they are less than 3 feet away, please do have the balls to say out loud. Otherwise, don't say anything at all. Do you really think it's wise to piss off the woman formerly known as the Evil Queen?"

"She still is." He said with another timid glance in the woman's direction.

Ronno grinned. "So you do have the guts. Well, then I should point out to you that if she were still the Evil Queen, would you still be alive?"

"No." He said through tight lips.

"Good then. Please take heed of this little lesson in the future and treat the woman who could kill you with a flick of her wrist with respect, as she has done you since she decided to ignore your little barb. Didn't your mother teach you that if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all?"

"I'm a dwarf." Grumpy hissed.

"Eww." Ronno wrinkled his nose. "Now see that was disrespectful. My apologies. Please have a good day, Mr. Dwarf, and can we not have this conversation again?"

"Whatever." Grumpy grumbled.

"Um, what was that?" Ronno asked. "Couldn't quite hear you, you were mumbling under your breath again."

"Fine." Grumpy said clearly and turned to continue walking.

"Excuse me, , you forgot something." Ronno called. The dwarf turned to face him again and he gestured at a smirking Regina.

"I'm...sorry... for what I said." Grumpy growled, blowing angrily through his nose.

Ronno waved his hand. "Come on, Dwarf, you can do it. Just two little words. I know you know what they are." He grinned. "Your...maj...come on, I know you can finish it."

"Your...majesty."

Ronno clapped his hands. "Very good , very good indeed. I hope you have a wonderful day." He turned back to Regina as Grumpy stormed his way down the street.

"You are an interesting little satyr, aren't you?" She asked, ruffling his hair. "Come on." She smiled, putting her arm around him and leading him down the street. They spent the next couple of hours shopping for clothes and shoes and any other necessities that Ronno would need. They then walked to Granny's and sat down at a booth. "So, do you only eat fruit?" Regina asked, watching him look over the menu.

"I only like to eat fruit." He said, smirking.

"So you can eat anything."

"I can physically eat anything humans eat, and goats can eat anything. So basically, yes, I can eat anything. I prefer fruit though."

"I gathered as much." She smiled.

Ronno looked up at her. He liked her smile. It lit up her entire face, practically made her glow. He liked making her smile. He knew there was darkness and insecurity hiding behind her carefully constructed facade, but when she smiled, there was no darkness. Only light. Only brightness. All she needed was a little love to chase away the darkness. He smiled in return and her smile widened into a grin. It never diminished as Ruby arrived to take their order. He noticed the waitress freeze momentarily when Regina grinned at her and rolled his eyes. Surely Regina wasn't this blind. She didn't seem to notice the werewolf's obvious attraction to her as she gave their orders.

"Regina, I know this may seem like a rather personal question." He said softly. "But do you like women or men?" He glanced over at Ruby behind the counter and saw her ears prick. Werewolf hearing, nice.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the question, but ultimately shrugged. The boy was probably just curious and to be perfectly honest, she didn't mind the question, but she was curious as to why he asked it. "I have no preference. Why?"

"Nothing." He smirked.

"Why do you ask me questions and say never mind when I ask why you wanted me to answer the question?" Regina asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Just curiosity. So, what exactly are these things called movies? You said they were good."

"I'll show you all the ones we have when get home and you can find out."

"Okay." He smiled.

Ruby returned with their food and placed his salad in front of him. Per Regina's request, she had laden it down with fruits and small pieces of grilled chicken. Ronno tilted his head as he took his bite, but ultimately smiled and happily dug in.

"I'll take that as a good job." Ruby grinned, watching him chow down.

"Yes, thank you Miss Lucas." Regina said, turning to her own food.

"Please call me Ruby, Regina. I would like to think we're past the Miss Lucas stuff by now."

Regina raised an eyebrow as she nodded. "You are right. Thank you, Ruby." She smiled politely and turned back to her food.

Ruby grinned to herself as she turned around and once again found herself nose to nose with Emma. "Do you need help finding a table?"

"No." Emma said curtly. She lowered her voice so only the werewolf could hear. "Do you need help getting slammed through one?"

"She isn't yours, Savior. And she never will be." Ruby returned, smiling brightly as she sauntered off to take another order.

Emma's scowled at the back of her head and looked down at Regina and Ronno as they ate their lunch. She didn't want to disturb them so she chose the next booth and sat down. Henry arrived a few moments later and sat across from her. A waitress came to take their order and she couldn't help glaring at Ruby as she worked. Regina was certainly too good for the werewolf. Far too good, and Emma wasn't going to let her go without a fight. She was out of her league as well, but Ruby just wasn't a good fit with Regina to her. Besides, she had one thing that Ruby didn't, and that was a son, that she happened to share with Regina. That was a perfect situation right there. She could already envision living with Regina and Henry, and even Ronno in their great big mansion, where Regina awaited her at night, every night for her to get home so they could make love all night, every night. That would be a dream come true, a perfect happy ending.

After a few minutes or so, Ruby strutted back over to the queen' stable to refill Ronno's glass of tea. "I trust everything is to her majesty's satisfaction?"

"Indeed." Regina said with a smile.

Ronno smirked. The woman truly was unaware of the affect she had on Ruby and Emma. This was going to be interesting.

"Can I get you anything else?" Ruby asked, sparing a glance at an annoyed looking Emma.

"A huge tank of this stuff to go." Ronno said, drinking half the glass in two gulps.

Regina chuckled. "I'll make you some when we get home for when we watch the movies."

"You guys having a movie night?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Disney classics for now." Regina answered.

"The good old stuff, huh?" Ruby smirked.

"Yep." Ronno said. "Regina said they're really good."

"Start with the Lion King. You'll love it." The werewolf smiled as she walked off to go take someone else's order.

"She's really nice." Ronno said, looking at the brunette.

"She is." Regina agreed softly.

"Does she annoy you like Miss Swan?"

She shrugged. "She's fine, but I can't help but remember all the times her dear old Granny tried to shoot me with her crossbow."

"Old, Miss Mills?" Granny called. "I got you once."

"Only once. Never before. Never again." Regina called back.

He smiled at the way she smiled again. He loved her smile. He didn't ever want it to disappear. He didn't ever want to see her sad. Any woman who would endanger her life for a kid she didn't even know deserved to be happy. Sure, she wasn't perfect. No one was. But happiness was just a simple thing, and he was glad to give it to her.

"Come on, let's get you home so we can get started on those movies." Regina rose to her feet.

He finished the last of his tea and rose to follow. They both turned as Neal stormed in.

"Emma, I've been trying to call you all day."

"Believe me, I've noticed." She replied, looking very annoyed and pissed at the moment. "Look I told you me and Henry had the day together and you could see him tomorrow."

"Is Hook coming here? I don't want that pirate around my son, or you for that matter." He was trying to speak quietly, but failing miserably. Thankfully, it hadn't caused much of a scene.

"Neal, no. Just…" She sighed and looked down as she rubbed her forehead. "Go to hell."

"What?" He said, surprised.

Ronno and Henry stifled laughter and Regina smirked.

"Yeah, just go." Emma stood up as Hook walked in. "Take him with you."

"What?" Hook said.

"Let's go Henry." Henry quickly hopped up and followed his mother outside.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Hook.

Regina shook her head as she lead Ronno outside. "Well, that was interesting." She said, putting her hand on his head.

"It was." He smiled. "Do you think we could invite some other people for movie night?"

"Really? Who?"

"Henry and Roland."

She smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll call them when we get home to see if they want to come." They walked home in a comfortable silence and entered the house. The spell that she used to hide Ronno's hooves dispersed immediately and he raced upstairs to change clothes. She started work on the lasagna and tea. While it was in the oven, she called Robin and Emma to ask if Roland and Henry would like to stay for movie night. Roland of course was only too happy to accept. She was surprised that Henry accepted, but supposed that he didn't want to be around his mother and father while they were fighting. She still had some time to kill, so she pulled up google on her phone to research satyrs. Unfortunately, all she got from Wikipedia was that they worshipped the god of wine and loved drinking, partying and sex, and none of that applied to Ronno. But then again, she hadn't had the chance to get to know him that well yet. At least, she **hoped** that didn't apply to him.

He came downstairs in a white t-shirt and black shorts. She smirked at the way he stopped in front of the threshold of the kitchen and gingerly stepped across it. "Ronno, you can walk on the kitchen floor. You won't scratch it." She'd quickly realized that he was very self conscious about messing up her stuff. It had taken her 10 minutes just to coax him in for breakfast.

"Are you sure? I don't want to mess up your floor." He said, standing perfectly still.

She smiled reassuringly and he took a few steps forward. "Do you like to dance?" She asked curiously, gauging his reaction.

"Satyrs love dancing." He shrugged, sitting down to the island. "But I...never participated."

"Why did they treat you the way they did?" She asked.

"I don't know." He whispered. "I've never felt like I belonged anywhere, my entire life." He gestured to the house. "This, feels so weird. But a good weird. I don't want to...mess it up."

Her heart nearly broke when she saw him start trembling and tears started to fall. She teleported beside him and quickly pulled him into her arms. "It's okay, Ronno. You have a home here now. It's alright."

"You're the only friend I've ever had." Ronno whispered.

"Well, I'm proud to be your friend." A few tears leaked out of her own eyes. It made her angry and sad at the same time that someone could force a child to endure such unnecessary pain. He didn't deserve to live with that. "You will never have to think about them again. You have a home, you have me." She stroked his hair in a soothing manner and kissed his forehead. A tear managed to slip past her and landed on his head and he jumped, looking at her with wide eyes.

"You're crying!" He quickly turned to wipe them away. "Please don't cry Regina." He pleaded.

"I'm okay." She smiled and kissed his forehead again. "You know if you ever want to talk, I'm here. Are you okay?" She tilted his head to look into his eyes and gently wiped his face with her thumb.

"I'm okay. I have you now, right?" He said timidly.

"Right." She grinned, tickling him and kissing him all over his face. He laughed and curled into a ball to get away from her, but there was nowhere for him to go.

"Okay! Okay!" He laughed.

She stopped and grinned. "Good, now that that's settled, I should probably take the lasagna out before it burns." She went around to take it out and placed it on the counter to cool.

"That's what a lasagna is?" Ronno asked, peering around her. "It smells good."

"Tastes even better." Regina said. "Why don't you go grab the movies and take them into the living room? Roland and Henry should be here any second."

"Okay." He quickly hopped up to do it.

No sooner had he left when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on her jeans and went to open it. "Hello Robin, Roland." The little boy leaped into her arms and she laughed and hugged him back. She could never get enough of the cute dimpled little boy that had stolen her heart only moments after meeting.

"Hello Regina." Robin chuckled, holding up Roland's bag. She took it and placed the boy back on the ground.

"Are you hungry, Ro?"

"Yes! It's lasagna, isn't it?! Yes!" He said, racing into the kitchen. An excited scream was heard seconds later.

Regina laughed. "Thank you for bringing him, Robin."

"Well, me nor Marian could deny him the happiness. He was so excited we couldn't say no."

"And Marian was okay with that?" She asked skeptically, knowing that the man's wife was still wary of her after her past as the Evil Queen...and capturing her...and ordering her execution...and sorta stealing the heart of her husband...and her son's.

"We worked it out. Regardless of what either one of us feels, Roland loves you. And I think you and he should spend more time together. He really misses you."

"I missed him too." She peered around him as a familiar yellow death trap pulled up to the house. "And that will be Henry." Her son and his birthmother exited the vehicle and Robin turned to leave, saying his hellos as he passed.

"Hey Mom." Henry said, even sounding excited for the evening and her heart quickly soared at the thought of spending it with her three boys.

"Hello Little Prince. Go on in." She handed him Roland's bag. "And help Roland get settled in please."

"Okay." He said, taking it and racing inside.

"He was really excited when you called." Emma said, sounding almost nervous. Regina tilted her head, raising her eyebrow at the blonde, who visibly squirmed under her gaze. That was odd. "He probably wanted to get away from that whole business with Neal and Hook."

"How are you doing with that?" Regina asked sincerely.

"Okay I guess." Emma sighed. "I just wonder how many years I'll get if I murder them. Do you think I'll get out early for being the sheriff?"

Regina smiled. "Why don't you tell them that you're not interested?"

"I just told Neal to go to hell today. That should've been his hint. And I threatened to run Hook over with my car like three times already." She sighed again.

"Do you need me to...talk to them?" Regina smirked. "Or Ronno, he could kick Hook in the stomach again. I'm sure he would be glad to do so if you asked nicely."

"No." Emma laughed, although she did wonder what the brunette meant by talk to them. "Maybe I will run them over and say it was an accident."

"I'm sure that'll work out." Regina replied.

"Gina!" Roland suddenly yelled, appearing in the hallway. Both women turned to look at him. "We-we have to eat the lasagna now." He said. "It's getting cold. We have to eat it."

"Okay." Regina laughed. "Just let me say goodnight to Miss Swan." She turned back around. "I have to go apparently. Good night Miss Swan." Emma frowned. "Emma. Good night, Emma." Regina corrected with emphasis. The grin that split the blonde's face surprised her.

"Good night Regina."

Regina walked back into the house and closed the door behind her before going into the kitchen. All three boys were sitting to the table, snickering. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Roland giggled.

Regina raised an eyebrow before magically rewarming the lasagna and cutting them each a nice big slice. She didn't even need to ask what they thought of it. All three boys were humming appreciatively as they munched on the meal. Even Ronno was clearly enjoying it. She smiled and fixed herself a plate and sat down to eat as well. They dined and talked like one big happy family. Roland and Henry were a bit heavy with the questions towards Ronno, but he answered them all with a smile, not bothered in the least, and she liked the way the three interacted. Perhaps it wouldn't be as hard as she thought to incorporate Ronno into the Mills fold. Just thinking about it however made her remember that there was still a lot to be done. For one, she needed to get him eating properly so he could gain back the weight he was clearly missing. Then she would have to prepare him for school. Did satyrs even go to school? And they needed to finish decorating his room. But perhaps now with Roland and Henry, things would be easier for him. Then again, she didn't want to aim her hopes too high. Every time things seemed to be looking up for her, something always came along to ruin it. For now, she would just have to enjoy the time she did have with the boys.

They finished eating and she magically cleaned everything up and Henry went to start the movie. She sat down with a glass of cider while the boys stretched out on the floor. The Lion King had only begun when she heard Ronno say "I like Scar already." She smiled and sat back to watch.

They made it through the Lion King, Bambi, 101 Dalmatians and finally, after a lot of begging from Ronno, they watched Snow White and the 7 dwarves. The first words out of his mouth was "She looks nothing like you."

"These movies are horribly inaccurate." Regina said, picking up Roland. The poor little thing had tried to stay awake, but in the end he'd fallen asleep leaning against Ronno. The satyr hadn't minded, just put his arm around him and kept watching the movie. It warmed her heart at the way Ronno already treated Roland. She carried the tired boy upstairs and helped him change into his night clothes before tucking him in with a kiss on his forehead. Henry and Ronno had already cleaned everything up and were trudging up the stairs, trying to stay awake themselves. They each went to their rooms to bathe and get ready for bed.

She peeked into Henry's room and found him already in bed. "Do you need anything, Henry?" She asked, stepping inside. She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"No, I'm good Mom. I'm still stuffed with lasagna." He smiled and patted his stomach.

"Well, the three of you did eat an entire pan." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"For the way I've been treating you. I thought you didn't love me after I found out who you were."

"Henry-"

"But I was wrong." He said quickly. "Very wrong, and I am so sorry. You risked your life to save me and I didn't even thank you, properly."

"Listen to me, Little Prince, you are my son, and I do and always will love you." She touched his nose and made him smile. Henry was everything to her. For years, he was the only good thing she'd managed to get out this stupid curse. She'd fought so hard to be worthy of him, to redeem herself for her past sins, just so he could be proud of her.

"Please forgive me." He said, interrupting her thoughts.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Henry. Don't worry about it. You just rest and sleep off all that lasagna." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Are you going to adopt Ronno?" He asked.

"I suppose. We haven't exactly talked about it. Why?"

"Nothing." Henry shrugged. "Good night Mom. I love you."

"Good night Henry. I love you too." She left the room, closing the door softly behind her and made her way to Ronno's room. The small satyr was standing to the window, looking up at the sky. It was almost time for the full moon. The sky was clear and empty except for the moon itself. "Ronno?"

Ronno turned and smiled. "I was just looking at the sky. The night is beautiful."

She nodded. "It is. Come on, into bed. You must be tired."

"Tonight was fun." He said, climbing onto the large bed and crawling beneath the spread. He smiled sleepily up at her as he yawned.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Did you? Are you happy?" He asked with concern.

"Of course." She said quickly. His face immediately relaxed as he settled back into the pillow. "Is that why you wanted to invite Roland and Henry? To make me happy?"

He shrugged. "When you were telling me about them yesterday, you…" He frowned, trying to think of the right word. "Glowed, I suppose? When you talked about them, you just...lit up, so I thought it would make you happy if they came over too." He looked downward, flattening his ears against the sides of his head. "I just wanted you to be happy."

"Ronno." She said, smiling, tilting his head back up. "Thank you, but I'm happy if you're happy. You don't have to go out of your way to try to please me."

"And if I want to?" He asked, making her raise her eyebrows. "I like seeing you happy."

She sighed and kissed his forehead. "You are an interesting little satyr, aren't you?"

"I try." He beamed.

It touched her heart that he was trying to make her happy, no matter how small the act was. Very few people had ever tried to give her happiness. Even less had even cared about it. This little satyr was truly something else. "Ronno, what would you say to me adopting you? Is that something that would make you happy?" He looked at her like she was crazy, and then he started to tremble again. "Ronno?"

"You want me to-to be your son?" He asked in a breathless whisper.

"I would love that. But it is your choice." She watched him closely as he seemed to be thinking over it. She would've thought he'd leap at the chance for a family.

"What if I mess up?" He asked softly. "Or make you mad or do something wrong? I mean, do you really want a goatboy for a son?"

"Ronno." She said sternly. "First, do not ever refer to yourself as that again. Second, I want you to be a part of my family, because you are a good boy with a good heart. You have been through hell, that I can see, but the fact that the only thing you're worried about is upsetting me, shows just how strong you are. You saved my life, twice."

"I don't know if I deserve it."

"Deserve- Trust me, nothing you could ever do could compare to the things I've done. I am not the perfect mother or the perfect woman. I fight against the darkness every day of my life. Adding you to that life, is like adding fuel to a fire, adding light to my life to help me fight that darkness. You can say no of course, but you would honor a poor old queen by saying yes."

He scoffed. "Poor and old? Really?" A grin slowly spread across his face. "Yes. Yes!" He threw his arms around her neck, knocking her onto her back. She hugged him back with the same fierceness he did and kissed his wet cheeks. "I love you Regina."

"I love you too." Regina whispered. And she meant it. This little boy had touched her heart so much in such a short amount of time. She did love him, and she would protect and care for him just as much as she would Henry and Roland. "I love you, my son."

He leaned back and looked her in the eye. "Does this mean I get to call you Mom now? Or just Gina?"

"Whatever you want." Regina smiled and kissed his forehead. "Now, as much as I would love to hug you all night. You should get to bed. Come on." He got up to crawl into place and she couldn't help giggling at the sight of his happy tail waving through the air.

"Your fascination with my tail is weird." He said, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"It's not a fascination." She retorted, smacking his leg. "It shouldn't be so cute." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thank you Regina."

"No, thank **you**." Regina smiled over her shoulder before leaving the room, closing the door softly and made her way to her own bedroom. For once she didn't have to cry herself to sleep or lay awake trying not to think about the darkness. She was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. It was the best sleep she'd had in years.

xxxxxxxxx

It was late the next morning when they dragged themselves out of bed, showered and dressed and walked down to Granny's for a late breakfast. Regina was sure she'd never smiled so hard in her whole life as when she walked down the street, holding Roland's hand, with Henry and Ronno walking ahead of her. The diner was mostly empty and she was a bit surprised when another waitress came to take their order. Now that she thought about it, she didn't think any other waitress had ever served her except Ruby. Another thing that surprised was Granny calling her up to the counter.

"I need your help, Miss Mills."

"Regina." Came the reply. "With what? Is something wrong with Ruby?"

"I'm not sure. The full moon is tomorrow and she's been acting strange. I was wondering if there was a way you could create a potion or something to...diminish certain effects of the moon." Granny said.

Regina tilted her head. "Well, I would need to know what certain effects you need me to diminish."

"She told me not to tell you, but maybe you can get it out of her." Granny said, gesturing to the back room. "I'll ask her to come out and talk to you." She snickered to herself as she walked into the back and found her granddaughter sitting on a crate, furiously shaking her leg.

"What the hell, Granny?!" Ruby snapped. She peered around her grandmother and paled. "She's here?!"

"Yes." Granny grinned. "You said you couldn't stand being in heat."

"Granny, it's because of her!" Ruby said, whimpering. "I'm going to my apartment."

"Now, that would be rude, wouldn't it?" Granny asked.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Little bit."

Ruby sighed, pacing the room. "Why couldn't you just say it was for you?"

"I can't even shift, and you're the only other werewolf in town. She would've figured it out eventually." Granny pointed out. "She's waiting."

Ruby buried her face in her hands. She could smell Regina's scent now. It was all around her and driving her crazy. She couldn't even think straight without imagining the brunette laid out in front of her, naked on a bed of fur in front of a roaring fire. There was no way in hell she was going to be able to be in the same room with Regina, much less talk to her, without thinking about attacking her and ripping her clothes off. Never before had it been this bad.

Granny watched silently as Ruby breathed heavily in and out, trembling. "Let her help, girl."

"That would mean telling her what's wrong." Ruby replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Alright, fine." She steeled herself and stepped out into the dining room. Regina was sitting down, talking to Emma who looked like she just walked in and was leaning against the chair, no doubt trying to flirt with the queen. Her eyes glowed bright gold for a moment, until Granny placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"You do know why this is happening? Both of you are going into heat."

"I know, but what do I tell her?"

"Just say you're going a little moon crazy or something." Granny shrugged. "How the hell should I know? But you and Emma should get out of this petty rivalry of yours."

"You know?" Ruby spun around to find her Granny smirking.

"Of course I do. Now run along."

Ruby sighed and walked forward. Regina immediately stood up as she approached, looking at her with concern. Ruby's eyes momentarily zeroed on her cleavage, making her mouth water.

"Are you alright?"

"Something wrong with Ruby?" Henry said.

"Are you okay?" Ronno asked.

Ruby nodded. "I guess it's just a wolf thing. Nothing to worry about."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "May I?"

"Um, sure."

She motioned for Emma to take her seat with the kids and Ruby pulled up a chair. Regina reached forward and gently touched the back of her hand against the werewolf's forehead. She moved her hand downward and felt of her neck with her fingertips.

Ruby purred involuntarily at her touch. She was warmer than expected and so soft. Her eyes half closed, just enough for her to see the slightly envious look on Emma's face at the queen doting over her. Her leg started furiously shaking involuntarily and Regina smirked as she touched it lightly to make her stop.

"Maybe we should start calling Ruby, Thumper." Ronno snickered.

"Watched Bambi, did you?" Ruby asked. "You know there's deer in there named Ronno."

"Really?"

"Yep, the mean one. But that's not you. You can be Flower, the skunk." She grinned as his nostrils flared.

"You're really hot." Regina said softly, ignoring their banter.

Ruby hummed. "Thanks. So are you." She said absently. It took a second for her to realize what she said and her eyes snapped open.

"Thanks yourself, but you know that's not what I meant." Regina chuckled. "I'm assuming the body temperature of werewolves is higher than that of humans."

"It is. Regina, it's nothing really." She moved the queen's hand away, pausing just to touch her soft skin a little longer. "Don't worry, it's no big deal."

"You're sure? I can make a potion in my vault very quickly. All you have to do is tell me your symptoms." Regina said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Ruby paled at that, knowing that one of her symptoms was her desire for the queen herself. That would not be a fun conversation. "Yes, I'm fine. Granny was just being overdramatic. Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head and picked up the wooden spoon her grandmother had thrown.

"What's a vault?" Ronno asked.

"Where the magic happens." Henry answered.

"Why don't we go find out?" Regina said. "Are you guys done?" There was a chorus of yeses and they got up to leave. Henry chased Roland out the door while Ronno followed at a slower pace. Regina looked at Ruby again. "Call me if anything changes." Ruby gulped and nodded, fighting the urge to grin like crazy. Regina took the wooden spoon and threw it at the back of Granny's head. It would have been a perfect hit, except the old woman turned at the last second and caught it.

"You can do better than that your majesty." Granny called.

"One day, Old woman." Regina grinned. She touched Ruby's shoulder as she turned to leave. "See ya Ruby."

Emma waited until the brunette had gone before turning to the werewolf. "Pretending to be sick, Ruby? Really?"

Ruby smirked and shrugged. Now that Regina's scent was no longer so strong, she could think clearly. That stop the image of Regina in her red hood, wearing nothing underneath, from entering her mind.

"It'll never work." Emma scoffed.

"Whatever." Ruby stood up and put her chair back. "This isn't a competition for a prize to me, Savior. This is about being what's best for Regina, and we both know that's me."

"Who's to say you won't want to get a taste of her blood and eat her like your last boyfriend?"

Ruby chuckled. "You know Emma, maybe you should stop with the cheap shots and go back to your love triangle. You know, the deserting thief who left you pregnant and in jail, and the rum guzzling one handed pirate who won't shut up about the size of his boat. Let's forget that you tried to steal her son." She smiled. "You want to play, Savior, let's go."

Emma grinned. "I do love a challenge. Let's go." She turned to leave and Ruby growled as she exited the establishment. A moment later, the door opened again as Ronno came back in.

"Hey Ruby, Ivina."

"What?"

"It's a plant, called Ivina. It'll help with with your...little problem."

She quickly pulled him into the back. "How do you know about that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Half goat. I can smell almost as well as you can. And I'm not blind. I know you and Emma like Regina. Anyways, Ivina, it's white with a red center, usually found near willow trees. Eat two of them and you'll feel better in an hour."

She narrowed her eyes. "And how do you know about this stuff?"

"Because female satyrs go through this too and sometimes my mom had me pick some."

"As grateful as I am for this information." She said slowly. "Satyrs have been known to just eat stuff...because it's...fun...to eat them."

"It's not a recreational drug, Ruby." He grinned. "Trust me."

"Ronno!" Regina called. He flashed the werewolf a final smile before racing after the queen.

"Granny, I'll be back in a little bit." Ruby said, walking back out into the dining room. She nearly choked on the smell of Regina's scent, but managed to force back the powerful instinct to go running after the woman and tackling her to the ground.

"Be back by the lunch rush."

"Yeah."

xxxxxxx

Regina smiled, watching Ronno's face as he looked around her vault in wonder. Roland had the same mystified look on his face as well. Henry had been down here many times so he didn't think much of it. As had his blonde mother who'd accompanied them as well.

Ronno walked up to her wall of hearts and stopped, closing his eyes. "I can feel them in my hooves." He said, smiling.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Regina asked. She knew that he possessed some form of magic himself, but was unsure exactly what it was or how strong he was. In Neverland, it seemed to be instinctive, only reacting to save him or her. She wondered about his magical abilities, but didn't push him to find out. There was so much she wanted to know about him, but she knew she needed to take her time. He trusted her, but she didn't want to break that by prying.

"Yes, it is." Ronno whispered. He gently touched one of the heart boxes, feeling the gentle thump of the beating heart. "So, all of these hearts are from people...that are still alive? Do they know they don't have a heart?"

"You can tell if you don't have your heart. It's...difficult to explain." She said, walking over to him and placing both hands on his shoulders. "These hearts belonged to my mother. I never collected them like she did."

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"There was only one that mattered. Snow White's." She replied, opening one box and gently picking up the heart. She held it out to him.

"Regina, is that wise?" Emma asked, stepping towards her. "He's just a kid."

"Relax." She said. "After all...it's only a heart."

Ronno looked up at her and slowly took the precious organ into his hands and smiled as he felt the beat through his fingertips. It was small and radiated with warmth and glowed bright red. He looked up at Regina. "It's so strange."

"You are literally holding someone's life in your hands."

"That's why Cora ripped them out." He said softly. "It gave her power...over life and death."

"Very good."

He beamed at her compliment before placing a kiss to the heart and putting it back. "It's only a heart."

"Indeed."

Emma watched the scene in confusion and fascination. For almost 3 years, she would've sworn that she understood Regina. A woman who was once called evil, but actually had a good heart. Who wanted to change, to do better for her son. But now, she couldn't quite understand Regina's actions. Ronno could've just as easily accidentally crushed the heart, and been considered a murderer. She'd just placed someone's life in a child's hand like it was nothing, like it wa some sort of lesson. Whatever she'd been trying to teach, Ronno seemed to have understood. Not that she didn't trust the former queen completely, she just didn't understand the point of that little experiment.

"Hearts are stronger than you might think." Regina continued. "You would be surprised."

"Mom has the heart of the most resilient." Henry piped in.

"Really?" Ronno looked at Regina and smiled. "I can definitely believe that."

Regina smiled in return. "Come on, we should be heading back." She picked up a sleepy looking Roland. "I like Roland's idea. Time for an afternoon nap."

"Um, Regina." Emma said, touching her shoulder. Ronno and Henry continued on their way, but the brunette stopped to face her. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see what he would do." She replied. Emma nodded slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just want to understand, why you do the things you do."

Regina scoffed. "Sure."

"I'm serious, Regina. I really do. I...would like to get to know you. Better." She said sincerely. "Please?"

Regina sighed and hefted Roland in her arms. "I know that you think it's a simple request." She said carefully. "But you should know, that me opening myself to anyone has never ended well. Except maybe with Archie. Sort of. Why the sudden interest in me?"

"I didn't think it was all that sudden." Emma muttered.

Regina watched her closely for a moment as the blonde nervously avoided her gaze. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No! I mean, no." She sighed. "Okay, so you make me a little nervous. But I'm sure you do that with a lot of people. You're very intimidating and pretty amazing." Emma said absently. "Not to mention sexy-" She froze and looked up, eyes nearly bugging out of her head.

"What was that, Miss Swan?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Um." Emma said. Regina was looking at her, She could tell her now that she was hopelessly in love with her. But her heart hammering in her chest refused to let her speak at all and she really wished that she knew how to poof. The way she said Miss Swan, all seductive and slow, practically made her wet. After three years and she still found herself tongue tied.

"Miss Swan, you're sweating." Regina said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Emma swallowed hard. "We should uh, go, get Henry and Ronno. Yeah?" She quickly walked out of the room, cursing herself for running and being a coward.

Regina simply raised her eyebrow. She'd heard the woman perfectly. Did Emma really have a thing for her? The Savior having a crush on the Evil Queen? That was amusing...and intriguing.

xxxxxxxxx

Ruby walked back into the diner and sighed. Regina's scent was faint, and still lingered, but it didn't drive her crazy anymore. The Ivina had worked it seemed. She went into the back and found her Granny looking through their stock of vegetables. "Hey Gran-"

"Smell this." Granny shoved a tomato under her nose.

She took a sniff. "It smells fine, Granny."

"Something's rotten in here." Granny muttered, digging through the box.

Ruby pulled up a crate and sat down. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

She sighed. "I'm serious, Granny."

"Then ask, girl." Granny paused to look over her shoulder.

"Do you honestly believe I have a shot with Regina?" Ruby asked.

"You have as good as shot as anyone." Granny turned back to the box. "As good a one as the savior."

"Yeah but, when I was out looking for the Ivine, I realized...Emma and Regina are connected in a way we could never be. They have a son together."

"And?"

"And?! Regina will do what's best for her son, and of course Henry is gonna want her to choose Emma."

"Henry isn't her only son now." Granny pointed out, turning around. "She has Ronno now, and Roland might as well be her son too. Henry's opinion is no longer the only one that matters. Look, you are a good woman and a good wolf. Any idiot can see that you really love that woman. Don't give up just yet." She paused. "You did good out there today, standing up to Emma."

Ruby nodded and slowly smiled as the words sunk in. "Thanks Granny, I needed that."

"Anytime. Now, help me find the tomato that's rotten. I cannot stand the smell of this thing."

After a good 10 minutes of searching, they finally found the barely rotten tomato and tossed it out and dealt with the lunch rush. Afterwards as they were starting to close up, Ruby decided that she would go by the mansion to thank Ronno for the Ivine. She was wiping down a table when Belle walked in.

"Hello Ruby."

"Hey Belle. What's up?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, just coming to pick an order for me and Rumple." One of the waitresses brought it to her and she thanked them. "So, how are things with you?"

"Just peachy." Ruby sighed, furiously rubbing the clean table.

"You haven't asked Regina out yet?"

"I swear, does everyone in town know? Maybe I should write it on the specials sign outside, just to make sure." Ruby paused to scratch at a nonexistent stain.

"You nor Emma are exactly...discreet, my friend. You spend half the time staring at her butt and I don't think Emma ever actually looks at her face."

"She has amazing boobs." Ruby muttered with a grin. "And a great ass. Magnificent ass."

"What?"

"What?"

Belle smacked her shoulder. "Why don't you just tell her? The worst thing she can say is no." The librarian placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's not that hard."

"The queen of sass can say much more than that, Belle." Ruby scoffed. "I can't just walk up to her and tell her that I'm in love with her or that she is the most amazing person I've ever met. Or that I really just want to rip her clothes off every time I look at her." Just the thought of Regina naked was starting to make her crazy. She couldn't keep the brunette out of her head. No matter what she did, Regina was always in her thoughts. Either naked and elusive, driving her insane. Or sitting with her sons, revealing the hidden side of her that no one else had gotten the privilege to see. The woman had to know the effect she had on admirers of her beauty, but she was clearly unaware of the full extent.

"Is that truly the way you feel, Miss Lucas?"

Ruby and Belle spun around to find the queen standing behind them. "Shit."

Read and review!

A/N: This is probably not as good as the first chapter, but I really just wanted to get this one out there. I wanted to make Regina unaware for a little while longer, then said screw it. So yeah, she knows about women now. Wonder what she's gonna do with that information…. (Evil Queen smirk). As for Ronno and Henry, well, I haven't decided exactly the nature of their relationship, you know whether they'll be friends or not, but for now they're getting along. Anyways please review! I love feedback more than anything and I could really use some, and some suggestions because I haven't exactly planned where I'm going with this story yet. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that truly the way you feel, Miss Lucas?"

Ruby and Belle spun around to find the queen standing behind them. "Shit." Ruby muttered. "Um, Regina. What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up a late order from Granny, I didn't feel like cooking. Don't change the subject."

Ruby gulped. "Um, what was the question again?"

"What you just said to Belle." Regina said, walking towards her. "Did you mean that?"

Ruby took a few steps back until she bumped into the table. Regina stopped directly in front of her, looking her in the eye.

"Um, I should probably go." Belle said, quickly gathering her things and leaving, but giving Ruby a look that said they would be discussing the outcome later, leaving the brunettes alone. Ruby half hoped that Granny would come out of the back or one of the other waitresses would come back. But there was nothing but silence.

"Miss Lucas, it is a yes or no question." Regina said, tilting her head.

"Yes." Ruby sighed. "Okay, yes. I am in love with you. Happy now?"

Regina took a step back. "I am quite pleased, yes. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I didn't even know you liked women until today. And I didn't think you'd really want to be with me." Ruby said. "I mean, you are this crazy attractive woman who was once a queen and I'm just...a waitress with a bad fur problem."

"Turning into a wolf is an impressive feat, dear. And you are not just a- wait, how did you find out I liked women?"

"When Ronno asked you about what you prefer-"

"That little bastard." Regina suddenly snapped. "He knew all along."

"Well yeah, he told me he knew me and Emma had a thing for you today."

"So she does have feelings for me?" Regina wanted to confirm.

"Yes."

Regina scratched the back of her ear in thought. This was quite a bit to take in, and she needed to assess how she wanted to deal with this. "Thank you for this information, Miss Lucas." Ruby frowned. "Thank you, **Ruby**. But I think I should go home and talk to my satyr son."

"Wait." Ruby reached out to touch her arm, momentarily distracted once again by how soft and smooth the queen's skin was. She pulled Regina back towards her, loving the way her hands seemed to fit perfectly on her waist, and looked into her eyes. "And how do you feel...about me?"

Regina smiled softly. "To be perfectly honest, Ruby, I have never seen you as more than a friend, a good friend. The same with Emma, although I have never wanted to murder you for stupidity as I have with her. But that's mostly because, I've never been...truly loved before. Now that I know, I can see it in your eyes, and that's frightening for me. I haven't loved anyone since Daniel. I did love Graham but it wasn't the same. And Robin obviously didn't really love me. Love is a difficult subject for me. I don't know how to love very well. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"So, what does that mean?" Ruby asked. Her feelings had been momentarily crushed when Regina referred to her as a friend, but thinking back on it, she completely understood where Regina was coming from. Regina had never had the best experiences in love, whether it was romantically or even with her son. Henry had at one point treated terribly because of her past. A past she was still trying to make up for. She deserved so much better. "I won't rush you. You know, take your time." Ruby said, releasing her and taking a step back. "Does that mean I could have a chance? I know you might have a thing for Emma too but-"

"I have yet to figure out how I feel." Regina said. "But of course you have a chance. I just need to…"

"I understand." Ruby nodded.

"Thank you." Regina smiled and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Ruby sat down and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Regina knew now. It was like a bucket of cold water being thrown over her and she was a little scared. She knew about Emma too, and that could mean the queen could choose the savior over her. The wolf in her grew enraged at the thought. She felt her eyes glow and the next thing she knew she was tearing apart the table she'd been cleaning. Immediately afterwards she felt even more angry that she'd let her wolf take control. Ever since Peter that was one thing that she'd swore she'd never do. She calmed herself down and ran her fingers through her hair. She loved Regina. She wouldn't interfere with her happiness. But there was going to be a war before she let Emma take her away. Sudden pain in the back of her leg made her whip around. "Granny." She hissed, wrenching out the arrow. "I was fine. I calmed down."

"I know, that was for destroying my table. Now fix it."

xxxxxxxx

Regina appeared in her kitchen with the food and walked into the living room. Emma was playing with Roland with Henry sitting next to her on the couch. Ronno was getting a fire started in the fireplace.

"Foods here." She said.

Emma immediately stood up, shoving them playfully back onto the couch before racing into the kitchen. Henry and Roland quickly got back up to chase her. Ronno stood up after getting the fire started.

"You. Stay."

He flattened his ears against his head, looking confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You knew. About Emma and Ruby."

He straightened his ears and sighed. "Finally figured it out?" He grinned.

"How did you know when even I didn't?"

"Well, whenever they talked to you, I was free to watch them. I don't really see how you could've missed it unless you were ignoring it."

"And today. Asking me about what I preferred?"

"I wanted to see Ruby's reaction."

"And asking me if I noticed?"

"I thought you would've."

Regina folded her arms. "So what did you go back to tell Ruby today?"

He shrugged. "Just about a plant called Ivina. I was sincerely trying to help at that point."

Regina sighed. "She's in heat? Why didn't she just tell me that?"

"Because she's a possessive alpha werewolf who's in love with you. It would make sense since that you are the one her wolf would like nothing more than to mate with."

Regina narrowed her eyes, replaying all of this slowly. She wondered why she hadn't noticed all of the apparently obvious signs. Then again, it didn't surprise her that the boy was more emotionally intelligent than she was. "I'm not sure whether to kiss you or kick you."

"Kiss." He said immediately with a grin.

"Come here." She grabbed him and kissed his forehead. "No more deviousness."

"I cannot promise that."

She smiled. "Come on." She pushed him towards the kitchen. Emma passed out the food and they all sat down to eat. Regina couldn't help but smile at the way Emma seemed to fit right in to the family fold. Ronno seemed to get along with her well enough. She wondered for the first time if it was possible for them to be a family. A true family.

Xxxxxxxxx

Emma found Ruby later that evening sitting on a log, staring out over the lake. She tucked her hands into her jacket and sat down next to her. "So...Regina knows?"

"Yep." Ruby sighed. "She poofed in a few hours ago and heard me talking to Belle." She replied, still staring at the water.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, for the things I said about Peter."

"It's alright."

"It's not. That was uncalled for and you didn't deserve that. I was arrogant and stupid and-"

"It's okay, Emma." Ruby smiled. "All's fair in love and war, right?"

"I guess I was jealous, seeing the way she was so concerned about you in the diner."

"Emma, you have no reason to be jealous." Ruby scoffed, turning to look at her. "You have a son with her, a child. That in itself would be enough to earn you a place at her side."

"Henry's not her only son anymore and I'm already sure Ronno likes you better." Emma countered. They both sighed and turned back to the water. "I'm just surprised that she might even give me the time of day after I screwed up her happy ending with Robin, and caused so many problems when I first got here."

"I thought she would've killed you once she got her magic back for you cutting off a piece of her tree." Ruby chuckled. Emma smiled. "Her heart isn't like that though." She paused. "Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Would you fight for her? You know you won't get a lot of love for dating Regina." Ruby said. "And your parents are already assholes enough to her."

"I'd fight for her. The love of this town is not what I want. It's hers. And my parents will deal with it. I do truly care about Regina, Ruby. And I know that you do too."

"Well then, I suppose we need to talk to her then." Ruby sighed. "That's going to be fun."

"Or we can give her some time to think it over."

"You're probably right." Ruby nodded.

xxxxxxx

Regina laughed when they walked into the library and Ronno's jaw dropped.

"I've never seen so many books." He said in a breathless whisper.

"Well, you've come to the right place if you like to read." Belle said as she walked over. She dipped her head respectfully to Regina. "Hello Regina."

"Belle. This is my son, Ronno."

Ronno looked up and smiled, offered his hand and bowed deeply.

"My, what a gentleman." Belle purred in her distinct accent.

Ronno smiled. "Can I really check out any books I want?"

"Of course." Said the librarian.

"As many as I want?"

"Yes."

He grinned and took off into the library, excitedly looking over the spines of the books.

"He seems like a good young man." Belle commented to the queen.

"He is far more." Regina said softly, watching with amusement as he carefully put a book back and turned to a new one. "He is my...savior."

Belle tilted her head as she looked at the queen in momentary fascination. "I have never seen you so bright. Not even with Henry."

"Well, I have a new light." Regina responded fondly. She walked forward and sat down as Ronno ran around collecting books. Her thoughts started to wander to her current predicament with Emma and Ruby. She purposefully hadn't been around either one of them since Henry and Roland went home and neither had tried to contact her. There was so much she needed to think through, and she needed to assess her feelings for both of the women.

"You want to talk, Regina?" Ronno asked, completing one stack of books and starting on another.

"Talk?" She asked, focusing on him.

He paused to look up at her. "No one's here. Belle doesn't care, she's reading." He said gesturing to where the woman was sitting behind the desk, thoroughly engrossed in a book. "I'm all ears, and pretty wise for my age." He said with a smirk, flipping through a book before putting it back on the shelf.

"What do you know about matters of the heart?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Very little, I'll admit. But I did notice that they were in love with you before you did." He grinned.

She nodded, thinking it over. "You have a point. Fine." She sat forward and crossed her legs. "I don't know how to love very well. Anyone who has ever wanted a relationship has always wanted something in return. As much as I care both Emma and Ruby, I don't know if I could ever give them my heart."

"That's understandable, after everything you've been through. If they really loved you, they wouldn't care how long it would take. They'd just want what was best for you, even if it's not them." He said, glancing up at her. "You want me to talk to them? You know, check 'em out?"

"I have had enough of your devious little schemes for now." Regina smiled, but it ultimately faded. "Why would they love me?"

"You did not just ask that!" Ronno suddenly snapped, startling both Belle and Regina.

Regina shushed him. "You're in a library."

He waved his hand dismissively and turned back to his books until Belle went back to hers. "Why wouldn't they love you? Why wouldn't anyone love you? I have never met someone as awesome and kindhearted as you. I mean, you risked your life to save all of those idiots. I didn't hear a single thank you."

Regina scowled and reached into her chest and wrenched out her heart with a soft grunt. Ronno looked confused as he quickly walked to her side. She held up the heart. "Small heart. Dark heart. Blackened from a lifetime of despicable acts and consumed with vengeance. You see that hole? I put it there myself because I could not contain my hatred and anger. Is that someone you would want to love?" She met his eyes as her own sparkled with unshed tears.

Ronno placed his hands gently over the heart. "Small heart. Strong heart. Broken by the manipulations of countless people trying to force you to be something you're not. You had every right to be angry with Snow for telling your secret. It doesn't seem like much to them but I know the truth. On that night, you lost everything, your first love, your freedom and your innocence. That hole and this blackness is only a testament to show you how resilient you are, that you can love with all of this blackness and a hole in your heart." He chuckled and his voice cracked. "You don't even need it. You feel with your soul, not your heart. And yes, it is someone I would love. It's someone I do love. Very much. A star cannot shine without darkness." With a gentle push, he put her heart back and kissed her cheek as she pulled him into her arms and crushed him to her chest. She made them disappear and reappear in her living room. She wasn't interested in letting anyone see her in this state. Ronno said nothing as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Xxxxxxxx

Belle slowly put down her book and stood up, a bit overwhelmed by what she had just witnessed. She had never seen Regina break down like that, but her heart had been warmed by Ronno's actions. It was unexpected, but not unpleasantly so. She gathered up the huge stack of books that Ronno had placed on the table. They ranged from fantasy to science fiction to books about different cultures and countries. She checked them out under Regina's name and placed them in a bag and made her way to the mansion.

Ronno opened the door after a minute of knocking. "These are yours."

He slowly took the bag and looked at her in surprise. "Thank you. But you didn't have to-"

"It's alright. It's the least I could do. Tell Regina that I send my best wishes." Belle smiled. "I'm glad she has you now."

"I'm the one who's glad." He said with conviction. "But thank you. I'll make sure to tell her." She dipped her head and turned to leave. He closed the door and rejoined Regina in the living room. She was sitting regally on the chair, having cleaned herself up. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Ronno."

"No problem. We won't have to have that discussion again, will we?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm fine with it now." She smiled and pulled him in for another hug and kissed his forehead. "Now, what did you get?"

xxxxxxxxx

It was late evening by the time Emma and Ruby walked up to the Mills mansion and knocked on the door. Both of them were nervous out of their minds, not knowing what was to come. They wanted to tell Regina that they were willing to be fair about this but they did indeed want a relationship with her. No one answered the door. It was actually unlocked.

"That's weird." Emma said, hand reaching for her pistol.

Ruby tilted her head as she followed the blonde into the house and heard sounds of a struggle. There was a heavy thud and they both rushed into the living room.

"Say it!" Regina said, currently sitting on Ronno's back.

"Never!"

"Say it." Regina grinned.

"No!"

Regina sighed and leaned back before noticing the presence of the other two. "Hey guys." She smiled. Ronno tried to buck her off, but failed as she simply lifted herself up and sat back down heavily. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, we just wanted to talk to you, about everything." Emma said. "If that's alright."

"Perfectly so." Regina grinned before looking down at Ronno's wagging tail and gave it a tug. He jumped. "Say it!"

"Alright!" He snapped. "Regina rules, the Queen rules, villains rule and everyone else sucks."

She stood up. "It's about time."

"You cheated."

"How did I cheat?"

He paused. "I don't know, but you did!"

Regina laughed and ruffled his hair. "Sure, I need to speak with our guests privately."

"Yeah, yeah, go upstairs, I know." He said. "See you, Emma and Ruby."

"Later kid." Emma said.

He raised an eyebrow at that, and the blonde smirked in response.

"See you Ronno." Ruby said, sitting down on the couch, lazily crossing her legs. She wasn't sure why her wolf felt so comfortable here. Regina's scent was heavy in the air and so soothing. The scent of her mate. Well, soon to be mate. She hoped. It would've been too much to stand while they were both in heat, but luckily she'd eaten about 20 Ivina blossoms before coming over here.

Ronno went upstairs and Regina offered them a glass of cider. It was rare that they were presented with such, so they were more than ready to agree. After a few sips and a comfortable silence, Regina was the first to speak.

"I don't know how to do...this." She admitted. "Other than Daniel and Robin, I've never had anyone who just wanted to be with me, for me. They've always wanted something in return. I don't know how to...date. I don't how to love the way you do."

"We understand that." Emma said.

"The only thing we want, Regina, is you." Ruby added. "That's it."

"That's still not an easy thing to give. You know my heart has been through a lot." Regina said softly, looking down at her glass.

"Then tell us how you feel." Emma suggested. "Right now, how you feel about us."

Regina sighed and leaned back in her recliner. "Well, I think the both of you are out of your minds." She paused. "And I've never considered a romantic relationship with either one of you, although...it was a pleasant surprise when you confessed your feelings."

"So you would consider dating, one of us?" Emma asked.

"Why not both?" Ruby said.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Well, she has to realize that she likes me the best."

"As if." Emma gestured to herself. "How can she not love this?"

Regina suddenly burst out laughing, surprising them both. She smiled as she wiped a tear from her ears. "How about we take things a little slower?"

"That's perfectly fine." Emma said quickly. "Whatever you want to do, Regina."

"So if I wanted both of you to strip naked right now, you would do it?" Regina peeked at them as she turned her head.

"Only if you're getting naked too." Ruby replied, grinning wolfishly. She suddenly scowled. "Thanks Regina. I'm already in heat and you put those thoughts in my head. Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure." Regina smirked.

"Why don't we plan something for the weekend?" Emma asked.

"Such as?"

"Hike to the lake? Preferably next month, I'm off for like a week then." Ruby suggested.

Regina nodded. "That sounds excellent. But first, you have to pass the test."

"What test?" Both women immediately frowned.

"Ronno wants to test you. See if you're worthy." Regina grinned. "I have no idea what he's gonna do, so don't ask." She downed the last of her cider and stood up to pour herself another glass. She was very conscious of two pairs of eyes staring intently at her ass as she did so.

"Regina, let me be the first to tell you that are a vision of perfection. Absolutely stunning." Ruby said her eyes moving upwards as the queen turned around.

"Thanks dear, but you're actually not the first to tell me that."

"Then who did?" Emma said lowly. "Can I shoot them?"

"They're dead, dear." Regina answered, sipping her cider. "But anyways, will that be all?"

"Yeah. That's it I suppose." Ruby nodded, rising to her feet. "I should go...before the Ivina wears off and I end up tackling you and ripping your clothes off."

Regina smiled and crooked her finger, beckoning the werewolf closer. "Thank you for what you said in the diner."

"No problem, Regina." Ruby shrugged. She froze when Regina leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on her cheek. It wasn't anything special, but Ruby could've sworn her heart stopped for a moment before it began hammering like crazy and she became lightheaded.

Regina smiled, clearly pleased with the effect she had on the werewolf.

"What? Did you say something?" Ruby asked.

"No, I didn't. You should go before you shift, your eyes are glowing."

"What? Your mouth is moving but I can't hear anything." Ruby said, tilting her head. Damn, if this is what a simple kiss on the cheek could do, just imagine what would happen if she kissed Regina on the lips...or if they made love. "So yeah, see you Regina." She said quickly, turning to leave. She quickly exited the house and sighed as she shifted and took off, trying unsuccessfully to rid her mind of Regina being naked. She was going to have to Run all night.

"It's just us now." Emma said, standing up and walking towards the queen. "She's gone, now we make love passionately in front of the roaring fire." Regina smirked and placed a hand on her chest, stopping her from coming any closer. "Can't blame me for trying. Anyways, Regina, before I go, I just wanted to apologize."

"For?"

"A lot of stuff." Emma sighed, scratching the back of her head. Regina said nothing as she sipped her cider again. "There is a lot I need to make up for. I tried to take Henry from you, I ruined your happy ending with Robin, I was a real ass to you, and you didn't deserve that. Not when I didn't know you. So yeah, I'm sorry. Also, I apologize for cutting off a piece of your tree."

Regina frowned. She'd forgotten all about that. "Well, Henry is always a tough spot for me, as you know. I'm over Robin. And yes, you were an ass. So I reacted accordingly by being a bitch." Emma smiled. "As for my tree, now that you reminded me, I don't think I ...repaid you for that."

Emma's smile disappeared. "That will not be necessary, Regina. Didn't you throw me halfway down your walkway once? I think that was payment enough."

"Perhaps." Regina smirked after a moment. "But you should go. Your parents and Henry might be wondering where you are at such a late hour." She grinned to herself as she walked the blonde to the door.

Emma opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, pushing her open palms into her back pockets. Regina was momentarily distracted by how good she looked in those tight jeans. She hadn't really thought about either women in a sexual nature. However, once it was pointed out...She grinned, imagining herself ripping them off with magic, and Emma's shirt and bra, leaving her in nothing but that annoying red jacket. Then she thought of Ruby. The she-wolf had amazing legs. Her outfits from her cursed self left little to the imagination. Both were indeed sexy as hell, it made her extremely horny just thinking about it.

"Yo, Regina, you alright?" Emma waved her hand in front of the brunette's face.

Regina waited a moment before reacting, arching a perfect eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You uh, went off somewhere for a moment there."

"Oh sorry, I have... a lot on my mind." She said smoothly.

"I'm sure. I should go and let you get to bed." She smiled shyly. "Do I get a kiss like Ruby?"

"No."

Emma's face fell although she quickly tried to recover. "Oh...okay then."

Regina shook her head as she grabbed the blonde and kissed her cheek. "You are so gullible Miss Swan." She smiled as Emma turned red and smiled herself. "How about another? Perhaps...on the lips?" Regina asked, sincerely, looking uncertain.

Emma looked surprised, which she undoubtedly was. "Um, sure."

"Can you...close your eyes?"

"You never struck me as the shy type." Emma said, but obeyed.

Regina took a step back as Ronno released a water balloon from above, directly on top of the blonde's head. Emma squealed in shock and leaped backwards.

"Bullseye!" Ronno yelled as he swung himself down off the roof.

Regina only smiled as her son burst out laughing. "That is for my tree by the way."

Emma blinked water out of her eyes. "Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right."

Emma took a threatening step towards her. "You sure? I have magic too, Regina." She grinned evilly and lashed out with her hands and suddenly water came flooding out of the house, hitting all three of them and blasting them across the yard.

"Oh great job, Savior." Regina said, trying to be pissed about her house being ruined, but she shocked the other two by bursting out laughing, rolling across the wet grass while the laughter poured out.

"Regina! Stop it, you're scaring me!" Emma said, confused as hell by the guffawing brunette. She expected incineration or broken bones. Not that she wasn't upset by that, but she was confused.

Then Ronno started laughing and Regina sat up, grinning broadly. "That was pretty good Emma."

"Indeed." Regina grinned, before frowning. "Now fix my house."

The house was fixed and Emma magically dried herself off and hugged Regina again before driving home, feeling better than she had in a very long time. Regina was going to give her and Ruby a chance. That meant she needed to step up her game a bit. She really loved Regina. But she knew Ruby did too. It wasn't going to be easy winning the brunette over.

xxxxxxx

Regina finished blow drying her hair after a nice shower and wrapped herself in her robe and made her way to Ronno's room. She peeked in and found him sitting on the balcony that she'd added to his room. He was talking quietly to himself, looking up at the moon. She tapped lightly on the door before stepping out and sitting next to him on the small couch. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded, filling the air with the scent of his shampoo and soap that he'd just used. "Um, when you said that if I wanted to talk, you know, about my past…"

"Yes."

"I think I'm ready to do that. But I don't know where to start."

She leaned back in the chair and curled her legs underneath her as he slid to the other end and turned to face her. "Why don't you start with your parents?" She suggested. "Unless they aren't good memories. I know how that can be." She pushed away memories of her abusive mother and her cowardly father. As much as she'd loved her father, he'd been too weak, too afraid to protect her from her mother's wrath.

He shrugged. "I suppose it doesn't really matter. Okay, here goes. I am not a full blooded satyr. My dad was the satyr, and my mom was a nymph."

"A nymph?" She said in confusion.

"Yes. Basically a very beautiful woman who lives in the seas, rivers, trees, etc. She lived in the woods though. She loved the wilderness." He said with a smile.

"That must mean you're going to be very handsome."

" **Going** to be?" He gestured to his face. "Hello? I think I'm already there."

She grinned. "True. Very true."

"You can buy me a milkshake at Granny's to make it up to me." He said smugly.

"Fine." Regina rolled her eyes. "Please continue."

"Okay, um, the beginning isn't really that interesting. My mom and dad met, fell in love, had me. I don't remember much from then, but I do remember a lot of arguing. Well, my dad argued. My mom just looked at him like he was stupid." He smiled. "Her facial expressions were almost as funny as yours. Anyways, things seemed okay for a year or two. We age differently than humans so... My dad decided to cheat on my mom with a faun."

"I thought fauns and satyrs were the same thing." She mused.

He shook his head. "Fauns are bigger, more nasty. They're the ones with the horse tails instead of goat tails. They're like...a different breed I suppose."

She nodded in understanding. "Your mom must not have been too happy about that."

"No, she didn't really seem to care. She did hit him over the head with a spear once, but then she seemed satisfied. After that, it was just me and her. The funny thing is, I never called her Mom or Mother."

"Then what did you address her with?" Regina asked. "Her name?" She wondered why he always addressed her with her name instead of Mom like Henry.

"No, but she never called me by my name either. Only when she was very serious." He looked up at the sky. "She always called me the moon of her life, or just Moon sometimes for short. I called her My Sun and Stars."

"That's why I always find you looking at the moon."

"I was...talking to her." He looked down, looking sheepish. "Telling her about you."

She smiled, touched by his actions. His mother sounded like a good woman, however she could only picture his dad as a colossal prick, even though she knew it was wrong to judge someone based on someone else's account. The fact that anyone could leave this boy at all astonished and enraged her.

"Anyways, my mom was my protector, my teacher. She showed me how to connect with the forest and stuff. That's how I controlled the vines in Neverland. She kept the other satyrs from trying to fight me. Even then I didn't know why they hated me, probably because I'm a half breed. But everything was perfect. Me and her...it was the way it was supposed to be." He paused, letting his gaze fall to her and raised an eyebrow. "Then it turned out I had a brother. Half-brother actually."

"Your father had a son with the faun."

"Unfortunately. He turned out to be just as much of an ass as my dad." He frowned, lip curling in disgust. "He was a bully, and he was bigger than me so he made full use of that. The faun lady left my brother with dad and took off, and I guess he assumed he would be welcomed back with me and mom. Very bad idea. She kicked him and my brother out, but they didn't stay out. There was some kind of attack. I don't who did it or why, but the whole village was set on fire. Our house was burning and there was so much smoke. She tried to get me out of the house, but the beams collapsed and she got trapped underneath." Regina straightened up then and looked at the boy intently. His voice didn't crack though, neither did he cry. "I tried to help, but I wasn't strong enough, and she told me to get out, to run, get as far away as possible. But I didn't want to leave her. She told me that she would always be with me. Every shift in the wind, every shake of a tree, every starry night. It would be her watching over me. I would forever be the moon of her life. Then she used the last of her magic to push me out of the house. But I tried to run back in and save her...and I saw them. My dad and my brother were pulling her out of the house. I thought they were trying to save her, but they weren't. She was screaming and trying to get away. She kicked my dad in the leg so hard, the bone snapped. But my brother started beating her and I-I tried to help. But I was too small and too weak. I couldn't do much. My dad knocked me out and when I woke up, they were gone. The village had been razed, most of the people were dead. I looked for her, my sun and stars. But I couldn't find her. When the village started to rebuild, everything changed."

"That's when they started treating you badly. Your mother couldn't protect you anymore." Regina said softly. She was internally crying for what the child had witnessed, had been forced to endure. He was only a child, and he'd seen so much darkness and death already.

"Yeah." He continued. "It was pretty bad. Without my mom, there was nothing to stop them. One day I was beaten within inches of my life. And I don't even know why."

"Why didn't you leave?" Regina asked. "Surely, any place would've been better than that one. You could've started over somewhere else."

"The village was all I'd ever known." He stated solemnly. "I was afraid. And...I thought one day my mom would come back looking for me. She didn't. Pan came. He offered them a deal. Give him a boy child, or he would destroy everything." He paused. "I was the first name to go out. They dragged me to Pan but he destroyed the place anyway. The rest is history. Up until you came , it was basically the same thing."

"I'm sorry." She said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"For what?" He asked, looking up at her. "You saved me. It's because of you that I have a second chance at life. I'm grateful. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

She smiled. "Right." She pulled him into her arms and kissed his hair. "Your strength is amazing. I have never met such a strong boy."

"I love you, Regina." He said softly.

"I love you too, Ronno."

"You have no idea how much."

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "I bet you I love you more."

"Not possible." He scoffed.

"Thank you for telling me your story."

"You told me yours." He countered with a smile and kiss on her cheek.

She smiled. "Come on, let's get you to bed." She stood up and he hopped up to follow. They walked back into the bedroom, locking the door behind them and she looked up, noticing a map on the wall that she'd missed before. She lit the lamp with a flick of her wrist and looked at it. "What is this?" It was a world map, covering most of the wall with small red marks all over it.

"Oh that. Well, some of the books I checked out were about some of the places in this realm, and I thought when I got older that I would visit them some day." He said, coming to her side.

She tilted her head, looking at all the marks he'd made and hearing the excitement in his voice. It was an adventure worth having. She hadn't been out of Storybrooke that much, nowhere close to where he wanted to go. But it did sound interesting. "Why wait?"

"What?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Why wait until you're older?" She replied, meeting his gaze. "We could go this summer. It'll give us time to plan. What do you think?"

"You're serious? Us going around the world?" He asked breathlessly. She grinned at his wiggling tail.

"I would give you the world if I could, my son. Seeing it would be a good start, don't you think?"

He suddenly tackled her in a big bearhug, lifting her off her feet in a surprising show of strength. "Yes! That would be amazing! I have to go back to the library and get more books so I can pick more places." He released her. "There's so much of this world we have to see."

"Come here for a second." Regina said, leading him over to the bed. He sat down and she knelt in front of him, fighting off the near choking swell of happiness swirling through her being. She looked him in the eye. "You know, that although we have only known each other for a short time, but in that time, you have stolen my heart." She smiled, her heart threatening to burst with happiness. She could see him starting to shake in response to her words. "You are my son. **My** son. Not by blood, but by heart, by bond. In that department, we are one. I would give you everything you desired if it were within my power. With Henry, things were rocky. Still are." She sighed. "Hopefully we can mend that. As for you and me…"

"We are one." He said simply with a grin. "You have given me a new life, Regina. In a new world, and a new purpose. You are my world. I would give you everything you'd ever desire if I could. I want to make you proud, and make you happy. You are the greatest mom any kid could ever dream of. And I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Look at us." She said, wiping her eyes and a few stray tears on his cheeks. "Crying like babies."

"Even when you cry, you're beautiful." Ronno said.

Her heart twisted painfully from so much love pouring off the boy. Never in her life would she have imagined that she would find so much of it, feel so much of it. Not after everything she'd been through and done. The Evil Queen could not love, could not be loved. But Ronno didn't seem to care about the Evil Queen, only Regina Mills.

"Thank you. Now, into bed. Oh yeah, how do you feel about a hike with Emma, Ruby and Henry?"

He crawled beneath the blankets and pulled them up to his chest. "Sounds cool. Is this mostly for you, Emma and Ruby?" He grinned cheekily and she yanked his pillow out from under his head and hit him with it.

"No. Maybe. I don't know, I guess." She gave him back the pillow. "But we'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

"The Savior vs the Werewolf. Round one."

She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Good night, Ronno." She rose to leave.

"Good night, Mom."

Regina sighed as she closed the door behind her. She wasn't sure if her heart could take all this affection. First from Ronno, and then from both Ruby and Emma. She had been shocked after hearing Ruby's declaration to Belle. It surprised and confused her. It also angered her. She'd wanted to close herself off, tell them both to go to hell and leave her alone. But not only did she reveal a lot of herself and actually let them behind the powerful walls that she'd spent a lifetime building, she found that she actually wanted to pursue this, find out where it might lead. Both women were very similar, fun loving, beautiful, intelligent. Ruby was expectantly a bit more primal, but due to the wolf it was understandable. They both seemed to really want to be with her. It was a drastic change from being despised and hated. But a welcome one.

Xxxxxxxxx

The next morning she got up early to cook breakfast. She made blueberry pancakes and bacon before calling Ronno down to eat. She'd already set the table and fixed him a plate, but he still hadn't come down. Dressed in one of her usual pants suits, she walked back upstairs and peeked into his room, but he was nowhere to be found. "Ronno?"

"In here." He said.

Regina walked into his bathroom and found him standing in front of his full length mirror, looking at himself. It came to her attention how much he'd grown over the last couple months. He'd almost doubled in size and was finally at a good weight due to her trying her best to make sure he ate balanced meals. He was less of a hassle than Henry, who refused to eat anything healthy. Especially after Emma arrived with her greasy foods. He was quickly losing his baby fat and his face was becoming more sharp and chiseled, but he still remained on the short side, barely as tall as her stomach. She had no idea how old he really was, and he didn't either. There was no telling how many years he spent in Neverland. His hair was growing impossibly fast as well, despite her cutting it every few days or so.

"Are you alright, Ronno?" She asked gently.

"Yeah." He said, looking over his shoulder. "I was just thinking that maybe you could change my appearance."

"Why?" She sat down on the toilet and looked at him. "You sounded so positive you were handsome last night."

He made a face at her. "I just thought that a little change was good."

"Okay then. What do you want done?"

"A blue and green Mohawk, a ring in my nose and a chest tattoo."

"No." She said immediately.

He grinned. "Alright, fine. You're no fun. How about black hair instead of brown? Make it come to right here." He touched a part of his chest.

She nodded and snapped her fingers and his hair grew down to the point he wanted, and changed from brown to a glossy black. His hair took on a natural wave as it grew in length. The fur on his legs changed color to match. "How is that?"

"Perfect! What do you think?" He turned to look at her.

"Don't you know black is **my** color?" She Asked with a smirk. "It looks great. Now let's go eat."

"Okay." The happiness on his face was palpable as he raced ahead of her. "Blueberry pancakes!"

They ate in happy companionship before going into the living room to do Ronno's favorite pastime, which was watching movies. She'd picked up Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Chronicles of Narnia, per Ruby's suggestion. Ronno laid on the floor on his stomach, his cute little tail waving wildly when the satyr came on screen.

"Can I get a vest like that?" He asked once the movie had finished.

"Of course." She smiled as she started the second movie. "Whatever you want, my prince."

They spent the entire day at home, simply enjoying the other's company. The rest of the month passed in a similar fashion. Regina could only smile at the way Ronno was so invested in reading and learning about different cultures and countries. He was at the library almost every day and became fast friends with Belle. If he wasn't reading, then he was watching some movie or tv show. He became fascinated with the Game of Thrones and the movie 300. The 300 movie alone quelled all the fears she'd had about him gaining a lot of weight since he didn't seem to be very active. He started a rigorous workout that would ensure he would get the body of a spartan. Sometimes she would even find him doing push-ups in front of an open book. His satyr blood seemed to help him build muscle faster as well. She made over a dozen vests similar to the one Grover wore in the movie in all different colors, although he loved to wear the blood red one the most. He even persuaded Regina to work out with him sometimes. That only ended with them laughing and rolling around on the floor.

Regina didn't spend much time with Henry in that time, although she did speak to him almost daily on the phone. Being at home with Ronno was like their own little cocoon. She did want Henry to be a part of that, but he didn't really seem to be interested and she didn't want to force him. Not after everything they went through before Neverland. Everything seemed to have been going pretty well until he started to pull away again. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but it still hurt nonetheless.

Very little time was spent with Ruby and Emma as well, other than when their paths crossed in the street. Regina was still a bit unsure of how to proceed, considering both of them were vying for her affection. She didn't care what anyone else thought, but she didn't want to hurt them. And that was something she didn't know how to do either.

"Cookies!" Ronno yelled, walking into the kitchen. He followed Regina like a hawk as she pulled the tray out of the oven and placed it on a cooling rack. "Only four?"

"One for me, one for you, and one for each of our dearest friends." She grinned.

"What are you up to?" Ronno asked suspiciously.

"Something fun."

Read and review please! I love suggestions and good feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

"So, kid." Emma said, flopping down on the bed next to her son. "You talk to your mom today?"

"Yeah." He said, not looking up from the comic book he'd been reading.

"Talk about anything good?"

"About a hike for the weekend."

"Good, she asked you. What do you think? It'll just be me, you, Regina, Ruby and Ronno."

He shrugged. "Sounds okay."

"Come on. We could even take some tents and camp out. I know you like doing that." She prodded. He refused to look at her so she snatched the comic book away. "What's wrong, Henry? You're acting weird."

"I saw Mom the other day." He said with a sigh.

"Okay..." Emma said. "What about it?"

"She was sword fighting with Ronno, with real swords. She wouldn't even let me talk about swords, much less let me use one. The only reason I can now is because of you and Grandpa."

"Look, you and Ronno are two very different kids. He grew up in a world you didn't, and probably already knows how to use a sword."

"He doesn't. His footwork was sloppy." Henry said snobbishly.

"Besides that." Emma sighed. "If it bothers you so much, then talk to Regina. You know that's all you have to do with her."

"Whatever." He buried his head in his arms and she rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"So, about the hike?"

"Sure."

"What hike?" Emma looked up at her parents in the doorway. "You guys are going on a hike?"

"Um, no. Not until next month." She said quickly.

Henry sat up. "I thought it was this weekend."

"We could all go together!" Snow suggested excitedly.

Emma sighed. Regina would not like that. "No."

"No?" Her mother repeated, looking crestfallen. "Why not?"

"It's exclusive."

"What?" Charming chuckled.

"Look, I have to ask Regina and I think we all know she won't want you guys there. It's just a family thing. Moms and sons."

"Then why does Ruby get to go?" Henry asked.

"She was invited, and it was her idea."

"Can't you invite us? Or do you have to ask Regina about that too?" Charming said, turning up his nose as he said the queen's name.

Emma stiffened with anger as she sat up on the bed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know Regina. She thinks she's still some kind of queen."

"And that right there is exactly why you're not going." Emma hissed. "She is a queen, and you can't keep disrespecting her like that. She's Henry's mother, and doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Treated like what?" Snow asked, still confused. " She cursed us, don't you remember?"

"I remember just fine. You need to learn how to let things go. She has, although she still hates you and I kinda see why."

"Emma!" Snow said in shock. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Look, you know I love the both of you, but you can't come and that's final. Henry, be ready when it's time." She quickly exited the room and went to hers, closing the door. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to stave off the anger at her parents' hypocritical judgements and gall. She loved them with all her heart, but Regina was not one to mess with when it came to the blonde. Regina was far from innocent, but she'd only become the Evil Queen because of manipulations. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?! She eventually sighed and made her way into the bathroom to shower. She stopped short when she spotted a plate sitting on a table in the middle of the room. A chocolate chip cookie was sitting on the plate with a card next to it.

"For my Savior. It is not my forbidden fruit, but I made it more suited to your tastes. I hope you enjoy every single bite. Love, your Evil Queen." Emma smirked, imagining the brunette's luscious voice purring the words into her ear. Her first thought was not to eat the cookie, considering everything she knew about Regina and her giving away food. And she'd signed it the Evil Queen. What to do? She grinned and let out a giggle as she picked up the cookie and took a big bite. Nothing happened until she finished it.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma turned around and her jaw dropped. "Holy-"

Regina was standing behind her dressed in only black lingerie and tall black heels wearing Emma's red leather jacket.

"Regina?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Ruby let out a purr of pleasure as she stretched her tired muscles after a good evening run. She walked into her apartment and quickly shed her sweaty gear, strutting naked into the bathroom and washing away the smelly effects of her work out. She stepped back out, dried herself off and dropped the towel on the ground and continuing on into the living room, finding a strange little table in the center of the room. On it, was a plate and a chocolate chip cookie and card. She picked up the card and smiled when she saw that it was from Regina. Or rather, the Evil Queen.

"For my werewolf pet, my protector, my She-wolf. Hopefully chocolate won't kill you. If it doesn't, I hope you enjoy this little gift. Love, your Evil Queen."

Ruby didn't even hesitate to eat the cookie, impatiently waiting to feel its effects.

"Miss Lucas?"

Ruby turned around to face her couch, nearly fainting at the sight of Regina in red lace lingerie with tall red stilettos and wearing her hood. She was draped sexily across the couch with her eyes glowing gold, a sight that Ruby almost couldn't take. However her wolf sensed that this was not the real Regina. "Do you like?" The Regina asked.

Ruby growled. "You know I do."

"Then perhaps...you should do something about it." The Regina flashed a mischievous smirk, playing with the edges of her hood.

"Oh I will." Ruby turned and walked into her bedroom, quickly pulling on a black sports bra and black short shorts. She completely ignored the need for shoes and made her way out of the apartment without a backwards glance at the very tempting apparition on her couch. It wasn't the real thing, so it wasn't worth her time.

It was late, but she felt that Regina would still be up. There were no lights on in the house, but that didn't stop her from easily picking the lock on the front door. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she made her way silently up the stairs, peeking into Ronno's room. He was still up, doing push ups on the floor.

"Ruby!"

"Ssh!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

"I came to talk to your mother about a very cruel trick she tried to play."

"She went to bed half an hour ago."

Ruby smirked. "Then I'll wake her up."

"Be careful." He grinned.

"Yeah, if you hear any noise, it's probably her kicking my ass." She stepped back and closed the door, walking down the hallway to where Regina's scent was so strong she could practically taste it. Her wolf growled with pleasure at entering her den. She opened it as softly as she could and stepped inside, resisting the urge to scent mark and sniff everything that belonged to the woman she desired for a mate.

Said woman appeared sound asleep on the bed, curled up beneath the black sheets with pale moonlight from an open window playing across her skin. Gods, she was gorgeous. So perfect.

Ruby fought the pounding of her heart and pounced onto the bed, directly on top of woman snapped awake and looked around wildly for a moment before narrowing her eyes at Ruby.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What a cruel trick, sending me a vision of you on a silver platter." Ruby purred with a smirk, completely unafraid of the woman's wrath. "I don't want a fake, I want the real thing. I want you, Regina. The real you." She lowered her head to Regina's neck and breathed in her scent deeply, eyes rolling back into her head as the sweet aroma filled her very being. Regina said nothing, pinned beneath the werewolf, not that she wanted to move or anything. Ruby could hear her heart pounding madly. "You smell so sweet. I wonder how you taste." Ruby let out a low growl, enjoying this little game before placing a kiss on the queen's exposed collarbone. Regina's breath hitched in response, so she did it again. And again. And again, slowly placing kisses in a trail up to her queen's neck. She moved her head directly over Regina's face, smiling proudly at what she'd accomplished without getting incinerated. "Do you like my gift?"

"No. Kiss me." Regina commanded. She was aching to taste the lips of this bold as hell she-wolf, who dared to enter her home uninvited and dared to command her.

Ruby could smell Regina's excitement. The scent was intoxicating, almost disorienting. She had to force herself to focus on the woman lying beneath her. "A kiss? You want me to kiss you?"

"I didn't stutter." Regina growled.

Ruby smiled sweetly. "As you command, my queen." She lowered her body to let it grind slowly against Regina's, purring at how Regina moaned softly and raised her hands to caress her bare stomach. She gently placed a lingering kiss on Regina's cheek before leaping off the bed.

"Really?!" Regina snapped. "That's it?"

"Yep. You should be a good girl from now on." She grinned as Regina sat up, glaring fiercely at her. She softened and looked down. "Besides, this isn't how I want us to have our first kiss." Regina looked surprised as she climbed off the bed and pressed herself against the werewolf's chest. Ruby's arms moved to encircle her and pulled her closer. "I want us to go on our first date first, if that's alright with you."

Regina smiled. "I suppose. That's really romantic, Ruby."

"Thank you." Ruby smiled. "I try." She easily picked up Regina in her arms and carried her back to the bed, letting them both fall heavily onto it. Regina laid back on her back and Ruby stretched out next to her on her stomach with her arms folded beneath her head. "Your bed is so soft."

"Thanks, as much as it cost me it should be." Regina replied, rolling over on her side to face her. Ruby peered at her in the semi darkness, saying nothing, perfectly content to watch the beautiful queen before her and to stay in her bed as long as possible. "Why do you believe in me?" Regina asked softly.

"Because sometimes you don't, and you need me to. Everyone wants someone to believe in them." Ruby replied. It was maddening to have the queen so close to her, and in a bed no less. Every instinct in her body told her to wrap her arms around the woman and pull her close and never let go. To scent mark and claim her as her mate. To spend however long was necessary to satisfy her in every way possible. To place her back on her throne where she would always be to the werewolf, to treat her as the queen she was. Ruby wanted all of this and so much more, but she wanted Regina to want it to. She felt so relaxed in her presence and she could practically see the tension leave Regina's body as well.

Regina silently watched the werewolf in her bed, feeling her magic start to settle in her gut. She didn't know why she felt so...comfortable with Ruby, like they could just lay in bed for days doing nothing but looking at one another, and she would be perfectly content. It was strange, the feeling of trust she had towards the wolf. Usually, she wouldn't trust anyone, but there was something about Ruby that relaxed her, as though she didn't need the walls she'd built around herself. She had her pet wolf to protect her.

"Thanks Regina, for not killing me for doing this." Ruby said.

Regina smiled. "The thought never crossed my mind." She purred.

"You and Emma gone out yet?"

"No, but she asked me to go tomorrow night." Regina answered. "Are you two sure that this is a good idea? I know how...territorial the both of you can be. I would hate for you two to fight or something."

"We've talked about this. We won't interfere until you make your decision. Just promise that I won't ever see you two kiss and no one will get hurt." Ruby grinned and smoothed down her queen's hair. "I suppose this is good night. I should let you get rested up for your big date."

Regina frowned, trying to gauge if the woman was upset about it, but her face was impassive.

"Tomorrow is Sunday. How about I take you out Friday night?" Ruby asked.

"That sounds wonderful, Ruby. I can't wait." Regina smiled.

"I guess I'll see you then. Oh yeah, no more tricks like that or I will find you and I will tie you to the bed and make you mine, you understand me?" Ruby gave her best serious face, looking down at the smirking queen.

"Yes." Regina said.

"Good, glad we could come to an agreement. I'll let myself out." Ruby walked out before she did something that she wouldn't regret. As badly as she wanted the queen, she wanted to take things slow with Regina. Her body was magnificent, but her heart was gorgeous, and that's what Ruby wanted. She didn't want sex, she wanted love. She wanted to show Regina that she was better than any person Regina had ever dated, because to her, they were perfect together.

Xxxxxxx

Emma looked over her outfit choices with disgust. "None of this is good enough for Regina. Watch her walk out with something grand and beautiful and I'm stuck wearing this crap!"

"What's going on in here?" Snow asked, peeking in to find her daughter in nothing but black panties and a matching bra. "Emma, where are your clothes?"

"They should be in the trash!" Emma snapped. "Who let me buy this junk?!" She went over to the closet and tore out dress after dress. "Ugh!"

"Do you have a date tonight?" Snow asked.

"Yes, a very important one, and I don't have a damn thing good enough to wear." Emma said, stepping back out. She walked over to her dressers and tore them open, pulling out all her clothes but again finding nothing to her satisfaction.

"I'm sure Neal won't mind what you wear, Emma." Snow said, sitting on the edge of the bed that wasn't covered in clothes.

"Who?" Emma asked, pulling out a long chest from under the bed and throwing it open.

"Neal, sweetie. Unless...you're going out with Hook. Please don't tell your father."

Emma scoffed as she pulled out a beaten looking box and placed it on the bed. "I'm not dating either one of them, and if I ever do, you have my permission to shoot me." She hadn't opened this box in a very long time. It was after she'd been released from prison and got her job as a bail bondsperson when she saw the dress in a store window. She wasn't sure what possessed her to buy it, it cost her way more than she had, but it was the only thing she had left, so she pulled out the elegant white and gray lace dress and put it on. It came down to about mid thigh and it had a modest neckline, not revealing too much, and quarter length sleeves. Since it had been years since she'd last worn it, it was a bit tighter and her breasts looked like they were straining to get out. It was still comfortable, so she decided to wear it. It was a stark contrast from the poofy pink dress that she usually chose for dates.

"That dress is gorgeous." Snow said. "But who are you going out with?"

"What?" Emma walked into the bathroom to do her makeup. She smirked when she picked up the dark red lipstick. Regina would love that color.

"Who are you going with, if it's not Neal or Hook?"

"Regina." Emma grinned as she said the name. She giggled excitedly and walked back into the room, reminding herself not to do that on the date, and picked up a pair of tall red heels that matched her lipstick. "Perfect. Oh shit! My hair!" She ignored the stunned look on her mother's face and went to go style her hair before returning to grab her shoes, phone and keys. "30 minutes to spare. Thank god, I can get there in time. Maybe a little early, Regina likes punctuality."

"Are you serious!" Snow yelled, following her downstairs.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes I am." She opened the front door just as Neal and Henry returned from their day together.

"Whoa, Emma, you look amazing." Neal said, practically speechless. "Where are you going?"

"Out. Good night Henry, I may not be back in time to tell you."

"Emma, can we talk about this? Henry, will you give us a second?" Snow said.

Henry shrugged. "You look great Mom." He said before going upstairs to his room.

"Why? What's going on?" Neal asked. "Who's the get up for?"

"Regina." Emma beamed. "Do you think I should get some roses, or would that be too much?"

"The Evil Queen?" Neal still looked confused.

"I swear, I almost stabbed you in the eye with this shoe. And I don't have time for this, I don't want to be late." Emma impatiently tapped her foot as her mother barred her way.

"Tell me this is a joke."

"I might as well tell you." Emma sighed. She stepped forward and crouched slightly to look her mother in the eye. "No, this is not a joke. I am really going on a date with Regina because I love her. Be as mad as you like, but know that I don't care. Now please move because you're about to make me late. Love you." She stepped around Snow and would've skipped happily out to the car when Neal grabbed her arm. "You are very close to having a red stiletto for an eye." She hissed.

"What about us? Me and you...I thought- Henry is going to be upset by this. What are we going to tell him?"

"Okay, let's get a few things straight. 1) me and you don't have anything. The only thing tying us together is our son, who you could've helped raise if you didn't ditch me and let me go to jail. 2) he might be upset, then again he might not. I'm sure he'll understand that this will make me happy. He'll see that it'll be a good thing for him too. 3) you won't tell him anything, okay? That's my job. Now, let go of me before I break some wrists, Kay?"

Neal released her, slightly taken aback by her attitude.

She smiled and checked her phone. She'd just wasted 10 minutes. Now she would have to hurry to get to the florist.

By the time she reached the mansion, she was five minutes early, thankfully and quickly walked up the sidewalk in her heels, carrying a single red rose.

Ronno opened the door and smiled. "Hey Emma, you look great."

"Thanks, kid. I like your new look too." She walked in and he lead her into the den.

"She'll be right down." Ronno said, heading upstairs.

Emma sighed and tried to calm her nervously pounding heart. Her first date with Regina. God, she was nervous! it's only Regina she tried to tell herself. It was still the same old, bitchy hardass woman with a stick up her ass that she'd met when she first got to Storybrooke. Yep, just the same old bitchy, hardass, sexy, goddess that she was currently in love with and would absolutely love to stick something up that round, gorgeous ass-

"Emma." She turned her head, jaw hitting the floor at the sight of the queen as she descended the steps in a simple little black dress with a diamond necklace and open toed diamond studded heels. Her hair had been straightened and her makeup was light, but effective in highlighting her beauty. "You look lovely."

"You look...incredible." Emma said.

Regina smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you. Is that for me?"

Emma looked down. "Oh! Yes, this is for you." She quickly handed over the rose and Regina smiled as she sniffed it.

"Ronno, go put this in a vase for me. I'll see you when I get back."

Ronno took the rose and looked at Emma. "Treat her well, please. And have her back at a reasonable hour, she needs her beauty sleep."

"Yes sir." Emma said.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen while Regina smiled after him.

"Shall we?" Emma offered her arm and Regina took it.

For their date, Emma had made reservations at one of the more upscale restaurants of Storybrooke. Besides, going to Granny's seemed like a very bad idea and she wanted to impress the queen in a more elegant setting. It was an Italian bistro that had a nice atmosphere to it and had few customers at the moment, so they were practically alone.

"Order anything you want." Emma said as they sat down. "It's all on me."

"How very generous. I shall make sure to buy the most expensive thing on the menu." Regina smirked, looking down at said menu.

Emma simply watched her, fascinated how she seemed to do the simplest tasks with regality and poise. Even the way she turned the page of the menu, she seemed to do it elegantly and perfectly.

"So, Emma, how are things?" Regina asked, handing the waiter her menu without so much as a glance after he'd taken their orders.

"What do you mean?"

"At work. How are things at work? We have to talk about something." Regina smirked.

"Right." Emma said, taking a sip of her water as her throat was suddenly dry. "Okay I guess. Scratch that, it's been hell. Mom should really just give you your job back. It's getting ridiculous."

"I would imagine so."

"Things are just way out of control. I love them, but they really should just face facts and realize that they can't just command for something to be done in this world."

"Agreed. How is Henry?"

"He's fine." Emma shrugged. "To be honest, I think he's...jealous."

Regina frowned. "Jealous?"

"Of Ronno. Well, the relationship you two have, the influence he has on you." Emma said. She quickly backtracked when she saw Regina's walls start to go up defensively. "Before you get upset, Regina, I just mean that you've changed. In a good way, a very good way. Please, don't get upset." Regina slowly relaxed in response to her words, but still appeared guarded. "You have to admit that you smile more, you're more friendly...to other people. People you would usually threaten to incinerate everyday. You're happier and brighter. You do things you normally wouldn't, wear things you normally wouldn't. I think Henry is just a little jealous because he doesn't get to see this side of you."

"I've asked him many times if he wants to come over. He always says he's busy with Charming." Regina said. "He knows all he has to do is talk to me if there's a problem."

"I told him that. Maybe the hike will smooth things over."

"Maybe." The brunette murmured as she sipped her tea.

"I also told Neal and my mom that I was seeing you tonight." Emma said.

Regina suddenly laughed. "Can't imagine there was a pleasant reaction. Wish I was there to see it."

"Mom was shocked to put it mildly and Neal was just an ass. Can't wait for the reception when I get home." Emma smiled.

"You sure you want to tarnish your reputation by dating the Evil Queen?"

"Regina, stop thinking of yourself like that. And I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. Except you." Emma looked down for a moment, avoiding the brunette's gaze, before raising her head again as something entered her mind. "By the way, what the hell were you thinking sending me that cookie?"

Regina grinned. "I just wanted to see what you would do."

"Regina, you almost gave me a heart attack. Luckily, I sensed it wasn't real or I probably would've locked myself in the bathroom with it and never come back out. Seriously...wearing my jacket and everything. That was evil."

"Perfect." Regina grinned.

Dinner was truly magical. It couldn't have gone more perfectly and Emma saw a side of Regina that she never knew. She'd fallen in love with the hardass side that she'd known since she came to Storybrooke, but the woman she was seeing now, was softer, sillier, more relaxed than she'd ever been. It showed her just how much Regina had changed, how she was showing the world who she truly was in moments like these. Revealing the real Regina. Emma felt honored more than anything to know this woman at all. It was one of the best nights of her life.

"I had a wonderful time." Regina said as they walked up the walkway to the mansion. "Can you believe that was my first real date?"

The sad thing was, Emma **could** believe it. Regina had to be at least in her early thirties, had been that way for 28 years, and hadn't ever gone on a date before. "Actually yes, but thankfully I got to rectify that. It's long overdue."

Regina stopped in front of her door and leaned against it, turning to look at the blonde. "Thank you."

"For what? The date? I should be thanking you."

"No, for being one of the few people in this wretched town that treat me like a person, and not some ticking time bomb."

"They don't know you."

"And they never will. They don't care, and I don't either. I almost miss the looks of terror and frantic scurrying to get out of my path." Regina smiled as her eyes took on a dark glint.

"Oh please, I saw those outfits you used to wear back in fairytale land. Had everything on full display, didn't you?" Emma smirked. Regina shrugged with a grin. The blonde took a deep breath for what she was about to do. For the first time, she was going to kiss Regina Mills. She took a step forward but hesitated fearfully.

"You don't have to be so nervous, Emma." Regina said, invading her personal space with a look of amusement but a darker intensity underneath. "It's only me, and it's only a kiss." Regina may have not known much about dating, but kissing, that was easy, and something she was quite adept at.

Emma melted when their lips touched and immediately backed Regina up against the door. She moaned when she felt the brunette's tongue caress hers. Regina's lips were so soft, just like the rest of her. Emma just couldn't keep her hands off of her. She didn't want things to go too far on their first date, but there was one thing she absolutely had to touch since Regina didn't seem to mind. The brunette jumped when she grabbed her ass, fully cupping and squeezing the soft yet firm globes that haunted her dreams. "Damn, Regina." She bit the brunette's lip and pulled on it, growling with pleasure. She tilted Regina's head to the side and kissed her neck, finding her pulse point and started sucking on the flesh, happily marking her. Regina panted as Emma pulled away to recapture her lips again, driving her tongue down her throat.

Regina smiled against her lips and suddenly yelped as the door opened and they both fell back. A hand touched Regina's lower back, easily pushing them back on balance.

"Can we wrap this up?" Ronno asked. "Your moaning is pretty loud and some of us have to get up early to go to prison tomorrow."

"What?" Emma asked.

"It's not prison." Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

"What do you want to call it then? A correctional facility? Slammer, stockade, dungeon?"

"It's school, Ronno." Regina said.

"Whatever. Anyways, pretty loud. Goat hearing. Thanks." He turned and walked back into the house and Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"He's so dramatic. Sorry about the interruption."

Emma smiled, still holding onto the Regina's ass. "There will be other times, right?"

"Yes." Regina smiled and kissed her lips again. "I'll walk you back out to the car, but um, you have to let go of my ass first."

"Do I have to?" Emma pouted before complying. They walked back out to the car and rather than getting in, Emma leaned against it, turning to face the brunette. "I suppose this is good night."

"I suppose it is." Regina said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you cold? Here." Emma turned to reach into the car.

"Emma, that's not necessary." Regina tried to protest as the blonde pulled out her jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, only for her to freeze and her pupils dilate three times their size. Regina smirked. She was remembering the cookie's effects. But there was something she needed to ask. "Emma." It took a few tries to regain her attention. "If I were to choose Ruby, would we still be friends?"

Emma tilted her head. Would they? She didn't think she could bear to see Regina in the arms of anyone else, even Ruby. "I don't know, but I would like to think yes. I mean, regardless, I'm here for you, Regina. I'm not going anywhere and I'll defend you when you need me to. You're absolutely breathtaking to me, no matter what you look like. You're an amazing person, and I'm just glad that I got to know her...a little bit. I'm sure there's much more I don't know."

"Thank you." Regina said with a soft smile.

"No problem. You know how much I care about you. And I know you care about me." She grinned.

"Well, you are my favorite idiot."

"Yes!" Emma fistpumped the air and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Good night Miss Swan."

"Good night Regina." They shared one last kiss before parting ways for the night and Emma drove back to apartment, not surprised at all to find her parents waiting for her. "What?" She sighed.

David looked her up and down. "That's what you wore?"

"Dad, I'm over 30, no need for the talk, kay? I'm tired and I'm heading to bed. Good night."

"Emma, I think we need to talk." Snow said.

"About?" Emma sighed.

"You're dating Regina?"

"Not really. It was just one date, it's complicated, and not exactly any of your business. So good night." Emma started to climb the stairs.

"Emma, how could you? I mean I know Regina has changed and she's worked really hard to do so, but don't you think Henry will be upset by this?" Snow said.

Emma sighed again. "Look, Henry is going to have to understand that it's not going to work out between me and Neal. I'll talk to him. Until then, neither of you say anything."

"Emma, this feels...wrong."

"And who's to say she won't turn evil again?" David asked.

Emma walked back over to her father. "Never say that again. Regina has worked her ass off to prove herself to this town, and now she's realizing, just like I am, that she doesn't need to give a damn what any of you think. Look, I'm going to continue seeing Regina as long as she wants to, and that's the end of this discussion. So good night." She stomped up to her room and closed the door before collapsing on the bed, smiling to herself like a lovestruck teenager as she replayed the goodnight kiss over and over in her head. Damn Regina could kiss. The queen sweetened her dreams all night.

xxxxxxxxx

Ronno fidgeted with his jacket as they waited for the bus. He and Regina were sitting on the hood of the car, and he could not stop messing with the stupid uniform that he was forced to wear. "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes, it will make me very happy." Regina said with a smile.

"Oh because you say that, I'm supposed to do whatever you want?" Ronno asked, glaring at her as he scratched his chest.

"You're messing up your shirt." Regina smacked his hand away to fix his clothes.

"Anything is making this stupid thing better than what it is. Why did you have to design a school with uniforms?"

Regina smirked. "You know, you might like it."

"It already sucks." He replied.

"Give it a chance. For me." She actually made a puppydog face.

"You can't be serious. The face too?" He sighed. "Fine."

"If you do good today, I promise I have a very special surprise waiting for you when you get home."

"What is it?" He asked excitedly.

"You have to wait until you get home." Regina smiled.

He sighed again for perhaps the 100th time that morning and leaned back on the car as Emma's yellow bug pulled up across the street.

"Ready for your first day?" Ruby asked as she walked up next to the car. Regina's eyes roamed over her long legs in her jeans shorts and simple sleeveless tee. The she-wolf smirked at her before turning back to messing with Ronno.

"The first day of my incarceration?" Ronno asked. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Come on, Ron, buck up. You like learning stuff." Ruby said.

"Ron?"

"Oh I'm sorry, **Flower**."

Ronno glared at her. "It's nothing, **Thumper**. By the way, next time can you and Regina keep it down? I heard you two **thumping** pretty loud the other night."

Ruby only grinned proudly as Regina slightly blushed.

"What?" Emma hissed as she approached, leaving Henry in the dust, who hadn't heard what was said.

"Henry!" Regina said, ignoring the pointed look from the blonde. "How are you?"

"Sleepy." He replied, leaning against the car. "Why is school so early in the morning?"

"Another stupid thing about it." Ronno muttered.

"Henry, can you watch Ronno today? I know you may not have the same classes, but make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Regina said.

"Sure."

Ronno glared at her. "I won't kick anyone."

"Make sure you don't, or no treat."

"Uh huh." He sighed as the bus pulled up and hopped off the car. He gave Regina a kiss before following Henry up to it.

Regina sighed as well, watching him leave, momentarily doubting whether he was ready for it.

"Relax, Regina." Ruby said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"You're right. I'm just worrying for no reason." She shook her head and went to sit down in the car. Emma surprised her by climbing into the passenger seat and Ruby, determined not to be left out, climbed into the back,but leaned over Regina's seat.

"So what's this about thumping?" Emma demanded.

Ruby sighed. "We did not have sex, if that's what you're so upset about. Although I wish for all the world we did."

"Then what-"

"We were just talking and I happened to slam Regina on the bed for playing a trick on me with a cookie. That's it." Ruby grinned with a proud purr. Regina rolled her eyes and turned her head. Ruby suddenly growled. "You marked her?!" Ruby's wolf nearly came out at the thought of someone marking what she considered **her** mate. It took everything she had not to throw Emma through the windshield. But she didn't want to mess up Regina's car.

"Yep." Emma beamed as she pushed Regina's hair to the side, revealing the hickey.

Ruby growled. "We had a deal. No marking."

"It was a heat of the moment thing." Emma said.

"Alright, enough." Regina snapped. "Clearly you two won't be able to handle this."

"She broke the deal!" Ruby said.

"She didn't complain." Emma smirked.

"Enough. We're not doing this anymore." Regina got back out of the car.

"But I haven't had my date yet." Ruby pouted, following.

"And we'll still have it, but after that, no more dates. No more kissing or marking. Ruby, your wolf clearly cannot handle this."

"Regina please." Emma begged, getting out of the car as well. "We'll play fair."

" **You'll** play fair." Ruby corrected. "I should put you through that fucking windshield for marking her."

"I'd like to see you try." Emma replied.

Regina sighed and scratched her head. She looked up at the sound of her name being called.

"Regina." Snow said as she approached. "Can I speak to you?"

"I am actually really busy Snow. But you can take Ruby and Emma. Have fun with them." She reached into the car and pulled out Emma's jacket. "This is yours Miss Swan. And good bye." She quickly got back in the car and started it up.

"We're still on for lunch when you pick up Flower, right?" Ruby asked. Regina nodded as she roared away. The werewolf immediately glared at Emma. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Emma demanded.

"Look, don't you see what this is doing to Regina already? You're causing unnecessary problems."

"Problems? I-"

"We agreed that we wouldn't make this hard for Regina. Have you any idea how difficult this must be for her, going from having no one who loves her to-"

"Ruby, don't tell me about Regina okay?" Emma interrupted. "I know her."

"No, you don't." Ruby laughed. "You have no idea who she is, and do you know why? Because you're so far up the ass of this town-"

"Hey Emma, Ruby." Snow said as she walked closer. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah." Ruby sighed. "I got to go, see you later Emma." She cast a quick glare at the blonde and turned to leave.

"Wait, Ruby." Snow called. "We're having a family dinner tonight, you should come. We haven't seen you in a while."

"No thanks, Snow, me and Granny are going to Regina's tonight. She promised us a full course meal and I want to eat as much of that as possible."

"What?" Emma hissed. "Why-"

"She didn't complain when I asked." Ruby smirked as she sauntered off, leaving behind a very annoyed looking savior.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was difficult finding something to occupy her time while Regina waited for Ronno to get home from school. She went to the market to buy groceries for dinner that night and came home. She cleaned the house from top to bottom and picked apples from her tree. She finished one of her books and had everything set up far earlier than necessary. It pained her that she had nothing better to do with her time and she knew she was going to need to find something considering it would be like this all week, not to mention the rest of the school year. Especially since she'd ended the dating thing with Emma and Ruby. She had a feeling that arrangement would've never worked anyway. That hadn't lasted long.

She was set to go pick up Ronno when there was a knock at the door. "Ruby." She said as she opened it. "You're early."

"Punctuality isn't a crime." Ruby grinned, leading the way to the car. She walked around to the driver's side and opened it, bowing as she said "your majesty."

"Thank you." Regina smiled as she climbed inside and Ruby shut the door before dramatically rolling across the hood to get into the passenger's seat. "What was the point of that unnecessity?" Regina smirked, checking to make sure her hood wasn't dented.

"That little smirk right there. That's why." Ruby grinned, reaching out to touch the scar on her lip.

Regina snapped her teeth at her and Ruby grinned even harder, flashing a rather stunning array of teeth. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Regina, and the queen found herself quickly looking away with a slight blush.

"Ugh, you're so cute." Ruby said. "Perfect."

"I'm not perfect." Regina scoffed as she started the car.

"You're right. Perfect tries to be you." Ruby smirked as Regina's cheeks flared involuntarily in response to her words. The werewolf seemed to let out little compliments with ease and clearly didn't know the full effect it had on the former queen, who'd rarely had such sincere words thrown her way at random times. "So, about this no dating thing. Does this mean we won't hang out or..."

"Of course we can. Ronno would kill me if I banished you from the house or something." Regina said with a smirk as she steered the car through the streets. "But the fact of the matter is, both of you are pushing each other's limits with this whole thing, and I'm not comfortable with that."

"She started it." Ruby huffed.

"You're so juvenile." Regina shook her head.

"And yet I'm going on a date with a queen." Ruby grinned. "How was yours with Emma, by the way?"

"Wonderful. It was great."

"Won't be better than ours." Ruby muttered as she parked.

"This trying to oneup one another is completely unnecessary as well."

"I can't help it, Regina. Do you want to know how I see you?"

Regina parked and leaned back, looking at the werewolf. "By all means."

"I see you as a freaking goddess, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. Except when I look in the mirror." Regina tried not to laugh as the she-wolf smirked. "Seriously, you are beautiful, inside and out. To me, a person couldn't be more perfect. You've been through a lot, and yet you fight everyday for happiness that the world is determined to deny you. That's beautiful, it's resilience, strength. I do love you, I have for as long as I care to remember. You are amazing, and for some reason you just don't see it. You know you're sexy as hell, but you don't seem to get how truly beautiful you are. You want to know what else I see you as?"

"What?" Regina asked.

"Mine." Came the deep throated growl.

The school bell rang, interrupting their conversation, and the children poured out like a tidal wave. Some of them broke off into groups, talking excitedly. Regina's jaw dropped when she spotted her youngest son surrounded by girls, all of them clambering to touch him and talk to him.

"Ronno's a chick magnet." Ruby said before bursting out laughing.

It took him a minute, but once Ronno spotted them waiting, he excused himself and swaggered his way to the car and climbed into the back seat to begin trying to tear off his uniform. "Drive, hurry, get away as fast as you can!" He yelled.

"Ronno-"

"Go, go, go!"

"There are people in front of the car." Regina said.

"Run them over. Just go before-" there was a knock on the window and Ronno turned his head to smile at Paige as he rolled down the window.

"Hi Ronno."

"Hi Paige." He said politely. "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to know if you were going to Ava's birthday party." She cast a nervous glance at Regina. "Hi Miss Mills."

"Hello Paige." Regina said, watching the two with amusement. She smacked Ruby when she started snickering.

"I don't know. You know my mom's kinda strict. I might can talk her into it though."

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow."

"See you..." Ronno said as she walked over to Jefferson and he rolled up the window. "Never! I am never going back to that place, Regina. Did you bring me a change of clothes so we can go straight to Granny's?"

Regina waved her hand, magically changing his clothes into one of his vests, a dark blue one, blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Thank you."

"Do we need to ask about what happened right then?" Ruby teased as Regina drove off.

"No." Ronno said. He made a disgusted face. "I swear, they would not stop trying to touch me. Unless it's Regina, I don't want to be touched. And they're always talking! But they aren't talking about anything important. Do you know what's interesting about Debby in fourth grade?"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"I've never met a guy who **didn't** like to be chased by girls." Said the werewolf. "Maybe it's your animal magnetism."

"Then please tell me how to turn it off because I hate it." He frowned and rubbed at his arms. "I can't stand being touched."

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten so buff." Regina grinned as she parked in front of Granny's and they got out of the car.

"Maybe you're right." He grinned as he flexed his muscles. "You have a point."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Come on Casanova."

"Or should we call you Don Juan now?" Ruby smirked.

Ronno let out a fake laugh. "Both of you are hilarious. Now, what's my treat?"

"Actually, Granny is making you one. Come on."

The trio walked inside and found that their usual booth was preoccupied.

Emma smiled up at Regina as they approached with her arm draped around Henry. "Hey guys."

"Hello Emma, Henry." Regina slid into the seat and Ronno took his place to her. Ruby slid in next to him, but said nothing to Emma, still pissed about the blonde marking Regina and intruding on what was supposed to be their lunch date.

"How was your first day, kid?"

"Terrible, and I am never going back. Can't I be homeschooled?"

"You should get out and meet new people." Regina said. "Make some friends."

"I have you, I could care less about anyone else." Ronno said immediately. "And I do have friends. I made some today when I wasn't daydreaming about kicking a girl in the face. I know that is terrible to think about but...they just wouldn't shut up!"

Regina laughed and kissed his forehead, heart warmed by his words. As usual, the boy always found some way to make her feel even more loved, even more special than was probably possible.

"Besides, there is only one woman that can tie me down." Ronno continued.

Regina and Ruby frowned. "And who is that?"

"She's right there, bringing me what looks like a molten chocolate cake. Hey Granny!" He grinned as the old werewolf approached with his treat and placed in front of him. "Granny, you look absolutely radiant this afternoon. I mean, you must be the queen of the gods."

"Quite a kiss ass, aren't we?" Granny chuckled.

Ronno smirked as he took a bite of the hot cake. "Marry me, Granny. Just go ahead and say yes."

Granny rolled her eyes before looking at Regina. "See you tonight for the cook off."

"Can't wait." Regina grinned.

A waitress walked over with Emma and Henry's food that they'd ordered beforehand and both dug in.

"Cook off?" Henry asked.

"Yep. Between Granny and Regina." Ronno said, stuffing his face with ice cream and chocolate cake.

"Isn't that gonna spoil your appetite?" Emma asked.

"Part goat dear." He replied. "I have an iron stomach. Regina, try this." He held up another spoon and she took a bite, letting out a content hum.

"Delicious."

"I know. Granny is amazing. You should make a cake now so we can see who's is better."

Regina saw through the scheme immediately. "Oh no you don't. After this, no more chocolate for the day."

"Buzzkill." He muttered.

"You could've invited us." Emma said, looking a little hurt that she hadn't been thought of.

"I would've invited you, but Snow already said that you were having a big family dinner and I didn't want to spoil that." Regina replied.

"But you're part of the family too, Regina."

"Emma!" said the Charmings as they walked in. They walked up to the gathered party and looked between Emma and Regina. "We need to speak with the both of you. Privately."

"Now's not the time." Emma said dismissively, already knowing the conversation topic.

Snow turned to Regina and said in a hushed whisper. "What are your plans with my daughter?"

"Hello? I'm 30, I do believe I can make a decision on my own." Emma said.

"What are they talking about?" Henry asked.

"Why don't we discuss this in a better setting?" Regina said, not at all pleased at having the private conversation overheard by anyone of the nosey patrons of the diner.

"Our house." David said.

Regina waited patiently for Ronno to finish his treat before poofing them all to the idiots' apartment. This entire spectacle was such an amusing turn of events that she simply could not pass it up. She and Ronno sat on the couch and Ruby sat next to her with her arm draped purposefully around the back. "Now, Charmings, what was your question?"

"What are you trying to do to my daughter?" Snow demanded.

"Get into those tight pants." Regina grinned, watching mother and daughter turn red. "Again."

"What?!" David snapped.

"You should get a new bed." Regina raised an eyebrow. "And kitchen table. And...couch."

Emma hung her head. "Sorry."

"And Eugenia might need to simply redo her entire diner." Regina flashed a grin at Ruby who was struggling not to laugh at the looks on the faces of the Charmings and Henry.

Finally all four burst into snickers before it turned into loud guffawing.

"Ruby? You're in on this too?" Snow asked. "What's going on?"

Neal walked in during the laughing, looking confused as hell.

"Alright." Ruby rose to her feet, wiping tears from her eyes. "Here's the deal. All of this, will be explained, but only to Henry because at the end of the day, besides the four of us, he's the only other person it really affects at the moment. I mean, Emma is a big girl now, she's old enough to make her own decision without having to run them by you and ask for your approval."

"What, that you're dating Regina?" Neal asked, looking at Emma.

Regina facepalmed herself with an audible smack. "I swear, Mr. Cassidy, you are not your father's son. So tactless, tasteless and stupid!" She looked at a confused Henry. "Henry."

"The two of you are dating?" He asked.

"No, it's a bit more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"Why are we sugar coating this for him?" Ronno demanded. "I'm sure he's old enough to get it."

"And you," Regina said, grabbing his chin. "Just as tactless."

"Come on. Let me."

Regina looked at Ruby, who shrugged as she sat back down. "Fine."

"Yes!" Ronno stood up and cleared his throat. "Okay, listen up everyone, this is only going to be explained once. Not too long ago, it was revealed that Ruby and Emma were both in love with Regina. Not that it's any of your business, but they came to the adult decision to allow Regina to find out which one of them she liked best, who she truly love in return, without putting a lot of pressure on her. I think it's a good idea because it allows all three of them to be happy. And when Regina's happy, I'm happy. So what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is she's the fucking Evil Queen!" Neal roared. Almost instantly Ruby was on her feet with Emma next to her, glaring down the rather stupid man.

"Still a queen." Ronno countered. "Please watch the language."

"So the hike was for…" Henry said.

"It was for us to tell you in a better way than this, but since your insipid grandparents wanted to be in our business, this is the way you had to find out." Regina explained gently. "Now, I know you wanted your mom and your dad to get back together, but Emma doesn't want to be with him."

"The Savior, and the Evil Queen. Together." He murmured thoughtfully.

"Or the **Werewolf** and the Evil Queen." Ronno grinned.

"Are we done?" Ruby snapped. "My lunch date was ruined but I am not about to miss my dinner. So can we hurry this up?"

"I don't understand." Snow said, looking at her longtime friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I tell you?" Ruby replied. "You and David have made it very clear that although Regina would get a second chance after she saved Storybrooke for the thousandth time, that's all she would get. No respect, no identity. You put her in a cage and basically said if you want us to accept you, this is how you must be. If you want to live here peacefully, this is how you must act. This is who you must be. This is who you are. It was wrong for you to do that. Regina is so much more than the former Evil Queen and the former Mayor, but that's the only thing that clicks in your head, right? She's evil and dark and uses magic so she will forever be that way. In your minds, she is the Evil Queen, and that's all she will ever be."

"We let her live, we saved her life and she was given a fair chance." Snow defended.

"You all treated her like shit! Even Henry! Look, I don't care how you feel about this, I know how I feel about her, and that's all I care about."

Regina stood up and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I think it's time for us to go." She turned to Snow.

"Why are you so consumed with corrupting all that I have?" Snow hissed.

"Why do you think everything I do somehow comes back to you, you insufferable twit?" Regina asked calmly. "I could care less about you. The Evil Queen was the one obsessed with you, and she is dead."

"But the queen continues to live on." Ronno grinned as he walked towards the door.

"Indeed." Regina smirked. "And she could care less about the annoying little princess." She looked at Emma and grinned. "She has her daughter in her sights." Emma grinned back and she turned to look at Ruby. "And her pet wolf." Ruby flashed a wolfish smile and swaggered to the door, leading Regina.

"The rest of you..." Ronno said with a deep bow as they left the apartment. "Can go to hell."

Xxxxxxxx

The cook off turned out to be just Regina and Granny making a huge amount of food that nearly filled the kitchen to the brim, but Regina could hardly care about any of that. It was nice to have someone else in the kitchen for once. Ronno was trying his best to learn, but was terrified of setting his legs on fire or something. Granny was actually pretty amiable as she and Regina worked in the kitchen, chatting lightly, but mostly Ronno kept most of them occupied with idle conversation and compliments. Meanwhile Ruby mostly kept her eyes focused on Regina's ass.

When it was time to eat, they happily dug into the food and devoured most of it. Ruby took Ronno into the living room to play a game, per Granny's request while she and Regina cleaned up. The old woman stopped and looked at the former queen.

"Never thought I would say this, but thank you, your majesty."

"For what?" Regina asked.

"I don't know how you feel about my pup, but she loves you. You're one of our little pack now, and the pack sticks together. I just want you to do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Regardless of who you choose, promise me that you won't abandon Ruby. She's been alone for too long, and it warms my heart to see her with you and the little one."

"I promise." Regina said without hesitation. "Ruby always has a home here, I don't care what anyone says. And I'm honored to be one of your pack."

Granny nodded with a small smile. "Good." She said curtly, turning back to the dishes.

Regina smiled to herself as she assisted. Dinner couldn't have gone better. The cook off was completely pointless since Ronno and Ruby said they liked everything rather than choosing just one and there was no clear winner. But with Ruby and Ronno curled up close to her on the couch, nothing could be more perfect to the queen.

xxxxxxxx

Once again, Ronno was forced to charm his way through the throng of girls at the school's entrance and quickly caught up with Henry as he walked towards the bright yellow bug and the black mercedes, but a group of kids caught his attention. There were at least 10 of them, all of them were wearing shorts and some kind of team shirt. "Who are they?" Ronno asked Henry, who paused to see where he was looking.

"That's Kal and his friends. The one with the long hair, that's Kal."

Kal was a tall boy with really long black hair and looked like he was of Native American descent. He had a booming voice that could be heard clearly from across the lawn. "Hey kid!"

Ronno paused but Henry kept walking, and Kal rushed over to young satyr.

"Well, if isn't Ronno. The kid that's got all the girls and teachers going crazy."

"The feeling is not mutual." Ronno replied with a raised eyebrow.

Kal laughed. "You into athletics?"

"I'm not interested in playing for the school. I'm trying my hardest to get out of it."

"No, it's not school related. More like street. Ever play capture the flag?"

"No, I have no idea what that is."

"It's a game. You'd like it, I'm sure. We need an extra player."

Ronno tilted his head skeptically. The last thing he wanted was to get caught in a gang or something. He really wanted to be a good boy for Regina. "I don't know if my mom would allow that?"

Kal chuckled. "Who's your mom?"

Ronno smirked and beckoned to the car. Regina appeared at his side a moment later and Kal jumped, but didn't look afraid at least. Just surprised.

"Is this boy bothering you, Ronno?" Regina asked.

"No, Mom, he just wanted to know if I could go play a game with him and his friends. Capture the flag."

"Sounds like I wouldn't like this game." Regina said. "I'm assuming its violent."

Kal dipped his head respectfully in a half bow. "Just a little entertainment for growing boys. Don't worry Miss Mills, I'll protect the kid. He won't come to harm with us. It's just a game. We needed an extra player and Ronno here would be the perfect addition."

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked down at Ronno. "I trust you. Do what you will."

Ronno shook his head. "Maybe another time, Kal."

Kal nodded. "I respect that, kid. Just so you know we got a spot for you." He nodded again to Regina before turning back to his friends and Regina poofed them back into the car.

"Those were the friends you were talking about?" Regina asked as she drove them home.

"He's cool, Regina."

"Do you really not know what capture the flag is?"

"I assume you capture a flag." He said. "Anyways, Kal's a good guy. He was nice to me on the first day and he takes away half the girls' attention so that's a plus." He smirked. "Anyways, from what the others told me, it's a game like football. They tackle each other. Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"You want to go, don't you?" Regina asked with a smile as she parked in front of the house.

"You'd let me?"

"I would never deny you your happiness, Ronno. With Henry, I tried to protect him from violence at such a young age. There's really no point with you, since you've seen more than your fair share and I still don't know a more respectful and lovable boy."

"You forgot handsome." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go. You're so narcissistic." They went inside and he went upstairs to change while she made him a fruit salad for lunch. A frantic knocking at the door made her poof to it and open it. Emma was standing on the other side, looking exhausted with Henry just behind her. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"Henry wanted to come over and I had to rush from work to pick him up and-"

"Relax, Emma. Come on in, Henry. Both of you. Now." She commanded.

Both of them walked in and Henry went upstairs to his room while she gave Emma a glass of sweet tea.

"You're overworked."

"Tell me about it. Mom messed up some files and I just spent the last 2 hours driving back and forth trying to catch her mistakes. It was pretty hectic."

"Maybe you need a day off."

"I will when we go on our hike Saturday . Can't wait for it. It's the only thing getting me through the week." Emma smiled.

"Ronno's excited for it."

"You and Ruby going out tonight?" The blonde looked down at her empty glass as she put it on the table.

"Yes. I haven't seen her all day." Regina replied, wondering what the werewolf had in store. For the entire week that she'd been on vacation, she was hardly ever not with Regina and Ronno. And yet she continued to tease the former queen every second she could. She wondered what game Ruby was playing at and it bothered her slightly that she hadn't been able to figure it out. Ruby got along great with Ronno and even took him running with her one night. Everyday she'd promised him a treat if he could make it through the school day, and everyday she delivered some kind of food item from one of his favorite countries. He always enjoyed every bite.

"Hope you have fun." Emma said with a forced smile.

"You don't have to lie, Miss Swan." Regina smirked. She felt kind of bad at having the blonde struggle to try and make time for her when she was so busy with being the sheriff and the savior. But no matter how she tried to express these feelings to her, Emma simply shrugged it off, stating once, "There will always be time for you, and if not then I'll make it."

"I wasn't lying, I do hope you have a good time."

Regina smirked. "Yeah right."

Henry peeked into Ronno's room and found him strapping on one of his vests, a bright yellow one. "Hey."

Ronno looked up. "Hey?"

"How do you deal with this?" Henry asked.

"Deal with what?"

"Mom and Mom and Ruby...dating."

Ronno scoffed. "It's not so hard. You guys are making it complicated. If anything, it should be hard for them. Just let them be, work it out for themselves." He lead the way back downstairs and quickly hopped up on the kitchen island to eat his lunch. "Finally, it's friday and I don't have to go back to school for two days. Why do we only get two days out?"

"It's just the way it is, kid." Emma said.

"Well, I'm ready for the hike."

"Is school getting better?"

"I like school, the learning part. I just hate everyone else. Except Kal. Kal's cool. Although not as cool as me of course."

"Of course." Henry scoffed.

Ronno licked his tongue at him and continued eating.

"Well, I should go. Thanks for the rest, Regina, but I should get back to work." Emma stood up to give Regina a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow. Henry be good for your mom."

"Kay."

"Have you kissed Rubes yet?" Ronno asked, looking up as Regina walked back into the kitchen.

"No, and she's starting to piss me off just a little bit."

Ronno grinned as he understood what Ruby's endgame was. He'd have to wait until tonight to confirm it though.

"I'm gonna go pick out my clothes for tonight. Play nice while I'm gone."

"I'll try. No promises." Ronno said.

Regina rolled her eyes as she walked out.

"How do you do that?' Henry asked.

"Do what?"

"Get her to be so...open. She's never acted the way she does with you with me."

Ronno sighed and stopped eating. "Regina hasn't had much love in her love in her life, right? At one point, you believed that she didn't love you, when in fact she may have loved you too much. That's why she fought so hard to keep you. With me, she knows, she'll never have to feel heartbreak from me. I love her. That's all you have to do, and she'll do the rest. Regina's not a hard person to get to know, she's just guarded, cautious. After everything she's been through, it's understandable."

"I suppose you're right." Henry said thoughtfully as the satyr returned to his food.

"I am right." Ronno scoffed. At this point, he knew that regardless of who Regina chose, the other would always be around. Emma and Regina were linked together because of Henry. And now they were one of Ruby's pack, and therefore she would always try to protect them. Not to mention, she was almost like a second best friend. Regina was his best friend though. She was his best friend, his mother, his heart and his soul. She was his everything, and he would do everything in his power to make sure she was happy.

Read and review!

A/N: Let me know what you guys think and your thought son the actions of Ruby and Emma. I love good feedback and suggestions. Next chapter will have the hike and Ruby's date with Regina. Can't wait! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ronno whistled when Regina walked to the top of the stairs in a long dark red dress with a thigh slit and paused.

"What about this one? I'm not sure."

"Regina, Ruby will love you in anything. She'd probably be happier if you just came out naked."

Regina made a face before going back into her room.

"Why do you call her Regina instead of Mom?" Henry asked. He followed Ronno up the stairs as satyr went to Regina's room door.

"I like to call her Mom, but she has a really pretty name. I like saying Regina. She doesn't mind. Regina! I'm coming in." He knocked twice and stepped inside. Regina sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. "Okay, what do we know about Ruby, if you're trying to impress her?"

"She likes strength." Regina said.

"She likes red." Henry added.

"And she likes your ass." Ronno turned to the closet and pulled out a little black dress with a long tail in the back that also had a diamond studded neckline. "Try this one on."

Regina smirked and went into the bathroom to change while Ronno dug further into the closet looking through Regina's monochromatic wardrobe. He frowned and walked back out just as Regina did. "No, that's terrible. Here, let me try this." It had been a while since he'd used his magic and he'd never actually used it without connecting to the forest. However, this seemed like a special occasion. It took a moment of effort before his hands glowed with a pale red light and tendrils of crimson magic started flowing around Regina's body. When the smoke cleared, Regina was wearing a flowing black and purple iridescent dress with a high slit and a low accentuated neckline, but it still appeared modest. A matching fur shawl was draped over her arms and she now wore tall black diamond studded heels and her hair was a bit longer and in a wavy ponytail draped over her shoulder. "Cinderella, the Fairy Godmother and her dress can suck it!" Ronno grinned. While Regina looked in shock at his creation, he went and retrieved a diamond necklace and put it on her neck. "Well?"

Regina was still shocked as she stepped in front of her full length mirror. She looked almost like the young girl she used to be, except with a hint of her queenly nature. "Ronno...this is amazing."

"Nonsense, you've always been beautiful. Why are you so surprised? The dress only augments what's already there." He said dismissively. "Anyways, Ruby is going to be here any second. You know they like to be punctual to impress you. So let's get downstairs." He smiled and left the room, as though this was the most normal thing in the world.

She raised an eyebrow at Henry, who'd been staring at her.

"I should go too." He said quickly, turning to follow Ronno. "But you look really pretty Mom."

"Thank you Henry." She said, pleased at his words, before going to redo her makeup. She didn't want too much, just enough to accentuate her features, bring out her eyes. Gods she was glad she ended the dating thing or else she'd have a stroke trying to get ready for each one. It has taken almost as long for her to pick a dress for Emma's date. She finished and walked downstairs to find Ronno stretched out languishly on the couch, with Henry playing a video game on tv. It appeared very violent and for a moment she almost wanted to make him turn it off. But then shook her head. She was trying to loosen up with him. He wasn't like Ronno, but he wasn't a baby anymore. She was sure the game was Emma's doing anyway. "What are the rules?"

"No going out. Lock the door and don't open it. Stay away from your cider and lights out at 10." Ronno recited with his eyes closed. He delicately crossed his legs, hooves clicking when he finally settled and folded his arms underneath his head.

"Play nice. Both of you. If you're asleep when I get home, I will be dumping water on your head." Both boys immediately perked up and Regina turned towards the door as it rang.

"Is she serious?" Henry asked.

"I have no idea." Ronno said. "Regina wait!" He hopped up and pushed her away from the door. "I'll open it. Go back into the living room."

Regina sighed as she walked back into the living room, but didn't sit down for fear of messing up her dress or wrinkling it.

"Miss Lucas." Ronno grinned. "Come on in. The queen is waiting for you."

Regina was watching Henry cut off the head of some elephant monster on his game when she turned around and spotted the she-wolf wearing a short, lace back black dress that had a broad red stripe going down the front. Her hair had been neatly styled to absolute perfection and she practically glowed, like moonlight radiated off of her skin. "Ruby, you look great."

"And you look amazing!" Ruby said, eyes darting up and down trying to take in every inch of her. "Who is the designer for this dress?"

Regina nodded to Ronno.

"Really?"

Ronno nodded with a proud grin, before turning very serious. "Take care of her. Have her back at a reasonable hour, she needs her rest."

"Yes sir." Ruby nodded firmly.

"Have a good time, Mom." Ronno said as Regina bent to kiss his forehead.

"Thank you." She straightened up and accepted Ruby's hand as she lead her out of the house.

"So, where are we going?" Regina asked.

"It's a surprise." Ruby grinned, opening the door of her cherry red Ferrari.

"How did a waitress afford a Ferrari?" Regina smirked as Ruby climbed into the drivers seat.

"I stole it of course." Ruby replied.

"Who the hell had a Ferrari and I didn't?" Regina demanded. Her only answer was a grin.

They both were quiet as Ruby drove through the dark streets of Storybrooke and into the forest, along a barely visible trail.

"Ruby, where are we going?"

"I'm kidnapping you." Came the reply.

Regina sighed and leaned back in the seat to watch the dark trees go by.

"Regina, this whole thing with me you and Emma is to figure out what you want." Ruby began.

"Okay." Regina said, turning to look at her.

"Well, tonight, I'm gonna tell you what I want." The trees broke and Regina gasped as a grand stone roofless pavilion come into view. It was surrounded by lit torches and she could see a candlelit table sitting in it. Ruby parked and quickly got out to open her door and took her hand to help her out of it. "Now, what I want, is for you to be happy. I want you to smile and be yourself and not worry about anyone or anything else." Ruby said, leading her up the steps to the gorgeous setting. "I want you to be surrounded by family. Children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren. You shouldn't ever see darkness again. That is what I want."

"And I suppose you want to be the one to give me all this." Regina said as she sat down.

"No." Ruby's answer surprised her. "Would I prefer it? Absolutely. I would like nothing more than to sleep with you in my arms, to make love to you day in and day out. To be the cause of your smiles and laughs everyday." She paused as she poured them a glass of wine and put the bottle back in the bucket of ice. "To be there for Ronno, and even for Henry. However…" She said, turning to pick up a covered tray and placed it in front of Regina. "I would rather you just be happy, even if I can't be the one to give that to you. Now that I have spoken my peace, we can get to the shameless flirting and sexual innuendos." She grinned and unveiled Regina's meal: a steaming plate of grilled steak piled high with steamed and cooked vegetables and an apple garnish.

"Thank you."

"None of that now. Try it first. Ronno gave me the idea. I hope you like it." She grinned again and pulled out her own food which only consisted of a steak that was nearly larger than the plate it was on.

Regina cut into her food and took a bite, smiling as she chewed the tender, juicy meat.

"I did good." Ruby grinned, knowingly. They ate and shared idle chit chat, mostly talking about Ronno and all of his crazy antics. "You know, sometimes it's hard to believe that he's just a kid."

Regina laughed. "Tell me about it. Every time I believe he can't surprise me any more, he just does."

"He loves you to death." Ruby smiled. They both leaned away from their empty plates and sighed contently.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?"

Ruby smirked. "Nope." She leaned back and Regina did the same. Every star was visible tonight, lighting up the sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Regina's mind was far away at the moment, remembering Ruby's heartfelt words. There was no doubt in her mind that the werewolf had meant every single one. Something about the fact that she would give up her own happiness just so Regina could have hers...Regina didn't know what to think exactly. "You're full of surprises Miss Lucas."

"Well, looks can be deceiving. What you see isn't always what you get with me." Ruby replied, rising to her feet. "Dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance...with...me." She walked over to a small table and pulled out a small radio. "Could you..." She gestured to the table. "I guess I didn't think that part through."

Regina smiled and stood up, making the table disappear with a wave of her hand. Ruby pressed play and the first words on the cd were "get naked so we can make babies." Regina burst out laughing while Ruby tried to take out the cd as fast as possible. The werewolf was as red as her hood by the time she managed to succeed.

"I'm going to kill Granny. I swear I was trying to be romantic. I really was." She covered her face with one of her hands.

Regina smiled and kissed her cheek. "It doesn't matter. It was a sweet thought. I'm having a good time, Ruby."

Ruby nodded. "Okay, since the dancing thing is out of the question unless you want to sing a song while we dance, why don't we get a little...wild?"

Regina grinned mischievously. "I like the sound of that." She removed her shoes and folded up her shawl to place on the railing and slid her necklace beneath it. "Okay, so wolf form, what do I need to know?"

"Just confidence. Nothing big. Stay in control."

"Well, we both know I have plenty of those." she flexed her hands and Ruby took a step back as she was engulfed in purple smoke. Ruby shifted to await her queen and growled when she saw her. Regina truly did make for an exquisite wolf. Everything from glossy black fur all the way down to her bone structure. She was perfection. Regina used a spell to give them the ability to talk in wolf form and the she-wolf immediately took the opportunity to praise her on her beauty, even taking the chance at licking the scar on her lip that persisted even in this form. Regina pushed her away and focused on trying to move and Ruby whimpered to show her. It took a bit of time, but soon they were racing through the forest, dancing through a rain of pale moonlight that showered them from above. Ruby hadn't had a pack to run with in so long, and running next to Regina, her love, nothing could be more perfect. Regina was smaller and faster and strangely agile as she leaped off trees and once did a flip over a log, enjoying the freedom that this form provided.

"This is amazing." Regina panted as they stopped near a stream to rest.

Ruby nuzzled her neck before bending to lap from the stream. Regina hopped up to try it, but only succeeded in licking herself in the face. She growled and dipped her tongue in the water, splashing herself in the face.

"You have to curl it."

"That's what I'm doing! Screw it." Regina lowered her head to the water and let her bottom lip dip below the surface while her nose and upper jaw stayed above and gulped down some water that way.

Ruby let out a purr of amusement and looked up at the moon with a sigh. "Sometimes, I wish I could Run forever."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Regina replied shaking water from her fur as she sat next to the larger wolf and leaned her head against her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

"I do love you, Regina." Ruby said softly.

"I know."

"I know you've been through a lot, and I don't want to rush you, but...one day, do you think that once your heart has healed, that you could love me too?"

Regina leaned away and looked down. "I do love you, Ruby. I mean, I just...this isn't easy for me but, maybe-"

Ruby put a paw over her mouth to cease her yammering. "Pause for just a moment please while I bask in the fact that you just said you loved me." She closed her eyes and waited a few minutes before taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'm good."

"Ruby-"

"I know it may not be the love I want." Ruby cut her off. "Yet. But...I am willing to devote my time to making sure you fall madly in love with me. You eventually will, I'm amazing."

"You truly are." Regina whispered, licking the tip of her nose. "Come on, race me home."

The pair of wolves raced back to the pavilion and Regina gathered her things before Ruby drove her home and walked her up to the front door.

"Greatest date ever." Ruby said with a satisfied grin.

Regina chuckled and leaned against her door, looking up at the she-wolf. "I suppose this is good night, my pet."

"I suppose it must be." Ruby replied.

"Can I ask you something before you go?"

"You can ask me anything."

"What would you do if I were to choose Emma?" Regina asked.

"Kill Emma."

"I'm serious."

"Who said I wasn't?"

Regina frowned. "Ruby."

Ruby grinned. "Alright, I won't kill her. Maybe break a few bones. Okay, seriously…" She tilted her head. "I would still love you, I would still love Ronno and I would still have your back. We're a pack now, so I'll always be there when you need me, and if you don't, well I'm just a call away."

"Thank you."

"Of course." Ruby smiled. "I should let you get to bed, get your rest for tomorrow." She leaned forward and kissed Regina's forehead. "Good night, my queen."

"Good night, my pet." Regina replied, a little annoyed that she hadn't gotten her kiss.

Ruby smiled at her before walking back to her car and climbing inside, but not without casting a last look over her shoulder at her beloved queen. She sped to the bed and breakfast and nearly beat down the door of her Granny. "What the hell, Granny?!" The old woman burst out laughing immediately, so much that she doubled over. "I asked you for ballroom dancing. This is the last time that I trust you to do anything."

"Oh hush girl." Granny wiped a tear out of her eye, still chuckling. "How did the date go?"

"It was amazing."

"And was her majesty upset?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"That was a vile trick!"

Granny only burst out laughing again. "And your little plan? How is that working out for you?"

Ruby smiled then. "Perfectly."

Xxxxxxxxx

Emma anxiously sat on the couch, tapping her leg. Regina was on a date with Ruby and she couldn't have been more sick to her stomach. Ruby was a horny werewolf and the thought of her charming her way into Regina's bed pissed her off. But she promised she wouldn't interfere. She couldn't understand Ruby at all. She was always spouting stuff about being in love with Regina, knowing her, understanding her, and wanting to be with her. But Emma hardly ever saw the two together, and as far as she knew, Regina hadn't even kissed her yet. She never made a move on her when Emma was around, or anything unless it was flirting or sitting next to her.

"Emma, what are you doing up?" Snow asked as she and David returned from their date night.

"Just thinking."

"What about?" Snow sat down next to her.

"Just this whole thing with Ruby and Regina." She let out a dry chuckle. "The usual."

"She hasn't decided yet?"

"I don't want to rush her...I just want her to pick me and not Ruby."

"I don't see why you **love** her." Snow sighed. "After everything she's done."

"That's because you're looking at a different person. I don't see the woman you see when I look at Regina. Henry changed her, Ronno changed her, and the woman that she's become is the woman I love." Emma said, leaning back in her seat before getting to her feet. "I need to do something, I can't sit her like this. Thinking about them together is driving me crazy!"

"Hey, why don't you explain it to me a little better." Snow suggested, trying and failing to understand her daughter.

"Maybe another time." Emma opened the front door to find Hook standing on the other side.

"Hello Swan, I was wondering if you would join me for an evening-"

Emma slammed the door and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Emma." Snow said. "That was rude."

"I should've punched him. That would've made me feel better."

"Emma, clearly this is not good for you. This thing with Regina is driving you crazy. Come, sit."

Emma sighed and sat down next to her.

"Regina is very important to you, isn't she?"

"Of course. She's everything."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was left confused yet oddly pleased when she walked into the house after her date and skipped her way up the stairs. She peeked in on Henry, who was asleep. She moved onto Ronno's room and found him sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"What are you doing up?"

"You said you would throw a bucket of water on us."

"I was joking." Regina smiled, walking into the room and sitting on the bed.

"How was your date?" Ronno asked excitedly.

"Wonderful. The dinner was amazing and then we went Running in wolf form. It was exhilarating."

Ronno smiled. "You're happy, that's good. But I want to ask you about something." He put down the book and slid over to sit next to her.

"What's up?" She pulled off the fur cape and draped it over her lap.

"Well, you know my friend Kal, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was wondering if I could invite him to go with us on the hike."

"Of course, but I'm sure I would need to talk to his parents first." Regina said, leaning back on her hands.

"That's the thing." Ronno sighed. "He's gonna kill me for telling you this, but he doesn't have a family. They didn't come with him after the Curse."

"That's not possible." Regina frowned. "Even the Evil Queen had enough sense to bring children with parents to take care of them. I don't understand."

"Well, we don't either. It's just...I think he's alone. I don't know where he stays, and he doesn't have anyone. Those guys he was with are just his game buddies. They're friends, but Kal has too much pride to let anyone in."

"He let you in." She pointed out softly.

"And I just betrayed him."

"You're trying to help him, Ronno." She said, sitting up. "I'll figure out a way to help as well and why his parents aren't here. Do you know who they are?"

"No, but I think his mom's Pocahontas."

"Hmm, never met her."

"That's surprising."

She smiled. "Of course he can come. We'll have to pack some extra food and supplies then. Emma and Henry want to camp out."

"He likes vegetables. I hate vegetables."

"I know." She smirked. "Now, into bed. Busy day tomorrow, have to get up at a reasonable time for the hike."

"Fine." He sighed, crawling beneath the blankets. She kissed his forehead. "Thanks Mom."

"You have a kind heart, Ronno. You really do. Good night my son."

"Good night. Oh wait, did Ruby kiss you good night?"

"Yes."

"On the lips?"

"No, why?"

He grinned. "Just wondering."

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Regina wasn't surprised to find Ronno gone. She showered and dressed herself in a white tanktop and gray cargo shorts. She was packing their bags when Henry plodded downstairs, dressed but still looking tired. "Ruby called. She's running late with something. It'll be another half hour before we leave."

"Okay." He said.

She returned to her work and finished quickly and efficiently.

"Why are there four bags?" Henry asked.

"Ronno has a friend who's coming." She said. "I didn't know if he could pack what he needed at such a late notice, so I took the liberty of doing it for him. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked, looking confused at the question.

"I just wanted to ask, make sure." She pushed the bags to the side and looked at him. "I think we should talk Henry."

"What about?"

"Well, on my date with Emma, she might've insinuated that you were jealous of Ronno. I just wanted to know if that was true."

Henry sighed. "I'm not jealous. I just don't get why you treat him so differently."

"You are very different children, from very different worlds. You haven't been subjected to the things he has. But you know that you are welcome here. You're always so busy with David that I didn't think you wanted to be here, and after what we've already been through, I didn't want to try and force you to come over. I've learned my lesson with that."

"I just want to see the part of you that he does."

"It's not hidden, Henry. I don't hide who I am anymore. You want to see me, then open your eyes." She smiled. "Now, what do you want for lunch?"

"Turkey sandwich."

"Right on it."

The front door opened a few minutes later and Ronno walked into the kitchen with Kal trailing behind him. The boy was once again in his team jersey and wearing dark jeans and tennis shoes. His long hair looked brushed, but still seemed to get in his way.

"Hey Mom." Ronno said cheerfully.

"Hello Ronno." She smirked. "Hello Kal."

"Hey Miss Mills."

"Do you think you'll be hot in that?" Regina asked with concern.

"I don't have much else." Kal admitted.

"Well then, we should fix that." She waved her hand and transformed his clothes into a better shirt for hiking, sleeveless and the same color as his jersey, khaki cargo shorts and hiking boots. His hair became neatly groomed and tied at the nape of his neck with a small white band. "Much more appropriate. Is that okay, Kal?"

He grinned, looking down at his new clothes. "Yeah! I mean, yes ma'am."

"Good." She held up a green backpack. "For you. Ronno, yours is the red one and Henry, yours is the blue one."

"Color coordinated. Nice." Ronno said with a grin.

Regina handed him a container of fruit. "Eat up on the ride so you'll have energy. Have you eaten Kal?" She didn't wait for him to answer before presenting him with a container as well, full of fresh cut vegetables. "Henry, what do you want?"

"Just some apples."

She tossed some out of the fridge and paused, trying to see if she'd forgotten anything. Finding nothing, she lead the way out to the car and drove them to the beginning of the trail. The boys sat in the back, munching away while she called Emma and Ruby to see where they were. Ruby didn't pick up the phone but Emma answered on the first couple rings.

"On my way, Regina, leaving the house now."

"Have you seen Ruby? She's not answering her phone."

"No, but I'll swing by her apartment. Be there in ten."

Regina hung up and bit into an apple. She was actually excited for today, spending time with her boys, and her girls sort of. Which is why she'd asked Robin if Roland could go. His mother was less than pleased, but in the end, she simply couldn't deny how much Roland loved Regina. A large black suv pulled up next to her and Roland quickly hopped out and into the passenger seat and threw himself into her arms.

"Well hello to you too."

"Ronno! Henry!" He crawled through the seats to hug his friends and Regina climbed out to say hello to Robin.

"It's funny seeing the queen in such clothing." Robin smirked.

"It feels a bit odd, but it will do." She smiled.

"The little one couldn't get out of the tent fast enough when you called this morning. He's pretty excited."

"I can tell." Regina laughed, looking into the window where Roland was talking excitedly with Ronno. "I'm glad that he's coming."

"He wouldn't take no for an answer." Robin said. "I should head back, but take care."

"You too." Regina watched him drive away and a few minutes later, Emma's yellow bug pulled into the lot, followed by Ruby's red camry. Emma made sure to greet her with a kiss, while Ruby took a bit longer to get out of the car, due to her carrying a giant basket. "What's this?"

"A surprise for the kids." Ruby replied, putting down the basket to kiss her forehead. "By the way, please do not ever kiss Regina in front of me again, Emma or I will rip your face off and use it to line my wolf nest." She smirked. "Don't push your luck either."

"What's in the basket?" Emma asked.

"I just said a surprise. Gina, get the kids."

Regina brought the kids out of the car, all of them raring to go.

"Okay." Ruby said excitedly. "You all know how I volunteer at the animal shelter, right? Well, we found a dog in the woods who was pregnant, but she was dying. This was a few weeks ago, that's why I haven't been around much, Regina, they're kinda my responsibility. But anyways, I was wondering if you would allow a few more to come hiking with us." She grinned and opened the basket, revealing three little puppies. One was a little gray one with shaggy fur. Another had a blend of gray and black fur with all four of its paws being half white, and the last was a pale gray with two white paws. The kids wasted no time in crowding around them and Ruby proudly grinned as she stepped up beside the queen.

"Ruby, you didn't buy them, did you?" Emma asked.

"No, they're just under my care for the weekend. Then I thought why not bring them and let them see the world on our hike with the kids?"

"You know what this is going to lead to." Regina said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but don't I at least get a kiss for effort?" Ruby asked.

Regina sighed, finding her little puppy dog face irresistible and kissed her cheek. "Happy now?"

"What?" Ruby asked with dreamy eyes.

"Do they have names yet?" Henry called, holding up the little gray one.

"Um, no." Came the reply. "Feel free to do it yourselves."

"Game of thrones." Ronno said to Kal, holding the black and brown one.

"His name must be Drogon."

"I completely agree."

"This one's name is Rex." Roland said firmly.

"I like the name Duke." Henry said. "What do you think Mom?" He looked up at Emma.

"I think it's a great name."

"So everyone's here? Ready to go?" Regina conjured little leashes and collars for the excited puppies and grabbed her black backpack out of the car. The honking of a horn alerted her to the arrival of Snow and David. "What now?"

Emma sighed as her parents exited the truck, both of them dressed and packed for a hike.

"No."

"But Emma-" Snow began.

"I told you no."

"Emma!" Regina called. "Let them come. It'll be more eyes to watch the kids."

"Baby daddy and boat boy aren't coming, are they?" Kal asked.

Regina turned to him and smirked. "I like you already, just for that. But in answer to your question, hell no. If you're coming, let's go. Ronno, let me check your hooves, baby." He lifted one hoof and she made sure that it was clean and the hood wasn't too worn. After doing research of maintaining his legs, she was a bit of paranoid about him getting a rock stuck in them, chipping them or cracking them or something. Although, Ronno was a clean boy. He spent just as much time checking them as she did, not to mention the extra hour he took up in the bathroom just to brush his hair, on his legs and on his head. He wouldn't be using the cloaking spell to hide his legs on the hike, so she needed to make sure to check them often.

"Maybe he should get some horseshoes." David suggested.

"I'm not an animal." Ronno retorted, lifting his other foot.

"I know that, but they're to protect your hooves."

"They're fine for now." Regina smiled as she stood back up. "Lead em out, Young Prince."

Ronno grinned and took the lead with Drogon and Kal. Henry and Roland and their pups came next while the adults filed after them. Regina smiled to herself, listening to them talk excitedly and playing with the puppies. Emma stayed at her side, completely ignoring her parents while Ruby pulled up the rear behind the Charmings.

"Where are we hiking again?" Snow asked.

"The lake." Regina replied. "Miss Swan decided that she was going to camp out."

"I thought it would be fun." Emma smiled at the brunette.

Regina shrugged. "A queen such as myself, hiking through the woods. Who'd ever have thought of such a thing?" She sighed and trudged ahead to catch up with the boys. Her thoughts traveled away to last night, telling Ruby that she loved her. Despite her hesitation, the werewolf seemed so willing to wait, so willing to give Regina all the time she needed to make up her mind, and she wasn't sure why, but it bothered her. She didn't want to hurt Ruby, or Emma for that matter. But eventually someone would get hurt, and the aftermath of it wouldn't be easy either. She hadn't told Emma she loved her. Did that mean she loved Ruby more? **Did** she love Ruby more? Gods, she wished someone had been around to teach her about this stuff when she was younger. She'd never had someone who loved her before, never even had friends. Not even when she was just Regina, growing up on her mother's estate. Technically, it was her father's, but everyone knew who wore the pants in that relationship. Her mother's reputation had scared away anyone who even thought about venturing onto the estate, let alone being friends with Regina. Not until Daniel. Unfortunately, there was no one before him and no one after him that she truly cared to think about. Graham was a completely different story, a rather dark and twisted one from the heart of the Evil Queen, but still, he held a place in her heart. Now, she just didn't know what to do.

"Hey." Emma bumped her shoulder against the brunette's, gaining her attention. "You okay? You're making your thinking face."

"Thinking face?" Regina frowned.

"Yeah, when you think really hard about something. Your eyebrow arches a bit and you curl your lip. You're supposed to be enjoying nature." Emma smiled and gestured to the forest around them before digging her hands back into her back pockets. "What's wrong?"

"Just...thinking." Regina said curtly, glancing over her shoulder at the lovey dovey actions of Snow and David. Ruby was following, looking annoyed out of her mind, but also deep in thought. She caught Regina's eye and grinned. Regina quickly turned back around and huffed.

"Come on, Regina. You know you can talk to me." Emma pressed gently, again bumping into the queen.

Regina sighed. "I love you, okay?"

"What?" Emma stopped walking, stunned. But Regina didn't and the blonde had to jog a little to catch up. "Regina-"

"I know that that's not the best way to tell you. I know. But it's all I can think about right now. I love Ruby too and it bothers me that no matter what I choose, someone is going to be hurt. Contrary to popular belief, I don't want to hurt people." She'd been the one who taught Snow about true love, that it was magical, a feeling unlike anything else. If that was so, why didn't she feel it now?

"It's okay." Emma grinned. "Good to know. About you loving me, not Ruby by the way."

"I don't know what to do."

"Then don't do anything for now. Just take-"

"My time?" Regina chuckled dryly as she rolled her eyes. "You keep saying that but you're going to get tired of waiting. I will too." She sighed. "My happy ending could be sitting right in front of me and I can't even see it, because..."

"Because?" Emma asked.

"I'm afraid of hurting someone that I really care about. I even thought about telling you both to fuck off just spare you the pain."

"That would hurt everyone, including you." The blonde pointed out.

"Regina." Ruby came to her other side and walked next to her. "Couldn't help but overhear, werewolf hearing and whatnot. But this is about your happiness-."

"My happiness isn't the only one that matters!" Regina hissed. "To you maybe, but not to me. I want the both of you to be happy too. But we all know that won't happen. Guess no matter what, I always hurt someone, right? That's all the Evil Queen is good for."

"Mom!" Ronno suddenly stormed back down the trail and stopped in front of her. "You said we wouldn't need this conversation again."

"Ronno-"

"No! You deserve happiness. You deserve to spend the rest of your days feeling nothing but happiness after the hell of a beginning you had. Stop doubting who you are and stop letting a title define you. These insecurities that have been ingrained into you from Rumpelstiltskin, Cora, Leopold, are keeping you from seeing what's in front of you. Happiness! Freedom! A life." He paused to take a breath. "Now, you can go into deep thinking mode later when we set up the tents, but right now, just enjoy yourself. For me."

She sighed. "Do you always have one of these little pep talks prepared?"

He smirked. "Nope. It just comes to me. Now, come walk Drogon." He took her hand to pull her forward and suddenly froze.

"Ronno, what is it?" She asked, heart fluttering from his words, at the way he always seemed to know exactly what to do to make her feel better. She looked past him and saw a rabbit on the path. "Oh my god. You're not seri-"

"Run!" Ronno suddenly took off, nearly dragging her to the ground in his haste to get away. He disappeared into the trees and she sighed.

"He faces dozens of teenagers with poisonous weapons without a hint of fear, but he's terrified of rabbits?" David asked.

Regina waved her hand and Ronno appeared in front of her again. He saw the rabbit and took off again. "Son of a- Ronno! It's just a rabbit!" She waved her hand again and he ran by again. She did it again and both Emma and Ruby tried to grab him, but he only dragged them into the bushes.

"Regina, run! It's going to claw your eyes out!" He yelled.

She made him appear in front of her again and he ran off again. "Really? Rabbits? Of all things?"

"For the love of- stop it!" Ronno snapped as he appeared in front of her again, out of breath.

Ruby and Emma had to pick themselves up out of the dirt and dust off their clothes.

Ronno suddenly sprinted towards the rabbit and kicked it before it could run, sending it flying through the air. "Is it dead?" He asked.

"Probably." Ruby muttered.

"You guys okay? I'm really sorry." He said.

"We're cool, kid." Emma smiled.

"You have a phobia of rabbits?" Regina asked, checking him over.

"No, there was just a particular incident that I would not like to discuss at this moment in time." He replied vaguely.

"We should catch up with the others." Regina smirked evilly. "You are not going to live this down by the way."

"I am aware." He sighed.

"Come on." She laughed and put her arm around him, leading him to where Kal, Roland and Henry had stopped to wait for them.

"Miss Mills." Kal said as they approached.

"Please, call me Regina."

"Okay, um, Regina. Did you happen to design flying rabbits when you were creating Storybrooke?"

Regina laughed. "Flying rabbits- I am so texting this to Granny right now."

xxxxxxxxx

Read and review!

A/N: I decided to split the hike in half because I have something really cool and interesting for the second half, and it also would've been super long. Anyways, I love all you guys' feedback, it really makes my day. Let me know your thoughts. Also, the endgame has been determined, but I'm not going to make it easier getting there. Be prepared for a lot of angst, probably after the hike. (Evil Grin) Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Regina watched Kal and Ronno climb up the side of the waterfall. Ruby and Henry were already in the water. Rather than the lake, the werewolf had lead them to a gorgeous waterfall with a large pool at the bottom. It was much more serene and it had taken no time at all to set up the tents and make camp, and now they were enjoying the day swimming.

"Be careful Ronno! You too Kal!" She yelled.

"Got it Miss Mills!" Kal called back with a thumbs up and a grin.

"Who?!"

"Regina." He grinned.

She smiled and stripped down to her swimsuit, a simple black bikini with a purple trim. Ruby whistled as she stepped carefully down to the water.

"Sexy Mama, come on in." Ruby grinned.

Regina had never been a modest woman. After becoming queen, she'd capitalized on her beauty and used it to her advantage many times. She knew that both men and women alike often looked at her with lust in their eyes, the very same reflected in Ruby's at that moment. Her workouts with Ronno had made her more fit and stronger, and her body had begun to reflect her hard work.

"Stunning." Emma said, coming to the queen's side, looking her up and down with black eyes.

"I know." Regina smirked. She looked up as Kal let out a wild roar and threw himself off the top of the waterfall, doing a couple flips in the air before landing with a big splash. Ronno followed suit as he did a backflip off the top and landed with a cannonball. Both of them resurfaced and started splashing each other like crazy. Roland quickly leaped in to play too. Regina smiled watching all of them have fun. It would seem the hike had been a good idea after all, despite their extra participators. David and Snow were currently wading in the shallows, playing with the puppies, and for the most part had left the lovers alone about their little situation. But Regina knew the peace wouldn't last long. She dove into the water, easily propelling herself down into the depths with powerful strokes. She hadn't swam in a long time, but she loved to do so as a child. Ruby dove to meet her and Regina grabbed onto her waist, letting the werewolf pull her through the water with her inhuman strength. She was about to dive again when she felt a pair of hands grab onto her feet and she looked down at a grinning Emma. Regina grinned back and twisted around to kiss her cheek before swimming back to the surface.

"You're a really good swimmer, Gina." Roland said, paddling over to her.

"Thank you Roland. Are you having fun?"

"Yes!" He grinned.

"Well I'm glad you are. Come on, race me around the pool." He splashed heavily as she swam after him and grabbed him, tickling him before dunking his head in the water. He laughed and dunked her. When she resurfaced, she spat a mouthful of water at him and swam off, leading him to chase her. Ronno and Kal joined in the chase of trying to catch her, but she was too fast. Ruby was the one to catch her when she climbed onto the banks and was swept up in powerful arms. "Okay, you caught me, Ruby. Put me down."

"No, I don't think so." Ruby grinned, tossing her over her shoulder and walking towards the falls.

"Ruby no."

"Ruby yes."

Regina struggled, but simply could not break the werewolf's hold. She considered poofing herself to safety, but with Ruby holding onto her, she would just come with her. Ruby easily climbed up to the top of the falls and prepared to throw the queen off.

"And down she goes." Ruby sang, grinning like an idiot. With a heave of her shoulders, she tossed Regina over the edge of the cliff. However, Regina only fell a few feet before disappearing in a flash of purple. "That's cheating, Gina!" She turned around to be pushed off by Regina as she appeared behind her. Ruby screamed as she fell through the air and landed with a huge splash.

Regina grinned down at her before turning around, finding herself face to face with Ronno and Kal. "Oh no."

Ronno grinned. "Oh yes."

xxxxxx

Ronno pouted as Kal tried to get water out of his ear. "Serves all of you right for trying to throw me off a cliff." Regina smirked as they dried off and she magically changed their clothes to something more comfortable. Night was falling and the air was getting cooler. She and Kal volunteered to go collect some firewood while the others set up the tents.

"Are you having fun, Kal?" Regina asked.

"Yeah! This is the most fun I've ever had. I'm glad you let me come with you guys." He said, holding out his arms so she could fill them with sticks.

"Well, you are more than welcome. Thank Ronno for that. He wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled. "But he did tell me something else..."

"About my family?" He sighed. "I knew it." His eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't be upset with him, he was just trying to help you. He didn't want you to be alone."

Kal softened and let out a deep sigh. "I know. But I still asked him not to tell."

"Where have you been staying?" She asked.

"An old house near the school in the woods."

"Well, until we get some answers about why you're here and your family isn't, would you like to stay with me and Ronno?"

"Really?"

She smiled at the hopeful look in his eyes. "Absolutely. I'm not letting you go back to that house when there is a perfectly good guest room in mine. Ronno will be thrilled and I can make sure you're taken care of. Do you go to school?"

"Yeah, but I suck. I'd rather just stay home and draw...or play Capture the flag."

"You do not suck." She bent to pick up some more sticks and placed them in his arms. "You and Ronno can help each other. And of course I'm just a call away. Don't worry about anything." She grinned and nudged him back towards the campsite. It would be good for the boys to live together. They were already best friends anyway, almost like brothers. And she felt that Ronno should have a friend besides her. She was happy that he loved spending so much time with her, but at the same time she wanted him to get out and interact with others a little bit.

She and Kal returned and the kids set about building a pyre for the campfire. When it was completed, rather than her setting the pyre alight with magic, Kal chose to do so in his own way. He took a piece of flint and struck the bottom of Ronno's hoof, causing sparks to fly off of it and catch on the wood.

"That was so cool. Do it again." Ronno said with a grin.

Regina smiled and looked around. The pups were snuggled up with Roland and Henry and David was still setting their tent. Snow and Emma were sitting off to the side, talking softly, and she realized that Ruby wasn't among them. "Have you guys seen Ruby?"

"She went off over there." Emma pointed and Regina walked in the direction she'd indicated.

"Regina, wait!" Ronno yelled. He leaped to his feet and presented her with a jacket. "Take this, you might cold. And don't stay gone too late. I know you'll have Ruby to protect you, but still…"

"Thank you, my young prince." She accepted the jacket and bent to kiss his forehead before continuing on her way. The forest darkened as she drew further from the camp and found Ruby sitting beneath a large willow tree with her knees pulled up to her chin. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked as she sat down.

"I could ask you the same question." She replied. "Is something wrong?"

Ruby sighed and sat up, stretching out her legs. "Would it make it easier for you if I asked you to choose Emma instead of me?"

"No." Came the immediate reply. "Why would you say that? Don't you want-"

"Don't even think that!" Ruby snapped. "I just...don't want to upset you anymore. I cannot tell you how much this bothers me. I love you, but when it comes to your happiness, my feelings do not matter. You are everything to me and I just want you to be happy."

Regina sighed and leaned against her wolf and Ruby put her arm around her. "Listen to me, Ruby. After everything we've been through, I'm not about to lose you."

"You know, I was thinking. What would it be like if you chose me, if I were to take you as my mate. The sex of course would be amazing."

Regina chuckled.

"I would drive Ronno to school every morning and come home to you every day from work. Id call you every hour to check up on you and when I get home, even if you had the easiest day ever, I would get you a glass of wine and give you a massage. Help Ronno with his homework, even Kal if he came over and we'd tuck him in. Then we'd go into our room and make love all night. We'd go on family trips like fishing and horseback riding and it's be just a dream come true. To be mated with you would be an accomplishment in itself."

"What does mating entail?" Regina asked softly, smiling at how fondly the she wolf spoke of a life with her.

"We would be...one. Our life forces, our magic, all of it would become one. We would feel each other's happiness, pain...pleasure. You could look through my eyes if you wanted to. I've never had it happen to me, but I've been told...it's magical." Ruby explained. "Life would be so perfect for us. Easy, as easy as breathing. That's how it would be for us." She sighed softly and kissed Regina's hair.

"Why won't you kiss me?"

Ruby suddenly laughed and Regina sat up.

"What?"

"That was a part of my little plan." Ruby smirked. "To get you to chase me instead of the other way around. I knew you were getting upset because I kept stalling our first kiss. I wanted to see how long you would wait, if you would. Then Ronno told me that you and Emma woke him up while you were...making out and I thought my chance was blown."

"I love Emma to death, but do you really think a kiss with her is going to change how I feel about you?" Regina asked, climbing into her lap. She lowered her head and started nuzzling her neck, pecking her with little kisses.

"Regina, now is not the time for this. You know how werewolves can get." Ruby said, her voice dipping dangerously low and starting to become a growl. Her hands dug into Regina's thighs and ass as the brunette continued to tease her.

"I sure do." Regina purred, loving the feel of the raw power that surged within Ruby. Power had always been something she'd found attractive in a person and Ruby had plenty of it. She could tell Ruby was getting frustrated and turned on. "Do you want to kiss me now?" She asked, dragging her tongue along Ruby's earlobe and eliciting a breathy moan from the she-wolf. "Do you like to howl when you're having-" Ruby suddenly flipped them over and slammed the queen on the ground, pinning her wrists to the dirt. Her eyes glowed bright gold and she bared her teeth like an animal. She leaned forward, clearly intending to capture Regina's lips, but she turned her head at the last second, and Ruby kissed her neck. She ran her hand down Regina's body before biting into her neck and marking her. Regina yelped, more in surprise than pain. The pain barely lasted anyway before it started tingling with a pleasurable sensation. Ruby growled and leaned back, clearly intent on trying to kiss Regina again, but Regina poofed herself in a standing position a few feet away and took off for the camp, only to nearly be flattened. She'd underestimated the leaping ability of her werewolf. Ruby grabbed her leg and yanked her back, biting into her inner thigh and marking her again. Regina rolled over onto her stomach and Ruby practically laid on top of her and wrapped her arms around her. Regina found herself laughing, and soon Ruby was laughing as well. They rolled around in the dirt, laughing like idiots and neither could seem to care.

"Regina, my dear, you are certainly my kind of woman. Did I hurt you?" Ruby asked.

"No dear." Regina smiled as she stood up. "However, your marks are tingling, and considering that one is very close to a sensitive area, I would like to know why."

"I-I don't know. That was the first time I've ever done that." Ruby said, suddenly panicking. "Oh my gods, I shouldn't have. I don't even know what that could've done-"

Regina smacked her to shut her up.

"That was unnecessary!"

"Yes it was. I'm not mad, Ruby. A little horny, but I'm not mad. So relax, will you?"

"Regina!" Emma suddenly burst out of the trees with her gun at the ready. "Are you alright? You screamed."

"Oh, I'm fine." Regina smirked.

"She saw a bug. Almost had a heart attack." Ruby grinned. "Can you believe that this woman almost lost it over a little lightning bug?"

Regina smacked her on the back of the head and she let out a snort mixed with laughter. "I'm heading back, since there's no danger." Regina flashed them a parting smile and turned to leave.

Emma sighed as she put her gun away and looked up at a smirking werewolf. "What are you so happy about?"

Ruby focused on the blonde and tilted her head as she stepped forward. "What are you going to do, Swan, when Regina chooses me?"

"When?" Emma smirked.

"She can't resist me. She wants me so badly. And I want her. There is nothing that is going to stand between me and my mate, Emma."

"Regina isn't yours, Ruby. She loves me, she'll choose me."

"And why is that?" Ruby asked with a grin. "You really think she'll choose the Savior...over the sexy ass werewolf that can give her a run on the wild side? I am what she needs, Swan."

Emma snorted with a smile. "We shall see, wolf. We shall see."

xxxxxxx

Regina walked back to the camp and settled down in front of the fire next to Ronno and stole a piece of apple from the container of fruit he'd been eating.

"I told them you were fine." He said, glancing up at her.

"Their concern is appreciated." She replied, leaning over to braid Kal's hair. It was so long that even in a ponytail it seemed to bother him sometimes. He resituated himself in front of her so she could braid it properly. Snow came and sat next to her. "Can I help you?"

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this to Emma? If you love her, why don't you choose her?" Snow asked.

"Love isn't easy. Some of us actually have to go out into the world and find our true loves. Also, I fail to see how any of this is your business."

"Emma is my daughter."

"Who is also over 30 years old. This isn't fairy tale land anymore my dear. Times have changed. People change. In the end, this is between Emma, Ruby and me. It has nothing to do with you."

"And what do you think one is going to do when you choose the other?"

"I don't know, lady of pureness. You tell me." Regina rolled her eyes and finished braiding Kal's hair and patted his back. He moved next to Ronno and Roland.

"I don't want my daughter to be hurt."

"I don't want to hurt your daughter either. But again, this isn't your fight, Snow. Let it go."

"Elsa would hate you right now." Emma said as she and Ruby returned. The blonde made a point of sitting as close as possible to her love interest. Ruby didn't seem bothered by it. She flopped down next to Roland and pulled Drogon into her lap and scratched his head.

"So, Mom…" Ronno said. "About the dogs...when we get home, do you think we could...keep them?"

Regina sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine. You can keep the dog, but I will not be taking care of it. It will be both of your responsibilities."

"Both?" Ronno asked, looking at Kal.

"Regina said I could stay with you for a while, until we find out what happened to my parents."

Ronno suddenly tackled the both of them and hugged them. He let go of Kal and sat on Regina's stomach to pepper her face with kisses. "You are the best mother in the world!"

"Dog pile!" Emma yelled. She and Roland wasted no time in diving on top of the two. Kal regally sat down on top of them.

"I will kill all of you if you don't get off me!" Regina growled.

"You aren't joining in?" Henry asked Ruby.

"I'm not a dog." She replied.

After everyone eventually got off of Regina, they decided to hit the sack. All four of the kids would be sharing the largest tent. Regina had her own, Emma had hers, and the Charmings of course would share one.

"You didn't bring a tent, Ruby?" Regina asked the wolf with concern.

"I'll be fine, Regina, I can just sleep in wolf form." Ruby said.

"Are you sure? I have plenty of room in my-"

"Ruby!" Emma suddenly yelled, putting her arm around the werewolf. "Old buddy, old pal of mine. She can share with me. Come on." The blonde quickly pulled away from the tent and back to hers. "Really smart, not bringing a tent. Nice try."

"To be perfectly honest, the thought hadn't crossed my mind at all." Ruby said, shrugging off her arm. "I'm not getting in that tent with you."

"Well you're not sleeping with Regina." Emma returned furiously.

"Says who? She offered." Ruby grinned.

Regina tilted her head at their quiet little argument before turning to the kids. She gave Roland a hug and kiss good night and gave Henry a hug as well.

"My turn." Ronno sang happily as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He turned his head to the other side and she kissed that one as well.

"You don't think you're getting too old for kisses?" She asked with a smirk.

"No! Never." He said immediately, giving her another hug. "Call if you need anything."

She smiled. "Of course. Goodnight Kal. All of you go straight to bed."

"Yes ma'am."

She watched them climb inside the tent before getting into hers. She'd hollowed out the ground beneath the floor of the tent using magic, so her bed fit right into the bowl shape and made sleeping more comfortable. She was all tucked in with the blankets pulled up to her chin when she felt the cool air rushing in from the flap of the tent. She looked up at Emma and Ruby.

"We just wanted to say good night." Emma said, almost shyly.

Regina smiled. "I'm very comfortable at the moment and don't really want to move or I would give you a kiss good night."

"It's alright." The blond grinned. "Have a good night. Love you."

"You too Emma. Love you too."

Emma glanced at Ruby before sliding backwards and Ruby didn't hesitate to move inside the tent and kiss Regina's forehead.

"Goodnight Little Wolf." Ruby whispered.

"Goodnight my pet."

Ruby didn't move for a few minutes, choosing instead to nuzzle Regina and curl up against her as close as possible. Her wolf desperately wanted to be with Regina at all times. But she had to play by human rules...for now.

"Is this becoming too much for you, Ruby?" Regina felt inclined to ask.

"No. I can go as long as Emma can." She smirked as the blonde looked in and stiffened with rage. "Why don't we both just sleep with you, Regina?" She grinned and snuggled closer to her queen. "Thanks."

Regina rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. To be perfectly honest, she didn't really mind. She just didn't want Emma and Ruby to end up killing each other.

Emma quickly leaped inside and situated herself on Regina's other side. She grinned brightly when Regina looked at her.

"Both of you are ridiculous." Regina sighed, curling up to go to sleep. Her marks were tingling from Ruby's kiss, but it wasn't enough to bother her. At least she would be warm for tonight. She magically conjured two blankets for her newest bedmates and turned over to go to sleep. "Good night."

Xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Ronno and Regina were the first to awaken, not surprisingly, and did some mother son yoga to start their day.

"So, did you sleep with them last night?" Ronno asked as they bent over to touch their toes before reaching back up to the sky.

"Just sleep. They are very childish at times." Regina replied.

Ronno chuckled. He knew Regina loved both of the women, but eventually, he also knew who she would choose. But a lot could change in only a few moments in this town, so he didn't voice those thoughts.

"What do you think?" Regina asked as they shifted into another pose.

"I think you should choose the one that makes you the happiest, that completes your world. I think love for you guys is so much better than it is for satyrs."

"What's love like for satyrs?"

"Have sex with as many people as possible and pick the one you like best, if you can remember." He rolled his eyes. "We're all idiots."

Regina chuckled and smiled. "I looked up stuff on satyrs the day we got back from Neverland, but it didn't think any of it really applied to you."

"Let me guess: sex, sex, drink, sex, eat a bull, sex some more. Idiots, I told you." He said as they bent over into downward dog.

"Have you ever drank before?" She asked curiously.

"Of course. Water and wine were literally like the only two things we had to drink. But I snuck some of My Sun and Stars' wine one day. It was pretty good, but she found out I was drunk, so she hit me in the back of the head, took all the wine jugs out of the house and broke them on the ground, threatened to cut off my tail if I did it again, told me to go lie down and my punishment would be my hangover."

Regina laughed. "I wish I could've met her. We definitely need to exchange ideas. That was beautifully done."

The others awoke to this sight while a giant skillet magically cooked omelets on the stove. Regina glanced over her shoulder at the food, before moving into the warriors pose. Ronno copied the action.

"You guys are up early." Snow said as she approached.

"The early bird catches the worm." Ronno replied.

Regina smiled and went to check on the food. Ronno helped her pass it out to the awakening hikers. The hot food was a welcome sight.

"So what's planned for today?" She asked as they ate.

"Kal said he was gonna teach me how to play capture the flag." Ronno said.

"Why don't I take the boys fishing?" David asked.

"Fishing's boring." Kal scoffed.

"It might be fun." Henry voiced.

"Sitting on the river bank waiting for a fish to bite a string? No thanks." Ronno said, shaking his head. He suddenly froze before smirking. "You know what, let's do it. Let's go fishing."

"Are you serious?" Kal asked.

"Yeah. Let's go fishing."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him, sensing an ulterior motive.

"What about the girls?" Roland asked.

"Oh, we'll think of something." Ruby smirked, stretching out in the grass. "You boys have fun."

David stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Ready? I brought the fishing gear."

"Oh how wonderful." Ronno muttered and leaped up to give Regina a kiss. "See you soon."

"Okay. Play nice."

"Why do you keep telling me that? I'm nice."

"Never said you weren't." Regina countered.

"Fine, whatever." He went to put on his blue vest and emerged to find Kal sitting impatiently on a rock in nothing but gray cargo shorts.

"Heroes are getting the equipment." Kal said, looking bored out of his mind. "Why do you want to go fishing?"

"Because." Ronno took his arm and pulled him away from the camp. "I don't want to go fishing either, but I need to find something in the forest for Regina. I want to get her a present but I need to find a gem and some ore. My Sun and Stars taught me how to find them. It won't take long, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's better than fishing. Let's do it."

"Thanks Kal." Ronno smiled.

"No problem, little bro. Let's go."

Ronno found himself grinning at being called Little Bro. He had a brother, but he was nothing close to Kal. His real brother had been a bully, a complete asshole and a spoiled brat. Kal was none of those things and actually treated Ronno like his brother even when he wasn't. It was a wonderful feeling. They returned to find the others ready to go. He made sure to give Regina one more kiss and hug before following after the other boys. He wanted Regina to know at all times that she was unconditionally loved, that she had someone who was completely and unapologetically loyal to her now and forever. He wasn't sure if she'd grasped that yet, but he wasn't going to change. He loved Regina with all his heart. He knew she felt that. She'd said herself that they were one. However, as he walked away, he heard Emma ask his mother "Regina, what's that on your leg?", and knew there was going to be hell.

David lead the boys down to the river. Henry kept asking him questions about being royalty and stuff, but Ronno could hardly care less. Technically, he was the fake prince. He'd only taken the throne because he took his brother's place. His thoughts were busy controlling his magic as he searched through the earth for what he needed. He wanted to craft her a necklace, preferably made of silver, with perhaps a diamond or amethyst center. If he could find it. While the others got situated on the riverbank with the fishing poles, he wandered off, following his magic.

"Hey, Ronno." Kal came out of the bushes behind him. "You shouldn't be out here all alone."

"But I'm not alone, am I?" Ronno asked without turning around.

"True." Came the reply. "So, you're making Regina a necklace or something?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Sounds time consuming."

"Well, I just want to get her a present, but I don't have any money. She deserves something... extravagant."

"Maybe I should get her something too. You know, since she's letting me stay with you guys." Kal said, following behind the satyr.

"Sure. You could draw her a picture. She'd love that."

"I don't think I'm good enough for that."

Ronno paused and turned to look at his friend with an eyebrow raised. "Stop lying to yourself. You're a great artist." He turned back around and lashed out with his magic to find metals hidden deep in the earth. The ground began turning over and he unearthed a rather large diamond, nearly as big as his fist. "jackpot!"

"Holy shit, Ronno!"

"Cool, huh?"

"Your birth mom showed you how to do that?"

"Yep. Now I just have to find some ore. I might can make more than a necklace."

"How are you gonna break a diamond?"

"I have no idea." He thought for a moment. "I could ask Emma to break it with light magic. I'm sure she could do it."

"Then you have a plan." Kal nodded. "Now I need a picture of Regina."

"Oh I have plenty of those. Come on, help me find some ore, then we can head ba-"

Kal frowned when he stopped talking and looked at him. He followed Ronno's gaze and rolled his eyes when he saw the rabbit. "Little bro, we're gonna do something about you and rabbits." He went and pickled it up and carried it away before Ronno could take off. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Ronno nodded, feeling much better now that the menace was gone.

"Good, lead the way."

Xxxxxxxx

Regina sighed as Ruby and Emma fell into yet another argument.

"What the fuck, Ruby?!" Emma yelled.

"What?! You can mark Regina but I can't? What gives you the right to claim her?"

"I'm talking about where you marked her! Go up a few more inches and you would've bitten her vagina in half!"

"Emma." Snow said, holding her head in her hands. "Please watch the language."

"It's true!" Emma snapped.

"She didn't complain." Ruby grinned. "Isn't that how you justified giving her a fucking hickey when we agreed there would be no marking?"

"I told you it was a heat of the moment thing."

"And I told you that marking her is like saying to my wolf that you want to die. Had this been the Enchanted Forest, this would not be an issue. You would be dead. I would have killed you. Regina would be mine. As she should be." Ruby said.

"Killed me?" Emma chuckled. "As if."

"Why, because you're the Savior? You can barely light a candle."

"Enough!" Regina suddenly roared, standing up. "This discussion is over. I'm tired of the arguing. Find something else to do or wait until I leave to continue, because I'm tired of hearing it. I told you both you couldn't handle this."

"Regina-" Emma began.

"No, im done." She grabbed her phone and camera and tied her hair into a ponytail as she walked off into the woods. She was tired of the arguing, however much she liked to have people finding over her. It practically amazed her that they were willing to nearly go to war for her, but she needed a break. She spent the next hour exploring the wilderness and taking pictures before she found a small spring and decided to relax. She changed into her swimsuit and sank down into the warm water and leaned her head back.

No sooner had she settled down, she heard Emma crashing through the undergrowth, cursing under her breath. She stopped and looked up at Regina, smiling softly. "Some wolf. Can't even track one-" Ruby suddenly soared over her head in wolf form and landed neatly at the edge of the spring. She sat down and flattened her ears.

"I am relaxing. What do the both of you want?"

"We wanted to apologize." Emma said, kicking Ruby as she came to sit next to her, dipping her feet in the pool. Regina looked up as Snow stepped out of the bushes, but she didn't intervene. Ruby didn't shift back, but kept her head lowered, peeking at Regina.

"Continue." Regina commanded, propping her head on her fists as though she were interested in the conversation.

"You don't have to mock us, Regina." Emma muttered.

"Oh I think I do. Both of you are dominant females, in many ways. But it's more amusing than anything because you both are incredibly childish. I find it funny as hell."

"So not sexy then?" Emma asked.

"Little bit. Please continue." She waved her hand impatiently.

"Okay, um, we're really sorry, Regina." Emma said slowly. "We acted like complete idiots."

Regina looked at Ruby, who hung her head.

"We should act more like adults and try to be more civil about this, I know. But...Regina just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You love me. You want me. And you want Ruby to stop smelling like a wet dog."

Ruby's head jerked up and she snarled at Emma, before turning back to Regina and licking her nose. She leaped backwards and let her chest hit the ground like a dog asking to play.

"No."

Ruby whimpered and wagged her tail.

"Ruby, she doesn't want to play." Emma scoffed, stroking the top of Regina's head. Regina closed her eyes and leaned into her touch.

Ruby roared angrily, making all of them jump. She bared her teeth and stalked towards Emma, and the blonde took a confused step back. Ruby shifted and reached into the water and lifted Regina out of it with no effort at all. She silently looked at the queen in her arms before placing her on the ground. Regina raised an eyebrow, tilting her head in confusion. "Forgive me."

"What?"

"The Savior gave her apology. This is mine." Ruby said.

The intensity in her eyes made Regina take a small step back. She glanced at Emma, who looked as confused as she felt. "Ruby, why are you looking at me like that?" She found that she couldn't even look away anymore. What the hell was she doing?

"I am an alpha female, the daughter of a wolf queen, and a werewolf that has fought in two wars and have killed many, many people. It is hard not to want to claim you every second of every day. There is nothing I want more. However, I know that you love Emma too. But all of you should know, especially you Emma." She paused to smirk in her direction. " I love you Regina, with everything that I am and everything I may become. I am truly sorry for my behavior today and last night. I had no right to mark you without your permission, neither did Emma, but details details. But Emma, I will end you if you mark her again."

Regina slowly nodded as Ruby released her hands. "That was beautiful."

"Had to outdo me." Emma said.

Ruby grinned. "I told you I was better. I wasn't kidding."

"And we're back to the childishness! Apologies not accepted." Regina said, walking away.

"Regina wait-"

"Nope. Snow take a walk with me. Talk with me." Regina looped her arm through Snow's and lead her away. She magically changed her bathing suit back to her hiking clothes. "Don't follow us." She commanded over her shoulder.

Xxxxxxx

"So, Ronno." David said, turning to the satyr as he examined the small amount of ore he'd managed to dig up. "What's it like having goat legs?"

Ronno raised an eyebrow at him. "They're my legs. I'm sure they'd feel like your legs. What's your point?"

"He just meant that maybe you have to do extra stuff to them." Henry said from David's other side.

Ronno sighed. "Ok, it's a lot of work. They're a bitch to clean, even harder to dry. My hair needs to be cut once every week and I'm sure my hooves require just as much maintenance as the female **plumbing** system."

"You don't have to be so rude, he was just asking a question." Henry said.

"And I answered his question. Did I not?" Ronno returned, looking confused.

"Everybody just chill for a second." Kal said. "You're scaring the fish."

Ronno rolled his eyes at him. "You're ridiculous. And you don't even eat fish."

"I eat goats."

"Monster."

Kal grinned and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Why don't we start teaching you how to play some war games?"

"Sure." Ronno leaped to his feet excitedly, putting his ore in one of the pockets of his vest.

"Don't wander off again." David commanded.

"Since when does a Prince get told what to do?" Ronno asked.

"You're not a prince." Henry scoffed, turning to look at him.

"I am the son of a queen. I am the son of the queen of queens." He chuckled as he turned back to Kal. "Regina is awesome."

"True." Kal agreed.

Henry watched the boys get up and start talking, before they started tackling each other and wrestling on the ground. David glanced over his shoulder at them and Roland leaped up to play as well. Henry wasn't very interested in war games. He was trying out for track at school. The street sports had never seemed safe to him.

"You okay, Henry?" David asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

They didn't spend much longer at the river due to clouds rolling in. David assured them that it wasn't a thunderstorm since Roland was terrified of them. It was pouring down by the time they made it back to camp. Regina had made her tent much bigger, and the kids wasted no time in dashing inside.

Regina was sitting on her sleeping bag, smirking at Emma and Ruby who were glaring at each other. She looked up and smiled. "Get caught in the rain?"

"Yes." Henry answered. "Didn't catch any fish either."

"Better luck next time." She said, rising to her feet. Ronno and Kal came towards her and whispered in her ear. "No."

"Come on Regina." Ronno begged.

"Why are you half covered in dirt?"

"Please."

Regina sighed as she put her hair up in a ponytail. "The things I do for you children." She released the puppies from where they'd been tied and they immediately raced outside to play in the mud and rain.

"Mom, what are you gonna do?" Henry asked, looking at his brunette mother in confusion as she removed her shoes. Both Emma and Ruby watched her with interest as well.

"Something pointless. Ronno, lead the way."

"Ladies first." He grinned.

"Alright then." She grinned as well before racing outside. Ronno and Kal exchanged smirks before going after her.

"You're not serious." Emma said. She and Ruby came to look outside and found the six of them running around and playing in the rain, getting covered in mud.

"Gods I love that woman." Ruby said, running outside to tackle Ronno. They were covered in mud seconds later and grabbed Regina to cover her in it. Emma raced outside to join in, followed by Roland. Henry was left alone in the tent. He watched the others have fun, surprised that it was Regina herself who'd been the first person to run out. It was so unlike her, so unlike everything he knew about her. Regina squealed as Emma lifted her on her shoulders. All of them were so happy. Why couldn't he feel that way? Regina turned towards him, laughing and waved him over. He hesitated and she grinned and waved again.

"Come on Henry! Stop being such a stick in the mud." She suddenly ran towards him and grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder.

"Mom! Mom, put me down." He laughed.

"Not until you're soaking wet and covered in mud."

"Okay, okay."

"Let's get him!" Roland yelled.

Xxxxxxx

After the rain had stopped, the hikers cleaned up, packed up and shipped out. Regina was surprised when Henry started walked close to her and she put her arm around him. It seemed that he'd finally come around.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You really love Mom, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you really love Ruby."

"I do." She looked down at him as they walked.

"They love you too."

"I know."

"When do you think you'll make your decision?" He asked softly.

"I don't know." She said. "Hopefully soon. The last thing I want to do is string one of them along." She sighed and absently picked at a strand of his hair that was out of place. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"What?"

"I know you wanted him and Emma to be together. You deserve to have both of your parents in your life."

He laughed. "I do."

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too Mom."

It lifted her heart to know that things might get better with her and Henry. She glanced back at Ronno and Kal, talking quietly amongst themselves, leading Drogon. Roland and the Charmings were right behind them. Ruby was up ahead, leading the way back to the cars. She kept glancing back at Regina and smiling, like a teenager stealing looks at her crush. The next time she looked, Regina made sure to be looking down at her nice ass. Ruby's eyes flashed gold in response. The werewolf turned back around and didn't look back again.

The trees broke and they came upon their cars again, however Ruby and Ronno suddenly froze. "Everybody freeze!" Ruby yelled, eyes glowing as she looked around. There was a sudden flash of light and Ruby screamed as she covered her eyes

"Ruby?!" Regina was about to come to her aid when the ground in front of the werewolf exploded. "Ruby!"

"Everyone get down!" Emma commanded, pulling out her gun. But there was no use. The air became alive with the sound of gunfire and Regina was suddenly flattened to the ground. Kal rolled off of her and looked around with eyes wide with fear.

"I need to get to Ruby."

"The gunshots are coming from all directions. It's not safe, Regina."

"I have to make sure she's okay."

"Give me an axe. Make one appear in my hand." Kal commanded. She did so and he tested the weight before rising to his feet and launching it into the trees. There was a scream and the gunfire ceased momentarily. Regina as Kal made a beeline for the fallen werewolf.

"Ruby? Talk to me baby. Can you hear me?" Regina pleaded. Ruby didn't respond. Blood trickled down the side of her head and she had as few burns that were already healing from her beast blood. She looked up at the other children crouching in the bushes. Ronno was holding on to Roland, who looked ready to cry. His eyes were on her. She could see he was scared. Bows and arrows and Lost boys were nothing, but hidden sharpshooters were something else. His ears were flattened against his head. No doubt his hearing was shot at the moment. Snow was on the ground with David protecting her head. Emma was trying to fire back, but a close batch of shots in her direction made her turn and duck. She didn't see the man in black step out of the trees with a shotgun. Kal suddenly threw Regina sideways with surprising strength. There was a loud shot, so loud that Regina couldn't hear anything after it. Kal fell to the ground, mouth wide in a silent scream. Blood was pouring from his arm. She tried to heal it with magic, but the extent of the damage shocked her. Her magic couldn't seen to move fast enough. He was losing too much blood. She glared up at the man who was staring at Kal. He dropped the gun and tried to run. A tree vine suddenly leaped off a nearby tree and coiled around his neck, hoisting him in the air. Ronno came to her side. He was speaking, but she couldn't hear him. She managed to stop Kal's bleeding, and turned back to Ruby. She checked her head and stopped the bleeding for her as well. Ronno pulled out her cell phone and typed in 911. Before he could speak, another round of shots flew by over her head. One of them grazed his arm and he dropped the phone.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He nodded, holding his arm. Regina scowled as her eyes glowed purple. Ronno took a step away from her as violet flames started spreading along her arms. There was an explosion that she barely registered. A ring of purple flames shook the air as it exploded from her body in all directions. The gunfire ceased and an eerie silence reigned over the forest.

Regina looked at Ronno. The boy was back to completing the call and frantically speaking to the person on the other end. She looked back down at an unconscious Kal and Ruby, and felt nothing but rage boil in her stomach. Someone had just tried to kill her. Someone had almost killed those she loved. Someone...needed to die.

Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Ronno neatly folded his legs under him as he sat in the hospital room, listening to all of the annoying beeping sounds and talking that constantly raged inside this place. The smells were almost overwhelming, but he would endure it all to sit at the side of his brother. It had been almost 4 hours and Kal hadn't woken up yet.

He looked up as Regina returned from checking on Ruby. His mother was clearly upset, on the verge of crying. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with Ruby?"

Regina slowly sat down. "She didn't want to see me."

"What?" He turned towards her in confusion.

Regina's voice cracked as she spoke. "She told Granny not to let me in. Her magic is healing her quickly. She'll probably be out by morning."

"Why wouldn't she want to see you?" He asked.

"I don't know." A tear escaped the corner of her eyes and he wiped it away. "She wouldn't say. She just...refused to see me."

"Maybe she has a reason."

"A reason for sending me away?" Regina asked. She sighed and shook her head. "How's your arm?"

"It's fine." He said, glancing down at his bandaged bicep. "It was only a graze." He looked up at Kal. "It's him I'm worried about."

"He's a tough son of a bitch. He'll be fine." She said.

"Thank you...your majesty." Both of them leaped to their feet and came to the side of the bed. Kal slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "This...isn't the forest."

"No, it's not." Ronno smiled, shaking with relief.

"You're in the hospital." Regina said gently with a smile. "You saved me."

"Nonsense." Kal scoffed, still managing to grin smugly. "Followed my instincts. It's no big deal, EQ."

"I'm here because of you. My heroes."

"No, no, none of that." Kal shook his head and paused when he saw the bandage on Ronno's arm. "Are you alright, Little bro?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a graze, no need to go tomahawk somebody."

"Somebody's gonna get tomahawked alright. What about everyone else? How's Ruby? When do I get out of this place so I can kick some ass?"

"Kal, relax. You're gonna be here for a while." Regina said. "That gunshot almost took your arm off. It will take some time to heal. Even if I do it with magic, it'll still take months of physical therapy for you to regain full function of your arm. My healing magic isn't the best, and Emma's not trained enough for such an endeavor. Give me a day to regain my strength and I'll see what I can do."

Kal slowly nodded. "I can't imagine this was how you wanted the hike to end."

"Nowhere close. You just rest and get better. We're not going anywhere." Regina smiled.

"Okay." Kal smiled and slowly closed his eyes.

Ronno leaned against Regina and she lead him back to their seats. He curled up in her lap and hugged her neck, still shaking. "I thought I was going to lose someone else. I couldn't imagine losing you."

"You'll never lose me." Regina whispered with finality.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Of course not. You should be at your brother's side."

He smiled and leaned back to look Regina in the eye.

"I know what you call each other." Regina smirked. "I know how close you are. I'm glad that you have a true brother. You deserve one."

"Thanks for letting him stay with us."

"I would do anything to make you happy, Ronno." They both looked up as Emma peeked into the room. She motioned to Regina. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

"Okay." He moved out of her lap and she stood up to leave. Ronno curled his feet underneath him and leaned back against the backrest. Somebody was gonna get tomahawked alright...

Xxxx

Regina wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the blonde. They were standing in an unoccupied room to discuss the latest findings dealing with the shoot out that afternoon. "Well?"

"Nothing." Emma sighed. "We concluded that there were at least 3 or 4 shooters, but that's about it. Kal hit one with the axe and killed him. Right in the forehead by the way. The guy was wearing all black, no markings, tattoos, or ID. Same with the guy Ronno strung up by his neck."

"And the others got away." Regina sighed, pacing back and forth.

"Granny came to the scene to see if she could sniff them out, but the rain washed away or messed up any trail she managed to find. We have no ID, no one recognizes them. The guns they used though, were top grade. Brand new. I couldn't ask too many people though for an ID. I didn't think you wanted this on the mainstream Storybrooke gossip line."

"I don't give a damn who knows." Regina hissed, running a hand through her hair. "Someone tried to murder the Evil Queen? I'm sure these people would give out medals."

"Regina, don't think like that." Emma said. "How do you know that you were the target?"

"Snow and David are the poster children for hope and goodness. Who would want to kill them? Besides they were in the same spot, weren't even looking, they could've been killed easily. Roland and Henry were safe. Ronno was safe until he ran into fire to help Kal. The gunshots didn't even stop. Ruby was out-"

"She could've been the target." Emma interrupted.

"No." Regina shook her head. "She was already unconscious from the bomb. If she was the target, they wouldn't have fired at all. I know it was me because one guy, the one that Ronno killed, the one that shot Kal, he stepped out of the trees, only a few away. He fired at me, directly at me."

"And Kal pushed you out of the way." Emma finished.

Regina sat down and buried her head in her hands. Emma came to her side and kissed the top of her head as she stroked her back. "What happened to Ruby terrified me. I couldn't even think. I could've raised a shield, shot a fireball..."

"Regina, there are plenty of things you could've done, but you did the most important things. Take care of your children, and you saved Ruby. They would've died if it wasn't for you."

"I keep thinking..." Regina sniffed. "What if one of the kids had been in front? What if they'd stepped on that bomb?"

"Lots of things could've happened." Emma tried to comfort her. "Just be glad nothing worse did."

Regina suddenly pulled the blonde into her arms. Emma held her tightly, repeatedly kissing her hair and stroking her back. "I was weak today."

"No." Emma said sternly. "You were scared, and you did what you needed to do. Don't beat yourself up over this. Do I need to get Ronno in here for a pep talk?"

Regina smiled, fighting back tears. She wiped her eyes and accepted a tissue from Emma to blow her nose. "You don't have to do that."

"I'm right here, Regina. Let me bear the load sometime."

"You are the sheriff, the Savior, daughter of the most annoying people on the planet. You have enough on your shoulders."

"Yeah, but if you continue like this, you're gonna crack under the weight. Let me in."

Regina sighed, looking into the bright eyes of her blonde, more than glad of the reassurance that she provided. It'd been so long since she trusted anyone else. But Emma, she felt she could trust her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Do you trust me?"

Regina nodded.

"Then let me help."

xxxxxxxxx

Over the next couple weeks Emma sort of became Regina's rock, and her protector. She was over at the Mills mansion on a daily basis, always willing to talk, always happy to let Regina let her guard down. Regina was sure she would've descended into darkness and rage after the attack. She wanted justice. She wanted revenge, but they simply had no leads, and she was becoming more frustrated because she couldn't get it. However, Emma and Ronno managed to keep the darkness at bay. But there was one crucial thing missing, and that was her wolf. She didn't see Ruby at all, neither at the diner or on the street. She didn't come by the mansion and if she went home, wouldn't open the door when Regina tried to go see her. When asked, Granny told them that her granddaughter had gone into the woods and hadn't come back. She tried to pretend that she wasn't worried, but it was clear she was. Regina was forced to deal with the hard times without her wolf.

It was the third week after the attack, and after a lot of magical intervention and physical therapy, Kal was released and they were able to take him to his new home.

Regina smiled at how excited Ronno was as they helped Kal upstairs. She was bearing most of his weight. He still had a long way to go before he could be back capturing flags. But he had Ronno, so she wasn't worried. Ronno opened the door and she helped Kal inside and gently sat him down. They hadn't done much to the old guest room. It was still its monochromatic simplicity. However, there was one exception. A desk that she'd had Geppetto carve from dark wood. "We didn't do much to it. I thought you might've wanted to decorate it, make it your own." She looked around. "Maybe get some color in here." She looked back at him. Kal was looking downwards, running his hand across the bed, as though he'd never felt the softness of one.

"I've never had one of these." He said softly.

"Well then it's long overdue." Ronno smiled. "But none of this compares to what me and Regina got you." He hopped up and helped Kal move to the desk. "Open the drawers."

Kal looked at him skeptically before complying. His jaw dropped when he opened them. There were six drawers, each one filled to the brim with art supplies of every kind, make and type. Regina had bought everything she could find dealing with art. Except...

"Damn it! I forgot the easels." She hissed. "I'll buy some later for you."

"Did you get the paint?" Ronno asked.

"The closet is full of them."

"Check this out." Ronno opened the closet door wide, revealing the shelf full of even more art supplies. The other side was full of clothes that she'd bought for their newest house guest. "What do you think of this?"

Kal stood up and slowly made his way to the closet, leaning against the doorframe as he slowly took everything in. Regina could see his shoulders shaking. Ronno looked confused and upset. Kal suddenly swept him off his feet with his one good arm and crushed him to his chest.

"Both of you guys are too amazing for words. How can I pay you back for this?"

"By going to school." Regina as he placed a smiling Ronno back on the ground. "By learning, becoming the best version of yourself you can be."

"I will. I'll make you proud Regina." Kal promised as he came to hug her as well. "Thank you so much for this."

"Well you are more than welcome. By the way, I have no idea why, but I'm in the mood for some super cheesy, greasy, unhealthy pizza and doughnuts. Who wants a pizza party to welcome Kal to his new home?"

"Yeah!" They both agreed.

"Good. I invited the gang and they'll be over in an hour. I'm sure you're tired, Kal. You should rest until then."

"Okay. Um, do you think you could help me...get into bed?"

Regina smiled. "Of course." Ronno pulled back the covers and Regina took the injured side to help lay Kal down. He groaned as he finally settled. "Are you alright? Did we hurt you?"

"No." He chuckled. "A little pain's nothing. Lets you know you're alive."

"That's a neat way of looking at things. Ronno, don't stay too long."

"Okay Mom."

She left the room and headed downstairs to order the pizza. A knock at the door made her turn to open it. Emma stepped in and kissed her passionately and Regina let out a little giggle of happiness.

"Flowers. To brighten your day." The blonde smiled, presenting her with a bouquet of bright flowers.

"Thank you, but you brightened my day as soon as you walked through the door."

"I did good then." Emma smiled. "Kal home yet?"

"Yes, he's upstairs resting for the party tonight." Regina said, leading the way into the kitchen. Emma stopped her and pulled her against her back against her chest.

"You okay?" She asked, nuzzling the brunette's neck.

"Hell no."

Emma sighed. "I know you want to crack some heads, but we don't have any leads."

"We need to do something!" Regina snapped, pulling away from her. "I can't tell you how badly I want to kill something right now, how **angry** I am."

"I know, Regina. But we're doing everything we can."

"Maybe I can find a trail using magic."

"You tried that."

"Then I can try another spell!"

"Regina." Emma grabbed both sides of her face and gently kissed her lips. "Relax. I said I would handle this, and I will. You need to calm down."

Regina sighed. She knew that there was nothing that could be done at the moment. But she couldn't help being angry. Whoever attacked them either didn't know the children were present, or just didn't care. Someone would have had to know about the hike... "They must have been watching me."

"What?" Emma asked.

"They knew to ambush me on the hike. Did you tell anyone?"

"No, of course not. If my parents hadn't been eavesdropping, **they** wouldn't have known about it. You think they were stalking you?"

"I don't know, but that's the only thing I can think of." She dug her hands into her hair, feeling the rage rise inside of her. "Someone was hunting me...like I was prey. **Hunting** me, Emma." She slammed her fist through the kitchen table. Ronno stepped into the room, looking confused. "I don't like feeling threatened. I don't like feeling weak!" She looked up at Emma. "Someone is going to pay for this."

"They will." Ronno said with a firm nod. "They may have surprised us once, but they messed with the wrong family in the process."

Regina nodded and magically fixed the table. "Do we have a doughnut shop in Storybrooke?" She asked. "Does Granny make doughnuts?"

Emma smirked at how easily she changed the subject. "I don't know, but you should call and ask before she comes. Have you talked to Ruby?"

Regina froze at the sound of her name. "No, she doesn't want to see me. Why bother?" She hissed curtly.

"Mom, maybe-"

"Ronno, she made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't know why, she won't give me an explanation. She won't even see me. Why should I care?" Regina was sure they could hear the pain in her voice, but she couldn't hide it. Ruby's sudden rejection had cut her deeply.

Emma sighed and turned to answer the door as someone pounded on it. Ronno stepped forward to hug Regina. She kissed the top of his head and sighed painfully. Emma's yelling made them both look up. Ruby stepped into the kitchen, drenched from head to toe in blood.

"I have a gift for you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ruby kept her head forward as she lead Emma and Regina into the woods. She was in pain, but she said nothing about it. Not physically, but she felt like her heart had been punched and run over by an 18 wheeler. She knew she'd hurt Regina, and it'd hurt her even more to do it. Just having her near made the she-wolf want to grab her and never let go. But not yet. Maybe never after the stunt she'd pulled, but she would try.

"Where are you taking us?" Emma demanded.

"The men that attacked us were hired by someone."

"How do you know?"

"I found two more. One is dead, the other is squealing like a pig after he saw me change form. He is my gift to you, for you to interrogate and find out the employer's identity."

"Why didn't you do it yourself?" Regina asked as they came to the large barn that she kept hidden in the forest.

"Because i didn't want to deprive you of a satisfying revenge." Ruby smirked, opening the door and motioning for them to enter first. She kept the place bright and clean, but it was mostly empty except for a few bales of hay. The man was tied up on the floor. She'd punched him a couple times, so he was bleeding, but not too badly. His friend however, was nothing more than a bloody pile of flesh and bones. "He's all yours. But first, come check something out." The man started screaming when she approached. "Hey Piggy piggy." She grinned, leading Emma and Regina to a long table. On it, were bloody tools and two types of fabric. Off to the side was a black box.

"What is this place?" Emma asked. "Your own torture shack?"

Ruby chuckled. "No. I just needed a place to do my own.. **.interrogation** after I found these assholes nosing around where we almost got shot." She took the opportunity to glance at Regina, who was looking around with curious eyes. She looked a little tired, but healthy, at least. Regina's eyes found hers, but she looked away. "Okay, never mind my toys. They have to be cleaned. Anyways, these pieces of fabrics came from each of the guys I found. Now the ones that attacked us, were all wearing the same thing. All black. I examined the samples from evidence. These don't match."

"You were the one who broke into my office." Emma said, rolling her eyes. "You could've asked."

"Yeah well, I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment." Ruby hissed quickly, immediately regretting her action. She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll pay for the damages. However, again these don't match."

"Because they weren't wearing a shirt with the same stitch counts, you think-" Emma began.

"It's all in the details." Ruby interrupted.

"And these are wrong." Regina said softly. "Good job, Ruby." She smirked and suddenly punched the wolf as hard as she could. Ruby's head jerked sideways and she growled, eyes glowing gold. Regina shook off her hand. "I'm glad you did all this. Now answer me one question, and I'm pretty sure you already know what that question is."

Ruby rubbed her jaw. "Punching a werewolf in the face. Bad little wolf." The action had her wolf reeling with lust and she tried to reign it in. Regina hadn't seen her go wolf crazy and she had no plan on doing so now.

"Why didn't you want me to come into your hospital room? I was worried." Regina whispered, eyes dark with hurt. Ruby raised her head and whimpered at the sight. "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Never think that!" Ruby roared immediately. "I want you more than anything."

"Then why did you do this?!" Regina screamed.

"Because I was afraid!" Her heart felt like it was breaking. "I was awake...after the explosion. I mean, I could hear everything around me. The screams, the gunshots, everything. And I was powerless to do anything." She sighed. "I was so afraid of hearing that one scream, yours. I was so afraid of hearing the gunshot that would take you from me. And not be able to stop it. It is a fear that I couldn't get over. I didn't want to see you because...I didn't think I would be able to control myself. My wolf was in crazy protective mode, and since we weren't **together** , I couldn't be with you the way it wanted. If I had lost you, then I would've ripped my own heart out and crushed it as soon as I could. There is no life without you. I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I've never felt like this before and I panicked." She lowered her head. She was in so much pain. It physically hurt not to be with Regina. She felt like going insane, because she knew Emma had probably won Regina over in her absence. She felt sick to her stomach. If Regina didn't forgive her, she didn't know what she would do.

"That it?" Regina curtly.

"What?" Ruby raised her head, but didn't look Regina in the eye. She didn't need to to see the darkness in her eyes. Whether it was sadness or anger or hatred, she couldn't tell.

"Is that all you found from your interrogation?"

"No, that's not it." She was hurt by the coldness and dismissal of Regina's words, but she choked back the sobs rising her throat and composed herself. She pushed the black box over to the brunette. "How many magical creatures or people possessing magic were present at the ambush?"

"Us...and Ronno. Why?"

"The shotgun the man dropped when he was grabbed by Ronno's vines, I found it and examined it. The bullets are specially modified to do maximum to magic users or possessors. In other words, the bullet shouldn't cause much damage unless you have magic in your blood. I dropped one of the son of a bitches and nearly burned my hand off from a couple drops."

"Okay, what does that mean?" Regina asked. "It would make sense for them to use a weapon like that if they were going after me."

"That may be, but I don't believe you were the target. You were a threat yes, but not who they were after. There are two things I know for certain: Kal is not human...and Ronno should not be home alone."

"Why do you assume it's Ronno? And what do you know about Kal?"

"Think about it. Ronno was safe and hidden. What's the best way to get him to throw caution to the wind and charge out into the middle of gunfire?"

Regina sighed and lowered her head. "Shoot me."

xxxxxxx

Ronno sighed as someone knocked on the door. He put down the book he'd been reading on the Galapagos Islands and stood up to answer it. "Who is it?"

"Delivery."

Regina hadn't ordered anything that he knew of. She would've told him. He shook his head and was about to go back into the living room when a voice that he would've been glad to never hear again sent a chill up his spine.

"Open the door, **Brother**. We need to talk."

Ronno froze. No, it couldn't be. "Bryn?"

"Open the door, Ronno, or I will kill your **Sun and Stars**."

"She is dead, because of you. You and my father murdered her. Just go away!" Ronno screamed.

"Our father." There was a sinister chuckle from the other side of the door. "He was weak, just like you. Tell me, how is Regina, and Kal? Were they hurt in the little accident last month? What about the little wolf? Was she blinded badly?"

Ronno scowled, feeling rage take over him. His brother had nearly gotten everyone he loved killed?! He tore open the door, ready to murder his brother...but there was no one there. The only thing resting on the doorstep was a black cane...his father's cane. His brother was back, his father was probably dead, but his Sun and Stars was alive. She was either alive or Bryn was lying. Either way...he was going to pay.

xxxxxxxx

Regina could tell something was off about Ronno the moment she walked through the door. However, he said nothing, even she asked. The party went well, but her thoughts were far away. Ronno put in an effort to make Kal happy, but his thoughts were clearly occupied as well. It was a couple hours in and everyone was busy playing some kind of board game or whatever and Regina went into the kitchen to get a drink, hoping it will calm her nerves.

"Mom?" Ronno walked slowly into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"What's wrong?" She asked, downing a glass of scotch.

"I have something to tell you, it's really important, but I want to wait for everyone to leave. I don't think you should be worried, but…"

She nodded. "Okay. It's that what's bothering you?"

"You know me so well." He smiled softly. "Can I have some?"

"Hell no."

He sighed. "Worth a shot."

She smirked and poured herself another glass and sipped it slowly.

"How'd things go with Ruby?"

Her heart clenched at the sound of the werewolf's name and sighed. "I punched her in the face."

"Punching a werewolf? Badass, but not very smart. Did she say why she was gone for so long? She isn't hurt is she?"

"She's fine. She said she was scared of not being able to protect me."

He tilted his head. "But you don't believe her?" He asked.

"Of course I do! Everything she has said to me has been from her heart. I wouldn't doubt it now. I **trust** her...I just wish she'd do the same with me." She sighed and looked up, feeling another pair of eyes on her. Ruby was standing in the doorway. She was clean now, stunning as usual and wearing a black leather jacket, a blood red blouse, tight black jeans and long black boots. She stepped into the kitchen and looked at Regina.

"I should give you guys some space." Ronno said, feeling the air in the room thicken with tension.

"No, don't go." said Ruby. "Please. I won't intrude on you for long. I just wanted to tell you something." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm very sorry to the both of you. I didn't mean to leave for a month alone, but I was afraid because I couldn't bear the thought of losing either one of you. Those thoughts, thoughts of what I would do if I was forced to live without you two, filled my head every second, much less if I saw you. I was never really gone, I always patrolled near here in wolf form, I would never stop protecting you. Again, I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Ronno rolled his eyes. "Ruby, it's okay." He smiled as though it wasn't a big deal. "Sometimes, from the way you act around us, your pack, we forget that you've been alone for a very long time as well. But you can trust us. Trust us to protect you, just like we know you'll do for us. We love you, Ruby. Always will."

Ruby smiled and looked on the verge of tears. Regina was silent as the two hugged and Ruby kissed the top of Ronno's head. He kissed her cheek and left the room, after getting assurance that she wouldn't leave until she'd had some pizza and cake. Then she turned to Regina.

"Regina, please forgive me. I know you might believe I abandoned you, and I'm really sorry for that. I know you probably already chose Emma, but I just want you know that I'll never leave like that again. Fear will not stop me again. And I hope one day you can trust me again."

"Trust?" Regina hissed angrily, walking towards the wolf. She teleported them to her bedroom and threw up a sound barrier. "You want me to trust you after you left? You barred me from your hospital room. I just wanted to make sure you were alright! I **needed** to know that you were alright! You want to know fear? How about watching the woman you love get blown up. And after all that...you want me to **trust** you?!" She saw a few tears slide down Ruby's cheeks. The wolf was trembling, looking at Regina with pure fear in her eyes. But she wouldn't be persuaded to stop by a few tears. "Hold out your hand." She commanded. Ruby obeyed after a moment and was clearly shocked when Regina reached into her chest and placed her heart in the palm of her hand. "Ruby, I love you. I'm not angry with you about leaving. I just wanted to know that you were okay. I was worried." She said softly. Ruby stared down at her heart. "I can't bear the thought of losing you either, Ruby." The werewolf met her eyes and she stepped forward until they were chest to chest. "This is how much I trust you." She took Ruby's hand, stroking the back of it softly and pressed her heart back into her chest. Ruby kept her hand over her heart for a moment longer.

"You are my everything, Regina." The wolf whispered.

Regina smiled. "Welcome home. You were missed."

Ruby finally allowed the tears to fall and wrapped Regina in her arms. She nuzzled her neck and placed kisses all over her face. "Thank you."

"Son of a bitch!" Regina snapped. She glared at the confused wolf. "After all that and I still don't get my fucking kiss?"

Ruby threw back her head laughed. A whimsical sound that made Regina's heart flutter. Ruby was so beautiful when she smiled, when she was happy. Regina hoped she would never stop seeing that stunning , she was getting annoyed with the wolf's amusement with her request. She grabbed Ruby's coat and pulled her down for the kiss of a lifetime. Emma's kisses were tender and passionate, loving but still held a fierceness that felt she were staking a claim. Ruby kissed like a wolf claiming what was hers, full of dark intensity and wildly sensual. And as both of liked, there was plenty of tongue. Regina felt herself being lifted through the air, only to be slammed on her bed. Ruby threw off her jacket and was on top of her a moment later, dominating her mouth while her hands grabbed onto her Regina's thighs and ass.

"Gods, I love you." Ruby groaned. "Why did I wait so fucking long to do this?"

Regina suddenly flipped them with magic and pushed Ruby back against the bed. "You didn't do anything. Don't play games with lust. A wolf is nothing compared to me." She grinned, licking her lips. "Do you want me to take you, Ruby?" Ruby's marks were still present and were tingling like crazy.

"Yes." Ruby growled, eyes glowing bright gold.

"That's wonderful, because for prolonging my fucking kiss, that's exactly what I'm **not** going to do." She leaped off the bed and made for the door.

"Regina!" Ruby screamed after her as she closed the door. She magically fixed her appearance and made her way downstairs back to the party. Ruby followed after her a few minuted later.

"Smells like you two made up." Ronno snickered as Regina sat next to him on the couch. The others were deep in a game of monopoly.

"I suppose we did." Regina grinned, lips still burning from the kiss. Emma sat down on her other side.

"Everything okay between you and Ruby?"

"Wonderful." She looked up at the wolf, who was glaring at her as she ate a piece of cake.

"Why are we still playing this game?" Henry said loudly.

"Yeah, Granny owns everything and we're all broke." Kal added. Granny grinned smugly in response.

"I have been in jail for like the past half hour." Belle voiced. "How am I supposed to get out?"

Regina smiled and turned to look at Emma as she accepted a phone call. She looked confused and concerned, making the brunette just as concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Neal is like a jr deputy now right?"

"Okay."

"He just got a call from Robin. Apparently he found a woman unconscious in the woods. She looked like she'd been beaten pretty badly."

"Do we know she is?"

"Ronno's name was tattooed on her chest, over her heart with a moon of something near it."

Ronno's head snapped around. "What?! Where is this woman?"

"She's at the hospital-"

He looked at Regina in a way he never had before, with eyes full of a powerful hope that she wasn't even sure Snow could duplicate. "Mom, we have to go there. It's my Sun and Stars."

Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: after rereading the last chapter I realized there were a lot of mistakes and please forgive me for that. Forgive me for any in the next chapter as well. Also, during the Regina and Ruby scene, I wasn't sure I conveyed it right or if anyone was confused, Regina ripped out her own heart and placed it in Ruby's hands to show her how much she trusted her. I love all of you guys' reviews. They really make my day and I'd love for you to keep the feedback coming. And if there's any confusion, feel free to shoot me a pm or review.

Thanks!

Xxxxxxxxx

A long time ago...

Ronno dashed through the trees as fast as his hooves would carry him. Sunlight poured through the trees around him as the forest awoke to yet another beautiful day. A small cloud of dust was left in his wake as his hooves tore through the soft earth.

"Ronno?" He stopped and turned as his mother stepped out of the bushes carrying a basket of fruit. His mother was tall woman with long golden hair. It shone brilliantly whenever light hit it, which is why she was his Sun and Stars. She bore an inhuman beauty due to being a nymph and she had eyes as green and full of life as the forest she tended and protected. She wore a dress made of interwoven vines and leaves that fit closely to her form, leaving the length of her right side bare which is where she sported an intricate tree tattoo that stretched from the back of her right shoulder, down her side and leg and onto her foot. "Moon of my life, what are you doing out here?" She asked in a voice as smooth as running water.

"Dad's back." He panted.

"Has he lost his mind?" She asked. "Take this." She handed him the basket. A massive vine rose out of the ground to carry them back to the outskirts of the village where they lived. Sure enough, the large male satyr was standing on their doorstep. And he wasn't alone.

Ronno's father, Tarrak, was a large male satyr with dark brown fur and short hair of the same color. He was an intimidating man that was usually drunk or trying to charm his way back into their lives. However, this time, he was accompanied by an unknown satyr. A child one that looked at least a year older than Ronno. He was already brawny with short messy hair and two ugly scars on the side of his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Theresa demanded as she and Ronno approached. Ronno put the basket down and watched the exchange in silence.

"Theresa, please-"

"Go fuck yourself. You need to leave us alone. You made your decision." Theresa hissed.

"Come on, Terry."

"That's not my name."

"Look, this is my son, Bryn." Tarrak motioned to the scarred satyr. "Nitara left him with me and I thought it would good for him to meet his brother."

"You mean she left you." Theresa chuckled and crossed her arms.

Tarrak sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry. So sorry, Theresa, for leaving. You know my heart only beats for you and Ronno."

"I have your heart, but any other nymph gets to have the rest?" Theresa asked.

"No! I haven't been with any other-"

"Then did Bryn magically appear?"

Ronno rolled his eyes as his parents argued yet again and turned his head to look at his so-called brother. He looked sad, or angry, just standing there looking at Tarrak. He didn't really look like their dad, clearly having more faun blood than satyr. Bryn must've felt him watching because he turned his head and glared at Ronno. The pure hatred and anger in his eyes surprised Ronno to the point where he moved against his mother's leg and hugged it. His Sun and Stars noticed and nudged him towards their little hut. "Good bye, Tarrak. Find somewhere else to stay." She picked up Ronno and carried him into inside, closing and locking the door behind the, and sat down with her son in her lap.

"Are you alright, My Sun and Stars?" Ronno asked.

Theresa nodded. "I am fine, Moon."

"You still love him." Ronno surmised, looking up at his mother. He already knew the answer and figured she would just lie and say no.

"It doesn't matter. He has lost his chance. From now on, it will just be you and me. As it should be."

He tilted his head, clearly seeing the sadness she was trying so hard to conceal from him. He was young, but he wasn't stupid, and he knew his mother as well as he knew himself. And he could see that his father's betrayal was clearly hurting her. "Caylu."

"What?"

"Tonight, we are having Caylu. Lots of it. Then you will drink, maybe destroy something, scream. And then you'll move on, if this is what you want. I know you loved him, you still do. So, if there's anything my Sun and Stars needs, do feel free to ask." He smiled and kissed her cheek before hopping off her lap and going to collect the Caylu.

"Thank you, Moon of my Life."

xxxxxxxx

Ronno anxiously looked through the window at his mother. "That's her." He said to Regina. "That's my Sun and Stars. I thought I'd never see her again."

Regina was silent, her arms wrapped around herself. "Why don't you go in and wait with her?" She asked.

"Are you sure? Are you going to leave?" Ronno asked, looking up at her with fearful eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you, Ronno." She assured him. He nodded and went into the room. She sighed as Ruby and Emma approached.

"How are you doing?" asked Emma.

"Just fine." Regina tilted her head. "But based on my prior experience with blonde birth mothers, this is liable to end in disaster." She ran her hand through her hair. "I can't go through this again, not with Ronno. It was bad enough with Henry."

"Regina, chill." Ruby kissed her forehead and tilted her head to look her in the eye. "Ronno would rather shoot himself than leave you. He's not Henry, and this Theresa woman isn't Emma. No offense Emma."

"None taken." The blonde glared at her.

Regina sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. The very thought of losing Ronno was unbearable. She couldn't try to move on without him.

"Regina." Ruby said sternly. "Relax."

Regina sighed. "I'm gonna go in with him."

"We'll wait out here."

She nodded and walked inside and sat down. Ronno was standing next to the bed. Theresa was beautiful and blonde, appearing to be at least in her late 30s, wearing a white dress that revealed a very intricate tree tattoo on her side. Other than what Robin had said about her being beaten up, you couldn't tell anything was wrong with her. "What happened to her wounds? Does her magic heal them?"

"Nymphs were created by the gods to be beautiful. Nothing is supposed to marr those features. It's an involuntary thing, hiding her wounds. She could be dying and we wouldn't even know it." Ronno replied matter of factly. He touched her hand and smiled as the hand responded by grabbing his wrist.

"She's not asleep." Regina stood up.

"No, they don't sleep. It's some sort of trance thing that is supposed to keep her alert but allows her to replenish her energy. I never fully understood it."

"Can you do that?" She asked.

"I could, but when it's not a natural thing it's more work to do it than to just sleep regularly. She's alive, at least."

Regina sat back down to wait, lightly tapping her arm.

"I hope you know this changes nothing." Ronno said, turning back to look at her.

She smiled. "I do."

"Good. Don't forget it either." They both nearly jumped out of their skin when Theresa vaulted out of the bed, wrenching herself free of the machines. She looked around with wide eyes and Regina could see the wounds on her body appearing and then disappearing as they magically healed. Ronno quickly opened the door and Theresa took off. "Now we have to catch her."

"Why did you open the door?" Regina asked.

"She's crazy claustrophobic. Born in the forest, remember?"

They ran out of the room and past a confused looking Emma and Ruby.

"Ruby, can you follow her trail? You have the best nose." Regina asked.

"Of course." They ran outside and Ruby shifted to lead them out into the forest. They didn't get far before Ruby suddenly stopped. She shifted back and sighed, looking around. "Your mom is a piece of work, you know that?"

"Let me guess, she ran through here like 20 times to get you to lose the trail." Ronno rolled his eyes. "I thought she stopped doing that."

Regina pulled out her phone and turned her back to them as she typed nymph into the search engine. She quickly skimmed through the information and found what she was looking for. "Some forest nymphs tie their life force to a tree, the strongest, largest tree in the forest."

"Well that narrows it down perfectly." Emma said sarcastically.

"I know! I know which tree!" Ronno yelled excitedly. "Mom, do the poof thing and take us home."

Regina raised an eyebrow and did as she was told. They followed Ronno around to the backyard and found Theresa standing beneath Regina's apple tree, looking at it as though it were some great wonder. She turned as they approached.

"Who are you?" She snapped in very accented English. "What land is this?"

Ronno stepped forward. "My Sun and Stars, please relax. It's me, Ronno."

She tilted her head. "You can't be. It's been years. Ronno would be older."

Regina had almost forgotten that Ronno had changed his appearance. Not to mention the who knows how many years they'd spent apart. No wonder she didn't recognize her son.

"It's me. A lot happened after You were taken."

"Move your hair. Show me your eyes." Theresa commanded.

Ronno quickly complied and stepped towards his birth mother. They locked eyes as he drew nearer. After a few moments, Theresa's started to water. "Moon of my life?"

"It's me, my Sun and Stars."

Theresa burst into tears and quickly pulled Ronno into her arms. "My boy, my sweet boy. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I had to leave. I love you so much." She stroked his hair and planted kisses all over his face.

"It's alright." He smiled.

Regina felt her heart twist a little with jealousy. However, she managed to swallow it and feel happiness for her son, reuniting with his birth mother. "Maybe we should give them some privacy." She turned and left before anyone could suggest something else and made her way into the kitchen for something really strong to drink. She downed a glass of scotch as Ruby and Emma entered the room.

"You alright?" Ruby asked.

Regina sighed, looking at the now empty glass. "I want Ronno to be happy. That's it. Even if that's not with me." The words were so similar to what Ruby had told her on her first date. It made her heart clench to think of Ronno leaving.

"Again, Ronno is not going to leave you." Ruby said. "Don't lose hope just yet. No one holds his heart like you do."

"No one holds my heart like he does." She countered.

"If we have sex will that make you feel better?" Emma asked with a smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes with a smile. "Both of you only think about one thing."

"Incorrect." Ruby said. "I think about food as well."

Regina sighed. There was no point in trying to be upset with the two of them there. It wouldn't stay that way for too long.

"Hey Regina, you seen Ronno?" Kal peeked into the kitchen.

"He's outside with his...birth mother."

"Can I go check on him?"

"I'm sure he's fine, but go ahead." She said dismissively as she poured herself another a few moments later they heard a scream and she nearly choked rushing outside, ready to produce a fireball. But once they did, they saw Kal happily jumping around and swinging his arms. Theresa just looked confused, while Ronno was laughing.

"She healed my arm, Regina." Kal rushed over to her and showed her his arm. "She healed it completely. I don't even have to do therapy anymore."

Regina smiled and looked up as Ronno pushed Theresa forward. "My Sun and Stars, this is Regina, my mom. She adopted me after she rescued me from Neverland. Regina, this is my Sun and Stars, Theresa." Regina raised an eyebrow apprehensively.

"Thank you." Theresa said surprisingly. "Thank you for taking care of my moon. I cannot repay you for such a kindness, but I am in your debt."

"That won't be necessary." Regina said, glancing at Ronno. She offered a smile and hoped it didn't come out as a grimace. "Please, come in, you must be tired after everything that has happened to you."

"Thank you." Ronno lead them both into the house, telling Theresa all about Storybrooke and Regina. The blonde smiled and appeared happy to listen to his stories. Regina quickly excused herself to begin dinner. She couldn't help but be a little nervous about the situation, half expecting a repeat of what happened with Henry, despite the reassurances of her loved ones. Ruby and Emma agreed to stay over for dinner to try and help. During which, she realized that much of Ronno's mannerisms came directly from his birth mother. He happily filled all of them on stories from Storybrooke and in his home village. Regina couldn't help but feel his infectious excitement and actually enjoyed herself. She learned quite a bit about Theresa as well. She, just like Regina, loved Ronno with all of their heart and only wanted what was best for him. After dinner, Regina magically cleaned up and went upstairs to tuck the boys in.

Xxxxxxx

Ronno climbed into bed and smiled as his Sun and Stars entered the room. Theresa sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at her child. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my Moon. You have built a beautiful world upon the ashes of the old. I am so happy for you."

"You're not upset about Regina adopting me?" He asked. The last thing he wanted was for his mothers to not get along. Especially after all that he and Regina had been through together. It was really only a few months, but he felt like an entire lifetime had passed Regina had adopted him.

"No." Theresa chuckled. "This home is a good home and you have grown into a fine young man, because of her. I'm just so happy to see you again. I dreamed about you all the time."

"I talked to the moon, like I was talking to you. I know it doesn't make much sense-"

"It gave you comfort." Theresa interrupted. "It only needs to make sense to you."

He sat up straighter and lightly traced the tattoo on her side, something he liked to do when he was younger. "Where were you?"

His mother sighed and kissed his forehead. "That is something best told in the light. I will reveal all in the morning. Rest, sleep well." She kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

"Good night, my Sun and Stars." It felt so good to be in her arms again. He'd never thought he would get to do it. His mother was back. She was with him. She was home.

"Good night, Moon of my life." Theresa smiled and stood up. "Sleep well, my love." She exited the room and he sighed happily, curling up beneath the blankets. He hoped Regina would still come to say good night like she usually did. He didn't want things to change, she needed to know that she was still loved. And he knew the perfect way to do that.

Xxxxxxxx

Regina sighed, leaning against the front door as Ruby and Emma whispered amongst themselves. They'd taken upon themselves to take shifts in watching Regina's house. Ruby would take the nights in wolf form and Emma would take the day. With Neal and David as deputies that freed up a lot of time for her and she spent every second with Regina to ensure her safety. She had no idea what they were currently talking about, although she was sure she would find out. She needed to say goodnight to Ronno once Theresa had had her time with him.

"Regina." Said Emma, gaining her attention. "We were thinking, that maybe you could reinstate the dating thing. We know the threat of Bryn hasn't been erased, but maybe you could give us another chance and we could do better this time."

"No."

"Please, come on Regina." The blonde proceeded to whine. Ruby even let out an animal like whimpering noise while nuzzling her shoulder.

"No." They both sighed as she smirked.

"Then why don't the three of us do something together?" Ruby asked.

"Such as?"

"I don't know, something simple. A picnic in the park. Dinner at Granny's." She shrugged.

Regina raised an eyebrow, thinking it over. "Maybe. I'll let you know."

Emma made a face. "Fine. Good night." She leaned forward for a passionate kiss and smirked at Ruby as she leaned back.

"You're so childish." Ruby snorted. "And that is not how you kiss a queen."

"Good night Ruby." Emma scoffed. Ruby made a motion to trip her as she walked off the porch. Emma skirted it and glared her. "I'm gonna get you for that."

"Bring it Savior." Ruby grinned.

"At least you two are getting along better." Regina said, glad that they weren't trying to kill each other anymore.

"Oh no, I still have the strong desire to rip her head off every time she touches you, but it'll take some time." Ruby looked at her. "I'll be just a call away if you need me. I should go, I really want to check the perimeter of the town before the moon gets high. Promise you'll call."

"Of course, Ruby." Regina was caught off guard as Ruby suddenly dipped her and planted a mind numbing kiss on her lips.

" **That** is how you kiss a queen." The werewolf grinned foolishly and raced away into the night.

Regina rolled her eyes, licking her lips as she walked back into the house just as Theresa came downstairs. The blonde smiled and motioned upstairs.

"He is waiting for you."

"Thank you." She poofed herself directly into her son's room, finding him curled up beneath the blankets. But he shot up once he saw her. "Hello, my son." She sat down next to him and he quickly leaned up to hug her. "Is something wrong, Ronno?" She asked after he nearly crushed her in half.

"No, I just don't want you feeling unloved. For any reason."

"I know, Ronno." She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Although, I'm not exactly sure what to do next. I don't think you had joint custody where you came from."

"My Sun and Stars isn't going to force to do anything you don't want to do, Regina. This is complicated, I know. And I can talk to her if you need me to-"

"That won't be necessary." Regina cut him off. "I think we need to have a little talk. Girl talk. Woman to woman." She smirked.

"Be nice." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her. She found Theresa sitting on the couch with her legs crossed in an almost childlike manner, reading one of Ronno's books that he left laying around the house. She looked up when Regina entered the room, eyebrow raised as though she were waiting for something. "I think you and I need to have a talk. How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" The blonde agreed and Regina lead her into her study, making sure to leave the door cracked, and fixed them each a glass. Theresa drank hers in a single gulp and walked along her bookshelf, reading the spines. "You like reading as well?"

"Yes." Theresa smiled. She turned back to the shelf and frowned, quickly pulling out an old red book. "Greek mythology."

"You know about the Greeks?" Regina asked.

"Ronno and I, we are Greek." Theresa answered.

"How old are you? Does time moves differently where you're from?"

Theresa chuckled deeply. "Not **where** , Miss Mills. When. This is our world. A very, **very** long time ago, all of these things that you refer to as mythology now were once as real as you and I are. They still are real technically, just not in this world."

"Please explain." Regina sat down and looked at the woman with interest.

"I am sure Ronno already told you that I am not exactly human, despite my humanoid appearance."

"He said you were a nymph."

"More specifically, a dryad. Nymph of the forest. Anyways," She held up the book. "This is the world that I was born into, the world Ronno used to know. It lasted for many, many years. I am much older than I look. But when this world started to decline, and the old gods lost their influence and power to other new gods, they gathered their people, their creations, all that still served them and moved to another realm where they could still reign supreme. Some went to other worlds of course, but all left this one. This place, this...earth, is technically our birth home. Ronno was just a babe when we moved, so he wouldn't remember. This mythology however has become more fiction than fact, but it was real." She smiled fondly. "It was a harsh, but beautiful world."

"That means you're thousands of years old." Regina said incredulously.

"I look good for my age, don't I?" Theresa grinned and replaced the book. "But I am sure that there is something more important that you wanted to talk about."

"Yes." Regina said, slowly processing all that she'd been told. That would make Ronno thousands of years old as well. And there was no telling how long Pan kept him in Neverland, where he wouldn't age at all. Then it lead her to wonder just why Pan had taken Ronno so early. His power had only just begun to deteriorate when they came to rescue Henry. It made no sense to her. She quickly tucked the thoughts away however, in favor of returning her attention to her guest, who was waiting politely with her legs neatly crossed. "You are Ronno's birth mother."

"And you are his adopted mother." The blonde said with a smirk.

"Yes, well, I love Ronno dearly, and he is quite happy here-"

Theresa suddenly frowned. "You think I am going to take him from you. Why would you think that?"

"You're his mother-"

"Yes, and as you said, he is quite happy here. Why would I take him away from this?" She asked, looking confused at Regina's reaction.

Regina sighed and decided to tell Theresa what happened with Henry. She listened in complete silence, her face impassive as the brunette told her tale. "Things still aren't the way I wish they would be between us. And I don't want to have to go through the same thing with Ronno. I couldn't even bear the thought of it. He is...a very special boy, and dear to my heart. I don't want to lose him." Theresa stood up and held out her hands. Regina slowly raised her own to place them in her palms.

"I am not going to take Ronno from you, and after seeing him today, I know for a fact that I couldn't even if I tried. I may be his Sun and Stars, but you Regina, are his Heart and Soul. I see how much he loves you when he looks at you. I see it when someone mentions your name. There is a place in his heart that will always be mine, but you have captured the rest of it in a way that you don't even know. Ronno is my son, and I will love him until the day I die and every day afterwards in the afterlife. But he is your son as well, and his place is here."

"You're not going to leave him, are you?" Regina rose to her feet, looking at the woman fearfully. "He just got you back."

"I will never leave him again." Theresa assured her with conviction. "Of course I am going to stay, to help him and watch him grow into a wonderful young man. But I will not try and force him to be with me or something. I understand why you were afraid before, but Ronno will not leave you, that I can assure you."

Regina smiled. "You are as amazing as he says."

Theresa grinned and placed a hand over heart. "Thank you. You're so kind." She sat back down and sighed. "I am truly glad he found you, Regina."

"I'm glad he did too." She paused to pour them some more cider. "I hate to interrupt the happy mood, but I think you should know what's been happening over the last month."

Theresa looked at her with concern. "Something happened to Ronno?"

"Well, we were on a hike, you know a family outing. When we reached our cars to head home, Ruby was hit with a bomb. There were at least 3 or 4 shooters that started firing out of nowhere. We were pinned down and I was trying to get to Ruby because she was bleeding, and I did. But Kal was caught in the crossfire. His arm was nearly shot off, that's why he had it bandaged. Ronno had his arm grazed with a bullet, but it wasn't bad. As it turns out, someone had been stalking us and had planned an ambush for us."

"Who would do this?" Theresa demanded, eyes blazing with green fire. "Who would dare touch my Moon and his family?"

"On the ride to see you, Ronno told me of an interesting visitor he had. It was his half-brother, Bryn. As far as we know, he's the one behind this. He also left a cane on the doorstep."

"Tarrak's cane?"

"Ronno's father."

"His name was Tarrak. He needed to use the cane because his leg never properly healed after I broke it the night he and Bryn kidnapped me. Why would he have that?"

"Ronno believes it means his father is dead."

Theresa shook her head. "Even with a broken leg, Tarrak would not have been easy to defeat. Bryn was young, but I don't believe he was strong enough to do such a thing."

"Like I said, this is all the evidence we have. Bryn knew our names, who we were, what we could do."

Theresa sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Poor Bryn."

"Excuse me, poor Bryn? He nearly killed the most powerful people in town and you say poor Bryn?" Regina asked.

"You don't understand. Fauns are very different than satyrs. They are a harsh, brutal society that only cares about two things: power and sex. They beat their children, forced them to fight and steal, **made** them survive. It was a terrible place, they were terrible people. Tarrak had many faults, but he did his best as a father. He was good with Ronno. There is no doubt in my mind that he loved both of his sons, he just loved freedom more, I suppose. Nitara, Bryn's mother treated him terribly. She wanted power, but she didn't have the means to get it. So she created ones." She sighed. "To think of what that boy had to go through turns my stomach."

"Why did Tarrak not do something?"

"I don't know. He probably had no idea that Nitara might've been brainwashing his son. If Bryn is in Storybrooke, then she has to be too."

"Why do they hate your family? If Nitara stole Tarrak from you, shouldn't she be happy?"

Theresa sighed with a shrug. "I suppose it's because Tarrak wanted Bryn and Ronno to be true brothers. He wanted them to grow up together and be a family. He wanted to be with me again. But of course Nitara wanted to be the only influence on her son. Bryn never really liked Ronno, not because of who he was, the things he did. Ronno had the life that he never had."

"I can definitely understand that. And the manipulative mother thing." Regina said softly. Everything was making more sense, but there were still large gaps that she still didn't understand completely. "But I think that's enough for one night."

"I agree. I'll help the she-wolf look for Bryn and Nitara. You should rest, I am sure this has not been an easy day for you."

"You are correct, but-"

"You have one more person to defend your family. You can afford one night of rest, Regina. Bryn hasn't attacked in weeks. Obviously, he's planning his next move, waiting for the right time to execute it. We should be doing the same. I'm more of a physicality person, so I'll trust you to do the thinking. Good night, Miss Mills." Theresa stood up with a smile and drank the rest of her cider. "That is delicious, by the way."

"Thank you, Theresa." Regina said sincerely.

"I should be thanking you. But as I said, go to bed." She commanded. "I am older, so I know what's best." She smirked and turned to leave.

Regina shook her head with a smile, watching the woman leave. She'd been worrying for nothing. Theresa seemed like a great person, and she wasn't going to take Ronno. It was as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she let out a deep sigh. For now, things were okay. But Bryn and Nitara needed to be taken care of, and soon.

xxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few weeks life seemed to take on a beautiful new aspect. The threat of Bryn slowly deteriorated, but didn't completely go away. The quietness only caused Ruby and Emma to go into a frenzied protective mode, desperate to find their stalkers before the next attack. Regina's worrying didn't bother her so much anymore with Theresa's arrival. She found the blonde to be a willing and wonderful friend and confidante. Ronno was clearly pleased to see that his mothers were getting along so well. They were almost the best of friends. Regina saw an improvement in his schoolwork, especially math, which he hated. Kal was doing far better in school than any of them had expected. He and Ronno were even asked to play for the school football team, but they had yet to decide if they would. Even Henry was starting to stay over almost 24/7 now. So far, things for the Mills family were going quite well, but it was a different story for Regina's would be suitors.

xxxxxxxxx

"Get out of my house!" Emma screamed at Neal and Hook for the third time.

"Emma please." Neal pleaded. "Please, this is crazy! We are supposed to be together, don't you see that? This thing with Regina doesn't make any sense. We have a son, who is constantly over the house of the woman who is called the Evil Queen."

"She's his mother." Emma said with low intensity.

"Look, love." Hook pushed Neal to the side. "Your parents called us. They think, just like we do, that Regina is only going to hurt you."

"Fuck what any of you think!" They all turned as Snow and David walked in.

"What''s going on?" David demanded, seeing the look of murder in his daughter's eyes.

"You called them. You told them t-"

"Just to talk to you, Emma." Snow said quickly. "Look." She grabbed her daughter's hand and steered her towards the couch. "We know you love Regina, but don't you understand that if she truly loved you, she would choose you. We just think that maybe you shouldn't-"

" **You** think?" Emma interrupted, raising her hand. She chuckled. "You think? Let's talk, Mom, about what we think, more specifically, what you have thought." She neatly crossed her legs and raised her eyebrow. It occurred to her that she was probably mirroring Regina in some way and that made her a little bit proud. "You **thought** it was a good idea to put me in a tree as a baby and send me to another world. You **thought** it was a good idea to just let Regina die against the wraith. You **thought** it was a good idea to keep Henry from Regina. You don't seem to realize that half your ideas have been terrible, and that I don't really care what you think." She stood up and looked at her father. "Here's another good idea for you. You would rather have your daughter date a thief who abandoned her and set her up to go to prison while she was pregnant with their kid. You would rather her date a perverted asshole of a pirate who is completely irrelevant to the situation. You would rather I date those two idiots than a fucking queen?! What sense does any of this make?!"

"Emma, we just want what's best for you and we don't want to see you hurt." Snow said.

"I appreciate that, but this is my decision. This isn't the Enchanted Forest, you don't get to choose who I date or marry or whatever. I would think you would support me in trying to find my happy ending." Emma said, a little hurt that they were so against her loving Regina. She wouldn't apologize for it and she didn't regret it, but she wished she had their support like Ruby had Granny's.

"We do, just not...with Regina."

"Why?"

"Because she's the Evil Queen." Neal intervened.

Emma whipped out her gun and pointed it nonchalantly at his head. "Say it again."

"Emma." David said cautiously, trying to put her hand down.

"Dad, I love you, but I am not averse to blowing something off. I'm sure you'll survive."

"See?" Snow stood up. "Don't you see what this thing with Regina is turning you into? You just threatened to shoot your father!"

"Maybe everyone should calm down a bit." Hook said.

"Nothing is happening to me." Emma sighed. "I'm just sick of seeing these two asses being shoved in my face and I'm tired of my parents treating me like a child. You put the child in a tree remember? The woman that stands before you now can make her own decisions. Starting with a new house." She smirked and walked out of the apartment as she put her gun away. She felt happy but sick to her stomach at the same time. It was pretty early, but there was only one thing that could make her feel better, and that was her beautiful queen.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruby looked up as Granny walked into the empty diner. "What the hell are you doing sitting in here in the dark, pup?"

Ruby shrugged. "Thinking."

"What about?" She didn't turn on the lights and instead went to put on some coffee. "Well?" She called over her shoulder.

"Just stuff about Regina, nothing important."

Granny was quiet as she finished making the coffee and brought it over to the booth Ruby was sitting in, along with some doughnuts. She placed two mugs on the table and filled them. "Try that again." She said, adding sugar and cream to hers.

Ruby fixed hers as well. "I just, I don't want to share Regina with Emma. Does that make me selfish?"

"No." Granny said, dipping her doughnut in her coffee. "Of course it doesn't. The fact that you've gone along with this at all and withstood the desire to tear the Savior in half, shows some strength."

"You think so?" Ruby asked.

"I sure do. A wolf doesn't share their mate."

"But I don't know what to do. I actually care about Emma, for some reason. I want her to be happy. But she makes Regina happy and all I want is for Regina to be happy. But I can't stand Emma kissing her and touching her. It infuriates me."

"That's your wolf wanting to claim its mate." Granny sipped her coffee with a smug smile.

"What?"

"Maybe you need to take charge a bit. Be the alpha female of the pack."

"What do you mean?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Look, I don't want to mess anything up for you, but maybe, you need to step up. Emma is the Savior, possessor of powerful light magic, etc etc. You've just shown you can change into a wolf. Come into your own. Find your limits, go beyond them. Maybe you've got some powers that'll impress her majesty that you don't even know about." Granny chuckled. "She's already head over heels for you. You've shown that you can be the nice and sweet little protector and lover. Yeah yeah yeah. Show her you can be powerful leader too. If it's one thing that woman knows-"

"Is power." Ruby grinned. "Thank you Granny." She started to get up.

"Finish that coffee and them doughnuts. You've been running yourself ragged trying to find the man who blew you up. Eat first. I know sleeping is out of the question." Granny rolled her eyes, watching her scarf down a couple doughnuts and drank most of the coffee in two gulps. Her stomach would've thanked her for the nourishment if it could.

"See you at 3."

"Take the day off, Ruby."

"Have I died and gone to a parallel universe or something?" Ruby asked, surprised that she was getting any time off at all.

"You want the day or not?" Granny sassed.

"Yes." Ruby smiled. "Thanks Granny." She grabbed her grandmother and kissed her cheek. Granny muttered something and lightly pushed her off.

"Now, go. I have a diner to open up."

Ruby smiled again and raced out the door. She ignored her car and instead decided to run to the mansion. It was a bright and clear day. It was surprisingly hot as well, but thankfully she was only wearing jeans and her favorite red flannel shirt, unbuttoned with a gray tanktop under it, and no shoes. She hadn't bothered with them after coming in from checking the perimeter. She threw caution to the wind and raced to Regina's house as fast as she could go, as though she were flying. It was strangely exhilarating.

"Ruby!" She paused and turned to face Snow and David as they stepped out onto the street. "Where are you going so fast?"

Ruby laughed giddily. "Home."

"Isn't that the other way?" David asked.

"No, it's Regina's house. I have to go. See you guys later." She giggled and took off again, feet barely barely touching the ground. She spotted Emma up ahead, walking up the walkway to the front door. and put on an extra burst speed and leaping over the steps in a single bound, landed neatly behind the blonde who nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What the hell, Ruby?"

"It's such an amazing morning." Ruby grinned, walking around her to the door. It was unlocked so she stepped inside.

"What's got you so happy?" Emma asked, following.

"I don't know." It was because she had a plan now, to finally win Regina over. Her mouth watered at the thought of finally staking her claim on Regina, making her her mate and bonding them together for life. Then Regina would be hers and hers alone. She wouldn't need to share. She wouldn't be able to. "Well, I get to see Regina, so that always makes me happy." She peered around the house for her queen and heard laughter coming from the backyard. She and Emma walked out onto the back porch and found the inhabitants of the house out on the spacious lawn doing morning yoga. Ronno and Kal were doing the warriors pose. Neither wore shirts and Ronno was pantsless, as usual. Henry wore a t-shirt and shorts and was smiling up at his mother. Regina was wearing skin tight shorts and a matching black sports bra. She was transitioning into the warrior pose and Ruby's eyes blackened at seeing the smooth skin and flesh bend and twist. She could Emma's heart speed up as well as she took in the sight as well. Theresa was wearing something similar and seemed to be the one leading the yoga session. Her eyes narrowed when Theresa touched Regina's waist with both hands to correct her posture.

"Are you getting tired, Miss Mills?" The blonde smirked.

"I really should work out more." Regina said, panting slightly. There was a thin layer of sweat covering her body, making her glisten in the sun and Ruby could hardly contain herself from running over and licking it off.

"You can work out with us." Ronno said with a grin.

"I think your workout is a little too intense for someone of my age."

"What age?" Theresa asked with a smirk. "And downward dog." All of them except the blonde bent over on command. She grabbed Regina's hips to adjust her position again and Ruby silently bristled at the act.

"You seeing this?" Emma asked.

"Yep."

"You don't think…"

"No." Ruby shook her head. "She knows Regina is mine."

"Ours." Emma corrected, turning to look at her.

" **Mine**." Ruby emphasized, meeting her eyes. "She is mine. But I'm not in the mood to argue with you over this." She turned to look back at Regina and Theresa, laughing and smiling in the morning sun. "Regina said no dates, but what if we can decide amongst ourselves who gets to go?"

"How are we going to do that?" Emma asked.

"What about a fight? Tonight at midnight?" She raised an eyebrow at Emma's smirk.

"You got it. Better bring your A game."

"Don't worry about me, darling." She shifted and strutted out into the sun, tail and chin raised like an alpha. From the way Regina looked at her, she could tell that the extra grooming had been noticed.

"Hey Ruby." The kids called.

Ruby huffed and walked next to Regina and stretched out her front legs into a modified downward dog.

Regina laughed. "Downward wolf, huh? I like it." She looked up. "Hey Emma. What are you guys doing up so early?"

"It's like 11 o'clock." Emma said, sitting in front of her. "I kinda got into a fight with the parents."

"What happened?" Henry asked, coming to his mother's side.

"The usual. They can't stand the fact that I love Regina and once again tried to shove Hook and Neal in my face."

Regina sat down on her knees. "And what did you do?"

"Said some pretty rude stuff, pulled a gun on my dad and walked out." Emma recited nonchalantly.

"You pulled a gun on David?" Kal snickered. "That's pretty badass. I think some of Regina's is rubbing off on you."

Regina rolled her eyes and absently scratched Ruby behind her ears. The she-wolf moved her head into her lap and let out a contented purr. After a moment she shifted back into human form.

"Regina, do you have any books on magical lore and stuff?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I want to look up something on werewolves." She turned her head as Ronno whispered into Theresa's ear. The blonde smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome to anything I have." Regina continued.

"Oh Regina." Theresa slid next to the brunette. "I was wondering if you would mind taking a walk with me to gather some fruit."

"We have plenty of fruit in the house."

"This fruit is special. It's Ronno's favorite. Come on, I'll show you where it is." She stood up and Regina followed.

"I guess I'll be back in a minute. Watch the kids please?"

"Of course." Emma replied. The two mothers departed and Ronno suddenly grabbed both of the adults and dragged them into the house and upstairs to Kal's room. "Ronno what's going on with you?"

Ruby sat down on the bed and looked around. Kal had decorated his room with several Native American weapons and dream catchers on the walls and even some very beautiful drawings. "Did you draw these?"

"Yep. Isn't he awesome?" Ronno asked. Kal shrugged his shoulders.

"They're amazing." She smiled.

He grinned. "Maybe, but this is my masterpiece." He pulled out a veiled easel that was hidden behind his dresser and pulled off the cover. It was a picture of Regina. It was massive and sliced into 4 different parts. Only ¾ of it was done. One part was an intricately drawn picture of a young looking Regina. She was wearing a light blue dress with her hair nicely styled so it hung past her shoulders and framed her youthful face. The next part was one of Regina in her Evil Queen garbs, crouching slightly with both hands ignited in flames, looking sexy and evil at the same time. The next one was one of her laughing. It was like Ruby could hear it, just looking at the picture, drawn so complexly that she could see every curve, every line that she loved about Regina's face. She looked so carefree, so beautiful and she almost wanted to know who was making her laugh like that. Probably Ronno.

"Kal, you have some serious talent. I mean, seriously, this is amazing!" She looked at him in wonder. "I knew you liked to draw, but I didn't know you were that good."

He shrugged again. "It's not done yet. But this is a gift I'm making for Regina. Ronno had the idea to give Regina a gift and I wanted to give her one too, and soon we had Henry and Roland in the mix."

"I need help with mine." Ronno said, looking at Emma. "More specifically your help, Miss Swan." He pulled out a diamond the size of his fist. "I need you to use your magic to break this so I make her a necklace."

"Is this real?" Emma asked, looking at it, but not taking it.

"Yes, I dug it up with magic myself. Can you do it?"

"I could try."

"That's all I'm asking. I can always find another one."

"What is this, like Regina appreciation day or something?" Ruby with a smirk. "You know they have a day for something like this."

Ronno looked confused.

"Mother's day."

"There's a mother's day and I'm just hearing about it now? When is it?" He demanded.

"I think it's in the spring-"

"That's way too long." He said immediately, dismissively waving his hand. "Anyways, it's a surprise so make sure you don't discuss it when she's near."

"Great, I know just what to get her." Ruby grinned.

"What?" Emma asked.

"A rock."

xxxxxxxxx

"So, Ronno wanted me out of the house?" Regina asked, walking the trail next to Theresa.

"Yes." Theresa grinned.

"What for?"

"I have been forbidden from telling you."

" **Forbidden**?" She reiterated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he really said forbidden."

"So this whole fruit thing…" Regina turned to look at her.

"His favorite fruits are your apples, Miss Mills." Theresa laughed. "Before that, it was something called Caylu. It was very small and very sweet. He would never stop eating it if I didn't make him."

Regina smiled. "He acts a lot like you."

"He acts like you as well. Looks like you now too."

"He asked me to change his appearance."

"I know. He told me."

"Then tell me this...why is he terrified of rabbits?"

Theresa burst out laughing and had to stop walking as she bent over, still guffawing like crazy. Regina found that she liked the sound. Ronno had once told her that his mother's voice sounded like silk, smooth like running water. When she laughed, it was like waves crashing peacefully on the shore. It was beautiful and she tilted her head, watching the older woman catch her breath. "He is still terrified of rabbits?"

"Yes. He had to kick one into the bushes in order to go on the hike at all."

Theresa wiped her eyes. "He was barely 2 years old when he was out exploring the woods. I was repairing a tree that had lost much of its bark in a past storm and he wandered off. When I turned around, he was gone, so I went looking for him. As it turns out, he'd fallen down a rabbit hole. I know it's terrible to laugh, but he was trying to get out and all I could see was his little tail and haunches sticking out of the hole. He was bleating and everything." Regina started laughing herself, just imagining Ronno getting stuck in a rabbit hole. "I pulled him out and the rabbit had scratched his cheek. He wasn't hurt by it, hardly felt it, but he's been terrified of rabbits ever since. He thinks they'll scratch his eyes out."

"That's what he yelled when he was dragging Emma and Ruby into the bushes. I kept teleporting him back in front of me so I could see what was wrong and he kept running off again. It was hilarious." Regina said. Both mothers continued to laugh over the antics of their son and walked for another few minutes or so, before deciding to head back.

"The blonde and she-wolf are in love with you, yes?" Theresa asked.

"Yes." Regina said softly. "Why?"

Theresa chuckled. "It's amusing. They think I'm going to steal you from them."

Regina stopped dead. "What? Are you serious? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "They glare at me when I touch you, and if the wolf's looks could kill, I would be dead from touching your waist this morning."

"They're jealous? Really?" A slow smile crept across her lips. Why did she like this so much? She'd seen a jealous Emma before. Someone was liable to be shot when it came to the blonde. A jealous Ruby was a force to be reckoned with and anyone was game to be ripped to shreds.

"You were once the Evil Queen." Theresa said. "How would you like play an evil little game?" She flashed a wicked grin that Regina didn't hesitate to return.

"What did you have in mind?"

xxxxxxxx

Emma was catching her breath after racing Henry and Ruby across the yard when Regina and Theresa returned. Ruby, Kal and Ronno were in the middle of a race currently. She looked up, frowning at the sight of Theresa walking with her arm around Regina's waist. They were smiling and laughing a little too much for her tastes. "Did you get the fruit?"

"No, Theresa just walked to take a quiet walk together." Regina said. She turned to the racers and put her hands around her mouth. "Who wants ice cream?!"

Four heads turned towards her in unison and came running over.

Emma followed the others into the house and watched Ruby pull out three big tubs of ice cream, each one a different flavor.

"Cookies and cream!" Kal yelled. "Yes!"

"Why are you so happy? It's all mine." Ruby grinned. There was a clamoring of spoons and bowls as everyone tried to get their ice cream. At one point, Kal tilted back his head to spray whipped cream on his tongue. he tapped Ronno and sprayed some in his mouth too.

"Just so you know, if any of you disturb my sleep because of all this sugar, I will shoot you." Regina said as they walked into the living room with their ice cream. She sat down and Ronno sat on her right while Theresa curled up on her left.

Emma saw Ruby tilt her head at the sight, but neither of them said anything. She noticed a book on the table on Hawaii. "Someone taking a trip?"

"Yep." Ronno said, stuffing his face with ice cream and fruit that he'd mixed in.

"Really?" She looked at Regina. "When?"

"This summer, we're going on a trip around the whole world." The satyr announced happily.

"You're really going to do that, Regina?" Theresa asked. "That is very kind of you."

"You weren't going to take me?" Henry asked.

"And you were going to leave us?" Emma said, hurt that the brunette hadn't even considered the impact she would leave while going on this trip that would surely take longer than a summer.

"For the record." Regina sighed. "I made that promise before Henry and I were on good terms and before all of this with you, me and Ruby. I still intend to keep it though." She said with finality.

"So you're still going to leave us?" Henry asked.

"Who knows what'll happen between now and then." The woman said cryptically.

Ruby didn't even bother to look at the queen and Emma wondered why she of all people wasn't irate by this. However before she could voice her objections, her work phone rang and she stepped out of the room to answer it. "Hello?"

"We've got another attack." Her dad said. "And a message. You all should come see this."

She hung up and went to relay the message. Everyone sighed and got up to leave. Except for Ruby. "You okay?" Emma asked after everyone had filed into the living room to put up the dishes.

"No, I am not." She hissed. The bowl in her hand suddenly shattered into dust. She growled and stood up. "Let me know what you find, I have to go do something. Scratch the fight tonight too." She said curtly before leaving.

Regina didn't even ask about the bowl when she returned, just sighed and cleaned it up. "Go put Drogo in his pen so we can go." She said to Ronno and Kal, who quickly complied.

Emma drove out to the trail that her father had indicated, but allowed her thoughts to wander as she did so. She wanted Regina to go on this trip. It sounded like the trip of a lifetime. But she couldn't bear the thought of Regina leaving. And what about Henry? Was Regina really planning to leave them? Granted, Henry and Regina had only just reconciled, but still...he was her son. She loved Henry deeply, even when he didn't return that love. Would she really leave him?

She parked and got out of the car to find the forest razed with a single unharmed tree in a patch of black earth. In the bark were carved the words "O Í̱lios tha kaeí sýntoma kai o kósmos tha skourýnei . Dó̱se mou af̱tó pou thélo̱ , kai tha pyrovoloún ta astéria apó ton ouranó ."

"What does this mean?" She asked, looking at David, who shrugged.

"It is Greek." Theresa supplied. As she stepped on the scorched earth, it began to turn green as grass and flowers began to shoot out of the dirt. She didn't pay much attention to it, but the forest was already growing back. "The Sun is going to burn out soon and the world will darken. Give me what I want, and I shall shoot the stars out of the sky."

"They're threatening you." Regina said softly.

"Because I escaped."

"What power is she talking about?" Ronno asked, looking up at his blonde mother.

"I don't know what the hell they're talking about. The only power I have is the power you've already seen. I don't have anything else." Theresa said.

"Then what do we do-" Emma was about to ask, but a roar nearby cut her off.

Ruby walked into the clearing, dragging a young faun behind her. She threw him forward and flicked her hair out of her face. "One faun. Order up."

"Thought you were leaving." Emma said.

"I decided to scout the perimeter one last time. And look at what I found." Ruby smirked.

Xxxxxxxx

Bryn was supposed to be younger than Ronno, but due to being part Faun, he was naturally larger. But magic had clearly been used to try and increase his size and strength. His horns, which were curved slightly and one had been broken in half, were nearly two feet long and he was scarred beyond belief, not only on his torso but his face as well. His fur was dark brown, just as Ronno's had been and his hair was long and matted of the same color. Also unlike Ronno, he had a long cow's tail that Theresa voiced was much longer than normal. He was brawny with a strong frame, but again, he'd been pumped so full of magic, he looked like he was on steroids.

Regina tilted her head, watching Theresa sit in the interrogation room with him, trying to get through to him and break his loyalty to his abusive mother. But Bryn hadn't spoken a word in over an hour.

Theresa sighed and magically produced a mirror to lay in front of him. "Look at what your mother has done to you. Look at how she beat you and tried to turn you into something you're not. You are not an evil boy, Bryn. I know you're not. You don't have to do this anymore. You don't have to protect her." He simply turned his head and she left the room.

"Nothing's working." Regina said, crossing her arms.

"Look at what she did to him." Theresa was on the verge of tears as she looked into the one way mirror. "She turned her own son into a monster." Ronno quickly took her hand and kissed it.

"Maybe we can help him." He said hopefully. "Maybe he can have a second chance too."

Ruby and Emma were silent, watching the pair.

Regina raised an eyebrow and decided that she would have a go. She walked into the room and sat down, magically flicking the door closed with a swipe of her hand. She crossed her legs and looked at Bryn. He returned her gaze evenly. He was terrified of her, but he wouldn't allow that fear to show. "Hello Bryn. My name is Regina." She began slowly.

"The Evil Queen." He said in a voice much too deep for a boy his age.

"That I am."

"I will not betray my mother. No matter how much you torture me."

She nodded. "I know you won't. A child will always love their mother, always try to see the good in them, even when there is none. I know the feeling. As for torturing you...well, I'm sure there is nothing I could do to you that your mother hasn't already done." She said. "No, I just want to talk to you. I thought it might be good for you to hear a little story."

He tilted his head and curled his lip at the same time. "I don't like playing games."

"Neither do I. Now look at the mirror." She instructed, making an image of her mother appear. "That is my mother, Cora Mills, and she was a lot like your mother. However, I believe both are in their own little category of despicableness. Have you ever seen someone rip out their heart?" She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table.

"No."

"Well that's what my mother did. She believed love was a weakness, so she ripped her heart out so she wouldn't have to feel it. I literally grew up with a heartless mother. She might've loved me, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't love me. She couldn't feel anything. She terrorized me, day in and day out. Abused me with her magic, tried to force me into being a 'proper' young lady. From the day I was born, she had a mission, a dream of me being queen."

"So she wanted you be queen." Bryn interrupted. "What's so bad about that?"

"I never wanted to be queen. Never. As long as I had Daniel, I would've been perfectly happy cleaning stables or waitressing or something."

"Who was Daniel?" He interrupted again.

"My first love. A simple stableboy. But I loved him all the same. Now, you see in order for me to become queen, my mother murdered the queen at the time, simply to satisfy an old vendetta. Snow White's mother, if you didn't know. Then, once I'd snuck away to be with Daniel out on the meadow, I saw a girl on a runaway horse, about to fall, screaming for help. So I saved her life. And what was her name?"

"Snow White." He surmised.

"That's correct." She smirked. "The king was so happy and so pleased, that he asked me to marry him, to be a mother for the little princess...and my mother accepted for me. I was to marry the king and be the queen. But it wasn't what I wanted. Me and Daniel met that night, and Snow saw us, so I begged her not to tell my secret. I told her about true love." She rolled her eyes. "Et cetera. Et cetera. It doesn't even matter because she told it anyway."

"That's why you hated her." He tilted his head. "Because she told a secret?"

She laughed. "No, my dear, we're getting to the good part. Just listen for a bit. Soon after that, me and Daniel met in the stables to run away together. But Cora was waiting for us. She put on a pretense that she only wanted what was best for me, but it was all a lie. In an effort to teach me her creed, Love is Weakness...she ripped out Daniel's heart...and crushed it into dust before my very eyes." He looked surprised, although he quickly tried to hide his emotions. He visibly gulped and looked down at the mirror as Regina showed him that fateful night. "From then on, I was held prisoner in the castle until the wedding with her magic. I couldn't leave unless I was with the king. I was forced to play loving mother to the impudent Snow White, the little girl who I believed betrayed me. She was so happy to have a mother, and she would come into my room uninvited and touch my things. There were plenty of times when I imagined myself choking her to death with a necklace." She grinned. "Sweet memories." She let out a dreamy sigh and looked at Bryn. "I hated her. I still do. On that night, I lost everything. My happiness, my freedom, my love, my life. You might think she was just a child, but that child destroyed my life. I always believed that evil isn't born, it's made. Well that is how the Evil Queen was made. Step one in a very long list of manipulations that succeeded in creating a monster."

"What happened to Cora?" He asked.

"I received a little help from a man called the Dark One, a master of dark magic. Using what he taught me, I used my own magic to push my mother through a looking glass."

"And that was it?"

"What? Oh no. Oh no no no, she would never leave me alone. She found her way back to her precious queen and continuously made my life a living hell. She even followed me to Storybrooke. I thought she was back to be with me, to love me, but no. She wanted the Dark One's power. He was dying and weak, the perfect time to strike. There was a battle, and Emma had a knife to my throat and told my mother to make a decision. The Dark One's dagger or my life. She chose the dagger of course. She chose **power**. That was her life's goal, to accumulate power, no matter who had to die, no matter how many lives were ruined and people suffered. Power, it was all she knew. But she lost all that power when Snow White tricked me into killing her."

"How?" He demanded, looking at her with interest now, as though she were really telling a fictional story, instead of her life history. Under all the bravo and brainwashing, he was still very much a child, and that made her smile. She nodded to the mirror and showed him what happened that day. "This would have been enough. You would have been enough." He looked up at her.

"I was never enough for my mother. I became queen, a fearsome queen who ruled her kingdom with an iron fist, but the kingdom prospered. I was called evil, but I didn't see myself as such until I realized that the people would never love me. I did everything I could to earn her approval, but I was never enough. Now, I'm sure she's done a thousand other evil deeds in her life, but I would've defended my mother to the very end."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked softly. "She was evil, but you still loved her. I love my mother too. She's all I have."

"She's not. You have a brother standing right outside who wants to give you a second chance. I'm sure half the others want to see you hanged. You can have a second chance, without your mother. People like her, will not change. She might love you, but what kind of love is beating your child? Using magic on him until he doesn't even look like a human being? Or in your case, faun. Don't you want to be yourself, to feel like a kid again, to look like one?"

"She'll never let me go." He looked down. "I'm just like her."

"I spent my life swearing that I would never turn out like my mother, but because of her influence, I did anyway and I nearly lost my son, Henry. But I changed because I learned to be myself, not what the world had made me into. Because of your brother."

He scoffed. "Tarrak may not even be my father. For all we know, she lied just to break up him and Miss Theresa." He sighed. "I don't know how to be anything else but a monster. That's why you need to let me go back to her, before she gets angry."

"So she can beat you again?" Regina asked. He shrugged. "You are safe here, Bryn. She can't touch you with us around."

"She has Tarrak. She'll kill him. If she thinks I've betrayed her, she'll kill him. Give me something to draw with." Regina produced a pad and pencil in front of him and uncuffed his hands. He scribbled a circular device on the paper with what looked swirling stars in the center. "She stole this, she's going to open it and unleash some monster. That message she wrote is a fluke. She wants Theresa to turn herself in so she can kill her. She doesn't want any power, she wants her dead. As for why, I don't know. She's been obsessed for years. For what it's worth...I'm sorry."

"You don't have to go back to her. We'll find a way to help Tarrak. We'll help the both of you." Regina promised, knowing the battle to keep him here was fruitless. The pull of blood was too strong.

"No one can help me." He said. "Please, let me go and she won't hurt you."

Regina sighed. "When is she going to release the monster?"

"That, I don't know. But she can't get it open for now. But it won't take her long to figure it out. Teleport me back to the forest where you found me." Bryn commanded. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"You're the first person who's ever told me that." Regina smiled softly. She waved her hand and he was gone. She stood up and walked outside, ignoring the looks of all those in the station and went towards one of the back halls, finding Ruby leaning against the snack machine eating a candy bar.

"I guess there's still a lot we don't know about each other." Ruby said softly, leaning the candy towards her.

Regina sighed. "Nope." She took the candy, bit off a hunk of chocolate and leaned against the wall.

"Regina." Ruby said softly, looking down at the ground. "About this trip..."

She sighed again. "It's half a year away. For all we know you might end up coming with us." She bit the candy bar again.

"I won't stay behind while you leave for like a year exploring the world."

"Ruby-"

"You'll need to rip my heart out before you leave." She watched Ruby slowly run her fingertips over the wall. She could practically feel the werewolf's hurt, but she didn't understand why she and Emma were going crazy over this. Sure, she'd been planning to leave, but that was before all of this. For gods' sake, she could change her mind. "Were you going to tell me before you left?"

"Did you tell me before **you** left for a month?" Regina countered automatically, immediately wishing she hadn't afterwards.

"Guess we're not as past that as I thought we were." Ruby smiled sadly. Then she sighed and turned to leave.

"Ruby, wait." Regina reached for her arm. "In sorry I didn't tell you guys, but why are you so upset? Things can change. It's not like I already bought the tickets or something. Why are you so angry?" Regina demanded to know, desperate to understand. She didn't like having her wolf upset.

"Regina, let me go. Now." Ruby's voice came out as a gruff growl.

"What is wrong with you?" Regina snapped.

Ruby looked at her over her shoulder. "I love you, that's what's wrong with me." Then she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ruby ran into the forest and changed into her wolf. It was the only way she knew to cope with the strange emotions welling inside of her. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. She hadn't meant to snap at Regina, but she had to get away before she did something she would regret. Not that she hadn't already. She Ran for at least an hour before making her way to Regina's vault and going inside to look through the magic books. She didn't find much, but there was one page that drew her attention. A wolf that could call upon the power of the moon. She tore it out and put it in her pocket and made her way home to change and then to the diner.

"What are you doing back?" Granny asked as she walked out with her apron on.

"Just looking for some mind numbing activity to do." Ruby said.

"Well, something's obviously bothering you. Talk, pup." Granny leaned against the counter and crossed her arms.

"I snapped at Regina today. And I've been feeling really weird." Ruby said with a sigh. "I don't understand it. I've never acted that way with Regina. I told her loving her was what was wrong with me."

"Love ain't all dandelions and daisies. Love is messy and crazy and the sooner you all realize that, the better off you'll be." Said Granny with a huff.

"But I don't get it."

"I don't either. Maybe you should try something with Regina. It's really weird and an ancient practice among the werewolves."

"What?"

"Talking! Talk to the woman. You know she's not gonna get it unless you say something to her. The point is, you work through it instead of running off again. You can't keep leaving her. That's like giving her to Emma."

Ruby's eyes glowed. "I would **never** do that."

"Excellent. Now take that fire and go take table 3's order." Granny walked back into the kitchen and Ruby took a deep breath to calm herself down.

She put on a smile and did what she'd done for the last 28 years. There was only one woman at table 3. A beautiful one, with lovely fair skin and long gorgeous red hair. She wore a simple little black dress and a necklace with a large emerald pendant. Baby blue eyes turned to look at her and she found herself faltering momentarily.

"Hello there." The redhead said in a very lustrous English accent. "And just who might you be?"

"I'm Ruby. I'll be your waitress this afternoon." Ruby said.

"Ruby, lovely name. My name...is Zelena."

Read and review please!

More Regina/Ronno moments in the next chapter and some jealous Regina. What is Zelena doing in Storybrooke and what kind of trouble do we already know she's gonna end up causing? Ideas? Suggestions? Also more background on Tarrak and Theresa, and we finally meet Nitara.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you're new in town?" Ruby asked, pouring Zelena's coffee. She was really more suspicious than interested really. She could smell the dark magic inside of her and silently wondered how this woman had gotten into Storybrooke at all.

"Yes. I was just traveling through and happened to come across this little gem. It's a bit small for my tastes, but it has it's own...appeal, I suppose." She flicked her eyelashes suggestively at the werewolf.

It took Ruby a moment to understand that she was flirting with her. At the risk of having someone see, she decided to try and flirt a little back, just to gain a bit of information. "Oh yeah? Where're you headed?"

"Just driving." Zelena shrugged. "Seeing the world."

That brought back the painful reminder of her snapping at Regina that morning.

"Something wrong, dear?" Zelena asked with a look of concern.

"Nothing, just... Have you decided what you wanted to eat?"

Zelena smiled in understanding. "Ah, a lover's' tiff. Trouble with your...girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Ruby said automatically. "I don't know what the hell we are."

"Well, she must feel pretty secure to leave a tantalizing treasure like you unguarded."

Ruby shrugged. "Your order?"

"Can I order you?"

"You're very forward."

"Why beat around the bush? I'm not the type to play coy." Zelena shook her head. "I'll take a salad, and make sure to load it down with greens."

Ruby nodded and walked into the kitchen. "You smell that?" She asked Granny as she placed the order.

"Yep. Dark magic. She's got a lot of it too. We should warn Regina."

"I'll do it." Ruby volunteered quickly. "It'll give me time to apologize to her, and I can find a rock for her present."

"What present?" Granny asked.

"Apparently everyone's giving Regina a present. Kal's drawing her a picture, Ronno's making her necklace and I think Henry is making her a slideshow or something. Not sure what everyone else is doing." Ruby shrugged.

"Hmm." Said the old wolf thoughtfully. "Take Zelena her food before you go."

"Thanks Granny." Ruby nearly threw off her apron and took Zelena her food. "Enjoy."

"I shall." Zelena smiled with an eyebrow raised.

Ruby departed after only working an hour and made her way to the mansion. She let herself inside and found the kids stretched out haphazardly around the living room, napping. Theresa was in the kitchen, packing dirt into a small pot. "What's that?"

"Regina's gift." Theresa said with a glance in her direction.

"You're going to give her a pot of dirt?"

"Of course not. I am going to grow a special flower. If you're looking for Regina, she's not here. She went to your apartment to talk to you." Theresa raised an eyebrow. "You should hurry."

Ruby immediately turned and raced out of the house and shifted, tearing up the ground in an effort to get home as quickly. She arrived just as Regina was knocking on the door of her apartment. "Regina." She said, shifting back.

"Ruby." Regina turned around, looking surprised. "I thought you might've gone home after today-"

Ruby stepped forward and hushed her with a passionate kiss. She cupped the queen's face as she placed tender kisses on her lips. Regina always appeared so hard and cold, except when she was around her kids, but to the touch she was soft and warm with skin as smooth as silk, unblemished and untarnished by no imperfections. There was no imperfection to speak of when it came to Regina. Not to Ruby. The she wolf kissed her forehead before allowing theirs to touch.

"Ruby, I-"

"No, don't apologize, don't...just don't. I was the one acting like an idiot. I keep claiming to love you, but I only hurt you, and I'm so sorry."

"You're a werewolf." Regina said. "And I can take the form of a wolf as many times as I want, but I will never be able to understand exactly what you go through."

"I talked to Granny and read up some stuff in your vault. I'll be fine once we kill Nitara and we can relax again."

"Right." Regina stepped away from her and she sensed something wrong.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, tilting the queen's chin up to look her in the eye.

"I love you, Ruby. You know that. But-"

"You're choosing Emma?!" Ruby yelled in shock, eyes glowing instinctively.

"What?" Regina frowned. "No. I'm just taking a...break. I've decided that until this threat blows over and things have settled down, that there won't be any...this. Before you get upset, I think that we both could use it. I want to focus all my efforts on taking care of the kids. There's a lot we don't know and a lot we need to figure out and prepare for. I already talked to Emma about it."

"And how did she take it?" Ruby asked. She understood why Regina was doing this, but she couldn't help feeling like this was her fault. She hadn't meant to snap at the brunette. Regina was everything to her. She sighed and ran both hands through her hair.

"Not well. She was upset. She blamed you, and is probably looking for you right now. But this isn't your fault, Ruby. I've actually been considering this since the first attack." Regina sighed and looked down. "When I saw you fall after the bomb exploded...I could practically feel my heart stop." She swallowed hard and Ruby quickly entered her arms again to comfort her. "I thought you were gone...I couldn't even think to protect everyone."

"So this **is** my fault." Ruby sighed, resting her chin on the top of her head.

"It's not like that. I just wanted to go to you, to hold you, to make sure you were alright." Regina sniffed.

"And I made it worse by leaving." Ruby kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Regina."

"Stop apologizing! Apologies are just words!" Regina suddenly snapped. "I don't care about them. All I care about is my family, and at the end of the day, no matter what, Ruby, you're a part of that. If we have to fight some great creature...then the last thing I need is for you or Emma to jump in the way and try and save me."

"So, you're doing this to protect us?" Ruby asked.

"I'm doing this because it needs to be done." Regina stepped away from her, discreetly wiping her eyes. "I'll see you later, Ruby."

"Regina, wait. Please." Ruby whimpered. She quickly grabbed her queen and pulled her into her arms again. She held her close and kissed her forehead. "Please, just give me another chance." She was right, apologies were just words. Ruby needed to act. Regina surprised her by pulling her in for a kiss that could've made the werewolf's eyes roll back into her head, if she wasn't thinking that this was probably the last kiss she would receive for a while. "Regina." The moan escaped her before she could stop it. Regina molded perfectly to her body, it was like she was made to be in Ruby's arms. And Ruby didn't want her to leave. Ever. But eventually she broke the kiss in order to breathe and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, taking a piece of Ruby's heart with her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Regina appeared in her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. Cutting off Emma and Ruby had been the best move. Well, that's what she tried to tell herself. For the meantime, she couldn't concern herself with hurt feelings. She had to focus on helping Bryn and Theresa and protecting her children.

"Regina?" Theresa peeked into the room, looking concerned.

Regina rolled onto her side as the blonde stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was concerned about you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just feel...broken. Incomplete."

"Maybe it's because you just sort of ended your relationship with the blonde and the wolf." Theresa pulled her legs beneath her and swiveled around to face the brunette, looking at her curiously. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I just…" Regina sighed and slammed her face into the bed. "I don't know. I don't want them thinking my protection is the only thing that matters. Both of them, especially Emma considering her parents, are liable to do something stupid."

Theresa hmmed thoughtfully. "They're going to protect you either way, dear. It's a natural thing for one to protect who and what they love. Even if it's with their lives. Why do you believe you are undeserving of this?"

"For a long time, I have been alone." Regina sat up and sighed. "I've never trusted anyone, never cared about anyone. And ever since I got back from Neverland, everything has drastically changed and I feel…"

"Overwhelmed?" The older woman supplied. "Understandable. But your world has changed for the better. Don't try to go back to the way it was before because that was the world you know so well. From what the children have told me, Regina, Neverland was the beginning of your life. The day you found Ronno was the day you changed. You opened your heart, that had been closed and dark since the murder of your first love. Regina, you have lots of people out there who love you, who would fight for you and with you, who would give their lives for you. You have a family. Where you don't have to pretend to be a hero or pretend to be good. You can be a bad girl sometimes, I'm sure. But again, you have a family who love you for who you are. Don't push them away out of fear. Fear shouldn't shut you down and make you push people away, it should wake your ass up and make you want to fight. I've had quite a lot of time to become wise and understand that when you are loved, you accept that. You embrace that."

Regina looked up at her, knowing her words were true. "You loved Tarrak, didn't you?"

Theresa looked towards the window. "Tarrak often called me His Kalliana. It's from a very ancient and strange language that means 'the beat of my heart.' Or the reason it beats. Yes, I did love him. He was the Holder of my Heart. I still love him, probably always will."

"He was your first love?" Regina asked, curiously.

"Yes. However if he walked through that door just now, I would probably break his other leg without a second thought." She smiled.

Regina let out a low chuckle. "Would you forgive him?"

Theresa shrugged. "I don't know what I would do to be honest. But if I had a sexy werewolf and sheriff chasing after me, I assure you that I would not be home alone in bed. Home in bed? Maybe. But I would not be alone."

"I'm not really alone though, am I?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"No, you're not." Theresa smirked.

Regina wasn't quite sure whether she would continue their evil little game, especially since she could feel a certain attraction growing between them. Theresa was gorgeous, motherly, strong willed, and had a strange, almost gentle way of exuding power. Regina had yet to see the full extent of it, but there was really no telling how truly powerful she was. "How powerful are you? Magicwise."

Theresa shrugged. "Once, I split the earth all the way down to the lava within."

"Really?"

"Yes, but Ronno's power stems from my own, and when he was born, some of it was transferred to him. I am not as strong as I once was, but I can hold my own. Would you like to put that to the test?" She smirked evilly and stood up. "Come. You will not lay in bed for the rest of the day agonizing over your own decisions. What's done is done. Time to act. Up!" She magically flipped Regina off the bed and exited the room, going to the banister and leaning over it. "Magic fight!"

Xxxxxxx

Emma stormed up the sidewalk to the door of Ruby's apartment and nearly punched a hole in it banging on it. Ruby answered and the blonde brought back her hand to punch her. Ruby's head snapped to the side and she growled. "You love Regina, huh Ruby? This is how you show love?!"

"You want to blame me for getting blown up?" Ruby said lowly.

"Just walk away. All you do is hurt Regina and I'm sick of it. Everything was perfect when you were gone."

"You and Regina may share a son but she and I have a connection that you don't."

Emma already knew that, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little jealous of it. No matter what, Ruby and Regina always seemed to find common ground, to forgive each other regardless of what the other had done. They both had tasted darkness, knew its pull and embrace. That was something she didn't know, and due to being the Savior, probably never would. "I know that, but why don't you just back off. Because of you, Regina is cutting us off completely."

"Do you even know why she did this?" Ruby asked, working her jaw and rubbing it. "Did you even ask, or were you too upset about missing the opportunity to worm your way into her pants?"

"Oh please, you must be referring to yourself." Emma scoffed.

"No, I'm not. Everything I have said to Regina or about her, I meant. With all of my heart, I meant it. And I will win her heart and I will keep her safe."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Three strikes and you're out."

"And what gives you the right to make that call?" Ruby asked, leaning against her doorway.

"I haven't hurt her like you have."

"Oh really? How about stealing her kid? Bringing Marian back? Ruining her chances with Robin? All that bullshit about 'we know who you are and who you'll always be.''He's not your son, he's mine!' Still think you haven't hurt her?" Ruby took a threatening step forward. "I have hurt Regina, I'll admit that. And I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to her, but you, you are just like your mother. You believe you're entitled to everything because you're a princess or you're the savior. And when you can't get it, you whine and bitch until someone drops it into your lap to shut you up. Regina is not going to just open her heart to you."

"Don't you think I know that?" Emma hissed, stepping into the werewolf's face. "I knew it wouldn't be easy from the start, but I'm going to be with Regina. The **only one** being with Regina."

It was like everything was in a pressure cooker and soon it was about to explode. Emma was angry enough to hit Ruby again, but that probably wasn't wise at this point. Regina had given them both a taste of her heart, what it would be like to be with her, and now because of Ruby, she was taking it away. It felt like being on withdrawal from a drug and the blonde just wanted to rip her hair out. Before they could continue their discussion however, there was an explosion in the distance and all of Storybrooke shook beneath the weight of magic.

"Regina." Both women said in unison. They both took off towards the explosion. Ruby was able to leap nimbly over the logs and rocks of the forest as she ran in human form. Emma was less graceful, but she managed to keep up. The sight that greeted them made them both freeze in their tracks.

Theresa and Regina were in the middle ...of a kiss. The kids were behind them, watching as though expecting something to happen. Then Regina's hands started glowing with a white crystalline magic.

Theresa pulled away as Regina looked down at her hands in shock. "Regina, are you alright?"

Regina looked up at her. "This is..."

"Light magic, yes. I felt you blocking it when we were fighting, so I just opened the way. Is that okay?" The blonde looked concerned.

"It's...it's..." Regina looked up at the children.

"I told you, Mom!" Ronno said as the three raced over. "I told you that you weren't dark anymore. You're beautiful and you shine." He ran to hug Regina's leg and she dispersed the magic to return it.

"The fight was amazing!" Kal bounced excitedly around them. "Who won?"

"Rematch, Regina?" Theresa grinned.

"Definitely."

"Regina!" Emma yelled. She and Ruby quickly stormed over and made sure to separate Theresa from Regina. The older woman was more amused by the situation than anything. "What the hell?"

"I have light magic." Regina squealed, excitedly bouncing on her feet. Emma couldn't resist grinning at the uncharacteristic behavior of the normally composed woman. "Can you believe it?!" She walked around them to hug Theresa. "Everything is tingling."

"Light magic and dark magic is powerful alone, but unstoppable together. When you learn to balance it, you will be unstoppable."

"Your moms are so badass." Kal said to Ronno.

Ronno grinned. "Don't I know it?"

"Hold the phone." Ruby screamed. "I am very happy for you, Regina. I really am." She turned to Theresa. "Did you really need to kiss her to help her with the light magic?" Emma turned to look at the woman as well.

"No." Theresa grinned wickedly. "I just wanted to."

"Is that right?" Emma asked, starting to get pissed with the woman's smug attitude.

"Yes." Theresa tilted her head. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, we do." Ruby growled, eyes glowing.

Theresa's response was to kiss Regina again. Emma suddenly launched a massive blast of light magic at the woman, but she simply held up her hand and absorbed the shot into her palm. Her eyes glowed white for a moment, before they settled back to their natural sparkling green. "That felt good, Savior. Do it again."

Emma scowled and was clearly pissed enough to do it, but Regina stopped it. "Enough Theresa. Just chill for a second please. How do I control the light magic?"

"I don't have light magic, so I couldn't tell you. But I believe it works with emotions just like dark magic. Except rather than anger, you focus on the opposite. It's the opposite of witchcraft."

Regina held up her hand and closed her eyes. A moment later, a small white flame blinked into existence.

"Part dark, part light. Stronger than both." Theresa smiled.

"What can stop us now?" Kal asked.

"Nothing!" Ronno yelled.

Regina smiled and poofed them all home for a lunch of homemade lasagna. She and Theresa went upstairs while the kids, Ruby and Emma were downstairs playing video games.

xxxxxxx

"You're trying to get me killed." Regina said.

Theresa laughed out loud in reply. "And what have I done?"

"Kissing me. Ruby and Emma were about to rip your head off."

"And as you can see, they did not. It was beneficial for them both. They needed to learn that I **am** as powerful as they think, and quickly realize that if I truly wanted you, you would be mine." She grinned cheekily.

"Yes, well, guess who has to deal with that." Regina said, trying to ignore how incredibly horny she was at the thought of watching them fight. Ruby, as always was the powerhouse. Pure strength, dominant, powerful, beastial in nature, primal, dark and dangerous. Then Emma, tenacious, furious, speed, light. Versatile yet strong in her own way. She'd never seen the blonde go all out in a fight and kinda wanted to. She'd seen Ruby before, in the wars with Snow. As for Theresa herself, there was really no way to classify her. "How did you get super strength and stuff like you used when we fought?"

"I am a nymph. Nymphs are soft and pretty. I wanted to be able to defend my forest, Ronno and defend myself from the satyrs that won't take no for an answer, so I studied magic and was able to augment some of my natural features." She sat down on the bed and pulled her legs up beneath her as she always did. "Do you want to stop playing?"

"No. I told you we were just getting started." Regina said with a smirk. She turned her head as Ronno peeked into the room. "Come in, dear. What did you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you guys, if you're not busy." He said.

"Not at all, Moon." Theresa smiled and patted the bed next to her. He stepped into the room, closed the door and hopped up on the bed. "So...anything you guys want to tell me?"

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked, smirking.

"Are you two...together or something?"

"No. Your mother and I are just playing a little game with Emma and Ruby. " Theresa answered, absently running her fingers through his hair.

"You sure?"

"Yes." said Regina. "Is it bothering you?"

He scoffed. "No, it's nothing I haven't seen before. I just want you guys to be careful, considering you're playing with a werewolf and the Savior."

"They are no threat." Theresa said haughtily, earning a smile from Regina and Ronno.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along." He said, looking down at his hooves. "I didn't want a repeat of what happened with Henry. I couldn't choose between the both of you and I love you so much." Regina came to sit on his other side and took his hand.

"And we love you too, Ronno."

"And we would never ask you to do such a thing." Theresa added. "Your happiness is my only concern, as it has always been. If you were happy here with Regina, then I would've never taken you away from that. I couldn't have taken you from your Heart and Soul."

He smiled and looked up. "My Heart and Soul?"

Theresa shrugged. "It's what I believed she was to you."

He turned to Regina. "I have my Sun and Stars, and my Heart and Soul. I'm the luckiest kid in the world."

"We are the luckiest mothers to have such an amazing son." Regina shared a grin with Theresa before both started tickling him and placing kisses all over his face. His hooves flailed in the air as he laughed and struggled to get away from them. They heard someone knocking at the door and then a scream from Kal and Henry.

"Granny!"

Ronno sat up sharply with a gasp. "She's here. My Sun and Stars, you have to meet my fiancé."

" **Your...what?!** " Theresa asked, pupils dilating.

Regina covered her face in hopes of concealing her laughter, but failed miserably. Ronno raced out of the room and Theresa quickly rose to follow. Regina snickered as she walked after them.

"See, my Sun and Stars." Ronno said, presenting a confused Granny to his blonde mother. "Isn't she gorgeous? She's young and smart, and can cook and she's a master with the crossbow. Granny, this is Theresa, my Sun and Stars."

"You're still on this marriage thing, huh?" Granny asked with a smirk. She looked at Theresa, silently regarding the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." Theresa slammed her hand against her forehead. "Ronno, I was ready to hang you both. Why would you do that?"

"Because I am going to marry Granny when I get older. I may have to break Geppetto's legs, but it'll get done." He replied with confidence.

Granny rolled her eyes and patted him on the head, making him purr. "Enough of that. I came to talk about our little problem. Have you found the woman who blew up my pup?"

"No." Regina supplied, inviting the woman inside. They joined the others in the living room and sat down.

"I think that we need to get down to business." Granny said. "I don't like having this woman anywhere near. Ruby tells me she has a kid that she's abusing."

"Yes. Her son. And she's holding my dad captive." said Ronno, sitting on the floor with Henry and Kal.

"Ruby tell you about Zelena?"

"Dammit!" Ruby hissed, facepalming herself. "I was...distracted. Sorry."

"Who's Zelena?" Regina asked.

"A woman who came into the diner today." Ruby answered. "We could smell the dark magic on her. She has a lot of it and it's pretty powerful. She seemed nice enough, but all she wanted-"

"Was to sleep with you." Granny interrupted. "It feels like we're fighting wars on two fronts."

"We need to take down one and then focus on the other." Theresa said with a nod.

"Excuse me?" Regina said lowly, looking pointedly at Ruby, who ducked behind Kal. "All she wanted was what?"

"Just a little flirting, Gina. Nothing big." Ruby muttered.

"Nothing big?!" Regina growled, angrily.

"How about this?" Ronno intervened. "We organize a search party, or rather a hunting party for Bryn and Nitara as soon as possible. Even bring in the Merry Men and put them on the job. While we're doing that, Ruby could go undercover and try to figure out more about Zelena."

"No." Regina and Ruby said in unison.

"Why not? If Zelena really is this powerful, then we need information before we can strike against her. Knowledge is power, right? How do we even know she's a threat yet? What better way to find out?"

"I think it's a pretty good plan." Granny agreed.

"But Eugenia-" Regina began, but the old werewolf stopped her by raising her hand.

"Emma and one of her boyfriends can double date with them."

"What?!" Emma yelled.

"I like it." Theresa agreed as well.

"Do we not have a choice?" Ruby asked.

"No." Granny said. "Ruby, ask her out tomorrow. No patrolling tonight, you need your rest. Emma, be prepared as well. Now that that's settled, I'll see you guys for the hunt." The old woman stood up and walked out.

"I like her." Theresa said. "You have excellent tastes, Moon."

Regina walked into the kitchen and fixed herself something to drink. She didn't even have to turn around to know Ruby had walked in.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Am I mad because someone else is attracted to you?" Regina asked. "Now that hardly makes sense, don't you think?" The very thought of someone else touching Ruby, or kissing her for that matter made her want to go blow something up or kill someone. Then she realized just how hypocritical it was for her to think that when she was intentionally trying to make Emma and Ruby jealous by playing a 'game' with Theresa. **It was still just a game, wasn't it?** "That's not why I'm upset. I don't know why I'm upset. I just…don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me." Ruby assured her quickly, stepping forward to lean her forehead against Regina's. "Never." She promised. "Besides, my wolf won't even allow me to do anything with someone else. Not as long as I feel the way I do for you, and that is never going to change."

Regina sighed. "I love you."

"And I love you."

The queen took a step back and grabbed Ruby's chin. "You're exhausted. How much sleep have you been getting?" She demanded, noticing for the first time how bloodshot her eyes were.

"Um...none." Ruby squirmed underneath her hard gaze. No wonder. She's been patrolling at night and going to work during the day.

"Ruby, you can't do this to yourself."

"I know." Ruby freed her face and wiped at her eyes. "I just keep thinking that if I go to sleep, that'll be the night Nitara will attack, and she'll hurt someone just because I was asleep."

"And if you fall asleep on accident and she gets through anyway, you'll hate yourself. I want you to go to sleep as soon as possible."

"Can I sleep here?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ruby." She rolled her eyes. "Am I really that hard to ask for stuff?"

"Well, you are a little intimidating." The werewolf admitted. "And sometimes when I look in your eyes, I completely forget how to talk...so, yeah." Ruby turned bright red after accidentally releasing that little piece of information, but Regina thought it was sweet and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go put the kids to bed. Find you a place and curl up." Regina left and escorted the kids to bed. Theresa said her goodnights and went into Ronno's room. Regina went to put Henry down and smiled to see him already in bed.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Little Prince?"

"Can I go on the hunt too?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

"Please? I can help. Theresa taught us some hand to hand combat, and Grandpa says I'm really good with a sword."

"I'll think about it, Henry. But no promises. Get some sleep." She kissed his forehead and peeked in on Kal. The boy was wrapping a picture frame in a heavy cloth and put it in his closet. "Working on a masterpiece?" She asked.

He looked up and smiled. "Funny you should say that. And yes. It's gonna be great when it's finished."

She walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed and he climbed beneath the covers. "I didn't find anything on your parents. They're not in Storybrooke as far as I can tell and I don't ever remember meeting them."

"That's okay, EQ. You can stop looking. My home is right here. And I'll pay you back for all the art stuff and the room and-"

"I'm not going to take it." She interrupted. "This is your home, so I don't want to be paid for anything." She paused to squint at him, trying to find anything about him that would suggest that he wasn't human. "Are you human, Kal?"

He smiled. "No."

"Then what are you?"

"You'll find out soon." He grinned.

"I don't like surprises, Kal."

"You'll like this one." He rolled over and she snatched his pillow and hit him on the head.

"Good night." She smiled, handing him back the pillow.

"Good night Gina."

She exited the room and peeked in on Ronno. He was already sound asleep curled up against Theresa, who beckoned her forward.

"Moon, she's here."

"Mom?" His eyes snapped open. "I have to stay awake to say goodnight to Regina." He said sleepily, eyes starting to close again.

Regina smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good night, my Young Prince."

He smiled. "Good night, Regina. I tried to stay awake."

"I know. You can go ahead to sleep." She nodded to Theresa as she left and went back into her room, finding that it was already occupied. "Miss Lucas, when I said find a place and curl up, I did not mean my bed." Ruby was grinning as she lay beneath her sheets, already in a tight ball with the blankets pulled up to her chin.

"You didn't say **not** to get into your bed." Ruby countered.

"Ruby." Regina said. Ruby grinned, burying her head beneath the pillows. "Why are you such a child?" There was a mumble from the wolf and Regina went and jumped onto the bed, shocking the werewolf who nearly vaulted off the bed. Regina laughed and began tickling her until Ruby pulled her head free, laughing uncontrollably until Regina decided she'd had enough. "You can stay, but you know what I said."

Ruby made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "I am aware, yet I am in your bed. Either way, I am pleased."

Regina rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk to pull out some magic books.

"What are you looking up?"

"Nothing important." She replied. She couldn't think of anything that would suggest Kal was anything but human. She was sure that if Ruby or Eugenia had sensed anything, they would've told her. Even Theresa, who apparently could sense magic as well.

"So, you're not coming to bed?" Ruby whined from behind her.

"Ruby, go to sleep. You'll need it for your date tomorrow."

"I don't want to go on a date with anyone but you."

"I know, and I don't like it. But we need to find out this Zelena person is and what she wants."

"I know what **I** want." Ruby muttered as she rolled over. A few moments later, Regina could hear her softly snoring away.

"Good night, my pet."

xxxxxxxxxx

It was happening again. The green spread across her skin like lava over the land. It burned, it itched, it crawled and there was nothing she could do. Zelena sat down on a rock and looked down at her reflection in the water of the creek. "No matter what you're feeling inside, always put on your best face. Always put on your best face. Always put on your best face." She repeated her father's mantra over and over as though it would stop the affliction that claimed her more and more frequently nowadays. The green skin didn't only come when she was envious anymore, it came when she was angry too. She was never able to calm herself down enough to fight it off. She glared at her reflection, feeling the hopelessness weigh on her. She was never good enough for anyone, not her mother, her father or even...Rumpelstiltskin. Wickedness and it's sinful color made her feel like she was ugly and dirty, never able to wash the stain from her flesh. "Put on your best fucking face." She whispered. But it didn't work. It hardly ever worked nowadays. But she was calmer now. And in this calmer state, she heard a soft voice crying. Part of her wanted to walk away and pretend that she'd never heard it. The other part was curious and demanded to investigate further, even in her current condition.

Zelena walked a little ways down the creek and spotted a small person, sniffling as he washed his face in the water, turning it red with blood. The boy or creature or whatever it was, looked grotesque and ugly, scarred and beaten.

"Are you gonna stare at me all day?" He hissed over his shoulder.

"What are you?" Zelena asked.

"A monster." He replied.

She stepped forward warily and came to his side. "What happened to you?"

"My mother beat me."

"Why?"

"Why not?" He said bitterly, shaking violently. His breathing was off as well, as though he couldn't get enough air.

Zelena wasn't sure she was intrigued by the...boy, she could see it was a boy now. Perhaps it was because her own mother hadn't cared about her, just left her in the woods to die. Perhaps it was because her father had been abusive as well. "Let me see." She commanded, crouching next to him and tilting his chin up. He breathed heavily through his nose as she did so. His face was covered in wounds, fresh and nasty. There were scars of old as well. One in particular stretched from the back of his ear down his back, as though someone had tried to stop him from escaping. Zelena felt her skin finish its transformation to green as she felt a sudden rage come over her. Her magic was dark, as dark as they come, but she healed the boy's wounds until they weren't even noticeable. "Why do you continue to stay with her?"

"She's my mom, I don't have anyone else." He looked down, panting like a dog.

She scowled at the sound. "What's wrong with you?" She meant for it to be venomous, to be ugly to the child, but to her surprise, she actually sounded concerned.

He looked up at her. "You're green."

"And you're rude."

"Thank you for healing me." A small smile actually touched his lips.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Bryn."

"Zelena. Where is your mother?"

"Plotting." He stood up and nearly fell over, still breathing heavily and it was starting to bother the hell out of her.

With a growl of annoyance, she reached into his chest and wrenched out his heart. Almost instantly, his breathing became better, and she saw the problem immediately. "This isn't your heart, is it...Bryn?"

"No."

Xxxxxxxx

Ruby's part of the plan was to commence the next morning, and she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach when she walked up to Zelena's table. She did feel wonderfully refreshed after Regina allowed her to sleep in her bed. She wanted the woman to sleep with her, but she'd been busy all night doing who knew what. Zelena looked deep in thought when Ruby approached. "Rough night?" She asked.

"Something...strange happened. But it's not important."

Ruby tilted her head at the dark tone lingering in the redhead's voice. The other day she'd been all set to hop into bed with Ruby. Today, she just looked sad and lost. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, thank you Miss Lucas." She said dismissively.

"If you want to talk about it, then I'm here. Maybe take a walk? Go someplace quiet?" The whole seduction thing went out the window and all Ruby felt like doing was erasing that dark, thoughtful look from the woman's face. It was clear she was upset. "Come on, give me a chance."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" The redhead snapped harshly.

Ruby was momentarily taken aback by her tone, but considering that she was kinda sorta dating Regina, she'd dealt with worse. "She...kinda has another girlfriend." She said, trying to appear disheartened at the news. Zelena visibly softened before her eyes, but not all the way.

"So you wanted to rebound with me?"

"No! Not at all, I just... You were fun to talk to, and I thought if I spent some time with someone else, maybe I could move on."

Zelena still looked a bit skeptical. "What do you really want, Miss Lucas?"

Ruby sighed. "To stop you from thinking about you're thinking about. You look sad and upset and I don't know why but I hate it and I want to make it stop. So please, say yes."

Zelena sighed. "It's not important."

"It is, obviously." Ruby said. She reached into her a pocket and pulled out her pad and pen and wrote her number on it. "At least call me sometime then." She turned to leave before the woman could refuse and went into the kitchen where Granny was cooking. "Something happened to her."

"I know. Change of plans?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should introduce her to Regina. She could deal with this better than me."

"The woman who flirted shamelessly with you? You think it's a good idea to introduce **her** to Regina?" Granny chuckled. "Oh please do, let the fight begin."

Ruby smiled. "I suppose you're right. What about Theresa? She's kind enough, experienced."

"And if she's with Zelena, she's not with Regina?" Granny raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well...yeah." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Well, you better get to it." Granny motioned to where Zelena was getting up and leaving. However, she stopped and looked directly at Ruby. Then she left. Ruby followed. She followed the woman to a nearby alley.

"What are you?" Zelena demanded.

"What?"

"You're not human. Not entirely at least. Don't insult my intelligence by playing dumb either. What are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." Ruby replied, crossing her arms.

"I'm called the Wicked Witch of the West." Zelena finally sighed. "Now answer me." She commanded.

"I'm a werewolf. Red Riding Hood. Why are you here?"

"I came to destroy my sister, but that can wait. I need to know if you know a woman who is abusing her child. His name is Bryn. I found him out in the forest."

Ruby's eyes widened momentarily. "Come with me." She sent a quick text to Granny and Regina and lead the redhead back to her car. "Who's your sister?"

"Who's your ex-girlfriend?" Zelena countered.

"Why is that important?" Ruby asked, driving to the mansion. She was anxious to know what Regina felt about this. At least the kids were in school and she didn't have to worry about putting them in danger. The last thing she wanted to do was get someone hurt, but Zelena needed to talk to Regina. There was no longer any point in pretending. She quickly parked and got out to open the door for Zelena.

"Such a lady." Zelena purred.

"If you want to survive this encounter, I suggest you not flirt with me. For both of our sakes. Please."

"This is your ex's house?" Zelena asked, looking around. "A little plain."

"No, I lied about that stuff. Not about the not knowing what the hell we are part. We're taking a break at the moment." Ruby said. "Just please, no flirting."

"I promise nothing." came the smug reply as the witch strode up to the front door.

Ruby sighed and followed. "Wait! Let me talk to her first."

"You texted her on the way here. I'm sure she has prepared for this visit. Relax, wolfy, I just want to find out who this woman is and how I can kill her for what she did to that boy. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, but-"

The front door opened to reveal Theresa. She raised her eyebrow at the sight of the two women. "Regina's waiting for you. No magic in the house." She said, before turning and leading the way into the living room. Ruby smiled at the sight of Regina sitting on the couch, surrounded by books and scrolls. She was wearing a little black dress and her hair and makeup looked neatly done. All part of Regina's mask that she wore so well.

"Studying for a test?" Ruby asked.

"No, trying to find something on the picture Bryn drew for us, but I can't find anything. We've gone over every piece of paper in my vault." Regina said, not yet noticing Zelena's presence. "Emma should be here soon." Ruby growled. "Don't growl at me, Miss Lucas, she should be here too." Regina said, cleaning up the living room with a wave of her hand.

"It would be you." Zelena rolled her eyes.

Regina looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You're Zelena? The Wicked Witch of the West?"

"And you're the Evil Queen. Regina." Zelena replied in the same guarded manner but with a smile.

Regina stepped towards her. "I know this is the first time that we are actually meeting, but we've already started off on the wrong foot." She nodded to Ruby. "She's mine. Don't forget that."

Ruby grinned instantly at Regina's possessive statement and felt warmth spread throughout her chest and the almost painful urge to kiss her. Regina glanced up at her and saw her expression. "Don't you forget it either."

"Yes ma'am." The she-wolf smiled, following her into the room and sitting next to her.

"Please, have a seat, Zelena. We're waiting for one other person before we can discuss Bryn." said Theresa, motioning to the other couch.

"Thank you." Zelena smiled, taking the seat and looking around the house.

"Would you like a refreshment?" The blonde asked.

"No thank you. But I'm not one for wasting time. I just want to help the boy. No fucking idea why." She turned her head as Theresa sat next to her, neatly crossing her legs. "What?" She demanded when Theresa looked at her.

"They say the prettiest eyes have cried the most tears. You, Miss Zelena, have very beautiful eyes."

Zelena visibly gulped, but turned her head as Emma walked into the room.

Ruby saw Regina and Theresa exchange grins. She wasn't happy at how close they seemed to be. She was glad they were friends and all, but the kissing and stuff, that did not sit well with her. Especially when they were always giving each other these secret looks and stuff.

"Zelena, this is Sheriff Emma Swan. She's helping us with our little problem." Regina introduced. Emma dipped her head before casting a confused look at Regina.

"Let's start with why you're in Storybrooke." Theresa smirked, turning completely so she could face the witch, clearly making her uncomfortable. But Zelena seemed to take a moment to compose herself and smirked.

"Why don't we start with the boy?" She asked, turning to face the blonde in the same manner.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"We really gonna do this?"

"You tell me."

Ruby frowned in confusion, looking at the two women interact. There was definitely something instantly clicking between them that she couldn't quite name.

Zelena raised an eyebrow and neatly crossed her legs. "I came because I want to know if you're planning on helping the boy. Rescuing him from his mother."

"We are." Theresa replied simply, clearly enjoying playing with the witch.

"Well, I know that your leader over there has an affinity for ripping people's' hearts out. But the heart in that boy's chest, isn't his own."

"What?" Regina leaned forward this time. "What do you mean?"

"His heart was ripped out and someone else's was placed in his chest. Probably so if you try to kill Bryn, you won't be killing him but someone else. Either way, he's dying with that heart in his chest."

"How do you know this?" Theresa asked.

"Easy, I ripped it out myself. He couldn't even breathe correctly until I had. But he snatched it back and ran when I realized it wasn't his heart."

"Okay, you said you came to kill someone. Get revenge, or whatever." Ruby voiced. "Why do you care?"

"Let's just say I've felt a similar pain." Zelena shrugged.

"Now, who did you come to kill exactly?" Regina asked.

"My sister. Or rather...you."

xxxxxxxx

Regina was silent, sitting in the car as they waited for school to let out. Theresa was sitting in the passenger seat, touching and studying everything in the car. But she still glanced up at Regina every now and then.

"You can talk if you want to." The blonde said, feeling of the dashboard. She jumped when she opened the glove compartment and quickly closed it again.

"I have a sister that I didn't even know about. And she hates me." Regina just couldn't believe that her mother had been that heartless, that cruel as to leave her first born daughter in the woods to die. Zelena thought her life was so fantastic. She should've been rejoicing that she didn't have to live under the crushing hand of their mother. Regina would've gladly traded places with her if she could.

"She believes that you have the life that she deserved. Understandable." Theresa murmured. "However her anger is misdirected. She should be angry with Cora, not you. Besides, it doesn't sound like her life wasn't much better when it comes to abuse. Escape one heartless parent and finds herself in the arms of another."

"You're pitying her?" Regina asked, looking at her incredulously "She came here to kill me."

"Cora's already dead. There's nowhere else to turn her anger and hatred. She's envious of you. But she doesn't know the truth about your life."

Regina sighed and leaned her head back. "And she wants to rescue Bryn. Why?"

"I believe she told us. She had an abusive parent and wants to help him because of that. Whatever her reason, we can use all the help we can get in finding and defeating Nitara once and for all. For now, she is on our side. Let's just be happy with that."

Regina nodded slowly as the older woman's words sunk in. She was right. Of course. Zelena had left quickly after they told her the time to meet for the hunt for Nitara, with hardly a word to Regina. But she hadn't missed the hatred in the bright blue gaze. Nor the small banter between her and Theresa. She suddenly smiled. "You like her."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You like Zelena. That is surprisingly amusing."

Theresa crossed her arms and humphed like a small child. "No, I do not."

"I don't believe that."

"Believe it."

Regina grinned and turned her head as the bell rang for school to empty. Children poured out of the building and she smiled as she spotted the boys walking together towards the car. Many of the girls were following them. Kal, ever the ladies man, just soaked up all the attention. Ronno rolled his eyes as he tried to politely get away from the girls clambering to touch him. "Told you."

Theresa smiled. "He has the handsomeness of a satyr, and the allure of a nymph. No woman could resist him." She looked at Regina with a smile. "And the one that does, is the one he will want." She turned back to look at Ronno. "Besides, he will not desire a woman until he grows his horns."

"When will they come in?" Regina asked.

"Shouldn't be long now. He's growing fast." The blonde smiled.

Ronno finally managed to get away and he lead the boys to the car and climbed in, leaning over the seat to kiss Theresa and Regina on the cheek. "And how are the two second most beautiful women in the world doing today?"

"I'm sorry, second?" Regina asked. "Who's first?"

"My wife." He replied, sitting back down.

She rolled her eyes as she started the car. "Of course."

"Regina, open the window on this thing please." Theresa said, looking around with dilated eyes.

"What are you gonna do, jump out the window?" Regina asked as she complied with the request.

"Don't underestimate her." Ronno said from the back. "Once, she woke up in our hut and forgot where she was and blew the whole the whole thing to pieces."

"Shut it, Moon."

Regina smirked. "Why don't we get some food from Granny's and go have a picnic? It's too beautiful a day to stay inside."

"I agree." Theresa said. "Besides, I should see more of her apparent daughter-in-law."

Regina shook her head with a grin and parked the car. They went inside and she smiled at seeing Ruby hard at work. The werewolf was absolutely breathtaking, even in the most ordinary settings. She moved with an animal grace, completely focused on her task of serving the patrons of the diner. But she stopped after a moment and turned to face Regina with a smile.

"Hey Regina. Everything okay?" She asked with concern.

The queen nodded. "Everything's fine, Miss Lucas."

"Great. I'd love to stay and chat, but…" She gestured around her. "We're pretty full and like half the staff are out today for some odd reason."

"Need some help?" Henry asked.

Ruby smiled and looked up at Granny, who smirked and shrugged. "Grab an apron."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say Emma was surprised when she walked into the diner, was an understatement. She sat down and watched in amusement as the kids scurried through the tables with orders and plates. Theresa and Regina were even helping, smiling and apparently making a game of it, moving in a sort of synchronized pattern.

"Hey Mom, can I get you anything?" Henry stopped at her table with a pencil and pad, wearing a Granny's diner apron over his school uniform.

"Yeah, just a tea and a grilled cheese."

"Right on it." He grinned and raced off to place the order.

She turned back to watching Regina, finding herself smiling as the brunette smiled at the patrons. She even flirted and chatted a bit as she strutted gracefully through the tables, as only she could. The queen came towards her with her order a minute later.

"Hey Emma. How's it going?"

"Great, I suppose. I see you guys are keeping yourselves busy." Emma smiled, gesturing to the others.

"Yep. Just helping out Granny and Ruby. Is this all you wanted?"

"Yeah." Emma said, taking in the sight of the woman in skinny jeans, a blue blouse and a Granny's diner apron. Regina just didn't seem to know how sexy she was. "How long is this cutting us off thing gonna last?"

"Until the threat is over." Regina replied sternly, as though she could read the blonde's mind of jumping up to kiss her right then and there.

"She let me sleep in her bed." Ruby said as she walked past.

"What?!"

"Regina, I need you in the kitchen." Granny called.

"Saved by the Granny." Regina muttered, hurrying away.

Ruby walked by again with a smug grin and Emma nearly blew her through the wall. Once again, she was reminded that Ruby and Regina had some kind of connection that allowed the werewolf to weasel her way into Regina's good graces no matter what she did and it bothered the hell out of her because while Ruby had been gone for a month playing in the forest, she'd been helping Regina get through a dark time. And the wolf returns as though nothing ever happened. Sure, there still seemed to be a bit of tension, but it was nothing compared to what it probably should've been. She ate her lunch and quickly left, only to be stopped as Ronno stepped outside.

"You alright, Emma? You looked upset in there."

"I'm fine, kid. Just thinking." She shrugged.

"About Mom?" He asked with a knowing look, raising an eyebrow in a very Regina-like way.

"Yeah."

"And Ruby?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm." He said. "Do you want to talk? I'm here if you need it. I know I don't understand a good part of the situation, but I helped Mom open up. Maybe I could help you too."

Emma smiled. "I might need to take you up on that."

"You want me to come by the station later."

"That'd be great."

He grinned. "See you then."

Kal leaned out the door. "Ronno, get your goat tail back in here. We're swamped."

"I'm coming. Geesh." Ronno rolled his eyes as he went back inside and Emma drove back to the station, ignoring Neal and her father and went into her office and shut the door and closed the blinds.

"Ignoring us isn't going to help. You know that?" David asked, peeking inside.

"I don't want to talk to you or him." She replied, sitting down and pulling out her phone.

"You should talk to someone."

"I have someone coming by later. Good bye." She clicked on the pictures and smiled as Regina was the first picture to come up, smiling and beautiful as always. There were a bunch of selfies that she'd managed to convince to Regina to take. The woman was very photogenic. Even though she hated taking pictures. Emma felt her heart clenched painfully at the thought of Regina choosing Ruby. She'd briefly considered what it would be like if they shared the queen, but quickly came to the conclusion that that was not going to work either. She wanted Regina so badly it hurt, but it would seem that no matter what she did, no matter how close she and Regina were, she would always be second best to Ruby. Well that was not good at all. With a scream of frustration, she kicked her desk straight through the window of the office. Unfortunately, Neal was able to move out of the way.

"Emma, what the hell?!"

Emma rolled her eyes and swiveled around in her chair so her back was to them as the office began to repair itself.

"Someone seems upset." Ronno said to himself as walked into the station, now wearing only his blood red vest.

"Can I help you?" Neal asked, looking up from his magazine.

"No, I can see you're very busy." He said with a roll of his eyes, walking up to the office and looking inside. There were almost waves of frustration rolling off of Emma as she furiously tapped her leg, staring off into space. "Miss Swan?" He said, taking a seat in one of the chairs and pulling his legs beneath him.

Emma's eyes took a moment to focus on him and she smiled when they did. "Hey, thanks for coming so early."

"No problem. I would appreciate a ride home though."

"Of course."

"So." He clapped his hands and leaned forward with interest. "What's up?"

"Well, your mom for one. Did she really let Ruby sleep in her bed?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay...I'll shoot her later." Emma said with a calculating look in her eye as though she were actually considering it.

"Okay, let me see if I understand this." Ronno said. "You are frustrated because **Ruby** and Mom seem closer than **you** and mom. You want to be with Mom but her connection with Ruby is making it difficult. On top of that, you have parents who don't support your love interest, your jobs, Savior and Sheriff, keep you too busy for romance and you're going crazy because Mom cut you guys off. That about it?"

"Actually...yeah." Emma said, looking surprised.

"Don't look so surprised. I said I got Mom to open up, didn't i? I should've received a medal or something for that."

"Okay, you're right. But I don't know what I have to do to win Regina over." Emma sighed. "I don't want to be like whiny or something, it's hard being in love with someone else and they love you back, but they love someone else at the same time. I mean, Ruby leaves for a month. No word, no messages or anything, right after we were attacked. And it's like none of that even happened. **I** was here. Protecting Regina, comforting her. Because Ruby was **scared**. Scared my ass. Why is she forgiven so easily? If Regina's so in love with her, why doesn't she just choose her?!" Emma growled, throwing the desk again. Ronno ducked as the desk sailed through the window of the office again. Emma sat back down with a sigh and began magically fixing everything again.

"Do you know how Ruby managed to get Regina to fall for her rather than the other way around?"

"How?"

"She didn't do anything. And that frustrated Mom. I'm not saying use the same tactic. But maybe, you should use a different one."

"Okay." Emma leaned back in her seat, thinking it over, before looking back at him. "So, who do you want her to choose? I'm sure you have a favorite."

"Whoever she believes will make her happy and keep her that way." He replied without hesitation. "But we're having a meeting on it tonight."

"What? Who is?" Emma asked.

He smirked. "Me, Kal, Henry and I think Roland. Maybe my Sun and Stars as well. Just talking of course, and getting ready for the hunt for Nitara. That's going to be easy though."

"What do you mean?"

"If my dad is alive, all we'll have to do is set him free, heal the leg my Sun and Stars broke and he can kick anyone's ass." He said. "You feel a little better?"

"I need to think on it, but yes. Thanks Ronno. Granny is a lucky woman."

"I'm the lucky one." He grinned, hopping down. "Now come on. Mom said you could stay over for dinner and she's making lasagna and turnovers, so I know you don't want to miss that."

"Damn right." She grabbed her keys and followed him out of the office.

"Emma, are you alright?" David asked his daughter.

Ronno could hear the genuine concern in his voice, and see the annoyance on the face of Emma as she ignored the question and followed him out to her car. "He's worried about you."

"I don't really care."

"Have you found an apartment yet?"

"Yep. Moving in monday."

"Congratulations." He smiled. He thought it was good that the blonde was moving away from the hypocrisy of her parents. Although he hoped she wouldn't cut off all ties with them completely. He knew the pain of losing parents and hoped she wouldn't go back to being that way. They reached the mansion in no time at all, finding Belle and Granny's cars parked along the sidewalk. "Yay, Belle's here! And my wife." Ronno yelled, quickly getting out of the car and racing up the walkway to the door. He waited for Emma to catch up before they walked inside together. Kal and Henry were playing video games with Roland yelling behind them, sitting in Ruby's lap who was stretched out on the couch, completely at home. He made his way into the kitchen and just before he entered, there was an explosion of white powder that made his him back away.

"What the hell?" Emma asked. They entered the kitchen together to find Regina and Theresa, Belle and Granny, all covered from head to toe in flour, just like almost every corner of the kitchen.

"Dinner's gonna be a little late." Regina said, coughing a white cloud in the air.

Belle sneezed, spraying flour everywhere.

"O...kay then." Ronno tilted his head back to look at Emma and smiled. "I challenge you to Mortal Kombat. Do you accept?"

"Absolutely." Emma smiled, following Ronno back into the living room.

xxxxxx

It was late that night when Ronno on the balcony as his Sun and Stars slept on the chair behind him, and he looked up at the stars, wondering if his brother, Bryn was looking at them as well. Regardless of all the things he'd done, Ronno just wanted his brother to be okay, to be healed and to have a real family. And then his father...what would happen with him? Ronno may've been young, but he knew his Sun and Stars well, and she was currently **very** attracted to Regina's long lost sister and even Regina herself. His mother had refused to talk about her sister, and he could understand it was a sore subject for her. Cora had ruined their lives, filled both of her children with an anger, a darkness that they just couldn't escape. Not to mention the fact that she was still trying to choose between Emma and Ruby. Emma was a good person, loyal and strong, and she already had a son with Regina, Henry. But Ruby was a great match as well, devoted, protective. She clearly was deeply in love with Regina. Both her and her wolf. There were some things he just didn't understand when it came to love. He thought it was quite simple. If you loved someone, you showed them, you cared for them, defended them, tried to make them happy. But apparently it was far more complicated than that. Eventually someone wouldn't be chosen, and that person would be hurt in the process. Why was the world so complicated?

Something in the sky pulled him out of his reverie. A great cyclone of dark blue magic swirling in the air. He quickly turned to his Sun and Stars and shoved her out of her the chair.

"Moon, what the-"

"Look!" He pointed up at the sky and raced into Regina's room, shoving her out of the bed as well.

"Ronno-"

"I know, just look." He threw open her curtains and opened her window. "It's beginning."

Regina exchanged looks with Theresa as she came into the room. "It's time to go to war."

xxxxxxx

Please review guys! I'd like to hear your thoughts! Next chapter will be full of action. Let me know what you think. Sorry if it was a little rushed towards the end and sorry for any mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: just a small filler chapter before the upcoming battle as everyone gets ready. Some smalls talks, etc. thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming you guys, I love hearing what you guys think.**

Regina was silent as she pulled on her black tights and long black boots, strapping knives and daggers into several straps on her thighs and boots and a few in her vest. They didn't know what they would be facing, and if her magic was somehow taken out of the equation, she didn't want to be defenseless. She checked her silver bracers and greaves as well to make sure they fit.

Theresa was behind her, adjusting her breastplate. She'd constructed a suit of white-green steel as protection. Not actually a suit, just the breastplate, a pauldron on her right arm and greaves on her legs. She hadn't said anything since last night when they saw the vortex in the sky, which was still going, and they knew Nitara was waiting for their arrival.

"One of us must return." Theresa said grimly after a while. Regina turned to look at her. "For Ronno's sake."

"You say that like we're not going to survive."

"She wants me dead, and if necessary, I would gladly give my life for my moon."

"No one needs to die but Nitara. We're going to come back from this, Theresa." Regina said. "Like you said, for Ronno's sake."

Theresa nodded and walked towards her, holding out her hands in the same manner she'd done the night they met. There was no hesitation this time as Regina placed her hands in hers. "I am honored to fight with you, Evil Queen."

"And I you, Forest Queen."

Theresa smiled. "I suppose our little game must end."

"I suppose it does. I don't think I could contend with Tarrak **and** Zelena." Regina grinned.

Theresa shrugged. "In what world would any woman besides myself compare to you?" She smirked. "One for the road?"

Regina smiled and pecked her lips. "Happy?"

"Elated. I kissed a queen. Beat that, Nitara, you crazy ass bitch."

Regina shook her head with a laugh as they embraced. "I'm glad to have a friend like you, Theresa."

"And I you." Theresa kissed her forehead before stepping back. "Now, shall we go kick some ass?"

"We shall."

Xxxxx

Emma looked at herself in the mirror. She was currently in a suit of armor that Regina had given her. A white knight's armor that fitted her perfectly. She'd never felt a princess before, but a knight was definitely more her style. Ruby walked past the door, catching her attention. "Hey, Ruby."

The werewolf returned to the doorway, eyes glowing gold, wearing a set of black and gold armor, far more revealing than Emma's own, but no less fearsome. It hummed with a strange magic that Emma just assumed would change when she shifted into wolf form. "Yeah?"

"Just wanted to say good luck today. Stay safe."

Ruby shook her head. "I'm pretty sure i'm gonna do something stupid. I think Regina is too."

"Yeah, it's probably why she gave us this armor." Emma smiled.

"Yeah. But look, Emma, all past stuff aside. Today, let's just go out there and kill everything in sight. I'm tired of living on edge."

"Me too, and I agree." She held out her hand and Ruby shook it. "Then we can get back to wooing the queen."

"Um, sure. I don't really know why you would be wooing my mate, but okay."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Have you ever considered that maybe we could both be with Regina?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Sharing Regina is not in my nature. I lied, I have considered it, because even if she were to choose me I wouldn't want you to be hurt or alone. I know we act like complete bitches to one another a lot of the time, but I still do consider you a friend, Emma."

"Thanks Rubes." Emma smiled.

"You're gonna be around anyway. Henry's practically moved back in and Regina already loves you. So don't even sweat it." Ruby said. "But she will choose me, just so you know." She grinned.

"Of course not." Emma turned back to the mirror and rechecked the strap on her sword.

"Oh yeah, Emma. About that punch." Ruby said, appearing behind her in the mirror. Emma instinctively ducked to the side, but Ruby frowned in confusion. "I was gonna say nice shot. Relax, will you?"

"Oh...thanks."

"Never do it again." Ruby smirked. "Or I'll have to go wolf on you."

"Yeah right." Emma said. Ruby smiled as she left the room again and Emma turned back to getting ready.

xxxxxxx

Ronno pulled his hair up as he watched Kal sheathe two tomahawks at his waist and tie a knife behind his lower back. The satyr tilted his head, wondering where the weapons had come from, but didn't say anything. He was wearing a new white vest that Regina had given him, with a broad sword strapped to his back. Kal as usual, wasn't wearing a shirt, just some cargo shorts and no shoes. "That's what you're wearing into battle?"

"We both know you have some kind of plan than just fighting on main street. So spill it." Kal replied, sitting at his desk.

They looked up as Henry walked in, wearing a long sleeved grey shirt and black jeans and white shoes. He carried a long silver sword at his side and a full length pauldron on his right arm. "What's the plan?"

"Regina and the others can more than hold their own against anything Nitara brings through that portal, but I have a feeling that stronger things are gonna keep coming through and they'll be exhausted. We need some backup."

"And who's that gonna be?" Kal asked.

"My dad. Asshole or not, he was a great warrior. If we find him and set him free, he'll be all the help we'll need."

"What about his leg? I thought Theresa broke it and it never properly healed." Henry said.

Ronno pulled a vial out of his vest, small and yellow with a faint glow. "I may've stolen this little baby from Regina's vault. It can heal any injury." He put it away and looked at his brothers. "I sent word to Robin and Roland too, they're gonna comb the woods for Nitara's hideout."

"Shouldn't that be the priority then?" Kal asked.

"It-" Ronno stepped back as a rock came flying through the window with a piece of paper and a key attached to it.

"What the hell?" Kal went to the window while Ronno and Henry examined the rock.

"It's from Bryn. The hideout's in a cave or something. It's not far from where we went camping actually." Ronno pulled off the key. "It must be for my dad."

"So Bryn's on our side?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. But if Nitara suspects he switched sides, she could kill him. For all we know, **his** heart is in her chest." Ronno answered.

"Then we have to protect him too." Henry said firmly.

"We do. Let's go."

xxxxxx

Regina and Theresa looked up as Ruby and Emma came downstairs, ready for battle and stopped in front of Regina.

"My, my, the queen is speechless." Theresa grinned, moving away as she addressed the boys coming downstairs.

Regina was indeed speechless. Ruby smirked and closed her mouth, that must've fallen open. "The two of you look...fit for battle."

"As do you." Ruby said, walking around her.

"We all set?" Emma asked.

"Ready." Regina said, looking at her sons as they approached her. Henry gave her a quick hug and she kissed his forehead. Ronno hardly waited for him to move before nearly diving into her arms and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "All of you be careful today."

" **You** be careful." Ronno replied. "All of you."

"Yes sir." She smiled, kissing his forehead. He moved away to hug Theresa and Regina looked at Kal. "No surprises, Kal."

"No problem, EQ. Wait, you're not the Evil Queen though."

"It's Queen of Queens." Ronno said.

"Then it's QQ now. That actually sounds kinda cute. QQ. I'm definitely calling you that from now on."

Regina rolled her eyes and gave him a hug and lead them out into the front yard. She looked up as Granny and Zelena walked up. Granny carried her crossbow and Zelena, her broomstick. Ruby walked up to Granny and leaned her forehead against hers for a moment, before stepping back again. "That's everyone."

"Not quite." David said as he and Snow arrived, both of them carrying their own weapons.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Helping protect the town." Her mother answered.

"The town is not my concern." Zelena interrupted.

"Mine either." Theresa added. The redhead gave her a surprised look. "Nitara destroyed my family, kidnapped me, imprisoned Tarrak, left my son alone to fend for himself and has abused her son to the point where he nothing more than a grotesque mass of magic imbued flesh. I know that you're heroes, and killing isn't your thing, but Nitara is going to die on this day. I don't care who kills her, just as long as I get in a few shots."

"I agree." Regina said, looking around at the others. She nodded to Ronno. "Go, stay safe."

"You're the ones who's gonna need it." Ronno replied with a smirk. "Come on, guys." He and his brothers raced away, and Regina turned back to her small army. "The vortex is originating in the square. Let's go."

"Lead the way." Emma smiled.

Regina nodded and did just that. She couldn't ask for a better party to lead into battle, and there was none that she would rather have fighting at her side. She took a deep breath, steadying her magic.

Ruby came to her side, rubbing her hands together greedily. "I call dibs on the first monster she brings out. The rest of you can just take a seat and watch how it's done."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Me and Theresa have the first. You have the rest."

"Fine." She sighed dramatically. "Please be careful, Regina." She said softly and seriously.

"Who can defeat the queen of queens?" Regina asked.

xxxxxxxxxx

Regina had expected Nitara to be some butt ugly faun bitch with a psychotic look, but the woman was actually quite pretty and carried herself with the same haughty air that she remembered her mother did. She was standing in the town square, directly beneath the vortex, smirking as she held some of circular object in her hands. She wore a long black dress that was connected at the hips, giving her plenty of room to move her large haunches. Her fur was a light golden brown color with long hair to match.

"Theresa, long time no-"

Theresa cut her off by conjuring a spear and throwing it. Nitara moved her head and the spear sliced her cheek rather than going through her face. "I don't like wasting time talking."

"Nothing has changed, has it?" Nitara sighed, wiping the blood off her face with a finger and looking at it. Her cheek healed up and she rolled her eyes. "Do you really want this fight, Theresa? Just give me what I want and I will spare this entire town."

"What do you want?" Theresa asked.

"Your power." Nitara whipped her tail with a grin. "I want it all. And your death of course."

"Alright. Release Tarrak and Bryn, and you can whatever you want."

"Bryn is my son. Me and Tarrak's son." Nitara goaded. Theresa kept her cool though, but the scowl persisted. "Our beautiful boy." She looked to the side and held out her hand. Bryn stepped out of nearby and walked to her, taking her hand. "Isn't he beautiful?" Regina fought off the smirk as she saw Bryn flash her a grin before looking at the object in his mother's hands. "The son of the great Tarrak-"

"Bitch, if we're going to fight, let's do it. I don't have all day. Yes, Bryn **was** beautiful before you tried to change him with magic. Hell, we're all beautiful." Theresa said. "Zelena's beautiful, Regina's beautiful, except for you. Now let's go." The blonde took a step forward and a great shadow appeared in the vortex as a creature fell out of it.

"What is that?" Theresa asked.

"An old friend. It's called a Chernabog." Regina answered.

The Chernabog let out a roar, riding atop a giant boar the size of a monster truck.

"Yes, Theresa, let's go." Nitara and Bryn stepped back as the Chernabog dismounted.

"We got the first two?" Theresa asked.

"Uh, yeah." Regina said, rubbing her wrists. "I'll take porkchop. This should only take a second." She conjured a white spear in one hand as the boar charged, barrelling down on them at breakneck speed. She chose her moment and launched it. She hit her mark. The spear imbedded itself in the boar's head and it faltered, slamming into the ground and sliding forward, stopping right at her feet.

"Holy shit." Ruby and Enma said in unison.

"My turn." Theresa grinned and cracked her neck. She lashed out with strange magic, a set of ethereal hands grabbed the Chernabog from two sides. The blonde slowly pulled her hands apart and the Chernabog started screaming. Theresa smirked as she ripped her hands apart, ripping the Chernabog in half. Both of the creatures dissolved into black smoke.

"Holy shit to that." Regina said, thoroughly impressed.

"Effective, except I can only do it once." Theresa panted slightly.

"Is that it?" Emma asked.

"Oh no, my dear." Nitara smirked, not even close. She and Bryn disappeared as more black creatures began spilling out of the vortex. A massive lion descended and hit the ground with a thud.

"Mine!" Ruby yelled, racing forward. She shifted, the armor morphing and molding to her wolf body.

"That's the Nemean Lion." Theresa whispered. "She's bringing Ancient Greek monsters."

Ruby and the Lion ran at each other at full force, but she twisted to the side at the last second as the lion opened its mouth to grab her, locking her teeth around its lower jaw and snatching it off. Ruby pranced around the frozen lion before grabbing its neck and giving it a vicious twist, snapping it. The lion dissolved just as the others had. "And that's how it's done." Ruby gloated. The earth shook as a massive dog suddenly landed behind her. All three of its heads bared its teeth.

"Cerberus." Theresa sighed. The hellhound was joined by a giant Minotaur, a large reptilian creature with 6 heads and another lion with a goat head on its back and a snake for a tail. More flying black creatures descended from the vortex. "Minotaur, Hydra and Chimera. The black things are Furies. She's not playing around."

"Neither should we be." Regina said. "Ruby, take out the dog. Emma you got the cow. Granny, Snow, I want you on two different roofs taking out those Furies. Zelena, try to contain them near the square. I got goat face and I guess Theresa and David can have-"

"The fucking hydra. Thanks Regina." Theresa said sarcastically. "Watch out, it breathes fire."

The groups separated. Zelena carried Snow and Granny to the roofs and the others got down to business. Regina conjured a ball sword in one hand as the Chimera zeroed in on her, spitting flames from its maw.

"It's got the heads of a goat, a lion and a snake. It's the size of truck **and** it breathes fire. Because why the fuck not?" She muttered to herself with a sigh. "Great choice Regina. Let's go kitty."

Read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Ronno looked around, following Henry through the dense forest undergrowth. Kal was behind him, watching their rear to make sure they weren't being followed. He could hear the roars of beasts attacking his family and had to force himself to keep moving forward. They ventured along the trail they'd used when they went on their hike and turned off as they came to the falls. "According to the map, it's just down here." Henry said. Ronno grabbed him and shoved him into the bushes, pulling Kal along with them. "What?"

"Sssh." Ronno hissed, pointing as a pair of hands landed on the ground in front of them. They crawled forward, dragging a long tail behind them. "Lamia. Devourer of children. Don't listen to anything she says."

Lamia laughed, a rich and beautiful sound. "Come on out, children. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk."

Henry unsheathed his sword and Ronno pulled out the small stick that Regina had given him. He flicked it and it became a large spartan blade. He smiled, but quickly turned serious again.

"She's guarding the cave." Kal whispered.

Lamia continued dragging herself forward. She fully came into view, a beautiful young woman with hair of spun gold and skin perfect and pale. A white band of cloth was the only clothing she wore to hide her breasts from sight, and her lower body, was that of a brown striped shark. She looked around, sniffing the air. "I know you're there. Henry, Ronno, and Kal. Show yourselves."

"Don't listen to anything she says." Ronno warned them again. "Go." Henry shot across the path, disappearing into the bushes on the other side, and Lamia whipped around, searching for them.

"Henry Daniel Mills. Son of the Savior, blood of the great Snow White and Prince Charming. The royal family of heroes. Such noble blood for a prince. And yet, you are still tied to the murderess, the Evil Queen." Lamia taunted. "Some mother. So desperate for love, she stole you, threatened to destroy all of this land for you. So...pathetic."

Ronno angrily took a deep breath and Kal touched him on the shoulder. "We know who Regina is. Don't get angry just yet."

"I'll lead her away, I'm the fastest. Get to Henry, get to the cave and get my dad." Ronno commanded. He took another deep breath and stepped out onto the trail.

"Ah, Ronno." Lamia turned to face him, showing a bit of difficulty in turning around, but he knew it could all be a ruse. "It's good to see you so well, after your own father, your own mother left you, abandoned you."

"Stop trying to distort the truth to anger me." Ronno growled.

"Oh, I'm telling you the truth. How you have two mothers, and one is a killer and the other is stuck on the man who betrayed her. You deserve so much better."

"I have the best moms in the world. Hera cursed you to eat your children and you continued eating others just because you liked the taste. Well, do you want to cut the crap and dig your teeth into a giant goat ass?"

"You know, I would love to see how you taste. And hear Regina and Theresa's screams when I deliver the fur and bones to their doorstep." Lamia leaped towards him, faster than he could move. He turned and ran, but she caught the back of his leg, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Choke on my bones." Ronno screamed as Kal leaped out of the bushes and plunged both tomahawks into Lamia's tail. She twisted around to face him and Henry came from the left, driving his sword straight into her stomach. Ronno got back to his feet and stabbed her in the back. But Lamia swung her tail, hitting Henry hard and knocking him down. Kal leaped onto her back and dug his knife into her shoulder. She started to roll, almost like an alligator and quickly flattened him beneath her. Ronno grabbed onto the hilt of Henry's sword and wrenched it forward, pinning her to the ground. He raised his hoof and brought it down as hard as he could on her forehead, smashing in her face. He stomped on her a few more times until her face was nothing more than a pile of mashed flesh. "You guys alright?"

"Just peachy." Henry said, panting and laying on his back. He quickly got up to help Ronno roll the shark's tail off of Kal and helped him back to his feet.

"Did you hurt your hooves, Little Bro?" were the first words out of his mouth.

Ronno shook his head with a smile. "You were almost a pancake and you're worried about my hooves."

"Hey, someone has got to watch you guys' back." Kal grinned, pulling his weapons back out. "Let's just hope we don't run into any more monsters."

"I'm sure we will." Henry said.

They retrieved their weapons and pushed on until they came to a small cave. Only a foot inside, there was a pair of large steel doors. Ronno easily kicked one of them in and revealed a staircase lit with little candles on each step, leading down into the ground. Kal took the lead then, one tomahawk unsheathed. "Stay close."

Ronno nodded as they descended into the lair of Nitara. There was a long hallway, dark and cold, before they came to a large room, lit with candles and braziers. There were pictures of Theresa all over the floor, all of them ripped in half, some of them burned.

"She's obsessed with your mom." Henry said, looking around in wonder. "I mean, psycho."

"She must believe my Sun and Stars did something to her." Ronno looked up at the roof of the cavern where suns and little stars were painted on the ceiling, only to be crossed out with giant red and black X's.

"Who cares?" Kal asked. "Split up, find Tarrak so we can go help Regina and the others."

Ronno nodded and walked up to a door bolted shut. He kicked the door a couple times, until it broke just enough for him to slip inside. It was Nitara's room. It was grand and expensively furnished with a huge bed in the middle. There were more pictures of his Sun and Stars along the walls, all of them marked out with X's as well. There were words too. Well, a name: Theon, that was marked ouat well. "What in the world?" He muttered to himself, approaching her vanity. It was covered in makeup and other unnecessary things that women seemed to need. What caught his attention was a drawer that was locked. He used a bit of magic this time since he didn't want to risk destroying anything inside. He opened the drawer and inside, were two folded sheets of paper. One was a picture of what looked like Nitara and Tarrak, laughing and smiling. The other, was a picture of a nice looking faun couple, both attractive with blonde hair. He didn't understand it.

"Ronno! I found your dad!" Henry called from the door. Ronno quickly left the room and followed him back to a back room, a very dark room. Kal was lighting the candles around the room. Tarrak didn't look a day older than when Ronno had last seen him. He was on the ground, hands and feet chained and some kind of steel cage around his head, as well as a brace on his injured leg.

"Dad?" Ronno whispered, handing the pictures to Henry as he crouched next to his father. "Dad!" He growled and wrenched off the cage, pulling out the vial to pour down his father's throat. Tarrak started to choke, but Ronno covered his mouth so he wouldn't spit it back out. "Dad, listen to me, you need to get up. Now."

"Ronno?" came the deep question as Tarrak started to come to.

"Is your voice gonna get that deep?" Kal asked, smirking.

Ronno flipped him off as he turned back to waking up his dad. "Dad."

"What are you doing here?" The three of them turned to find Bryn standing in the doorway. He looked at them with confusion. "No one is to come here."

"Bryn, you gave us the key and the map." Henry said. "We're gonna help your dad."

"Mother said not to come here." Bryn said in a monotone voice.

Ronno frowned as he looked into his blood brother's eyes and saw that they were red. Bryn's eyes were blue. "Guys, be careful, Nitara's controlling him. He's under a spell."

Bryn roared and tried to attack, but Kal leaped in the way, slicing open his arm, only to be thrown backwards into the wall. He didn't get up. Bryn turned to Henry, who raised his hands and stepped back. Bryn growled and continued on to Ronno. "He belongs to us-" Henry leaped onto his back, locking his arms around his neck. "Get off of me!"

Ronno shook Tarrak frantically. "Get up, you stupid goat!"

"Do not tell me what to do." Tarrak said, opening one eye with a smirk. "Ronno, what are you doing here?"

"Saving...your...ass." Ronno replied, quickly pulling out the key to begin unlocking his father's shackles and ripping off his brace. "We have to hurry to help the others."

"Others? Your mother?"

"Yes."

Tarrak nodded and quickly got to his feet as the last chain fell away, towering over everyone in the room. His eyes fell upon Bryn and Henry. "Theon!" He roared deeply. Bryn froze, eyes flickering back and forth. "Enough, Theon."

"Theon?" Henry said, getting off of Bryn's back.

Ronno went to check on Kal and managed to wake him back up.

"Come. If there is a battle, then I must be in it. Theon, come." Tarrak commanded. A waistcloth was conjured around his waist, connected at the hips to give him plenty of room to move. He took the lead, punching the other door off the hatch as he angrily walked forward.

"Care to explain some stuff?" Ronno asked.

"Bryn is not my biological son, neither is Bryn his real name. His name is Theon, and Nitara stole him from his parents when he was a baby."

"Why?" Kal asked, giving Bryn a strange look as he followed them, almost in a trance.

"Apparently, we once dated. Then I met your mother, Ronno. Nitara never got over the rejection."

"You don't even remember her?" Ronno asked.

Tarrak scoffed. "No. I don't even care to think about any other woman unless it is my Kalliana. Nitara is just a crazy ass bitch." He suddenly stopped, Henry and Kal both crashing into his legs, and picked Ronno up and hugged him. "I am sorry, my son. I truly am. If I'd been a better father, none of this would've happened."

"I'm sorta glad this happened. Then I wouldn't have met Regina." Ronno said.

"Who is this Regina?"

"Come on, and I'll show you." The sounds of fighting grew as they drew nearer the town square. There was a full on war going on. Zelena was flying around on her broomstick, expertly lighting up furies whenever they strayed too far from the square. Granny and Snow were firing arrows at rapid speed. Ruby was being attacked by Cerberus, who split himself into three giant dogs to try and maul her. Emma was facing off against the Minotaur, ducking and dodging its giant axe, while Theresa and David were trying to kill the hydra.

Ronno looked around with worry when he couldn't spot Regina. Zelena flew down, leaping off her broomstick and slamming into the minotaur, knocking it off its feet. She launched her broomstick like a spear, incinerating one of the dogs attacking Ruby and magically made it fly by again so she could leap on it. She flashed a bright green light as she flew past the Chimera and it reared backwards, opening the way for Regina to slice open its belly with a flaming sword. It roared in pain as Regina moved clear. The snake tail tried to grab her and she sliced it off, grabbing onto the wildly flailing appendage for it to pull her onto the chimera's back. She stabbed the goat in the head and buried her black sword into the back of neck of the lion, finally killing it. "That's Regina."

Emma grabbed the minotaur's axe that was imbedded in the ground and slammed it into the beast's chest. She looked up at Ruby as she broke the neck of one of the dogs with her jaws, only for the other to lock its mouth around her neck. She threw herself backwards into the wall of a nearby store and it collapsed. She tore open its belly and it dissolved into black smoke, just like the Minotaur. They turned their eyes to the hydra.

David was in the process of hacking off two heads. Zelena flew by again and set them alight with green fire, preventing any more from growing back. Theresa meanwhile, was searching for one head, the Immortal head. While the others tried to attack them, there was one that remained upright, that didn't attack. That was the one she went after. She launched herself into the air with vines connected to her feet and grabbed onto Zelena's broomstick as she passed by again. The redhead gave her a quick nod and put on a burst of speed as she flew in circles around the the hydra's immortal head, spiraling up the serpentine neck. Theresa leaped off, dragging the head to the ground and she hit the earth hard, shattering the asphalt and pulled until there was an audible crack that splintered the air and the hydra began to dissolve.

Tarrak frowned. "Where are we?"

"Storybrooke." Henry answered. Tarrak raised an eyebrow at him. "It's a long story."

"Mom!" Ronno yelled, racing forward.

Regina turned and smiled at him as he slammed into her leg. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine. Are you?"

"Oh yeah, but I do think I need to join you on your morning runs. Lacking some cardio." Regina panted.

"My Sun and Stars." He hugged Theresa as she approached.

Theresa kissed his forehead. "Second wave's gonna hit any moment."

"I know. We need to regroup." Regina said. "Plan our next move. There's no telling what she's gonna do next."

Zelena landed next to her. "We need to close the portal. If we shut down the vortex, then she can't bring anything else through." The others gathered around to hear the plan. "Can Nitara use magic?"

"I don't think so." Theresa answered, not even glancing at Tarrak, who was clearly upset by this, but didn't dare try to speak to his ex at the moment.

Regina nodded. "Then we close it, find her-"

"And beat the shit out of her." Theresa said.

"Will you need this?" They all turned as Bryn stepped forward, revealing the circular object that Nitara had been holding earlier.

Regina took it and smiled at him before examining the object. "It looks like a remote."

"Where's the off switch?" Emma asked.

"There isn't one."

"Then what do we do now?"

Tarrak took the object and put it on the ground and stepped on it, shattering it. "Next?"

Regina took a deep breath, looking around. "Next, we clean out the square. Check the basements, the floors, make sure everyone is out. Whatever else comes through that portal needs to be confined here. Ronno-"

"Got it." He said, already racing away with his brothers.

"Theresa, can you set up a barrier powerful enough to trap anything here?"

"Absolutely."

"Good, set it up at the ends of each block."

"We're out of arrows, I have something we can use in the diner." Granny said.

"Get it. Hurry back and be careful."

" **You** be careful." The old woman retorted with a smile as she and Snow took off.

"The rest of us should help the kids." Regina said. The others nodded and took off to do as she commanded. Except for Zelena. She was staring at the vortex. "Hey, you alright?"

"Our mother left me in the woods...to die." Zelena said softly. Regina moved closer in order to hear her. "A twister picked me up and carried me to Oz." She looked at her sister with a profound look in her eye. "Perhaps I can create another. Inside the vortex. Counter it. Destroy it."

"It's worth a shot. What do you need?"

"I need you and the sheriff and...Theresa." The redhead visibly gulped hard after saying the older woman's name. "When I get high and fast enough, I need you three to slow it down so I can get out."

"Alright then."

"Just one question...are you and her...together?" Zelena asked.

Regina glanced over at the blonde woman as she set up the requested barriers. It was true that at one point, she might've considered actually dating Theresa, because there was some definite attraction. What wasn't there to like about the woman. But her feelings for Ruby and Emma had prevented that, and besides, Theresa was more like a best friend, possibly an older sister. "No. She's just my friend. And also the mother of my son."

"Oh." Zelena smiled. "Good. That's uh, good to hear." She scratched at her nose and turned to head to the portal, when another creature fell through. A warrior wearing full Greek armor, carrying a spear and a shield. "Oh shit." Both sisters immediately began firing fireballs at him like crazy. But he blocked with his shield and charged them, clearly intending to ram Regina with the spear. Zelena pushed her sister out of the way and froze when the weapon entered her stomach.

"Zelena." Regina whispered.

The warrior grabbed Regina by her hair before she could react and launched her at a nearby car, cracking the windshield as she landed hard. He wrenched his spear out of Zelena and Regina screamed as he threw her as well, sending them both straight through it.

"Zelena." Regina placed her hand over sister's bloody abdomen and started to heal it, but she could hardly concentrate to finish the job. Everything was going dark.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sleeping on the job?" The car door opened and Theresa waved her hand, filling them both with her powerful healing energy. She nearly dragged them both of the car and Regina leaned against it, looking up as Tarrak grabbed the warrior's leg and repeatedly and furiously slammed him against the ground, tearing up the asphalt. He pulled out a sword and cut off the warrior's foot and tossed it over his shoulder, letting the man dissolve into dust. Another warrior fell through and he picked up the fallen shield and threw it hard, hitting the second warrior in the chest and nearly tore the man in half.

"Next?" The man asked.

"Are you alright?" Theresa asked, tilting Regina's head back and forth. She turned to Zelena and did the same.

"You saved my life." Regina said, looking at her sister.

"Yeah, let's not make this a sisterly habit or anything. I have a reputation to keep." Zelena replied. She looked at Theresa. "And you saved mine."

"It was nothing." Theresa smirked. "But we still have a lot to do. Whatever plan you're thinking, Regina, we need to do it now."

"Zelena, you still up for this?" Regina asked.

Zelena nodded, taking a few deep breaths. "I got this." She conjured her broomstick in her hand and stepped forward.

"Be careful." Regina said.

"We'll have to wait and see about that, won't we?" Zelena smirked as she shot into the air.

"Where is she going?" Theresa asked.

"To destroy the portal."

"She'll be killed!" Theresa yelled, watching Zelena begin to fly around the vortex, green electricity sparking through the air. "Regina-"

"She can handle herself." Regina said, comfortingly. "Right now, we need to get to work. If she can't close that portal then we need a backup plan. Preferably one that involves us finding Nitara."

"You're right." Theresa sighed, but she didn't take her eyes off Zelena.

"Let's go get Emma so we can be ready to pull Zelena out of the vortex." Regina said, taking her wrist and leading her over to where the others had gathered in front of the clocktower. "Everyone out?"

"Yes Mom." Ronno said. "What's next?"

"I need Emma and Theresa on the next two buildings up there." She motioned. "When Zelena gets high enough, we have to slow down the vortex to pull her-" She was interrupted by the roar of a wolf. They turned as a great dark wolf stalked into the street. "Ruby?"

"No." Nitara appeared on the edge of the street curb, lazily kicking her legs. Bryn ducked behind Tarrak to avoid being seen. "I stole your girl's wolf. She's over there." She gestured to where Ruby was laying on the ground.

Regina felt a familiar rage and lashed out with a bolt of light magic. Nitara simply disappeared and the magic blasted a hole in the building that had been behind her.

"Go to her. I will take care of the wolf." Tarrak said.

Regina poofed to Ruby and almost immediately the wolf rounded on her, back kicking Tarrak with ease. Regina barely managed to grab Ruby and poof them both away before she was ripped apart. She poofed them to the back of the Granny's and tried to wake her fallen wolf. "Ruby. Ruby, can you hear me? Wake up, baby. I need your help. Come on Ruby." She said patting her face.

Ruby's eyes fluttered open. "Regina? What happened?"

"Nitara must've knocked you out. She did something to you."

Ruby suddenly sat up. "My wolf. I can't feel my wolf. Regina, my wolf!"

"It's outside." Regina said, trying to calm her. "She separated it from you."

"How do I get it back?" Ruby demanded. They were interrupted by a scream outside and quickly rushed out to find Theresa laying on the ground, pinned beneath the wolf, one arm flowing with blood as it was locked in the wolf's jaws. Tarrak was holding its head, preventing it from shaking it and tearing off the limb, but at the same time he couldn't pry open the jaws to free his beloved. "Hey!" Ruby yelled. The wolf perked up at the sight of her and immediately released Theresa to charge them, but it wasn't like a dog happy to see its owner. The wolf was mad and wanted blood. Ruby pushed Regina out of the way and grabbed onto the upper and lower jaw of the wolf, and spun it around. "Stop." Ruby growled, looking it in the eye.

"Ruby, what do you want us to do?" Emma called, a spell glowing in her hand, waiting to be released.

"The only way to stop it is to kill it." Nitara appeared behind Ruby and whispered into her ear. "Are you strong enough to destroy...yourself? For the safety of your **pack**?"

Regina suddenly grabbed Nitara by her hair and wrenched her head back, slamming her elbow into her face. The faun woman tackled her to the ground and landed a bone shattering kick to her rib and turned to Ruby and waved some kind of wand before disappearing. Regina managed to grab her foot before she could do it however, and she disappeared as well.

The wolf turned savage, throwing Ruby effortlessly through the window of the diner and taking off in the direction of the kids. Its intention was clear.

xxxxxx

Regina found herself in some kind of bedroom. It was dark and creepy, lit with only a few candles and she could see pictures all over the walls, along with a name. Theon. All of it marked with red X's.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Evil Queen. So glad you could join me. We have a lot to talk about."

Regina sat up, healing her ribs. "I didn't think you had magic."

"I don't. I'm not a nymph unfortunately." Nitara said. She scowled at the wall. "Pretty, perfect nymphs who get everything they don't deserve."

"You loved Tarrak." She said, rising to her feet on shaky legs.

"We loved each other. We were going to be together. Then he saw **her**. Everything changed. He disappeared for months, and when I found him again, he could hardly remember my name. He was so in love with her." Nitara hissed. "Then they had a son. A perfect little boy." She smiled. "Little Ronno. A perfect little boy for a perfect mother."

Regina felt sick to her stomach at the sight of the woman, walking back and forth on the other side of the room. She **almost** wanted to pity the woman, but not as badly as she wanted to punch her in the face. Maybe rip that face off.

"I can't have children." She continued. "So I got a child, for Tarrak. We would've been happy together. But he just wanted **her**."

"Nitara, I understand what it's like to have your heart broken-"

"Because of Robin?" Nitara asked. "Because one of the women that you're dating brought back his wife and then he just tossed you aside like a game he was done playing with?" Regina's face must've betrayed her surprise, because Nitara chuckled. "Remember, Miss Mills, I'm crazy, not stupid. I do my homework."

"You had Tarrak though!" Regina said. "Theresa kicked him out. He was with you and Bryn, and he had no place to go."

"Because he still loved her!" Nitara roared. "He still wanted her! I was nothing to him, no matter what I did. In his eyes, me nor Bryn, will ever be as good as Theresa and Ronno." She spat their names with such hatred that Regina flinched.

"Bryn isn't Tarrak's son, is he?"

"Of course not." Nitara scoffed.

"Then this isn't about Theresa's power. You just want Tarrak back."

Nitara grinned. "Actually...no. I think I've gotten over him. Now, I just want to see all of your little heads on pikes. I want all of you to burn, to die, to suffer! What better way to do that, than to kill the things you love most...your precious children, then my son and I will go back to our home world and we'll be happy."

"Bryn isn't a monster like you. He's a good boy with a good heart. He just wants to be free of you and your abuse."

"Abuse? I loved my son. But I know you've corrupted him in some way. You and the other **heroes**. He was always so defiant. But it doesn't matter now. None of it matters, because I wasn't talking about Bryn. I was talking about my beautiful new baby boy." Nitara motioned excitedly to Regina, leading her to where there was a small alcove behind her bed hidden by a thick red curtain. She swept it aside to reveal the small crib where a tiny baby lay, no bigger than a book. He was pale with dark hair already covering his head and a thin layer of golden brown fur on his legs. "His name is Deimos. Isn't he beautiful?"

Regina scowled, remembering from her lessons with Theresa and Ronno what the name meant. "Deimos. Fear and terror?"

"It was my father's name." Nitara smiled.

"That explains so much." Regina said, moving back out into the room, trying to formulate a way to gain the advantage on the faun without alerting her. She needed to get Deimos out of here. Nitara had completely lost her mind, and the boy was only in danger. "So what family did you steal him from?"

"It doesn't matter. They'll never come looking for him." Nitara shrugged as she walked into the room as well, going to her vanity and looking at herself in the mirror. "Soon, everyone you love will be dead, and I'll have everything I deserve." Regina kicked her in the back of the head, shattering the glass. Blood stained Nitara's forehead, but Regina hardly paid attention. She sent a quick message to Robin from her phone before grabbing Nitara and slamming her straight through the rest of the vanity. Now she needed to get them both back to the others. It took the last of her magic, but she succeeded. They reappeared on the street in front of Granny's. She told Snow and David to tie up Nitara, but the looks on their faces, looks of mourning, of complete and utter sadness made her pause. "What happened?" They simply pointed and she took off down the street, rounding the corner to find Ruby on her knees in front of the body of her wolf, crying. "Ruby?"

"She saved us." Ronno said simply as she approached. "But she had to kill her wolf." All of the kids, even Bryn, looked ready to burst into tears as well as Ruby continued to mourn for her wolf. Granny was with her, holding her.

Regina could feel her heart shredding into ribbons at hearing the anguish in Ruby's voice. To kill her wolf, the equivalent of killing a part of herself, must've been devastating. And there was nothing she could do. She walked towards Ruby and kneeled next to her. "I'm so sorry Ruby."

Ruby sniffed. "It had to be done."

"I should've stayed. I should've helped you. I'm so sorry."

"Please, Regina. It's not your fault." She sighed heavily with a soft chuckle. "You should get Zelena out of the vortex."

"Oh shit! Emma, Theresa!" She got up to race back to the others and Theresa poofed them onto a nearby building. The vortex was wildly spinning, electricity flying everywhere. The three women summoned their magic and fired it into the sky. It was a struggle to slow it down, and Zelena ended up falling out of the sky...right into a waiting Ruby's arms.

"Thanks wolfy."

The vortex began spinning wildly and everyone ran for cover. There was an explosion that shook all of Storybrooke to the core. The sky turned pale gray and rain started to fall.

Xxxxx

"Thank you so fucking much!" Zelena growled. " **So** fucking much!" She wobbled unsteadily and Ruby had to catch her to keep her from falling. "Ugh, my head is throbbing. Where's Bryn?" The boy quickly came forward and Zelena touched the top of his head. A pale green smoke covered him from head to toe. When it cleared, there was a new boy standing in front of them. All of the excess magic that had been pumped into the boy was gone. He was now back to a normal size, standing a little shorter than Henry with a mop of golden hair on his head to match the fur on his legs and his tail. Faint scars still cross crossed his torso and there was one across his eye, but he was still handsome with chiseled features and small horns on his head about 5 inches long. The magic was sucked into a purple sphere in his hand. "Throw that away, will you, dearie?"

"You changed me back." Bryn whispered.

"I did. Now, I think I should go lay down. Everything is still spinning." He smiled and carried her through the shower to Granny's. The kids cheered and played in the rain, and Regina smiled as Emma picked her up and kissed her, spinning her around in a circle. Tarrak grabbed Theresa and crushed her to his chest. Regina was placed back on the ground and looked up a sad Ruby, staring down at the body of her wolf. An idea hit her and she quickly went over to Theresa. The blonde was only too happy to help. It required the rest of their already depleted magic in order to cast the spell on Ruby.

"Regina? What did you do?" Ruby asked, looking at herself as magic cackled along her skin.

"You lost your wolf protecting the kids. So...I gave you mine." Regina said, looking downwards, almost shyly. "I know being a wolf for you is so much more than just a form, but...maybe it's a start, I guess. My wolf form should automatically become the size your wolf was, but I wasn't as strong. You may need to build that back up. But is that okay? I mean, I haven't overstepped, have i? I'm not trying to replace the wolf you lost, but...please say something so I can stop talking." She looked down, rubbing her right arm almost nervously under Ruby's hard gaze. Ruby kissed her cheek and took a step back as she shifted, becoming a massive wolf. She'd adopted Regina's black fur and the scar was no longer present. Regina smiled as Ruby bounced around and let out a long howl. The kids responded by leaping on top of her and hugging her.

"That was a nice thing you did for her, Regina." David said as the queen made Ruby's old wolf disappear. They'd probably bury it later, but for now, they could celebrate their victory in saving the town.

"It was the least I could do after everything she's done for me."

"Did you find Nitara?" Theresa asked, coming to her side as they walked back to the diner. "Is she still alive? Regina, I didn't get my shot at her."

"I didn't kill her. She's at the diner." Regina said.

"Good. Because i'm gonna bash her face in."

"Wait." Regina stopped her before they could go in, allowing everyone else to do so before turning back to the blonde. "She stole another baby...and I think she may have killed the parents."

"You're not serious." Theresa whispered. "What is wrong with this bitch?!"

"She and Tarrak used to date. When he met you, he broke it off with her and she never got over it."

"Tarrak never told me that."

"He was so in love with you that nothing else mattered. She felt betrayed and started to grow crazy when you had Ronno. That's why she stole Bryn, because she can't have children and she wanted to give Tarrak a son."

"This is crazy." Theresa said with a sigh. "You're telling me that all of this is because of me? Wait, why didn't you take the baby?"

"No, it's not your fault Tarrak fell in love with you. And I texted Robin to get him. I needed to get Nitara out of there. We can't let her take that child. She'll beat him just like she did Bryn."

"She won't take him anywhere. After everything she's done, she's going to die."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Regina said. Theresa nodded and lead the way inside the diner. Everyone was sitting down at a table, taking a break from fighting for their lives. Nitara was sitting in the middle of the floor, eyes glued onto Bryn.

"What have you done to my Bryn?" She demanded.

Bryn walked towards her and suddenly rammed his hand into her chest and pulled out the heart. "I think this belongs to me, Mother." He pulled out the heart in his chest and tossed it to Tarrak before putting his own back into his chest and taking a deep breath. "That feels so much better. And you should know, my name is Theon."

Tarrak looked confusingly down at the heart before pulling out the one is his chest. It was undoubtedly Nitara's, as it was darker than the other two. Not black, but almost a dark purple. As though the heart itself was sick. He put his real heart back in his chest and handed Nitara's to Theresa, who immediately gave it a squeeze. Nitara groaned in pain.

"Get up." Theresa commanded. Nitara obeyed. "Do you have any more minions running around that we need to take care of, before Regina and I kick your ass for everything you've done and tried to do?"

"There is an army." Nitara was compelled to answer. "It's waiting for my command down by the lake."

"Army of what?" Theresa demanded.

Nitara smirked. "300 Spartans."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Ronno sighed, laying his head on the table. "We have to kill them too?"

"Is that all?" Theresa asked.

"Yes." Nitara growled. "That is."

"And your newest child? The one you were going to replace Theon with? Did you kill his parents?"

"I am his mother!"

"Did you kill his parents?!" Theresa hissed, squeezing the heart, forcing the faun to her knees.

"Yes. They're dead."

"Then so are you." She scowled. "Follow. Regina, dear, grab a bat or something from Granny. We'll need it."

xxxxxxxxxx

Regina looked down at the waiting army with her family at her back. The rain had stopped and the day was bright again. "Why did Granny need an invincibility potion?" She asked nonchalantly. Ruby shrugged, standing next to her.

"She and Snow went out the back of the diner with a bunch of boxes. They said they'll take care of everything."

"I don't have the strength to continue this war." Regina softly.

"Take mine." Ruby met her eyes for a brief moment. "If I die today, it'll be a life well lived. I met the love of my life, and she was a beautiful, badass queen. What could be better?"

" **Living** with that beautiful, badass queen." Regina retorted, crossing her arms.

"Are you asking me to move in, Regina? I accept. I should go pack." Ruby grinned.

"We're all about to die and you're cracking jokes."

"We're ready to go when you are." Emma said, coming to Regina's other side. "You okay?"

"Just thinking." Regina said. "Any other time, I would've gladly sacrificed myself against an army for my sons. Now…"

"You want to live with them." Emma finished with a nod. "You can. And you will, Regina. We're gonna make it through this."

"Have hope? The Evil Queen should have hope?" Regina asked with a smile. "I suppose there's a first time for everything."

"Regina, do you remember the night of our date?" Ruby asked.

"Of course."

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes?" Regina raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Good." Ruby kissed the scar on her lip and shifted before taking off down towards the army. "Ruby!"

"What the fuck?! Has she lost her mind?" Emma roared.

Ruby shot down the hill, like a black streak. The spartans turned as she ran past, raising their shields in the phalanx position….opening their backs. There was the roar of an engine and a large armored truck burst out of the trees. Granny was on the back, firing a machine gun while Snow swerved wildly through the damp earth. The spartans were turned the wrong way and couldn't block with their shields. Three rows were mowed down by Granny's gun before they realized what was happening and tried to adjust. Ruby attacked then, grabbing and killing a few of them before running and hiding behind a tree as Granny opened fire again and Snow plowed right into them, running a good number of them over.

"Why am I not surprised?" Regina chuckled.

Kal stepped forward as Ruby leaped onto the back of the truck with Granny and Snow steered them towards the awaiting family. The boy raised his hand and a small ball of light filled his palm, growing bigger and bigger until it shot forward, passing the truck and landing in the midst of the rest of the army. Regina's covered her eyes as there was an explosion of light, incinerating everything in its path. Snow, Granny and Ruby barely made it clear.

"You're a fairy." Ronno asked, trying to be serious, but ended up snickering loudly.

"I'm not a fairy. I'm a warlock." Kal retorted, crossing his arms. "And I just destroyed an entire army. So shut up."

Regina kissed them both on the head. "Fairy or Warlock, it matters not. You got the job done, Kal."

"Thanks QQ."

Regina smiled and lead the way over to the truck as the kids started cheering Granny's name.

"Where is my husband?" Granny asked, pulling ear plugs out of her ears. Ronno's ears and tail went straight into the air as he stepped forward, looking up at Granny, who grabbed him and kissed him all over his face. Ronno grinned and kissed her cheek.

Regina looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"I can explain." Ruby said.

"Explain how it is your life mission to scare me to death? Or give me a heart attack?!" Regina asked, before leaping into her arms. Ruby was stunned by her reaction and barely managed to catch her without the both of them falling. "You will be the death of me, Miss Lucas."

"If it gets me hugs, I don't care." Ruby replied.

"Now that the threat has been erased?" Emma asked. Regina stepped back to look at her. "Do you think we could start dating again?"

"No." Regina said.

"Oh come on, Regina!" Both of them said in unison.

"It would be unnecessary." The queen rolled her eyes. "I've...I've made my choice."

"What? Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"I will tell you when I find a better time." said Regina. "Right now, isn't it. There's a lot to be done." Regina herself would go on to lead repairs to the town. After a short rest, the magic users were able to return everything to normal with magic and Regina could think of nothing better than going home and falling into bed. She lead the way back home and Robin and Roland met her at the door, Robin holding little Deimos, who was looking around with big gray eyes. Theresa took the child and smiled.

"I think we should find him a proper name before we make any decisions."

"I agree." Tarrak said, looking over her shoulder and making silly faces at him, making the child laugh.

"Pan." Ronno said firmly. "His name should be Pan."

"As in Peter Pan?" Henry asked.

"No. As in the god, Pan. The satyr god."

Theresa smiled. "Little Pan it is."

"My guess is, you'll be keeping him?" Robin asked with a smirk at the blonde woman.

"Who else would take a little faun boy? Besides, what better home could he possibly find than with us?" She replied. She looked at Regina, as though waiting for her consent.

"Of course we're keeping him."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review! A/N: Not sure how well I did with the whole battle scene, but I couldn't do much else to it. Yes, Nitara is finally dead and maybe our heroes can get a bit of a break. Maybe.


	12. Chapter 12

The celebrations came several days later, after everyone had rested and everything had calmed down. Rather than go to the diner as expected, the place where plenty of people could fit comfortably for a party, everyone ended up coming to Regina's house. For once, she didn't even mind. She had dressed herself in simple jeans and form fitting black tank top when everyone had arrived. Granny brought in a mountain of food from the diner and Ruby brought in the wine and champagne for the adults. Ronno came running downstairs in a dark blue vest and quickly came to say hello to his 'wife'. Kal, Henry and Drogon came rushing in soon after. Theresa sat on the couch, playing with Pan. Tarrak stood in a corner, watching with a smile. Belle arrived a little later when some more books for Ronno, followed by the Charmings and Emma, and last but not least...Zelena and Theon.

Regina opened the door and smiled at her sister, dressed in green jeans and flowing black blouse with a large emerald necklace around her neck. Theon was wearing a dark green vest, similar to those Ronno wore, and his hair had been slicked back neatly on his head. He smiled up at Regina, the first time she'd ever seen him do so. "Hey Theon, Zelena."

"Hello Miss Mills." He said politely, glancing up at Zelena as though asking to see if he'd gotten that right. Zelena gave a quick nod.

"Please, call me Regina. Come on in and join the celebration." Regina smiled, stepping aside so they could come in. She was about to close the door when she heard her name being called.

"Wait Gina!" Roland yelled, running up the walkway with Robin and Marian following. He gave her a quick hug before racing inside.

"Mind if we join you?" Robin asked.

"The more the merrier." Regina said, motioning for them to come in as well. She lead the way back into the living room that she'd had to make a big larger to accommodate everyone properly. The fireplace was roaring, everyone was having a good time and she couldn't help smile at her new extended family. She didn't think any of this would have occurred without a special little satyr. She sat down on the couch and beckoned him over with a crooked finger. He happily hopped into her lap and looked up at her.

"Yeah Mom?"

"I just wanted to thank you, for all of this. I love you so much, Ronno."

"I love you too, Mom." Ronno smiled. "But I didn't do any of this. **You** did. I just helped a little." She hugged him and felt another pair of arms encircle them. She looked up at Kal, who grinned. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you both. I love you both."

"Love you too, QQ."

"Fairy."

Kal frowned, nostrils flaring. "I hate the both of you." She grabbed him and pulled him into her lap, giving him a hug. "Okay, I changed my mind." Regina smiled and let him up. He stood up and raised his hands. "Everyone! Everyone!" All eyes turned to him and everyone quieted down. "Not too long ago, we escaped death in an epic battle for Storybrooke, that will be told for many years to come." He smiled. "But there is one person that should be recognized for her extreme battle prowess and brilliant strategy that saved us all. Zelena!" The redhead jumped at the sound of her name, and looked shocked as she looked up from playing with Pan. "Welcome not only to the family, but to the club of badasses of Storybrooke, currently inhabited by Regina, Miss Theresa and Badass Granny." Everyone cheered.

"Um, excuse me, how am I excluded from this club?" Emma asked. "I'm the Savior. The White Knight people."

"Yeah." Ruby added. "I'm Red Riding Hood. Badass werewolf."

"Because." Kal smirked. "I said so."

"And that isn't all." Ronno stood up, pushing Kal to the side. "Originally we were going to have a Regina appreciation day of sorts because Regina, you are near and dear to all of our hearts, but we changed it a bit. We decided that we couldn't just shower Regina with gifts, and not give anyone else some. So us kids, decided that we would give all of the adults gifts, because we love of all of you. But Regina is special so she gets her gifts first. Everyone go." The children ran upstairs and Regina immediately looked at Theresa.

"You knew about this."

"Of course I did. You deserve this, Regina." The blonde smiled. "I think it's cute. Just enjoy yourself. You mean more to people than you think."

Regina leaned back in her chair, folding her hands nervously in her lap, anticipating what was to come. The kids returned, each holding something wrapped in their hands. Ruby had to help Kal carry numerous frames that she assumed to be pictures.

"Now, Mom." Ronno said, stepped forward. "We all had the same thought when we first started this. Kal…"

Kal cleared his throat. "What the hell can you buy or make for a magic wielding queen that she hasn't already had or she can't just poof up with magic?"

"Then Emma and Ruby told us the stuff about the thought that counts and whatever. So we just made you something we hoped you like."

Regina nodded as Ronno placed a small black box in her hand. She opened it and gasped at the sight of the glittering diamond necklace with a centerpiece half the size of her hand. "Ronno, how-"

"I made it." Ronno said proudly puffing out his chest. "Using what my Sun and Stars taught me about finding minerals." Theresa smiled. Ronno came around and put the necklace on his mother. "I would give you more, but Storybrooke isn't exactly plentiful in gems."

"I'm happy. This is amazing, Ronno. Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"Me next!" Roland yelled, happily skipping forward to present her with a bow that he'd made and small arrows. "Dad helped me make it."

"It's beautiful. We'll have to go out sometime so you can show me how to use it." Roland grinned and gave her a big hug before pushing Theon forward.

He held out his gift and offered her a smile as she took it. "You saved me from my mom. I can't possibly thank you or everyone else for giving me a new life. I wish she hadn't been so...sick. But thankyou anyway."

Regina kissed his forehead. "We only saw the worst of your mother. But you have the best of her. **You** are the best of her." She opened his gift to find that it was a mirror. It had a handle and was white, with swirling tendrils of silver flitting through the design on the back which eventually spelled out her name. "This is beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you are." Theon bowed and retook his seat beside Zelena.

Henry came next, holding an electronic tablet against his chest. "Mom, we've been through quite a bit. Some bad times, and good times. Most of the bad was my fault. I used to think that you were the Evil Queen, that you couldn't be anything else and I constantly asked you to prove your love over and over, and you did. You nearly sacrificed yourself for everyone in Storybrooke to give me my best chance. I will always be sorry and ashamed for the way I treated you and I will spend the rest of my days showing just how much you are loved. Mom told me that you wanted the world to see you as Regina, and not the Evil Queen." He sighed. "Well, you'll always be a queen, to us. But Evil is something you're not. Fiery, strong, awesome. That's you. At one point, you were alone in this big mansion. Well now, look at all you have." He held out the tablet and pressed play and a slideshow of pictures began to play, bringing tears to her eyes. Ruby hooked it to the tv so everyone could see the silly antics of her crazy new family. There were pictures of her and Henry, Henry as a baby and growing up, her and Emma, her and Ruby, Emma and Ruby in the middle of an argument, about what she could only guess, Ronno and Kal kissing her cheeks. There were even a few of Theresa and Roland and Granny. Even her parents and a drawn picture of Daniel. There were even a few videos of everyone saying they loved her and doing something silly like Ruby dancing or Ronno getting pissed at Henry for recording him every five seconds. It was a flood of wonderful memories, a flood of tears falling down her cheeks as she grabbed her son and hugged him for all she was worth. "Thank you so much Henry."

"It's nothing compared to all you've done for me, for us." Henry smiled. He wiped her cheeks as he took a step back.

She finished wiping her eyes and sat up a little straighter as Kal pushed his gift forward and leaned it against his leg. He grinned and she couldn't help laughing.

"Hello Regina."

"Hello Kal."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for giving me a home, some awesome little brothers and a great parental figure in my life. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else in the world than right where I am. Because you're simply amazing, as I'm sure you already know. Hopefully I managed to capture it with this." He threw the cover off the frame and she gasped. She hadn't known he was so talented. It was almost like a portrait of her, with a large x going across the paper and each corner had a lovely drawing of her in it and painted to perfection. It was breathtaking. "Tell me you love it."

"I love it." Regina grinned, giving him a hug and waving her hand, transporting the picture to above the fireplace mantle. "It's perfect."

"Kids ain't the only one who got you something." Granny said, handing her a slip of paper. "I left you a pie in the kitchen and that is a coupon for a week of free meals at the diner."

"What?!" She said with a grin. "All of you will be starving next week because I will **not** be cooking a damn thing. Yes! This is awesome." She folded it up and stuffed it in her back pocket.

Theresa waved her hand and placed a small red berry in her palm. "Eat it. Tell me if you like it."

Regina popped it into her mouth. It was super sweet but delicious all the same. "It's delicious. What is it?"

"Caylu." Theresa waved her hand again and small potted plant appeared in Regina's lap. It was a small push that was full of little red berries.

"You could've made Caylu this whole time?!" Ronno roared, as Regina plucked off some more and ate them.

"Yes." Theresa smirked.

"That's mean. Mom, share some."

Regina turned to the side as he reached for the plant. "Nope. It's mine."

"Come on. I just gave you a diamond necklace, and I can't have any Caylu?"

"It will magically replenish itself." Theresa said. "It will never be empty of fruit."

"Oh, well in that case, sure." Regina grinned, still munching the delicious berries. "This stuff in a pie would be heaven." She set it on the table so anyone could get some and Belle skipped forward with her gift, books of course.

"You've read almost all the classics there is. Except these." Her gift consisted of The Call of The Wild, To Kill a Mockingbird, King of the Wind and Black Beauty. "I remembered you liked horses, so I just added in the last two."

"Thank you Belle."

"Oh no, she's just gonna disappear into her room and we won't see her for the next 2 days." Ronno said.

Regina threw a berry at him and looked up as Emma came forward, bearing a ring with an amethyst and ruby gemstones. "Emma. This-"

"Can hardly be compared to what I'm sure you used to have as a queen. It's just a small way of saying how much I love you, Regina."

Regina smiled and stood up to hug her around her neck. "It's wonderful, because it came from you." She stepped back and was about to sit back down.

"Wait Regina." Ruby said, excitedly bouncing up and down. "My present's too big to fit in the house, so come outside in the back." She raced out and Regina got up to the same, followed by the herd of others. Standing beneath her apple tree, was none other than a beautiful white mare wearing decorative black horse tack. "Well, what do you think?" Ruby asked, biting her nails.

"She's beautiful, Ruby." Regina grinned, stroking the horse's mane. She pulled an apple off the tree and offered it to her.

"Why don't you mount up? See if you've lost your touch." Snow smirked.

"I accept that challenge." Regina replied, easily swinging herself into the saddle. She rode her around the yard. "She rides great, Ruby. What should we name her, kids?"

"Star." Kal said firmly.

"Star it is." Regina dismounted and hugged Ruby's neck. "Thank you so much, Ruby."

"Well, I just thought it was about time you started riding again." Ruby shrugged shyly.

"All of you are too amazing." She turned to everyone else. "Thank you."

"Well, it's time for everyone else to get their presents." Ronno said, excitedly leading the way.

Regina stayed momentarily to tie up Star, already thinking of getting Star a special box in the stables. She noticed that Zelena hadn't gone back in with the others. "You okay, Zelena?"

"I, u, didn't know we were supposed to be getting gifts for you." Zelena said, looking up at Star.

"I didn't either." Regina smiled. "Do you ride?" She asked, noticing her sister's look.

"No. Never needed to, when you can fly." Zelena replied. "But animals have always fascinated me."

"I could guess from the flying monkeys." Regina smiled. Zelena smirked. "You know, there is something you can give me, Zelena." Zelena frowned, tilting her head. "A chance. I know the both of us have had terrible starts in life, but why not make the middle and end as good as possible. I would like to know my sister. If you'll give me a chance, to **be** a sister."

"I think, I would like that." Zelena smiled.

Regina nodded. "Good. So...are you going to adopt Theon?"

"He wants to stay with me, but I have no idea how to be a mother."

"And you think the Evil Queen did?" Regina asked. "Well, you have family to help with anything you need."

Zelena chuckled. "He wanted me to teach him how to fly."

"Then do it. Teach him anything he wants to know. I bet Nitara didn't teach him anything."

"He can barely read and write." Zelena said, slowly shaking her head. "He wants to go to school and learn so much, so badly."

"Then we can help him. Together."

"Together." Zelena agreed.

They shared a smile before going back into the house where everyone was passing out gifts to someone else. Ruby received a wolf charm necklace from Kal and he gave Emma a dreamcatcher. Granny got a new purse from Ronno and gave him a kiss in return. He gave Belle a new scarf and Henry gave Roland a new coat. Ronno also gave his Sun and Stars a diamond necklace and gave her bracelet made of small green vines and flowers. Pan got some new baby clothes and Ronno and Theon were given special bracers for their hooves from their father. The flood of gifts were passed around and eventually the food was brought out and everyone dined and had a good time. Kal even brought his other pictures that Regina hung up as well, pictures of Zelena, Theresa and Granny, his self proclaimed club of badasses.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa excused herself from the festivities and went into the kitchen to pour herself a drink. Tarrak entered the room and she looked up. "Is there something you wanted, Tarrak?" She asked.

"I wanted you." He said, walking towards her. "But I can see that you are now out of my reach."

"What?"

"Zelena. You have a...crush on her." He smirked.

"I am far too old to be having crushes, don't you think?" Theresa replied, sipping the drink.

"I know that we cannot regain what was lost, but even so, we were friends once. I would like us to be friends again. I also would like to be here for my sons."

"No one's stopping you, Tarrak." Theresa said. "And I do think...we should just be friends."

"She is a lucky woman."

"Perhaps you'll meet someone else."

"There is none by my Kalliana." He said. "Should the need ever arise, allow me to protect you again."

"You do not need my permission to save my life, Tarrak." She smiled.

"Then I'll always be there to do so." He suddenly pulled her into his arms and kissed her full on the lips. Words simply could not express the pure pleasure it was to kiss the man that she'd loved for so long. He was so soft, so tender with her. His touch was inflamed with passion and she closed her eyes and simply let herself be swept away by him. "I love you, Kalliana." He whispered after a good few minutes of kissing. "I always will."

"I'll always love you too." She grabbed his horn when he grabbed her ass. "Ugh, you are such an ass."

He laughed, hearty and deep and gave her another kiss.

She smiled and stepped away from him, calming her racing heart. She motioned to the drink, offering him some, but he shook his head. "What? The Great Tarrak, turning down a drink? Has the world gone mad?"

"No." He said. "I just think...that drinking should be for satyrs that don't have families to care for. If I had not gotten so drunk, Nitara would've never been able to fool me into thinking that we'd had sex. All of this **is** my fault. I should've been home with you and Ronno, not at some tavern. Perhaps, I may be able to make it up to all of them."

"It's never too late to be a good dad, Tarrak. Drunk or not, you always were." She smiled, eyes drifting towards the door as Zelena stepped in.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all." Tarrak boomed with a mischievous grin. "I was just leaving." He turned back to Theresa. "You'll still help me with my horns, right?"

"Yes, I will." Theresa rolled her eyes as he left the room and turned her attention to Zelena. "Were you looking for me, Zelena?"

"Um, yes." The redhead looked nervously down at her hands. Theresa frowned, not quite understanding her discomfort. "I was wondering if you would join me for dinner sometime...on a date...if you're not still with Tarrak."

"Tarrak and I have agreed that it is best that we remain friends. Dinner sounds lovely, however I do not know what a date is." Theresa answered. "Is that why you're nervous? What is it? Why is it upsetting you?"

Zelena finally looked up and scratched the back of her head. "It's nothing bad, I suppose. It's just us spending time together, getting to know each other…"

Theresa grinned. "Are you asking to court me?"

"Maybe." Zelena muttered.

"Then yes." The blonde said without hesitation.

"Really?"

"You look surprised." Theresa tilted her head.

"I assumed you would choose to go back with Tarrak."

"You assumed incorrectly. May I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Is it too early for that? Because I have been dying to ever since we met." Theresa said, raising both hands to cup Zelena's face as she kissed her lips, pulling her into the kitchen and backing her against the wall. Zelena moaned and wasted no time in invading the blonde's mouth. Theresa suddenly paused. "Ronno, touch that glass and I will slice your tail off." They both turned as Ronno froze in his tracks. He sighed.

"It's one glass, geez."

Theresa gave him a kick on the butt as he left. "Children."

Zelena smiled. "Theon tried to get into my cabinet as well."

"Satyrs are drawn to drink. He slipped by me once, never again." Theresa turned back to the redhead in her arms. "Why don't we return to the festivities for a little longer? The night is still young."

"As you wish." Zelena smiled, taking the blonde's hand and leading her back into the living room where everyone was listening to Tarrak tell some kind of war story. His sons were staring at him with eyes filled with awe.

"Big deal." Kal scoffed. "I once stood up in the middle of a gun fight and threw an axe and hit a guy in the forehead. **While** he was hidden by trees and bushes."

"Impressive." Tarrak replied with a smirk. "But have you walked into an arrow storm and killed a dozen Greek warriors?"

"Man, I just blew up an army last week with a wave of my hand." Kal retorted.

"Have you been shot with over two dozen arrows and kept fighting? 4 of them shot by your own woman?" He glared at Theresa.

"Accident."

"You **accidentally** shot me **4** times?"

"I jumped in front of a shotgun and nearly got my arm blown off." Kal added.

"Touché." Tarrak nodded, extending his hand. "You are a worthy warrior."

"Thank you. A little respect. That's what I'm talking about." He said, shaking his hand.

"Fairy." Ronno muttered. Kal jumped on top of him.

"Hey, hey, no wrestling in the living room." Regina said sternly.

Zelena smiled, watching all of them interact. Theresa picked up Pan off the floor from where he'd been playing with Drogon and placed him in her lap. He laughed as she tickled him and kissed his forehead. He was going to grow up in a beautiful family, surrounded by loving people. The blonde looked over at Zelena, silently running her fingers through Theon's hair, when he suddenly shot up.

"We got you a present, Z." He said excitedly. "Can't believe we forgot it." He left the room and returned with a dark green snowboard.

"As wonderful as it is to receive what is perhaps the only gift I've ever gotten," Zelena said. "There's no snow yet."

"That's because you're gonna use this to fly on. Instead of your broom."

"Like a hoverboard!" Roland said.

"Yeah." Theon added. "I got one too so I can fly with you."

Zelena stood up and took the board. "What the hell? Flying is flying. Let's go." She lead the way back outside and Theresa rose to follow with Pan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronno said nothing as Emma walked into the study, looking curious as she sat down across from him. He silently regarded her for a moment before saying, "A long time ago, Regina said that I was going test you, to see if you're worthy. I haven't forgotten that. After everything we've been through, I know that you and Ruby love Regina deeply. However...I want to know if **you** believe you're worthy."

He watched Emma think, noting every movement, because he truly wanted to hear her answer. Of course he wasn't going to tell Regina either way. He didn't want to influence her decision in any way because it was her happiness, but there was no reason why he couldn't speak to Emma and Ruby and try to figure out how they felt. All of this had began with him anyway.

"I don't know." Emma said finally. "I love Regina, I really do, with all my heart. I would do anything for her, and that's really all I can say. Am I worthy? I couldn't even tell you. But the time I've spent with Regina, doesn't even compare to any other time in my life because she is truly a wonderful woman, a goddess, and one day I hope to be worthy of her love. It's...a very real, very special kind of love with that woman. That fact that I felt any of that love at all after the hell I put her through when I got here, just goes to show you how she loves. How good her heart is."

Ronno nodded. "Thank you then. Send in Ruby if you will." He said dismissively, giving no hint as to whether or not he was pleased with her words. She nodded as well and rose to leave. Ruby walked in a minute later. She sat down and Ronno simply told the same thing that he told Emma. "Do **you** believe you are worthy?"

"No." Ruby answered at once. "Probably never will be."

"Why?" Ronno asked, tilting his head.

"Because I don't believe I have done anything that would earn me a place at her side. I can't even protect her without nearly dying in the process." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know if she told you this or not, but the night I came back to apologize, she said that she trusted me...implicitly. She took her heart out of her chest and placed it in my hand. I could feel her heart beat. I-I can't explain the way that made me feel. I would do anything for your mom, because she is...everything. I want to be able to stand at her side, to be what she needs, but it's not up to me. It's not up to what I believe, it's up to her."

"Ruby, you saved us multiple times. Yeah, you nearly died but you showed us just how willing you were to protect us."

"And when I do die and you're left alone?" Ruby asked.

"You're overthinking this. Do you love my mom?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"More than anything."

"Then okay, that's good enough. Thank you, you can leave now." He hopped to follow her out of the room.

That night, he walked into Regina's room and found her in her pajamas, standing to the window. "Are you alright, Mom?"

"I made my choice." Regina said softly. "Now I just need to find a way to tell them." She crossed her arms. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"It's inevitable, Mom. But they knew that when they started to date you." He said, hopping on her bed. "You knew it too when you agreed to it."

"I know." She sighed.

"Neither of them believe they're worthy of you."

Regina laughed. "Worthy of me? **I'm** not worthy of **them**. Not even close. They're not perfect, neither am I, but they are as close as anyone can get. So brave and loyal, and I don't deserve it."

"Why don't you think you deserve it?" Ronno asked. "Mom, you deserve a happy ending. Finding your place in the world. This is it."

Regina leaned her head against the window and turned to look at him. "You talked to them."

"Of course I did. But you've already made your choice, right?" He said, getting to walk over to her. "Love is never easy, Mom. I haven't felt it and even I know that. Everything's gonna be okay."

"I trust you, Ronno." She said, sitting down.

"Now smile for me so I can go to bed with a pretty picture in my head." He said. "Do I need to tickle you?" She smiled nice and big for him. "Beautiful. I'll see you in the morning, Mom. Sweet dreams...my Heart and Soul."

"Sweet dreams, Ronno." He left the room and went into his own for the night. His Sun and Stars was waiting for him.

"Are you alright, Moon?"

"Regina's made her decision and she's stressing about telling them." He shrugged.

"I see." Theresa said, looking out his balcony window.

"So...you and Zelena." He grinned.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes."

"I'm glad you're happy. She deserves some happiness too." He said, climbing into bed. "Where's Pan?"

"Tarrak is putting him to bed. Does any of this bother you, Moon? It's okay if it does." Theresa said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I have you, Regina, my dad, 5 great brothers, an aunt, 3 best friends and a sexy wife. I'm cool with everything."

"So when can I expect grandchildren from you and your wife?" She asked with a smirk.

He frowned. "Never. Granny and I have a special marriage. As for children, isn't childbirth incredibly painful?"

"Of course it is."

"Then I don't want to put any woman through that."

Theresa chuckled. "You would be a wonderful father, my Moon. But don't get any ideas too soon."

"Yes ma'am." He grinned.

"Good night, Moon of my life."

"Good night, my Sun and Stars."

xxxxxxx

Regina ran her fingers through her hair repeatedly, replaying the last year over and over in her head. Everything from the disastrous situation with Emma and Henry before Neverland, and her not even knowing about Emma and Ruby's feelings, to where she was now. Sought after by two of the most powerful people in Storybrooke. Having two of the most amazing people she'd ever met vying for her affection. She knew who she would choose. Deep down in her heart, there was only one, and that one she knew. It was the agony of having to tell the other the bad news that was driving her up the wall. She had no idea **how** to tell someone that she wouldn't be with them without hurting their feelings. She took a deep breath and climbed into the bed, fighting the rolling of her stomach and fell into a fitful sleep, dreading the next day.

Read and Review!

A/N: The time has come! Who will Regina choose? Find out in the next chapter. Also might throw in a little love interest for our favorite young satyr. Next chapter's gonna be awesome. Review please! I love hearing your thoughts!


	13. Chapter 13

When Regina awoke, it was with a churning stomach. She took a long hot shower and put on a simple black dress. She was sitting at her vanity, putting on her makeup when Theresa peeked into the room.

"She finally awakens." The blonde smiled.

Regina hadn't even glanced at a clock since waking up. She did so now and found that it was almost 2 o clock. "I hadn't noticed the time."

"Clearly, your thoughts were occupied with more pressing matters. Ronno tells me that you have decided who to choose between your big bad wolf and your savior." The blonde stepped into the room and sat down next to her. "Why does this bother you?"

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone. And someone **will** be hurt."

"So...who is it?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I guess you'll find out tonight when I invite them over."

"Really, Regina?" The blonde whined. "Not even a hint?"

Regina sighed. "The color red."

"That's not a hint. Ruby has a red cloak and Emma has a red jacket. Just tell me!"

"No." Regina smirked, but it quickly faded. "For so long, I've just wanted a happy ending. To find that special person and live happily ever after." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I realize that I don't **need** to be in a romantic relationship. I have my children, my sister, everything I could ever need. **This** is my happy ending, where I am now. **This** is my place in the world. But I can't help **wanting**...her. There's something about her that I cannot resist. Something I **don't want** to resist."

"Then don't. Life is too short to live with regrets of hiding what you feel from the one you love. I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

Regina nodded, rising to her feet. "I have to go tell them. I'll see you when I get home."

"Fine, I'll see you then." Theresa stood up as well. "They both love you dearly, Regina. Regardless of who you choose, that love will not just go away. Give it time, and perhaps it'll grow."

"Perhaps." Regina sighed, poofing herself away. She appeared in front of the police station and nervously rubbed her wrists. "Here goes nothing." She walked inside, each footstep sounding like a heavy drum as she made her way over to Emma's office.

"Hey Regina." David called with a nod in greeting. Neal glanced up at her, but otherwise returned to his magazine.

Regina simply nodded in return as she knocked on the door. It opened a few moments later, revealing a tired looking blonde. She smiled at the grin that split Emma's face.

"Regina. What a wonderful sight to wake up to. Come in."

"You were sleeping on the job?" Regina asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"Have you ever gotten to the point where you have so much stuff to do so you just take a nap instead?"

"No."

"Yeah, didn't think so. What can I do for you?" Emma sat down on the corner of her desk and looked at her.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you." Regina subtly flicked her wrist, putting up a sound barrier.

"What's wrong? Is it Henry?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's…" Regina sighed, squeezing her wrist hard.

"You're choosing Ruby." Emma Said.

Regina looked up at her, noting the tear falling down the blonde's cheek. "No, please don't, Emma." She said, quickly going to wipe it away. "Please, don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know. It's...It's okay, Regina." Emma sighed. Her eyes were turning red and she was clearly trying not to cry. "I wanted you to be happy. And you are."

"But I don't want to lose you, Emma."

"You'll never lose me, Regina. I'll always be around. You're my best friend."

Regina sighed in her arms. It broke her heart to say no to Emma. "I'm sorry."

"Am I still your favorite idiot?" Emma asked.

"Miss Swan, you will forever be my favorite idiot." Regina smiled.

Emma grinned and took her hands. "Look, I'm happy for you. I really am. And I know Ruby is gonna be good to you. I know I was a total bitch to you when I first got here, so I'm just glad I got the chance to be with you, if only for a little while." Her voice cracked several times and Regina wiped away the tears that fell. "Have you told Ruby?"

"Not yet, but I will tonight." Regina answered, wiping her own eyes. "I'm so sorry, Emma."

"I'll get over it." Emma sighed. "But I'm here if you need me."

Regina surprised her with a kiss that she swore could've seared a hole through to her soul. The blonde held her close for a minute longer before releasing her.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"I suppose you will." Regina said softly. "I do love you, Emma, you know that."

"I do." Emma nodded. "Make sure Ruby knows I'll kick her ass if she does anything to break your heart."

Regina nodded. "As you wish." She turned to leave and Emma kissed her hand as she left the room, magically cleaning up her face as she walked out of the precinct.

"Emma? Is something wrong?" David asked, peering into his daughter's office, to find her wiping her eyes. "Emma?"

Emma ignored him as she rushed out of the precinct and into her car. The tears came running out, but she wiped them as she drove down to the docks, the one place that she could sit and think without being bothered by anyone else. It was here that she brought her emotions back under control and sat down on a familiar bench with a sigh. She wasn't surprised by how long she stayed there, how long she silently wished happiness for Regina and Ruby, while at the same time berating herself for not doing enough. Henry said nothing as he took a seat next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You okay, Mom?"

"Yeah, kid. Just thinking."

"About?"

"I...thought that Regina...would be my happy ending. Apparently not. I guess my happy ending is just me and you."

"Nope." He said. "There's no need to completely cut Mom out of our lives. We have a whole family over there, and just because you and Mom aren't together doesn't mean that they'll love you any less. **Mom** doesn't love you any less."

"But she loves Ruby more." Emma said.

"She still loves you. Isn't that still good?"

"You've been spending too much time with Ronno."

"He is my brother." Henry smiled, leaning his head on her shoulder.

Emma sighed peacefully. "You're right."

Xxxxxx

Ruby looked around the diner, throwing a towel over her shoulder as she finished wiping down the tables. The diner was spotless, due to excess energy that she constantly needed to burn off. **That** was due to her increasing lust for Regina. The very thought of the woman was driving her mad. Not to mention she wouldn't fucking tell them who she chose! At least it was closing time and she could go see the infuriating woman now. "I'm heading out, Granny." She called into the back, grabbing her coat.

"Miss Lucas." Ruby turned around as Regina appeared in the diner, dressed in a little black dress with her hair neatly straightened and her makeup done to perfection. Regina was always perfectly made up, effortlessly stylish and beautiful, but it seemed a tad excessive for just going to the diner.

"Miss Mills, what's all this for?" She noticed that Regina wasn't wearing her usual 4 inch heels and that she was much shorter without them. She found that kinda cute. "Everything okay?"

Regina nodded. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. But what's this about?" Regina motioned for her to sit, and she did.

"Emma Swan is an amazing woman. She's beautiful and smart and very annoying at times. But she's sweet and good hearted." Regina began. Ruby frowned, listening to the woman she loved talk about how amazing some other woman was. She didn't understand it...unless…

"No. You're choosing her?" Ruby whispered.

Regina sighed. "Just listen, Ruby. Please. Emma Swan would make any woman or man happy. She makes **me** happy when we're together."

"Regina-"

"But she's not you." Regina said softly.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"She's not you, Ruby." Regina sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I can't possibly explain the contentment I feel in my heart when I'm with you. Ruby...I love you, more than I ever loved anyone romantically before, and...if you'll have me, I want to give us a try. I...want to be yours."

Ruby felt her heart fall into her stomach. Pure elation pulsed through her body, but she didn't move. Replaying the words over and over in her head. **I want to be yours.** Regina was looking at her with concern, and even a small amount of fear. Ruby knew that fear was the fear of rejection, and immediately wanted to douse that fire completely. She grabbed Regina and crushed to her chest. "Yes, Regina. Of course we can give us a try. I do want you. More than anything." She gasped, kissing Regina repeatedly. The queen melted in her arms and Ruby pulled her close and lifted her into the air. Regina laughed as Ruby continued to assault her with affection. "GRANNY!"

"For the love of- what?!" Granny demanded, walking back into the main room.

Ruby held Regina up in the air. "She picked me."

Granny grinned. "Well, it's about damn time."

Regina laughed and Ruby looked down at her. "She's mine. All mine." She threw a giggling Regina over her shoulder and spun around.

"Aah! Ruby, please, I'm getting dizzy." Regina squealed.

Ruby put her back down and kissed her again and again. She'd never been so happy in her life. "I love you so much, Regina."

"I love you too, Ruby." She nearly lost it again when Regina started nuzzling her neck.

"Congratulations, you two." Granny said with a proud smile at her pup.

"Thank you, Eugenia." Regina smiled.

"Why don't I get some champagne to celebrate?"

"That sounds great Granny." Ruby turned to her new girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "I promise to be the best girlfriend I can be, Regina."

Regina frowned. "I don't want a girlfriend, Miss Lucas. You said so yourself that that is a silly notion. A queen being someone's girlfriend. How ridiculous. No, I want a mate."

Ruby grinned, already imagining being mated with her queen. She wanted to bite Regina right now and mark her, making her hers forever, but that would have to wait. Granny returned and they celebrated with a glass of champagne.

"Why don't the both of you come over for dinner? Theresa would kill me if you didn't. I told her whoever I brought home is whoever I chose." Regina said.

"Great." Ruby crouched down. "Get on."

"What?"

"Get on my back. I'm gonna carry you there."

Regina raised an eyebrow, before jumping onto her back. Ruby stood up and smirked at Granny, who lead them out into the night. Ruby carried her all the way home. Regina simply laid her head on her back and enjoyed being with her new mate. She had a feeling Ruby would wait before they actually consummated anything, and she was okay with that. For now. Regina got down to open the door and lead the way inside. Theresa, Ronno and Kal were sitting in the living room playing cards when she walked in. "Hey guys."

"Regina do not play." Theresa said immediately, glaring at her. "Who is it?!"

"Relax, geez." Ruby said, standing behind the former queen. "It's me." She grinned as Kal and Ronno got up to hug them and congratulate them.

"Well, it's about time." Kal said, putting his hands on his hips. "I think we should celebrate with some ice cream and cake."

"It's a school night." Regina said. "Speaking of which, both of you should be in bed." Both of them exchanged looks before hugging Regina, kissing her goodnight and racing upstairs.

"Congratulations." Theresa said, rising to hug Regina. "I am happy that you are happy, Regina."

"Thanks Theresa."

"Hey." Ruby said. "Now that me and Regina are kinda together...no more kissing between you two."

Theresa grinned. "As you wish. Zelena would probably kill me anyway."

Granny smirked. "I should go, but I am very happy for you, pup." She patted Ruby's arm before departing for the night and Theresa went to head to bed as well.

Ruby excitedly followed Regina upstairs, bouncing up and down while the queen went into her bathroom to change clothes. She left sleeping clothes just in case Ruby didn't have any, which she didn't. The werewolf changed into her long blue shirt and shorts, sitting on the bed while shaking her leg anxiously for her queen to return.

"Ruby, why are you so hyped up?" Regina asked as she stepped out in nothing more than a black nightdress that barely reached mid thigh.

"I get to sleep with you for the first time." Ruby replied, jumping up and down on the bed with a grin.

Regina smiled as she walked over to the bed and laid down on her back, sliding beneath the sheets. Ruby lay down beside her, still grinning madly. "This is exciting for you?"

"I get to sleep in bed with the woman I'm in love with. Yes, it is." Ruby said, pulling her close, wrapping both arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She wanted nothing more than to rip that nightdress off, but that was too aggressive right now. Regina had chosen her, but she didn't want to mess it up yet. The wolf could come out later. Right now, she needed to be more subtle, passionate, sensual.

"Ruby, there is no need to try and come up with ways to keep me interested." Regina said, burying her face in her neck. "You have a cute thinking face."

Ruby chuckled as she threaded their fingers together and looked at their intertwined hands. "Regina, is it okay if we take our time with this? I mean, I would absolutely love for us to make love, but...I don't want to rush into that with you. I really love you and I...I want a future with you. Preferably a long time." She looked down, meeting Regina's eyes. "I really want to do this right."

"Miss Lucas…" Regina said, looking down at their hands. "You already have my heart. You have for quite some time now, and I've been reluctant to admit it. There is something about you that just...makes me feel at home." Ruby blushed and Regina chuckled, caressing her hand with her thumb. "As I said, you already have my heart. My body is yours as well. All you have to do is ask."

Ruby smiled. "I love you so much, Regina and I promise you won't regret your decision."

"As long as you don't regret yours."

"Never."

"Good." Regina smiled, pulling her down for a passionate kiss. It was sweet and tender, comforting, but it quickly grew into a tidal wave of passion that overtook them. Ruby found herself between Regina's legs, both of them locked around her waist as one hand encircled her queen's waist and the other caressed the smooth skin of her thigh. "Gods, Ruby." Regina moaned, both of her hands dug into Ruby's hair. Ruby almost couldn't stop herself. Everything in her told her to keep going, claim Regina, make her scream and howl all night. Please and pleasure her like no one ever has before. Drive her mad with desire and finally mate with her, binding them together forever. Regina suddenly rolled them over and leaned back, looking down at Ruby with black eyes. "It's really hot in here."

"You should take off your dress." Ruby said automatically. Damn it. She was supposed to be taking it slow with Regina and the queen was not making it easy at all. Regina snapped her fingers, removing her dress and revealing the nearly see through black lace lingerie beneath. Nearly see through. Again, damn it. "Regina, maybe we should stop."

"You're overdressed." Regina replied, easily getting rid of her clothes with a wave of her hand.

"Regina." Ruby growled in warning. The queen didn't seem to hear her as she kissed Ruby again, driving her tongue down her throat.

"Ruby, your marks are tingling." Regina gasped.

"This is taking it slow?" Ruby purred.

Regina smirked, covering her face with one hand. "No, it's not. I'm sorry."

Ruby chuckled as she pulled the woman close and rolled them so that she was on top again. "It's alright. I love that I turn you on like this. It's been a while, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Actually I do." Ruby said, leaning her head on the queen's chest, lazily tracing lines on her surprisingly toned stomach. She hadn't realized that Regina worked out sometimes. "Ruby Lucas talked a big talk, but I've never slept with anyone else. Well, besides Peter, and that was years ago."

"I never thought you were promiscuous, Ruby."

"You could control every aspect of the curse right? I mean, you even cut Snow's hair, which is hilarious because she loved her long hair."

"Yes." Regina chuckled. "Why?"

"So it was your doing of me wearing all those skimpy outfits for 28 years?"

"Maybe."

Ruby grinned and sat up. "So you were always attracted to me?"

"Physically, of course. You're stunningly beautiful, Ruby. Any person in their right mind would be attracted to you. Even the Evil Queen. But it wasn't until later, when I found out your story, that my feelings toward you started to change." Ruby raised an eyebrow at her words. Regina continued, gently stroking her leg, staring off into space. "As I said, I never thought of you romantically until that night in the diner when I heard you tell Belle that you loved me, but you became more than the wolf menace decimating my army at Snow's call, more than just the beast I thought you to be. We all have a dark side, some darker than others. And I know what's it like to feel like a monster. I suppose I found your power, your darkness to be alluring, even when I could not see beyond my own." Regina looked up at her and sighed. "So yes, I've always been attracted to you, Ruby."

Ruby lay back down and smiled. "Well, you've always been sexy as hell to me. You know, there were plenty of times I could've killed you in the Enchanted Forest, but I didn't. And I'm glad I didn't." She looked down, feeling her cheeks burn. "Since we're being honest and open with each other...I used to have...dreams...about you. Very...vivid ones."

"Oh really?" Regina asked, smirking playfully. "What kind of dreams? What exactly were we doing?"

"Well they started after the first time I saw your picture, that Snow showed me one night at a war meeting. I thought you were beautiful, and at the time, Evil, so I didn't really think much of it. But that night I dreamed about a woman. We were making love on the softest bed I've ever laid on. I couldn't see the room because there was always this bright light behind the woman. And I never saw her face in the beginning. It was sweet, sensual, and it lasted for like forever. I didn't want it to stop anyway. But of course it did. The dreams continued for quite a while, and I didn't find out until I actually met you that it was you in the dream. Then they got...kinkier, even for me."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Regina asked.

"Well, the curse erased those memories and once I got them back I thought they sounded crazy as hell so I just never said anything about them. I didn't know how you would take that information."

"So why tell me now?" Regina tilted her head, looking over at the younger woman with a curious eye.

Ruby shrugged. "Well I just wanted you to know that my feelings didn't just happen, they were there a long time ago. I've never told anyone about the dreams before. Everyone saw you as the enemy so I didn't think it was wise at the time." She sighed and smiled. "That feels so better to let out."

"Do you still have them?"

"No, you told me that we had to stop seeing each other in one of them. And I mean it wasn't always sex, sometimes we'd just lay there and kiss or cuddle. I really liked it. In the last dream, you let me mark you. There was just this explosion of light and then you were gone. Then the dreams stopped. I was bummed out about no more awesome sex, but in reality, I got to meet the Evil Queen and get to know Regina in many ways. I got to fall in love with you all over again."

Regina smiled. "Well now I have a mission."

"What?"

"To make each and every one of those dreams a reality."

Ruby grinned and leaped on top of her, playfully rolling them across the bed. Regina laughed. When Ruby stopped, they were both laying side by side on their stomachs. "You've really made me the happiest woman in the world, Regina."

"You've done the same to me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ruby's smile faded as she took on an apprehensive look. She licked her lips nervously for what she wanted to do. Regina answered her silent question by turning her head and moving her hair, giving her full access to her neck. "May I?"

"You may."

Ruby moved forward, licking her lips again as she positioned her mouth over the Queen's neck. She hesitated and leaned back again. "What about Emma? What if you decide you made a mistake? There are no do overs with this, Regina. What if you change your mind and you're stuck with me?"

"Loving you is no mistake, Ruby. I want to be yours. I will never change my mind about you. If you'll have me...I would like for you to claim me. Bind us together. Forever."

"Are you sure?" Ruby wanted to confirm.

"Yes."

Ruby leaned forward again, but instead of biting Regina, she placed a tender kiss on her neck. "Maybe not yet. It's not that I don't want to, Regina, but…"

"I understand." Regina said softly. "Please tell me I don't have to wait as long as I did for our first kiss."

"No." Ruby laughed. "Never. I just...I want to take things slow, but I really don't. I want to do it right at least."

Regina nodded. "I understand. Why don't we wait a month and see where that leads?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ruby was happy when Regina laid back down and she could wrap the queen in her arms and hold her there for the night. Regina pulled the sheets up close and linked their fingers again and soon had drifted off. Ruby kissed her hair, purring as she followed her love into sleep.

They would indeed wait a month before making any big decisions. It was spent in blissful moments. Ruby took Regina on several dates, to fancy dinners, midnight rides with Star, walks through the forest, picnics in the park, showering her queen with as much affection as possible. She made good room for Ronno, Kal, Theon and Henry as well, sometimes picking them up from school and staying to help them with their homework. Regina helped her and Granny in the diner, sometimes waitressing and other times helping manage the books since she was a secret mathematical genius. Other times, Ruby was just content cuddling with her queen or laying in bed watching her read a book. Emma kept her distance and was rarely seen, but Regina did talk to her a few times on the phone and Ruby knew that she hated the way Emma was acting, so she decided to do something about it.

xxxxxxx

Emma was all set for another night in at her new lonely apartment when she got a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Henry yelled, racing down the stairs. Ever since Regina had chosen to be with Ruby, she'd been trying to give them some space, and her son had taken that as a sign that his mother needed some extra attention and usually stayed with her half the week and went back to Regina's for the other half. His dad was supposed to have him for the weekends but neither she nor Regina thought it was good for his development to be transported between three different homes. Neal had made a fuss about their decision, but as the actual legal guardian, it was Regina's decision. Although Henry got to spent the weekends with his dad, he never stayed with him, and that was more his decision than his mothers. Emma was fine, but he didn't seem to think so, so he tried to stay with her whenever he could. "It's dad."

"Hey." Neal said, walking into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"I came to see how you were doing. I saw Regina and Ruby today and figured she'd made her choice."

"She did. It wasn't me, and I'm fine. Thanks for stopping by."

"Well actually…" Neal said, scratching the back of his head. Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you're going to ask me out, don't waste your time, Neal."

"Come on, Emma. Give me a chance." He pleaded. "Everything could be perfect. You, me and Henry. That's the way it should be. Have dinner with me tonight."

"Well, it's not going to be that way...and no." Emma said. At this point, she was really done with the man. He acted like such an ass to Regina that she just didn't even want to be around him anymore. Even Henry was put off by him. Which was unfortunate because he was determined to have his family again. There was another knock at the door and Henry went to go answer it. Emma leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms, surprised when it was Ruby who stepped into the kitchen, wearing jean shorts and a long sleeved black shirt, despite the growing cold outside.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Ruby glanced at Neal, giving him an uninterested look before taking in the kitchen. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. Henry helped me pick it out."

"I'm glad you're doing well, but I was wondering if you had any plans for dinner tonight." The werewolf said, getting right to the point.

Emma immediately straightened up. "Um, no. Me and Henry were just going to order takeout from Granny's."

"How about a homemade meal at Gina's?" Ruby asked.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We miss our favorite idiot." Ruby smirked.

Emma grinned. "Alright then. Henry, get your coat!" she grabbed her red jacket on the way out and locked the door after them. She didn't want to admit how happy she was at going to Regina's house again, but she felt Ruby knew anyway. Neal followed them, but she ignored him. "So…" she said as they walked. "You and Regina going good?"

"Um, yeah. Couldn't be better." Ruby answered.

"Must be nice." Emma muttered. The air was starting to get colder as the sun started to set. Winter was approaching fast. Tarrak, Theon, Ronno and Kal were wrestling in the front yard when they arrived and Henry quickly ran to join in.

"Henry!" Neal called.

"Let him go. That's Ronno's dad. Tarrak wouldn't hurt him." Emma commanded.

Tarrak picked up Henry and slammed him on the ground. Not hard, but not exactly soft either. Kal jumped on his back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Tarrak stayed balanced and kicked Theon away. Kal leaped down as Ronno ran and dropkicked Tarrak in the chest, nearly taking the big man down. Pan suddenly came streaking out of the house, his little tail shaking excitedly as he watched. Tarrak turned to face him and got down on all fours, rubbing his hooves on the ground like a bull about to charge. Pan got down and copied him before charging forward and kicking Tarrak, who fell dramatically onto his side, holding his face. Pan leaped on top of him, squealing happily.

"No more. I surrender." Tarrak said as the boys leaped on him.

Ruby laughed. "That man is a great dad."

"He really is." Emma agreed, smiling at watching her son have so much fun. Neal looked furious, but Emma didn't really care. Ronno stepped away from the game and she noticed he was limping. Before she could go help, Tarrak stood up, easily shaking off the kids and grabbed his son's leg, lifting him into the air upside down and inspected his hoof.

"Dad, it was just a rock." Ronno laughed. "I'm fine."

"And I was making sure you're okay." Tarrak retorted, picking out the rock and tossing it onto the sidewalk. He flipped Ronno around and put him back down. "You good?"

"Yes, Dad. Thanks."

"Boys!" Regina stepped onto the front porch and Emma smiled at the sight of her in jeans and a flowing red blouse. Something simple and casual. She noticed that Regina's wardrobe was steadily changing from the pristine slacks and silk shirts to more comfortable clothes. The queen herself was changing, becoming more relaxed and less of the strict mayor that Emma had come to know. It was a nice change. "Come clean up before dinner."

"Coming!" The boys called dutifully. Tarrak lifted Pan onto his shoulder as he followed the boys into the house, each one stopping to give Regina a hug as they passed. Emma and Ruby walked up and the brunette turned a bright smile on them. She gave Ruby a quick kiss before throwing her arms around Emma's neck.

"Long time no see." Regina smiled. "Glad you could make it."

"Glad to be here." Emma grinned. "Sorry about the way I've been acting."

"No harm done, Miss Swan. Come on in. Dinner's almost ready. Hope you like lasagna."

"I love your lasagna."

"Excellent." Regina turned to Ruby and gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Come, my pet, you said you would frost the cake."

"ooh, cake!" Ruby yelled, racing inside.

"I said frost it, not eat it!" Regina called after her, leading the way inside. Emma closed the door behind her and shrugged off her coat and shoes. She walked into the living room, spotting Tarrak on the floor playing with Pan, while Theresa and Zelena fought over the remote to the TV.

She smiled and went into the kitchen. Ruby was frosting a huge chocolate cake while Regina and Granny pulled a massive lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the table.

"All done. Emma, can you get the drinks out of the fridge? It's the giant pitcher of tea." Regina fanned herself with a towel. "I swear, every time I cook, I have to triple the amount of everything."

"Well, you have a big family now." Ruby said, smirking at her mate.

"I really do." Regina smiled, leaning back on the counter. Emma brought out the pitcher and set it on the table. She looked at Ruby. "We have 3 more days."

"Believe me, dear, I've been counting." Ruby said, peeking over her shoulder before going back to frosting the cake.

"3 more days till what?" Emma asked.

"Until we make a decision." Ruby answered. "I wanted to wait a little while before I officially made Regina my mate. It's been a struggle, but it'll be worth it. We decided to wait a month, and in 3 days that month'll be up. Regina, why are there no chocolate chips on this cake?"

"Because it's enough chocolate. The kids have school tomorrow."

"It's a friday. Live it up, Gina." Ruby went into the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of chocolate chips, sprinkling a few handfuls all over the top of the cake, even popping a few in her mouth. She offered them to Emma, who took a few and ate them. "See, now it looks even better."

Regina rolled her eyes and snatched the chocolate chips to eat a few herself and put the bag away. The boys started to come into the kitchen, and without even turning, the queen commanded. "Kal, go put on a shirt. Ronno, go put on some pants, and Theon go borrow some pants from Ronno." All three groaned dramatically as they turned back around and went back upstairs. Regina turned around and smirked at Henry. "My only child that likes to stay fully clothed." Henry smiled as he sat down.

Theresa and Zelena entered the kitchen and sat down as well. Zelena immediately reached for the cake and Regina smacked her hand away and put the cake away beneath a cake plate.

"I swear, you're as bad as Ruby."

Tarrak walked in then, wearing gray sweats and a long sleeved white shirt that looked like it was a size too small. He sat down and placed Pan in the chair next to him. The little satyr had settled into the Mills fold well, keeping all of the women on their toes. Tarrak seemed to have a special bond with him and neither seemed to ever be far from the other.

The boys returned and sat down as Regina sliced the lasagna and passed out the food. There was a frantic knocking at the door and Ronno got up to answer it.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get rid of Rumple before I could come." Belle said breathlessly.

"It's fine, Miss French. Take a seat and dig in." Regina smiled. No one else hesitated and soon the kitchen was filled with the sounds of forks hitting plates and hums of approval all Emma could think at that moment, was how good it felt to be back with Regina and her family. **Their** family.

xxxxxxxx

Ruby smiled, watching Regina twirl happily around the room. "You're happy I take it." She chuckled.

"I am." Regina smiled, sitting on the bed. "Everything feels like it's finally coming together. Like I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"And where is that?" Ruby asked, walking forward.

Regina stood up and giggled as the werewolf wrapped her arms around her. "In your arms." She smiled as Ruby kissed her lips. "Soon, I'll between your thighs. I can't wait, my mouth is watering."

"Regina, we have 3 days to go. That is the fourth time you've made a comment like that today."

"Oh please, plenty more where that came from." She let out a squeal as Ruby tossed her backwards onto the bed.

"Take it easy, Regina. 3 days, and I shall satisfy all of your desires." Ruby grinned, climbing towards her like an animal. "Then I'll make you mine and lock you in this room until Ronno and Theresa break down the door fearing for our health."

"I can't wait." Regina smirked.

.

.

.

3 days later…

.

.

.

"Mom!" Ronno and Henry yelled, looking up at the smoke spiraling off the mansion, just moments after a massive explosion had ripped through the structure, originating from Regina's room. The boys raced forward but Tarrak and Emma stopped them to enter the house first. Theresa poofed to their side, leading the way up the stairs to the bedroom. Everything was strangely intact, as though nothing had occurred, but all three had been in the backyard moments ago and seen the bright flash of light and heard the explosion.

"Regina? Ruby? Are you alright?" They cautiously approached the doorway of the bedroom where the door had been blown off.

"Regina?" Emma called.

Regina stepped out of the bedroom. Her eyes were glowing golden. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Theresa asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and using the other to tilt Regina's head back and forth, looking at her eyes.

"I'm fine." Regina said. She turned her head, showing the glowing mark on her neck, the symbol of the moon, of the werewolf. "Ruby and I mated. Well she bit me, and may I say it hurt like a bitch."

"Ha ha, bitch." Ruby stepped out of the room as well. Her eyes were purple and she was playing with a ball of fire in her hands. "This is so cool."

"What's happening?" Emma asked.

"We are one now." Ruby smiled at Regina, extinguishing the fire in her hands.

"Then you should sit down." Theresa commanded.

"Why?" Ruby asked. Regina's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head and she wouldn't collapsed if Emma hadn't caught her. "What-" Ruby did the same and Tarrak had to catch her. He carried both women back into the bedroom and laid them on the bed. Their eyes moved back and forth frantically beneath their lids.

"What's going on?" Ronno demanded, bursting into the room.

"Regina and Ruby bonded, mated. Their souls are being intertwined. Right now, I believe they're experiencing each other's pasts."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Wolves often mate for life. It is a lifelong bond being created. Someone should go check on Robin."

"Why?" Henry asked, coming to his brother's side.

"Regina and Robin are still technically soulmates. If Regina and Ruby are to be together in the way they wish, then it will involve tearing Regina's soul from Robin's. Tarrak, go." He nodded and raced off.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ronno asked.

"No, it's up to them." Theresa said, gently stroking his head. "Worry not, they're sick or dying or something. It's just...a necessary process."

Regina felt all of the pain Ruby had ever felt as though it were her own. The joy of being with Peter, happiness at finding a friend in Snow, and the horror of realizing her mistake after she killed Peter. She wanted to rip her own heart out to numb the intense pain coursing through her soul, but she couldn't move. Ruby was in a similar state, feeling Regina's love for Daniel, her desire for freedom and the crushing hand of Cora as she confined and abused her daughter, topping it off with crushing Daniel's heart and sending Regina into a dark place, only to be pushed further into darkness by the hand of Rumpelstiltskin. Neither could move but both wanted to grab onto the other and comfort them. Then the pain was gone, and it was replaced by scenes, moments of their lives in Storybrooke, before and after the curse. Before and after finding out how they felt about one another. Regina even got to see a few of those dreams Ruby told her about. It felt like a lifetime had passed before Regina opened her eyes, looking up at her sister and her sons looking down at her with worry. Ruby suddenly sat up and looked around.

"What the hell just happened?" Ruby said.

"The two of you mated apparently." Zelena answered. "And in the process nearly gave everyone heart attacks."

"You guys okay?" Ronno asked.

"Actually." Regina smiled, feeling a new type of power course through her veins. "I've felt better."

"We need to have sex now." Ruby said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I swear, that's all she thinks about."

"You can't be serious." Ruby glared at her.

"Your eyes are normal again." Henry commented.

"That's wonderful." Regina sat up slowly and wiggled her toes. Even they felt weird. But a good weird. "Where's Theresa?"

"She went to check on Robin, but she's on her way back. He just fainted and got a little sick, but he seems okay."

"Lovely." Zelena stood up. "Since they're okay for the moment, boys, I suggest we leave and let them finish the job."

"Finish what?" Henry asked.

"We'll explain when you're older." Ronno said.

Regina watched them leave before conjuring a little note to place on her bedside table and poofing her and Ruby to the vault. They were going to need peace and quiet for this and complete isolation. There could be no interruptions. Ruby looked confused as she found herself on a strange bed, but Regina left no room for argument as she magically undressed herself with a wave of her hand. Ruby's pupils dilated. "Finally! You're going to be mine, Ruby. Do not expect to leave this room for at least the next 48 hours."

Ruby stood up, and backed her against the wall with authority, a deep rumbling in her throat. She bent down, running her hands and fingertips over Regina's exposed flesh. "This is mine." She looked up at Regina. "Mine."

"Yours." Regina purred.

"You're so beautiful, Regina. I've fantasized about this moment a hundred times, but they didn't even come close to the real thing." Ruby whispered, picking Regina up and tossing her onto the bed. She undressed herself, smiling when Regina actually growled with lust. "No teasing." She commanded.

"Oh no dear, I've waited long enough." Regina said, pulling her onto the bed. Naked flesh was finally allowed to touch. They explored one another with their hands, their lips, their teeth, their tongue. Regina did indeed make her pet wolf howl. And Ruby made sure to make her queen scream. Their lovemaking was both savage and sensual, like a raging tornado and a gentle river. With their bond fully intact, they knew the others pleasure and desire, what they needed, when they needed it. Needless to say, it was the best night of their lives.

"I knew it." Ruby panted, collapsing next to Regina as the queen seductively licked her fingers.

"What?"

"You are a fucking freak. A sex crazed animal."

Regina laughed. "Only for you, Ruby. Only for you."

Ruby stood up on shaky legs and stretched. "How long have we been in here?"

"15 hours so far. And I'm just getting started." Regina smirked up at her. She was currently covered in claw marks and bite marks and Ruby wasn't in much better condition, but all she could feel was a warm glow in her belly, her shared magic with Ruby settling in her gut, as it always did. They were one now, sharing the same soul, the same heart, all of their magic blending together.

Ruby turned her back to a mirror and grinned as she spotted the word written with magic on her ass. Mine. "Is that your mark, baby?"

"No." Regina said, smiling. "For now, it'll do."

"We're together now, Regina. Mates. Lovers. You're **my** soulmate now." Ruby smiled, looking down at said mate. "It feels like a dream."

"Not a dream, dear. Pure reality. Now come and tell me about these kinkier dreams you used to have about me."

"Do you have handcuffs and a blindfold?" Ruby asked. Regina raised her hand. "Wait, no! Let me." Ruby grinned as she closed her eyes, squishing them as she concentrated. She waved her hands, transforming the room into a dimly lit scene right out of a romance novel, complete with champagne, candles, rose petals...and a table of goodies and toys for them to play with.

"Very good." Regina smiled. "Now, let us begin. Again."

xxxxxxx

Read and review! A/N: Next chapter will probably be a kids centric chapter. Let me know your thoughts and suggestions!


	14. Chapter 14

Ronno growled when his alarm sounded and he forced himself to leave the warmth of his bed to shatter his alarm clock with a kick. He sighed and resigned himself to another day of prison. He got up and took a long hot shower. He always got up earlier enough so he'd have enough time to dry his fur. He blow dried his hair and fur and brushed it down neatly. His hair was growing out quickly, it was already past shoulder length. But he liked it long. He put on the top of his uniform, but ignored the need for pants. Today he wasn't going to hide the fact that he was a satyr. Maybe that would scare off the girls and get them to leave him alone.

"Ready to go, Little Bro?" Kal peeked into the room, looking nice in his pristine uniform and his hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. "You're not wearing the enchantment?"

"Nope. All part of a plan." Ronno smirked, grabbing his backpack and heading downstairs. Regina was already up and fixing them some omelets for breakfast. Ruby was sitting to the table wearing jeans and her favorite flannel shirt while Regina was wearing a long gray dress that she usually reserved for days in with a good book.

"You guys have a good time?" Ronno asked with a grin.

"Wonderful." Ruby smirked.

"Good. It would be a shame for Regina to go through all that and then find out you suck in bed." He grinned.

Ruby frowned. "I'll have you know, I am fantastic. I am exquisite. Right, Regina?"

"You are talking to my son, dear. The sex life of his mother is hardly a good conversation topic." Regina said placing their plates in front of them.

"She didn't agree." Kal snickered.

"Regina I'm about to murder your sons."

"Both of you stop bothering Ruby." She kissed the top of Ruby's head. "And you were amazing, baby."

"Thank you." Ruby smiled and licked her tongue at the boys. They laughed and started eating.

"Ronno, you're not going to wear your enchantment?" Regina asked, sitting down to eat as well.

"Nope. Maybe once the girls find out I have goat legs they'll leave me alone. And besides, if I do meet someone, they'll have to know what I really am anyway."

"That's a good thought, Ronno. But you know how people are. They don't like change. They don't like what's different."

"Don't worry, Mom. I could care less what anyone thinks. I have a wife anyway so scratch all of that."

Regina and Kal rolled their eyes. He smirked as he turned back to his food as well. Soon, he was on his way outside where his father and brother were waiting to walk them to school. Of course he didn't leave without kissing Regina goodbye and giving his Sun and Stars a hug as she appeared on the sidewalk. No matter what, both of his mothers always seemed to find time to see him off to school.

Tarrak patted him on the shoulder. Theon said nothing as he removed the little green necklace from around his neck that Zelena had given him that hid his own form. He nodded to Ronno and he smiled at having the support of his brother and the rest of his family. They started the walk to school with little Pan bouncing behind them, trying to catch Theon's tail. After the battle, Ronno had made it one of his missions to get to know his brother, hoping that Nitara hadn't destroyed what was already there. But after time with Zelena, who they all realized was not a normal human being once she got to know you, he became a completely different Faun, more open and happy. He enjoyed many of the same things Ronno did and they could spend at least an hour talking about a book they read. It was fun having so many brothers after not having any for so long.

They arrived at school and Tarrak assured them that he would be waiting at the bus stop that afternoon. He lifted Pan onto his shoulder as he started back, and Ronno followed his brothers into the building.

xxxxxxx

Theresa frowned as she walked up to the mansion, spotting Ruby sitting on the front step looking like a kicked puppy. "Are you alright, Ruby?"

"Nope." Ruby sighed.

"Why are you sitting outside?"

"I bit Regina when she told me not to, so she kicked me out." The werewolf pouted.

Theresa smiled as she knocked on the door. Regina opened it and quickly pulled her in.

"Why do you knock when you can just teleport inside?" Regina asked.

The blonde shrugged. "I require your assistance."

Regina raised an eyebrow as she lead the way into the kitchen and poured them a glass of cider. "Something wrong?"

"No." Theresa shrugged, downing the glass in one gulp. "Zelena has asked me to go with her on a date. But I do not know what to wear exactly, or what to expect. You have more experience in these matters."

"I've gone on two dates in my life and our son made my dress for one of them." Regina smirked. "You're better off just choosing something you feel comfortable in."

Theresa thought for a moment. "Do you mind helping me make something?"

"Not at all. But I should go collect Ruby." Regina snickered as she went to open the front door. Ruby immediately burst inside of it and started kissing her. "Ah, enough Ruby, we've been at it all morning. Take a break."

"I don't want to." Ruby grinned, looking at her like a hungry wolf.

Regina rolled her eyes and returned to Theresa's side. "Come on, we'll figure out something."

Xxxxxxxx

Ronno's plan proved completely ineffective. The girls were still insufferable and hardly let him concentrate on his work. Now, instead of trying to play with his hair, they were trying to touch his legs and kept asking stupid questions about them. Not only that, but he had to constantly keep his tail covered or they would try to pull it. Theon had already hit the puberty stage where he was actually interested in girls and was soaking up the attention, just like Kal. Henry already had a girlfriend named Violet that he would swear was not his girlfriend but actually was. Ronno spent most of the day just trying not to kick anyone in the face. Finally the bell rang and he started to walk out the door ahead of the crowd to wait for his brothers, when he heard a sound. It was soft among the yelling children, but he heard it nonetheless. A soft singing voice.

"Ronno!" Kal called his name, but he was only listening for the sound of that voice. He crossed the schoolyard, heading around back and spotted a girl walking off into the woods. He could hear her voice more clearly now, silvery and pleasant and it sent a shudder through his being.

"Hey!" Ronno called. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. She had beautiful hazel eyes and light brown hair. She smiled, revealing teeth covered in metal braces. It made her look cute, no, beautiful. He'd never seen someone like her before. "What's your name?" He asked, walking forward.

"I can't give you my name without knowing yours." She said, completely turning to face him. She was wearing the typical school uniform with her long hair falling around her shoulders, smirking at him.

"My name's Ronno." He said with a quick bow.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ronno. I'm Cassia. Well, Cassi."

"It's nice to meet you too." Ronno said, smiling. He didn't quite understand why she was so intriguing to him or why his stomach was doing backflips. "I, uh, heard you singing. You were beautiful."

She blushed, her cheeks turning dark red as she looked down and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you. I didn't think anyone had heard."

"Ronno!" Henry called this time and Ronno rolled his eyes.

"I have to go apparently. Are you coming to school tomorrow?" She nodded. "Do you... think we could sit together at lunch?"

"Maybe." She smirked.

He raised an eyebrow. "You like being a mystery, don't you?"

"Little bit."

He grinned. "Then maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Maybe."

He turned to leave, glancing back as he ran back to the front of the school where his brothers were waiting.

"Where've you been?" Kal asked.

"Just talking to someone." He shrugged.

"Well let's go. Regina said not to be late for lunch." Kal said.

" **You** just don't want to be late for lunch." Ronno quirked an eyebrow as he walked after them, only to be stopped as Kal's former group of friends stepped into their way.

"Well, well, well. Nice uniform, Kal. Guess you're too good for us now?" one of them said. A pale boy with a shaved head wearing a dirty jersey like Kal had and khaki shorts.

"Mike, what are you talking about?" Kal said.

"Leaving all of us behind, to play with goats and cows. You call yourself a hero now?"

"Don't insult my family." Kal hissed, stepping forward until he was almost nose to nose with Mike.

" **We** used to be family, man. What happened to that?" He punched Kal in the chest, making him take a step back. "Huh, Kal? We followed **you** , remember?"

"You are more than capable of making up your own minds." Kal sighed. "Now move. I don't have time for this. When you guys want to make something of yourselves, then we can talk. Playing War Games and Capture the Flag isn't a future." Mike didn't move and Ronno steeled himself for a fight.

"Is there a problem here?" Tarrak's deep voice cut in and the boys parted so he could step through.

"Back up, old man. Or whatever the hell you are." Mike snapped, although he had to tilt his head back to actually look at Tarrak. "This is between me and Kal."

"Then why do you have 8 other guys with you?" Tarrak asked. "If you're going to fight, make it a fair one. Do it right."

"Can we do this later?" Kal asked. "I don't want to get my uniform dirty."

"Tonight then. At the field." Mike said. "Then we'll see which one of us is the real traitor."

Kal watched them leave, his nostrils flaring and continued on at an angry pace.

"You alright, Kal?" Ronno asked, jogging to catch up to him.

"Just fine."

"No you're not." He said.

Kal stopped and took a deep breath. "Sorry Little Bro, just a little... disappointed. Things are looking up for me. Thanks to you and Regina, I have a bright future ahead of me. You would think my old friends would be happy for me."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it doesn't mean a thing to me. I got you, the best little brother in the world. I'll fight all of them for that, so don't worry. Mike can't beat me anyway. Let's just go."

Clearly his brother was still upset, but Ronno let it go for now. He sure as hell was going to be at that fight though, in case Kal needed back up. The others caught up to them and they walked home with Tarrak in the lead, however, Theon veered off to head to the farmhouse. He opened the door to the mansion and stopped dead, blocking the way.

"What the?" Ronno bent down and managed to slip between his legs and stood up, jaw dropping at the sight of his Sun and Stars. Theresa was simply standing still as Regina made some adjustments to her new white dress, a dress that hugged her form, stopped barely mid thigh and had revealed plenty of cleavage. The sleeves were quarter length but had long tails on them that nearly reached her knees. Her tree tattoo remained on full display as anything that touched it, disappeared.

"Whoa, My Sun and Stars, you look beautiful."

Theresa smiled at him. "Thank you, Moon." Her hair, although usually straight, had been curled slightly and hung down her back like a golden curtain. "Tarrak, please close your mouth."

The others pushed past him and smiled at Theresa, complimenting her on her new attire.

"Doesn't she look fantastic?" Regina asked.

"She does." Tarrak replied.

Ruby lifted Theresa's hair so Regina could place a jade and silver necklace around her neck, completing her outfit. "And voila." She made a full length mirror appear and Theresa looked stunned at seeing her own reflection.

"You don't think it's too much?" She asked. "She never told me where we were going. I'd feel horribly overdressed if we were just having a picnic."

"There's no reason why one can't look their best and enjoy an easy night out...or in." Regina shrugged. "Homework boys." She called.

"Okay." They mumbled.

Regina smiled at Theresa. "Zelena is a lucky girl."

"Ruby is a lucky girl." The blonde replied.

"I am." Ruby agreed.

Ronno went up to his room and threw off his backpack before shrugging off his uniform and putting on a gray vest. He got started on his homework, which wouldn't have been a problem were it not for the fact that a certain golden haired girl kept sneaking into his thoughts. Women had never really concerned him. He found them annoying and completely unbearable at times, but Miss Cassia had quickly diverted his attention. He hoped he wasn't starting to go through puberty. That would be terrible. That would be hell. No, that could not happen. That was not happening. It took 2 hours for him to struggle through his homework and sat on his bed, looking up at his world map with all the destinations on it. A half a year from now he could be traveling all over the world.

"Ronno, I've been calling you for 10 minutes." Regina said walking in. "You okay?"

"Yeah, i was just thinking about our trip. Are we still gonna go?"

"Do you still want to?"

"Of course."

"Then of course we're gonna go." Regina smiled. "I promised we would."

"And the others?"

"We can just lock them in a cage and tell Drogon to feed them while we're gone."

He smiled. "As if you would leave Ruby behind."

"True. We'll come up with a plan later. Come on, time to eat."

Xxxxxxxx

By the time the evening had rolled around, Theresa was frantically pacing the foyeur. Ronno smiled at seeing her so nervous. It was rare that she ever was, and now she could hardly sit still. "My Sun and Stars looks so beautiful this evening, the sun nor the stars could rival her."

Theresa smiled at him. "Thank you, Moon of my life. You are too sweet."

"And you can relax."

"No I can't. I have never been on a date before. What am I supposed to do?"

"Have fun. Get to know Zelena. It's not that big of a deal. I don't know see why people get so worked up over it."

"Because she and I will be...alone." Theresa started to pace again and he stepped in front of her, but she moved around him without even noticing. "It will be the first time. What if she doesn't like me as she thinks she does?"

"She does, I promise you. Any idiot could see you two adore each other."

"I am an idiot now?" Theresa arched an eyebrow.

"Of course not, but you are being a bit ridiculous." Ronno perked up as the doorbell rang and went to answer it while Theresa hurried around the corner. He opened the door, smiling at Zelena in her elegant black dress. It sparkled when it caught the light. It was long with a high slit and a belt with jades and emeralds embedded in it. Her hair was neatly brushed and her eyes had been accented so that they popped. "Whoa." Said Ronno. "You have amazing eyes, Aunt Zelena."

"Thank you Ronno." She stepped aside so Theon could come in. They shared a look before he continued into the house. "Where is Theresa? Has she decided she doesn't want to go out?"

"No." Theresa said, stepping forward. "I would never."

Zelena's eyebrows nearly touched her hairline as she took in the sight of Ronno's blonde mother. "Wow, Theresa. You look gorgeous."

Theresa blushed. "Thank you. Shall we?" Zelena nodded, taking her hand.

"I think the both of you are more mature than the others so I don't need to give you guys the talk. Use protection." Ronno smirked.

Theresa flicked him on the ear as she walked with the witch down the driveway and teleported away.

Ronno went back inside. Regina was stretched out on the couch reading a book with Ruby cuddled up against her, annoying her by messing with her hair while she was trying to read. Theon was reading on the floor with Drogon jumping across his back trying to get his attention. Ronno crept back up to his room and decided to turn in early. When night came, he was readily decked down in his blood red vest and stepped onto the balcony, watching Kal do the same on his. Henry and Theon stepped out with him a moment later. Kal was at least wearing a shirt and cargo shorts and shoes. Henry wore a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans while Theon wore a gray vest. Ronno leaped off the balcony, landing numbly in the backyard. Theon landed a moment later. He was heavier and hit the ground harder, but he didn't wake up the werewolf upstairs. Henry and Kal swung down and lead the way through the yard to the meeting place. Mike and his goons were already waiting. He barely waited for Kal to step into the clearing before tackling Kal and punching him in the face. Ronno scowled as he pushed the others back. He knew Mike was no match for his brother, but he didn't want anyone else getting involved. The fight itself was pointless to him, but he would stand with Kal as long as he could.

Kal angrily fought his hardest and managed to secure himself the win by pinning Mike to the ground by his neck. He stood up and turned to the others. "This ends tonight. You be angry at me all you want for wanting to make my life better or you can do the same for yourselves. Go to school, learn a little something, but don't ever let us have this discussion again." The other boys helped Mike to his feet and backed away.

Ronno smirked as he healed Kal's wounds, glad that the fight hadn't lasted long. He was simply walking with the others back to the house when he saw her. "I'll meet you guys back at the house." He said, racing after the faint outline of the person in the forest. "Cassia?" The girl was just gone, but he knew he'd seen her. He knew it.

"Ronno?" He looked up and found her stretched out on a tree branch. "What are you doing out here this late at night?"

"I could ask you the same question." He replied, smiling as she swung herself down, landing without a sound.

"I was just taking a walk. I always do this." Cassi said with a shrug. "Your turn."

"I just watched my brother kick some guy's ass."

"You mean those shirtless idiots?" She rolled her eyes. "Which idiot was this? Mike?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he used to follow Kal around like a puppy. Then Kal started hanging out with you and Mike's been pissed ever since." Ronno raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked. "I notice things. It's easy when no one notices you."

"No one notices you." Ronno repeated, tilting his head.

"Well except you I suppose." She shrugged. "Would you like to see something cool?"

"It's 12 o'clock at night." He said. "I should get home. You should too."

"Come on, trouble is good for you every once in a while." Cassia turned and walked off, disappearing into the woods like a ghost. Ronno glanced back in the direction of his home. Regina nor Theresa would be happy about him running off in the middle of the night. They would be pissed already when they found about Kal's fight. Still, he simply couldn't resist his desire to understand this strange girl. So...he followed Cassia into the woods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tonight has been quite lovely." Theresa said, following Zelena into the farmhouse. She gasped at seeing the living room glamored up into a beautifully romantic scene. The couch was pushed back away from the roaring fireplace, allowing a white bearskin rug to take control of the floor. The champagne was chilling nearby with two glasses next to it and there was a bowl of chocolate beside it. "Zelena, you really did not need to do this."

"I wanted to. I mean, I've never dated before and I wanted to do it…" Zelena looked around. "Big I suppose."

Theresa smiled, following the witch into the lowlit room, but froze near the fire. She remembered the flames from the burning house as she watched her son leave her, as she pushed him to safety, knowing that her life would be forfeit, that he would be alone. Zelena noticed her staring at the fire and quickly extinguished the flames, magically cooling the stone and putting a fish tank in the empty space filled with golden fish with a light under it.

"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about what happened with you and Ronno. I didn't even consider-"

"It's fine, Zelena." Theresa smiled. "Your adjustment is beautiful."

Zelena shrugged shyly. "Do you have PTSD?"

"What is that?"

"Post traumatic stress disorder."

Theresa shrugged. "I do not know. It's never bothered me, I suppose, but… sometimes I feel just as helpless as that day."

"I'm sorry."

Theresa shook her head. "You have no reason to be. Let us continue our night please." Zelena nodded and went over to the champagne to pour them some. Theresa sat down on the rug, folding her legs beneath her. She removed the heavy necklace from around her neck and the earrings from her ears. Zelena hadn't even looked at them all night. A nymph's beauty outweighed any gem. The witch sat next to her and Theresa accepted the glass. "Zelena, I would like to ask you something please."

"Anything." Zelena said.

"Are you only pursuing this because of the way I look?" She asked, fearing the answer but wanting it all the same.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Most of my lovers have only wanted one thing, and there were times I didn't mind giving it, but other times I wanted something...more."

"Most? I thought Tarrak was your first love."

"First...not last...not only." Theresa replied. She'd had a string of lovers after Tarrak's "betrayal", most of them being humans or other nymphs. Each one was nothing more than sex, a release, a necessity, only occurring when she went into heat. Ivina could only do so much. She'd made sure to keep them secret from Ronno for fear he would think of her as nothing more than a blonde whore or anything of that nature. She knew he wouldn't really, but she needed the reassurance all the same. "I enjoy being with you and getting to know you, but...I don't want to put you in the same category as those other lovers."

"How many other lovers?" Zelena asked, surprising her. "Are they dead and can I kill them?"

"No."

Zelena downed her champagne in a single gulp and sighed. "I'm falling in love with you, Theresa. I really am. I've never felt wanted by anyone in my life except for you and Theon, and I still don't know why he wants to stay with me. But you, I do want to be more to you."

"You are." Theresa sighed in relief. "And I think I am falling for you too.

"Good." Zelena said. "So...just to be clear...I can't track down and kill your past lovers?"

"No."

"Worth a shot." The redhead said, making her laugh as she retrieved the bowl of chocolate. She placed one in Theresa's mouth on her tongue. Theresa made sure to swipe the fingers with her tongue as she pulled her hand away.

"This is caylu." The nymph realized. "Chocolate covered caylu. Ronno would love this." She smiled.

Zelena grinned. "Glad I thought of it then." They spent another hour sharing the candy and finishing the champagne, talking and enjoying the others company. After that, things started to get a little more passionate… Zelena had long since slipped out of her dress and was laying next to Theresa while she ran her fingers through her hair, blatantly staring at the half naked body in front of her just dying to be touched.

"Cora seemed to be good for one thing." Theresa said.

"What's that?" Zelena asked, rolling onto her side.

"Creating women with great asses." The blonde replied, quickly leaping on top of her and capturing her lips. The redhead made short work of her own dress and drank in the sight of Theresa's form with a gleeful smirk and eyes that were black with lust. She licked her lips and Theresa knew that tonight was going to be a wonderful night. However, something needed to be done first. She touched the side of Zelena's neck and the witch vaulted backwards straight to her feet.

"What the hell was that for?" Zelena asked, holding the side of her neck where Theresa had marked her.

"Insurance. Don't worry, it's temporary. However, I would suggest you get over here so I can show you the tricks of a nymph."

"Tricks of a nymph huh?" Zelena smirked. She waved her hands, suddenly removing her lingerie and practically dove on top of Theresa, much to her delight. Tonight, the witch was going the shake the forest to its roots and Theresa was going to make the witch fly without Magic. Tonight...would be a wonderful night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't often that Regina worried over her children. Between having fun with her new relationship with Ruby, trying to build a new one on the ashes of the old with Emma, and keeping her family in top form, she was quite busy. But she didn't miss the change in her youngest. Ronno started being late coming from school, he would disappear some days without a word, became more reclusive and thoughtful. She was starting to worry like crazy when she asked Theresa if she'd noticed the changes in their son too.

"He is a growing boy, Regina. One day, he will leave the nest as all boys do. He will not want to be around his mothers all the time." Theresa said.

"Come on, Theresa, this is Ronno we're talking about." Regina scoffed. The mothers were sitting in the kitchen and for once the entire house was empty, Ruby, Zelena and Tarrak having taken the kids to the library. "How are things with you and Zelena?" Regina ventured to ask as she poured them some cider.

"Quite wonderful. She is...truly original and unique." Theresa said. Regina smiled at the dreamy look on the older woman's face.

Zelena and Regina had spoken several times, often getting morning coffee and once going for a ride down at the stables, and they'd come to terms with their pasts and were steadily building a relationship. Theresa helped immensely when it came to helping her sister shedding her Wicked Witch skin and allowing Zelena to shine through. Things were going well for the beautiful new couple.

"And you and Ruby?"

"Great of course." A smile touched Regina's own lips as she thought of her life with Ruby. The wolf was so thoughtful and loving. She made Regina her first priority and even still treated her like she was a Queen. It was just wonderful, waking up to her every morning and falling asleep in her arms at night. The sex of course was incredible. The wolf was nearly insatiable at times. Regina never minded. Ruby's love made her feel so warm and protected and cared for that she hardly worried about anything nowadays. Except her children. "Do you think Ronno is hitting puberty?"

"He hasn't complained about headaches." Theresa said with a shake of her head. "I don't think so, but we could ask Tarrak. Ronno might've felt more comfortable talking to his father about something like puberty."

"Headaches?"

"They mean his horns are coming in." She supplied with a laugh. "He's going to hate puberty. I can already tell."

"He's growing up, Theresa. He won't be our little satyr anymore." Regina whined.

Theresa only smiled. "If he's growing up, it means we have done well with our son."

"True." She relented. "But what if it's something bad and he's afraid to tell us?"

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Have you and Emma spoken lately?" She said, changing the subject.

Regina huffed at her. "No. She said she wanted to just spend some time alone, I guess."

"Hmm. Perhaps she's moving on."

"Perhaps." The queen shrugged. Ever since the dinner where Emma had come over, she'd distanced herself from the family. Regina knew things wouldn't be healed over one dinner, but that didn't stop her from worrying over the blonde. She hated not knowing if she was at least okay. She tilted her head as she heard the front door creak open. Theresa turned as well. It was only Ronno. "What are you doing back so early, dear?"

"I just had to get some things." He shrugged, standing in the doorway. "Is it okay if I eat dinner at a friend's house?"

"What friend?" Both mothers said in unison.

"A friend. Can I go? Please?" He asked, bouncing up and down.

"Ronno, we don't even know who this friend is." Regina said. "And we haven't met their parents."

Theresa was quiet for a moment. "You have been a good boy. I suppose you may go."

"What? Theresa!" Regina said. Ronno flattened his ears, staying at the door and waiting patiently for his other mother's consent. Regina sighed after seeing his puppy dog face. "Fine, but at least give us a phone number just in case." The little satyr perked right back up and his tail flew to wagging as he gave both his mothers a quick kiss and raced upstairs. "Who is this friend? Why wouldn't he tell us about them?"

"Perhaps he just met them, Regina. It could be anything." Theresa shrugged.

"I don't like it. Ronno doesn't keep secrets."

"Ronno is a good boy. I'm sure he will be fine for one evening without his mothers. He can fight as well as I can and he knows what to do in times of danger. Stop worrying or I'll have to call Ruby." Theresa flashed a mischievous smirk.

Regina scoffed. "There is no amount of mind blowing sex or annoyances from a certain werewolf that would ever stop me from worrying about our son."

Ronno came back downstairs a half an hour later, smelling like he'd just taken a bath and having neatly brushed all of his fur. He was wearing his favorite vest and even shined his hooves. **Was Ronno actually meeting a girl?** That couldn't be right. He handed a piece of paper with a phone number and name on it and raced out the door.

"Miss Sirene." She knew the woman. Regina wasn't sure what she'd been in the Enchanted Forest, but here she was the music teacher. As far as she knew though, Miss Sirene didn't have any children. She considered the option of spying on her satyr son, but quickly decided against it. She trusted Ronno. She downed another glass of cider, much to Theresa's amusement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronno raced all the way to the little white house on the edge of town, not far from the stables. He excitedly walked up to the door and knocked. It was opened by Cassi.

"Ronno, you made it."

"I told you I would." He smiled.

"Well, come in. Mom's still making dinner."

Ronno wiped his hooves on the doormat and closed the door behind him as he stepped into the neat home. Cassi skipped into the kitchen where Miss Sirene, a tall dark haired beauty was slicing up some fruit. She was wearing a flowing lavender dress, similar to the blue one her daughter wore. "Hello Miss Sirene." He smiled.

"Hello Ronno, glad you could join us. And please, call me Maryanne." Maryanne beamed at him as she placed the salads on the small dining room table, followed by a roast and a chocolate cake. One thing he'd noticed about the small family was that when they ate, they did it big. Cassia often brought giant meals with her to lunch and could eat every bite. He'd spent quite a bit of time with Cassia over the last couple weeks, both in and out of school and he was lucky enough to be in Miss Marianne's music class. She was a gentle soul and was very sweet and open. It was a wonderful dinner and he liked listening to Maryanne singing to herself while they helped her clean up.

"It was lovely having you for dinner, Ronno. You are a perfect gentleman." Maryanne smiled, sitting down on the couch. Ronno sat down across from her and Cassi climbed up next to him.

"Thank you for having me, Miss Maryanne. It's been fun hanging with you guys, and your chocolate cake was amazing." He grinned. The house made him warm and protected, despite how open it was. Maryanne closed her eyes and leaned sideways in her chair as she sang softly. It was some song in another language that he wasn't familiar with. It was something that he noticed she did often. He looked over at Cassia, her legs curled neatly underneath her. She noticed him looking and blushed as she looked down, the light sparkling off her braces. He had to admit, she was the only girl he'd ever met he didn't want to kick in the face. And that was saying something. He spent a lovely evening with the Sirenes before Maryanne drove him home. He wasn't surprised to find that his mothers had waited up for him.

"How was dinner with Miss Sirene?" Regina asked as they tucked him in.

"Wonderful."

"Are you going to make us beg?" Theresa smirked. "Just what is so interesting about Miss Sirene?"

Ronno smirked and shrugged. "She's a great singer and dancer."

"So you went to her house...to eat...and watch her sing and dance?" Regina arched an eyebrow skeptically. "Since when do you keep secrets?"

"It's not really a secret. I'm just not telling you yet."

"Oh you're not?"

"Not _yet_." He emphasized, laying down. They each gave him a kiss, although the looks they gave him let him know that this discussion was not over. He didn't mind. It was good to keep them guessing sometimes. The next morning, he was up early and ready for school. He grabbed an apple, said bye to Regina and raced off for the schoolhouse. The doors were only just opening and he went inside, navigating the corridors easily until; he came to the music room. Maryanne and Cassia were dancing, and singing flawlessly as they twirled barefooted across the carpeted floor with relative ease. He sat down and watched Cassi, smiling at the way she lost herself in the music and the motions. She was one of the best performers at the school and could certainly become a professional. Most of her grace and agility no doubt came her mother.

"Come dance with us, Sir Ronno." Maryanne said. "It wakes you up." She did a perfect on the tip of her toes. Cassi just noticed his presence and tripped. Luckily, he was close enough to catch her.

"You alright?"

"Yes, how long have you been here?"

He shrugged as he stood her up straight. "Not long." He admitted. "You two are incredible. I could never get up to your caliber."

Maryanne went to cut off the gentle music being played. "You are the quite the little flatterer, aren't you?"

Cassi smiled at him and he smiled back, feeling his stomach do those familiar flip flops. It didn't bother him as much anymore. Maryanne went into her office and Ronno helped Cassi collect her things for first period. He was escorting her to her next class when he heard them. It was Mike and his friends and a couple of their girlfriends. Mike had a nasty bruise on the side of his face from Kal''s fist and clearly he hadn't forgotten the little dispute as he was quick to surround the satyr and his friend.

"Go away, Mike. I don't have time to deal with you right now." Ronno growled, pushing Cassi behind him.

"Oh no?" Mike laughed. "Your fake brother isn't here to save you little deer."

"It's goat, you jackass." Cassi said. Ronno grinned.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"She's **a** girl. She's my friend." Ronno shrugged.

Mike smirked. "Move her out of my way so I can kick this guy's ass." Two of them grabbed Cassi and tried to pull her away...and that was the exact moment Ronno saw red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about 10 minutes after the boys left that Regina got the call from school. Ruby, who'd been standing nearby was nearly bowled over as she rushed out the door. The werewolf followed and got into the car as the queen hit the gas pedal.

"What's going on?"

"Ronno got into a fight. He threw a kid through a window."

"Our Ronno? Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Regina said, sure that she sounded just as disbelieving as Ruby. Her heart was threatening to pound out of her chest. She wanted to throw up at the mere thought of something happening to her little satyr. "He apparently smashed in another kid's face when he kicked it."

"Ronno? Satyr Ronno?" Ruby said. "Geez. What the hell set him off?"

Regina shrugged. "Guess we'll find out when we get there." She parked terribly half on the curb and got out of the car. An ambulance was in the front of the school and the kids were still on the front lawn, waiting for permission to go in. Theresa appeared next to her with Zelena, Tarrak and Pan.

"What the hell is going on?"

Regina just shrugged and lead the way inside. They were directed by Whale to go inside and to the left and follow the dented lockers. There were indeed several lockers that had caved in after probably having someone slammed through it. Emma was in the one of the classrooms talking with Ronno, who appeared pissed but unhurt at least. The mothers quickly went in to make sure he was alright.

"I am perfectly fine." Ronno shrugged. "They got exactly what they deserved for putting their hands on Cassi."

"Who's Cassi?" Regina asked. It was then that she noticed the little girl nearby with the woman she recognized as the music teacher crouching in front of her to make sure she was alright.

"Surveillance tapes confirm Ronno's story." Emma decided to add. "No one's pressing charges or anything since technically this is self defense. Unless you guys want to."

"I'm satisfied." Ronno said, crossing his arms. He looked up at his mothers. "Violence solves nothing and I'll probably be suspended, but you guys don't need to give me the lecture. I healed most of the people I beat up today. Except Mike."

"This is the same Mike Kal got into a fight with?" Tarrak asked. Ronno nodded.

"When did he get into a fight?" Regina demanded.

"Couple weeks ago." Ronno shrugged again.

"Moon, this unlike you. Please explain to us exactly what happened." Theresa said, kneeling in front of her.

"I left home early so I could meet Cassia and help her before class. Then Mike and his goons surrounded us and started talking trash. He told his friends to grab Cassi and move her so he could beat me up. Everything's a little fuzzy after that."

"Miss Mills, please don't be mad at Ronno." The young girl, Cassi said as she came over. "He only did it for my sake." Her mother stepped forward and dipped her head respectfully to Regina and Theresa. Regina noticed the way Ronno softened his attitude when she came toward him. Theresa arched an eyebrow while Tarrak had a huge grin on his face. She looked over the blonde.

"For now, Ronno, you'll come home and then we'll decide a suitable punishment for this." Regina said. She nodded to Emma. "Thank you Miss Swan, we'll take it from here." Ronno said bye to Cassi and Miss Sirene. She was racking her brain for some kind of punishment for this, when really she was as proud of Tarrak about Ronno defending himself. Less enthusiastic about the girl attraction though.

"So that's what's so interesting about Miss Sirene." Theresa smirked.

Ronno shrugged. "She's the only girl I've met that I haven't wanted to kick in the face."

"Kick in the face?" Tarrak frowned. "What kind of girls go to this school?"

"Very annoying ones." He replied.

They stepped out of the front doors of the school and all of them froze at seeing the visitor on the doorstep.

"Peter Pan. What the hell are you doing here?" Regina scowled.

The manboy smirked. "I came for my goat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story and for any mistakes you might see. But yeah, hope you enjoy. If anyone has any suggestions or anything too, feel free to send them my way.


End file.
